Rogue of the Fallen
by CrimsonDarkness 0013
Summary: "That's right Sora. Your body, your soul, your whole existence...they're all going to disappear!" "But why!" "You're the Chosen One of Fate." One saga ends, and a sleeping era is ReAwakened. Part 1 of the Shards of Fate Saga. Post coded; HIATUS ending!
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts- Fallen Shadows

Whoot! I'm getting up a second fanfiction! But that means I'm gonna have to have a week with this one, and a week with another, because I'm busy that way.

Raishou- Cheese and Crackers!

For those who have never read my other fan fiction, Legend of Zelda Bloodstained Dusk, this character is amazing and all the reviewers like him. Whether or not it's your favorite series, Raishou's my favorite originally drawn and randomly awesome character. I also let out an Inuyasha fic called Rise of the Demon King, just in case you're interested. Anyways, take it away Sora!

Sora- Crimson does not own me, and thank goodness she doesn't or she would've let me stayed as a Heartless in the first game.

HEY! Slightly true though, just a tiny bit…OH well, onwards!

* * *

Prologue

_Darkness…_

"You are a fool…"

"You are no better. Long have you and I been traversing through the darkness and light with no such luck for years."

"Well, until we receive word by Iatros himself, there is no choice but for us to wait."

_There is so very much to learn…_

"To be rid of in the darkness by the researcher's own apprentice…humiliating isn't it?"

"Silence. Seems like you weren't mortified mute because of that."

"Because I wasn't even there at that time, so I feel nothing but pure eagerness to hear of what has happened to him."

_A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing._

"But I do wonder what ever happened to that pathetic man, Ansem was it?"

"Ansem the Wise…I sensed him passed away already."

"Well bud, seems like your senses haven't dulled in any matter whatsoever. It's to expect from a…"

"No, don't say it…I do not deserve that title, after so long as betraying my own…well, what is left of my heart."

_So... it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that__._

"Well, think of it this way; light nor dark is the heart's true essence. Simply put…oh look, here's Iatros."

"It's been long Iatros. You heard my message?"

"Of course. I wouldn't ignore my regular patient, but why attempt to get involved with Keyblade bearers once more?"

_It's been too long, my friend__._

"Believe me; my heart may remain incomplete for eternity but never shall my rage against the ones who caused it to do so cease."

"Well, what are we waiting for bud? Anymore news?"

"As of a year ago, as you already know, the Keyblade Master defeated the Heartless of the Apprentice, and now he has defeated his Nobody. Xehanort is no more; or so we think..."

_I am a servant of the world. And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best._

"But something is amiss…Kingdom Hearts has been corrupted by Xemnas's actions and it seems that not all worlds are locked."

"You know what they say, hehe; within every light, there's always a darkness to balance it out."

"A possibility to conduct an experiment? How quaint."

_What do you hope to accomplish?_

"Possibly, there may be no choice but to see how well this Keyblade Master is, both physically and with his heart. With Xehanort's will practically faded into nothingness, we can also begin the Reawakening."

"Of course sir."

"Bringing back the gang all together again boss? Sounds like fun."

"We have no choice, but it is time to awaken once more. I'd like to meet this 'hero of light' personally, and don't think I will resort to any rash methods just yet."

"You always have to ruin my fun don't you?"

_Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing, only proved how little we both know._

No response.

"After all these years…you're really gonna go through with it."

"I have long been asleep in the dark and light, almost no better than a coward hiding to lick its wounds. After all these years…after all that has happened…my search may just end. But in return, so will my faith in Fate."

_Light_

_Darkness_

_Nothingness_

"So the beginning of the end…starts now."

_But what truths and lies remain between the borders of these three?_

_Of what remains asleep,_

_And what has yet to awaken._

"So, who we gonna let go first?"

"The Purebloods of Darkness, of course, but not now. Not yet."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"I am a lot of things, and am not. There's no reason to be such a hypocrite for existing yourself."

"True, but even we don't know what the true meaning of 'existing' in itself is…We ain't Nobodies, Heartless, but we ain't complete either, let alone human."

"To be 'complete'…is simply a term that means nothing to us. Humanity is not a choice either, but that doesn't mean I can fight against destiny itself to change it."

"Hard thing to do…well, what are we waiting for? The end of the world? Oblivion? That's not gonna be possible without us!"

"You will allow me a few more favors before anything else, so do not get overexcited…"

"A bit too late with the overexcited part, but whatever works for you. I'm gonna be having the pleasure of having some fun in the fights."

"Keyblade Master…it is time…"

"_To Reconnect."_

* * *

Crappy start but a start nonetheless XD Yeah, I always make these mysterious, short, foreshadowing beginnings that seem real cryptic and hard to read who says what (let's see if you got a few puns in it), but it's a bad habit of me to do so, so I'm gonna try to break it sooner or later.

You can tell I used quotes from Ansem the Wise, Xemnas, and Xehanort's Heartless, but the question about the borders is MINE XD Muahahahahaaa! And, even though I haven't played Birth by Sleep yet, I've gathered enough info for spoilers and to do my plotline, so I warn you; there are possibly spoilers to the soon to come game of prequel. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Sora- …Are you a Heartless?

*glare* You might want to take that phrase back.

Sora- Why?

*snaps fingers and summons Anima from FFX*

Sora- O_O…Okay I'll shut up now.

Yes you will. :) Read and review folks!


	2. Chapter 1

I never thought anyone would read this, let alone spare a glance, but now that I know…time to get this show on the road! Someone! Disclaimer!

Xion- Crimson doesn't own Square-Enix, but she does own ideas that could be nice for the TBA of KH3.

I want to work in that company too…oh well, moving on with life!

Let's go on for Chapter 1! Note, chapter ones are the ones I do horrible on so…yeah. Just a warning ^^'

* * *

Prophecy of Memories

Darkness, as far as the naked eye can see, a dimension that felt as barren and empty, yet a presence seemed to have existed within it, a single light shining from above as a silhouette appeared within the broad ray.

_**Chosen one…**_

A lone figure seemingly began falling from unknown heights, slowly descending to the depths of a dynamic looking platform of a series of circles about the edges, alternating with crowns and keyholes. Strangely enough, the center was currently devoid of any true design except for a giant heart shaped moon that acted as a giant mirror, yet no reflection appeared of the being itself.

His spiky chestnut hair slightly shifted as he slowly descended onto the platform of Awakening, his eyes slowly opening revealing a pair of orbs as blue as the ocean itself, slowly landing upon the platform with his slightly oversized shoes, his attire still that of before with a black vest and matching pants, the trademark crown and chain still upon his chest.

"Back again?" A whisper escaped from his lips as he observed his surroundings.

'It had only been a few days since I came back…what gives?'

He was right. Only a week ago did he find himself travel from the Dark Meridian to Destiny Islands through the door of Light with Riku, having defeated Xemnas along with the rest of the Organization who supported him and saving the worlds, some new and some old, once more.

"_W-We're back," Sora sheepishly grinned, having been tackled by his two friends, Donald and Goofy._

_Kairi outstretched her hand with a grin of her own._

"_You're home."_

_Sora took his hand in hers, also having the good luck charm- the Oathkeeper- in it as well._

_A few conversations followed before the King mouse announced it was about time to head back to his world, along with Donald and Goofy, as well as the little, usually unnoticed, chronicler Jiminy Cricket. Goodbyes and bone-crushing hugs, and they were gone from their presence, but not from the Keyblade bearer's hearts or memories._

_And now, to the suffering of the possibly panic-stricken, near-coma parents…_

_And then…_

"_Nothing's changed, huh?"_

"_Nope. Nothing will."_

_Sora and Riku remained again on their typical isle with the bent Paopu tree, taking a rest after a sparring session._

"_What a small world."_

"_But part of one that's much bigger."_

"_Yeah."_

_Lovely conversation no?_

"_Hey Riku, what do you think it was- the door to light?"_

_The silver haired boy slid down the trunk, poking at where Sora's heart would be._

"_This."_

"_This?" Sora looked down._

"_Yeah. It's always closer than you think."_

_Sora merely grinned, but another voice called out breaking them out of their thoughts._

"_Sora! Riku!"_

_Kairi went across the bridge with bottle in hand, holding onto her knees as she caught her breath._

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_Look."_

_Only a month, almost two, after rest and recuperation did a note in a bottle come into his hands, with the symbol of the King of Disney Castle himself._

"_From the King?"_

_Kairi and Riku peered over his shoulder as he skimmed through the letter._

"I wanted to tell you immediately there were memories sleeping inside you, and those memory fragments connect to the future.

Sora, Riku, Kairi. The truth surrounding the keyblade passes through numerous connections and were inside your hearts. Sora- Everyone connected to you is waiting for you. the only one ywho can heal their sadness is you. It is possible that the travels up until now may have been easy compared to what's next. Everything thought to be accidental was really connected. It seems the door to a new departure is already opening.

-King Mickey"

_The three shortly looked over the horizon from the skimming before the silence was broken._

"_Guess that means another adventure…" Sora sighed, hanging his head shortly before looking up to the skies; "But we just came back here!"_

"_Once a Keyblade Master, always one. Might as well get used to it." _

_Riku started heading back down, Sora sheepishly grinning and placing his hands behind his head, though having a hidden tone of lugubriousness in his eyes as he turned back to Kairi, but a sudden shot of pain went though his heart. _

"_**To Reconnect…"**_

_The next thing he knew, his face met the sands of the shores, and darkness veiled his vision._

"I'm guessing having a blackout is a completely normal thing?" A voice interjected, Sora turning to an all too familiar being.

Out of the shadows in a burst of particles of light came his nobody, Roxas. With similar blue eyes to his own and a shorter, yet more dynamic and spikier, dark blonde hairstyle, he also wore his casual clothes, with a black high collar jacket beneath a white unzipped one, with matching pants and checkered wristbands of black and white. A bearer of many bad memories, he seems to look towards good ones of the present and yet to come.

"I really don't have a clue, but it hurt," Sora clutched his head, still feeling a dull ache, this time at his heart.

_**Keyblade Master,**_

_**The Chosen one of Fate**_

_**You have opened the door**_

_**And you have saved the worlds from a much dangerous foe**_

_**But it is not over.**_

"As usual," Roxas mumbled under his voice, but the floor beneath him and Sora suddenly began to crack and fracture, forcing the two to come back to back in the center. Out of the fissures leaked darkness, from which the expected happened.

"Heartless," Roxas and Sora said at the same time, each summoning a Keyblade of their own; Sora with his traditional Kingdom Key, and Roxas with the more interesting combination of the dark Oblivion and gallant Oathkeeper. Orcus and Invisibles about the rims, they floated with blade in hand, their tails flicking about at their backs. Strangely enough, they did not react to the presence of the Keyblades; they simply remained floating

_**Do not be afraid.**_

Before the two knew it, a set of doors appeared each opposite from each other, but almost exactly the same. The Heartless remained motionless and uninterested.

The two facing each door, Roxas was facing a door, tall and grand, resembling the door that led to Kingdom Hearts back at the Castle that Never Was , at a slightly smaller scale however, and covered in a series of blackened chains, looking ready to snap at any moment from the look of the menacing dark hazes it gave off. Sora's door on the other hand was a much more nostalgic one, for it was the very first one he ever faced, before he left the island; it was, however, also covered in a series of white chains instead.

_**Doors you have yet to unlock…**_

_**Or rather,**_

_**Links that have yet to be repaired.**_

_**These gateways will not simply open**_

_**To the will of the Keyblade's power.**_

_**When the time comes,**_

_**The chains will shatter,**_

_**And that will be your first path.**_

"What's beyond them?" Sora earned the courage to ask the mysterious voice.

_**One shall reveal a path of the pathfinder,**_

_**The path that will begin your immersing **_

_**in more than a thousand memories.**_

_**The other shall delve into the Essence of your Heart**_

_**Rather than simply the memories,**_

_**The inner power of your own abilities**_

_**yet to be accessed .**_

The two seemed much under pressure from the choices, not knowing which was which, the doors both now seeming to be less obvious of which is which.

_**3 days time before one falls**_

_**For another will rise.**_

_**Awaken once more.**_

_**Make your choice.**_

_**Fate has decided.**_

A lull followed, and the Heartless still remained as they were. Sora couldn't help but give in to his curiosity as he attempted to near one, but Roxas was the first to note of the reflection at their feet, letting out a gasp at the sight of the floor. Sora may have stepped off the mirror platform, but his reflection seemed to have stopped at the edge, darkness eerily creeping at the brim. Roxas' own reflection seemed to not have earned a will of its own, the stunned Nobody too surprised to speak as he saw the reflection turn, revealing a set of golden eyes upon a wicked looked façade that brought up a thousand questions at once within his mind.

"_Youuu…"_ The look-alike hissed.

"S-Sora?!-!"

Roxas's cry was cut short as the reflection's hand came from the mirror below, turning solid black as it did so as it grabbed at his ankle and dragged him down in a burst of shadows, Sora only able to turn around quick enough to see him dragged down, the mirror turning completely black.

"Roxas!!"

Just a he turned around, the Invisibles roared to life, all Heartless bursting into shadows and enshrouding the area in a dome of pure darkness.

**You still remain…**

"_**Incomplete…"**_

The Keyblade Master's head echoed with a voice different from that of the voice he was usually met by from within his heart.

"Who are you?!" Sora asked, remaining still in the darkness as he knew struggling would do no good if he couldn't see a thing, doing best to keep his fear down.

"_**A memory…or rather, **_

_**just maybe, **_

_**the remains of a dream**_

_**(or that of a nightmare)"**_

"Of what? Who?"

"_**Of Fate"**_

_**(Of its Vanity)**_

"But…how-?"

_**No. Why.**_

"Why what?"

"_**Why is how?"**_

_**(How is why?)**_

"What are you trying to tell me?!" The darkness around him was getting unbearable as Sora began losing his patience, feeling the heat draining from his system and a dull ache turning into a sharp stabbing pain at his heart, bringing him to his knees as he clutched at it.

_**"Who (what) I am?"**_

"Then just tell me!"

_**"Servant of Fate,**_

_**For he who is the Chosen**_

_**Will bring rise to the Fallen.**_

_**I am…"**_

"Sora!"

A voice called out through the darkness, a sudden bright light beginning to pierce the darkness, causing the shadows to be banished, and the platform beneath his feet shatter and give way. The shattering overcame his hearing, unable to hear the voice finish its sentence.

* * *

"Seems the transmission didn't go completely through."

An eerie voice chuckled through the white, darkened and ruined walls of Castle Oblivion, light absent from within yet no enemies were about.

"No matter…I've said what has been needed to say," A stoic voice responded, his form still hidden in the dark as his footsteps echoed through the hallowed halls members of the Organization of Nobodies once treaded.

"So what was with the whole 'incomplete' bluff?"

"That was no bluff. I could sense the heart of that boy…the chains yet to be reconnected within him. I still wish not to accept that one such as him is the Chosen Keyblade Master."

"Fate loves playing tricks on you and me, bud."

"When did you start using such lax phrases, I seem to forget," The voice sighed.

"Well, no big right? The kid and his friends actually believed he got a letter from the King. Well, they did, but nothing like a small switch without warnin' to make things interesting, yes?"

"It is a low trick, but I'm afraid the King himself-," The stoic tone seemed to state the name with venom in his tongue- "should know better if his real note…is to be found by another," Within the mysterious being's hand was a similar glass bottle with an exact replica of the parchment, though the writing within would argue it was the real one; "He cannot hide the truth from him forever."

"Why not trash it now? It's not as if it's any more important than keeping our own lives."

"And saving others…"

The stoic one pushed a giant set of double doors, revealing the blank room where the basement was about to meet the floor.

"Shall the Chosen one actually succeed in his true objective, no doubt it will play well in my part."

"Quite ironic if you ask me…looks a lot like that apprentice of Master, uh, Xehanort was it?"

"As you said, Fate enjoys playing tricks on us…Though I'm afraid his heart hasn't left from the plane of Light. I sense a much dreadful task I may have to leave to you."

"Oh, do tell-!"

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation Master, but a word with you please?" Iatros' voice echoed, making the stoic one stepping up the stairs as his unseen 'partner' groaned in irritation.

Waiting for him above was a calm looking being, wearing an open lab coat that resembled those that Ansem the Wise would use, having a grey collar shirt buttoned up and fitting loose black pants. Dark blonde hair reached a little down over and back his shoulders, he had a short set of bangs and silver cowlicks, his face a pale complexion that could be compared to the moon itself, his deep chestnut eyes outlined with a thing ring of gold barely noticeable as he wore a pair of simple, square eyeglasses.

He held in his arms a clipboard with a few papers- his right pinky actually a prosthetic metal appendage- slightly adjusting his glasses as he looked at the being walk up with a bored expression, the coldness of eyes making the aura around him seem lifeless.

"Yes Iatros?"

"The King has began to suspect of our actions, but he does not know of the switch of the messages. He is unaware that Sora has not received news of you as the 'Legendary Rogue'."

"Typical of a King to give those who rebel against him such titles, but so far, so good. I will reveal myself once more to him when the time comes, but in the meanwhile, I have to find someone."

"You mean, just make sure they're still alive. You already know of their location."

"I sharpen my mind as much as I can, for age itself is one of my greatest opponents. I hold many regrets for letting Fate have its way, but this time…I won't let it push me back. No longer."

"Sir, do you need the location of the other Keyblade Master?"

"No. I shall find her myself. Send the Purebloods to the boy. I will return shortly Iatros."

The being summoned what seemed like a pure white Corridor, the hazes resembling flickering hazes of light. Quickly walking through it, it closed behind, leaving the physician alone, who adjusted his glasses before shaking his head.

"Truly, what a wonder what a being like him would think. He does, however, deserve the title of 'legend'…for he is no myth," Iatros adjusted his glasses again.

* * *

Disney Castle remained at peace, gallant, tall and majestic as it towered over its town, littered with calm and excited citizens ready for everyday life without much to worry about.

However, within the walls of the great kingdom, a single mysterious being lurked, in a familiar black hood though it seemed to have a weapon slung upon its back, and the cloak itself seemed to have gold and crimson rims, the face beneath the hood unseen; to a certain angle against the light, a set of indgio bangs could be seen scouring most of his face. It walked up to synthesis store to trio of small ducks, each wearing matching attire and caps of different colors to their own; red, blue, and green.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" The hooded man spoke, the ducks stacking up on one another from noticing how tall he was compared to a normal man until the red went up to the top.

"Whoa, you're tall!" The three exclaimed all at once, the hooded one chuckling.

"I get that a lot, but I've got a question. Where can I get access to the Castle? I need to talk to the King."

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure you're allowed sir," The green one said at the bottom.

"Maybe we can get Uncle Donald and ask him if we can!" The red one exclaimed.

"I don' know. He looks a bit…suspicious, doesn't he? And we really can't leave our post now."

"I just need to send him a message alright guys? Nothing too serious. I'll buy from your shop if you want when we come back."

"Alrighty then!" The green one said, losing his grip and causing all of them to fall back and making the man laugh even more as they put up a sign that said 'Out to Lunch'.

"I'm Huey."

"I'm Dewey!"

"And I'm Louie!"

"Call me Messenger. Weird, I know, but I'm not supposed to say my name. Kind of a secret," The hooded man scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oooohhh…"

"So, shall we?"

"Yes sir!" Huey said, Dewey and Louie each taking one of his hands and pulling him.

"Right this way please."

"Watch your step!"

"Alright alright!"

In the Castle, the Mouse King himself was pacing about his throne room, a much concerned and restless expression on his face, the Captain of the Royal Knights and the Royal Magician looking at him with anxiousness.

"I don't know how this can be your Highness!" A small voice squeaked, revealed to be the cricket chronicler, Jiminy Cricket, looking into his journal as he jumped up and down; "I've always kept my journal at hand. How this message can come to be surprises even myself."

"Then something is amiss," the King responded; "'You must free them from their torment'. What could that mean…? We've already dealt with the Journal once."

"Um, your Majesty?" Goofy started; "Could this have somethin' to do with that, uh, Legendary Rogue you were mumbling about?"

"We've never even heard of such, Your Majesty."

"I'm afraid that it may be…something that hasn't been seen since-"

"AH! Golly! The note! It changed!"

"What?"

Mickey looked over with the magnifying glass to Jiminy's journal, reading out the new sentence that marked the paper.

" 'The truth must be revealed'."

* * *

Short, crappy…must work harder! I'm working on three fics so I'm trying to get some kind of schedule to organize it, so please be patient! I will update as soon as possible! And yes, I do start out most of my fics with a bit of a foreshadowing morbid feel *shifty eyes* plus uh, I usually write more in my other fics, but little lack of description makes more readers less impatient ^^' Look, it'll get way better! I promise thee! Ask VT! Oh yeah, Vergil Theart is officially my co-worker so he and I will partake in doing this fic once in a while so ^^ yeah, that's about all I have to say.

Rai- Read and Review!! XD

MAJOR EDIT- Getting all chatpers involved with Coded, the letter had to be switched, therefore I recommend you re-read all of such.


	3. Chapter 2

And we're back, with more Rogue of the Fallen! Disclaimer!!

*crickets chirping*

Where are the KH disclaiming people?!?

Iatros- They said they went out for a 'lunch break', but all they did was look at your script and suddenly run off on their Gummi ships.

Dur. Well, you're still here.

Iatros- *sighs while stroking his thin beard* Crimson doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or Square Enix. This plot however is of such property, along with myself.

You're too formal. Onwards!

* * *

The Keys of Fate

The Keyblade Master's vision was blinded by multiple spots blinking in and out as his vision cleared, revealing a pair of relived faces of his friends. The lesser sounds of the gulls' squawking and indigo reflecting the twinkling night sky indicated the fall of the sun, rubbing his head with a groan.

"Hey Sora, you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I just passed out, that's all."

"Of course. Just walking about and randomly fall face flat onto the ground, and having a mouth full of sand is perfectly normal for you," Riku said with a chuckle, trying to hide his worry.

"Hey…" Sora complained with a jump, but almost falling forward from his body transitioning from one state to another too quickly; "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Kairi said, slightly looking down with concern; "You were…mumbling to yourself. Almost yelling."

"Yelling?"

"Namine said she could hear Roxas too."

"You freaked us out there man," Riku looked towards the docks; "Sure you're alright to row back on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. It's been a long day." Sora put up one of his reassuring trademark grins, putting his hands on the back of his head.

Heading towards the rowboats, the three went their way to the island, Sora and Riku still having their competitive streak and trying to see who can make it to the island first with Kairi simply laughing at how they seemed to have rarely changed past the years, only for the two to end up in a tie.

Each took their ways, not willing to know of their parent's reactions to explain from the late arrival from their play island. Little did they know they were all being observed from the shadows, little golden eyes peeking out of the dark and camouflaging as the stars as the beings of darkness leapt in the air with little or not rustling.

Sora walked up to the front door of his house, suddenly looking about to a snapping of a twig, his instincts of battle having been greatly heightened over his time exploring worlds and eliminating Heartless and Nobodies. The night seemed to make it slightly difficult to discern anything from the darkness, but Sora simply shook it off, pushing the door open mumbling about hallucinating.

"Mom, I'm back."

No response.

Sora looked about, only to find a note on the kitchen's counter.

'Will be working late. Help yourself out. Don't go leaving me out for another 2 years without telling me.'

'Mom…' Sora sighed, deciding to just go straight up to his room, sleep slowly taking over as he walked up the steps.

His room, mere weeks ago was still littered with his trinkets and décor from nearly 3 years past, was now slightly more spacey, having moved out some of his old items as having a bigger bed, since he had much grown over the years, physically and psychologically. The very first time he came back, the door was unlocked, and his mother was nowhere to be found; though worry grasped at him at first, he went up to his room with the same mess that it still had from time ago, looking out to the view of his island from his window. Mere moments later did a crashing sound meet his ears, turning around to see his mother at his doorframe with a mixed look of disbelief, awe, and relief altogether, tears forming at her eyes.

The two were silent at first, but Sora was the first to speak with a shaky voice.

"Hey Mom…is my dinner still cold?"

Sora chuckled at himself remembering his choice of words, but he also remembered he hadn't spoken of his grand adventure to her at first; neither had his friends as well, unsure if they would be believed or not, but an explanation was much needed.

Of course, persuading to parents that for two whole years with the adventure of destroying beings of shadow with giant keys with a pair of oversized talking animals, and locking the 'keyhole' to the worlds as well as discovering about beings known as Nobodies- let alone having one- seemed much out of place as it is. Though it seemed that the parents were more or less just, allowing the teens time to recover and get back to settling in their normal lives on the island.

'Maybe…I'll tell them tomorrow,' Sora yawned flopping onto his bed; 'And why do I feel like I'm missing something?'

Sora looked up the King's letter once more, but this time, it didn't bear the previous message it once had. In fact, etched in gold and black in calligraphy was a sinle set of lines.

_'Free the from their torment,_

_and Reconnect the Crossroads of Fate.'_

"Huh? Wasn't this..."

Soon enough, Sora fell into the spell of sleep, unbeknownst of the pair of golden eyes looking through his window and looking down on him as if waiting for something to happen, noticing the letter in his hand.

Riku remained standing out on his balcony with a nostalgic, yet anxious look on his face. Darkness to him seemed much clearer than cloudless skies revealing the thousands of stars and worlds, for his practices and personal experiences have hardened his heart, but not enough for his friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of bright golden eyes peering with curiosity automatically summoning his Way to Dawn and striking. Unfortunately, it seemed smarter than it looked, avoiding the attack before it even came and coming into the moonlight.

'A Novashadow…here?' Riku thought, wary of its movements as it remained in one place with little movement, but that was all it did. It simply remained staring at the silver haired teen, craning its head to the side as it looked at the Keyblade.

Riku slowly moved the blade left and right, noticing the Heartless slightly moving with it. Seeming distracted enough, Riku took the chance, launching a Dark Firaga at it. Again, it was quick, immediately dropping to the shadows and out of sight, the spell flying into the sky instead.

"Darn it…" Riku dismissed his Keyblade, glad that his parents weren't around to see what had occurred in the past two minutes.

'A Pureblood, here on the Islands... Something has to be up. We can't hide this secret for long.'

Kairi seemed to be the most placid of the three, was already fast asleep and dreams subconsciously taking over her mind. Another set of yellow-golden eyes staring down at her from the darkness of night, observing as it still remained unseen.

* * *

Among most worlds night had already felled, and that included the world of Radiant Garden, once known as Hollow Bastion as it was twisted and manipulated by the dark forces, and the true birthplace of Kairi. From its gallant architecture to its extensive technology, it holds more than one secret.

The halls of Ansem's laboratory remains hollow and dark, only filled with empty memories of those who had once tread within it; the once whole lab assistants of the leader of Radiant Garden himself, whose pride and ambitions to learn about the heart had led them to their demise and loss of hearts, not to mention the creation of the Nobody syndicate, Organization XIII.

Once again, they are treaded upon, but not by a deceased being; rather, an intruder of a like. A being hidden by the darkness once more, as the halls weren't lit up in the usual light; he stood in what was once Ansem the Wise's study, observing the walls of the many notes, as well as taking a glance at a portrait before looking towards the door to the hall of the computer room, calmly walking toward there. As soon as he reached the computer room, apparently still on, he simply looked towards the camera in the nearly unseen, not even a single mutter said as it was suddenly shut off by a Thunder strong enough to only eliminate the camera. He simply stared at the keyboard before looking down at the floor below at the Heartless Manufactory, opening a giant platform to reveal a giant stairway, beginning his walk down.

Apparently impatient of walk after a few steps, he simply leaped off, slowly floating down to the floor, and doing the same as he leaped down from the height of stairs, as if not wanting to waste any time. Ironically enough, he decided to slow his step as he walked through the white halls, cell doors to his left and right tied by abandon chains, empty of prisoners of any a sort.

"So this is where the armor is ey? Nice…who cleans the place? They do a nice job."

"I suggest you be silent. Your presence enough defiles this place."

"Oh, I'm hurt…wait, I just remembered something; can't feel pain."

The mysterious being simply sighed as he reached the end of the hall, opening the door to the room known as the Chamber of Repose, where the walls were designed with many dimming chains; in front of the throne was the remains of armor of a sort, with shades of silver, and blue, matching the Keyblade embedded into the ground.

"It's still here…just as I expected," the being sat upon the throne, looking towards the armor with curiosity.

He allowed a short moment of silence before speaking up again.

"Master Aqua..."

A short moment of silence.

"I know some time has passed since you've spoken with someone, but it has been long since I've had a conversation with an old friend as well."

Another short moment, and then suddenly, the armor had a dim glow.

"Who…are you?" A soft voice responded.

"I am presuming you have no memory about me over the years, but I am a keeper of a solemn promise…"

No response.

"I wish to speak to you personally. Travelling realms isn't too difficult for me. Please, Keyblade Master Aqua. I wish to…help reconnect the ties with your friends."

"…How so?"

"Give me a chance and hear me out. I shall visit the Dark Margin, in order to properly introduce myself, and maybe I can bring you back to the Light Realm as well. It would be much obliged if you could see Keyblade Master Sora as he is now."

"Sora?!"

"Actions speak louder than words. I shall not be long."

Before the voice could respond, the mysterious being dissipated into a series of black and white particles, disappearing out of Radiant Garden within moments; there were no witnesses to what had currently happened during the time within the laboratory. As if there was nothing there to begin with.

* * *

"Which direction are we supposed to go?"

"You forgot the map?!"

"No I got it."

"Well?"

"It was the wrong one."

"Louie!!"

"SH!"

Disney Castle was also felled by night as the crickets quietly chirped (the crickets excluding little Jiminy Cricket), but guards patrolling about remained awake and alert as they roamed the halls. The trio of nephews was hiding about in the garden, posing as garden figures, and Messenger remained in the doorway to the secret entrance of the Gummi port.

"This was your plan?" Messenger whispered skeptically; "I thought we were just gonna go through the front door."

"Well, Uncle Donald says we can't do that anymore," Huey whispered; "Said something about the King not wanting anymore visitors for the time."

"In other words, we're not even supposed to be here," Dewey added.

"And we'll get in lots of trouble if we get caught."

"I understand. Can you guys find your way back?" The Messenger came out of the shadows, the three almost giving out a quack of surprise.

"I think so."

"Mr. Messenger? What are you going to do?"

"I think I can find my way through from here," Out of the pockets of his cloak, he flung three medium sized bags to the three nephews, the small sound of jingling indicating there was more than enough munny to own three stores; "Thanks a lot. I'll visit your shop when I can."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Messenger!" The trio quietly saluted, making their way back with their knowledge of the hidden passage ways through the castle.

"Nice kids…" The Messenger mumbled as he saw them disappear out of his sight, his shadow suddenly coming to life as it clawed itself from out of the ground, looking completely identical to the Messenger's own self, but instead completely black, a golden eye appearing from next to its own replicate bangs; "I need you to tell me where the forgotten study is while I distract the guards. Report back to me when I give the signal."

Giving a bowing nod, the shadow sunk back into the ground, writhing about before leaving Messenger's presence into the darkness. Not even minding the fact the guards were looking straight at him and about to attack him as they leaped down to the garden with blades high, the being simply stood his ground as soon as he reached the door to the Colonnade. The giant knight with blade high swung his mighty weapon down on him, but the result was not expected, for the being simply had to hold his hand up, holding the blade in place.

"Come on now, is that really how you're supposed to say hello to anyone?" The Messenger simply said, tightening his grasp only by a little bit and snapping half the blade off, sending the guard back by an invisible force and rendering him unconscious. The other guard who was about to come down as well, suddenly fell prey to fear, as he was paralyzed in his place and couldn't do anything as the being simply went through the door, calmly making his way.

Within minutes, he appeared beside the frightened guard with a confused look on his face, looking down at the garden and back at the door a few times before turning to the trembling guard.

"I could've just jumped here? Seriously?" The guard couldn't handle it anymore, fainting with armor clattering and ringing about loudly; "…was it something I said?"

With a quick whistle, his shadow returned and went back into the ground, small hisses seeming to indicate speech.

"So the King still hasn't found the study. Good. Teacher might've really gone off the handle if it was actually found," The Messenger responded, pushing the throne room door- not the little one, one of the large ones- with both hands, meeting with a most expected welcome party; the King and his two best men, along with Yen Sid.

"…Surprise, surprise. Did I make it in time for the party?"

Goofy and Donald came forward, with shield and mage's staff; they still had their Save the King and Save the Queen weapons from their previous adventures.

"You guys say 'hi' like this too? No one's nice to me anymore!" The Messenger whined, crossing his arms.

"State your purpose here, stranger," Yen Sid said.

"Hmm, my purpose? Let's see…"

Seconds passed.

"You know what? I just forgot."

Donald turned to Goofy with a bewildered look.

"Is this intruder really a threat?"

"Well, I really don't consider myself a threat," The Messenger kept walking forward, the group wary of his movements; "I suppose I can start with an introduction. I'm known as Messenger to those not my master, and my master wishes to inform you of…an old friend."

"Reveal yourself!" The King said, summoning his own version of the Kingdom Key, with a white, hilt and golden blade.

"Sorry. Master's orders. Identity isn't important when sending messages from another realm, see?"

"Another realm?"

"Hold on now…" Yen Sid intervened, coming in front; "What do you mean, an old friend?"

"Oh, you don't remember?" The Messenger chuckled; "Funny thing is… he predicted you'd say that. He says he sends his regards to you, Master Yen Sid."

The Messenger reached into his cloak, this time revealing a blood-red sash of a sort, rimmed with gold, placing it upon the ground with a single letter upon it, slowly stepping back as he did so. He warily stared at the Keyblade in the King's hand before nodding.

"He also wants that letter announced and sent to all worlds if possible, and I suggest you do it fast. He gets impatient. Then again, he's older than all of us put together, so how can I argue?"

"Tell me lad, can you state the name of the sender?"

"Again, he expected you to ask, so he says for a response, until you can remember him once more, he will remain as, sincerely, the Legendary Rogue of Realms."

With that said, he gave a low bow, opening a Corridor of Darkness behind him and traveling through it, leaving the group in the throne room to an awkward lull before Yen Sid went over to pick up the blood red sash with a slightly fearful expression, handing the letter to his apprentice-king.

"The Legendary Rogue of Realms…surely he couldn't have returned now," King Mickey said nervously, opening the solid black and white envelope tied with a gold ribbon.

"61 years…It seems even time is no match for him."

"Master Yen Sid, who exactly is the L…Leg…" Goofy stuttered.

"Legendary!" Donald corrected.

"Right…Rogue of Realms?"

"I'm afraid I will have to tell the tale of the Rogue when the Keyblade Master is present as well. It is a much lesser told legend of the worlds, for supposedly the Rogue's tale has been passed down since centuries ago. Possibly even longer…for he is supposedly one of the first to ever wield a Keyblade."

Goofy and Donald gave out a sound of awe, almost dropping their weapons at the same time, but the King's own Keyblade was dropped, clattering loudly as it did so as his eyes scanned over the single sheet of parchment. Put up to the light, a golden emblem that resembled an upside-down Nobody emblem was engraved upon it, golden cursive writing below it saying 'Sleep gives way to hidden fate'.

"Could it be…?!" Yen Sid had a rare look of shock as he looked over the letter, looking to the King; "Have you sent the letter?"

"I'm pretty sure I should've reached the islands not too long ago."

"We may have to give pressure to time, because I fear the worst has yet to even come."

* * *

Elsewhere, about another realm, a shore known as the Dark Margin lies as the edge of the realm of Darkness; upon its shore stood a figure with Keyblade in hand. Her blue eyes almost glowing through the darkness of the eternal night, she had short blue hair and wore a black and blue high collared shirt, having a pair of belts over her chest, and matching shorts and stocking halfway up to her thighs. With white bell-sleeves partially hiding her fingerless tan gloves and having some armor above her elbows, she had a set of blue cloth draped about over her sides, along with a white one around her waist in a similar manner.

Looking around, she seemed bewildered from her conversation with the mysterious man. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming to her way, turning around to find a much unexpected sight.

About two to three heads tall than her, as tall as the god of the underworld himself, his god-like figure was mainly draped by a grand crimson cloak slightly frayed at its ends as it reached down to his torso from the front and down to his knees in the back, a rust and gold colored right shoulder pad of armor with crown like spikes. Giant black sleeves covered his arms as his torso seemed to be covered in a series of darkened bandages and pieces of blackened armor that reached around and down to his knees, as he was donned in a robe that resembled a priest's, complete with a pair of crimson sashes rimmed with gold across his chest and waist, a gold and rust colored scarf about his neck. He had his hood on, but locks of black slick hair with dark stuck out from beneath, a deep indigo eye rimmed with a golden halo appearing from beneath, his left hidden by what seemed to be an eye patch.

Aqua immediately leapt back, pointing Eraqus' Keyblade to the being.

"Who are _you_?"

"Forgive me for surprising you there, but as you can see, if I meant any harm, wouldn't I have already done so in your split second of surprise?" A deep, yet stoic and kind sounding voice chuckled, slowly using one of its hand to push the weapon down; "Surely, you do not remember me?"

"I…don't know."

"Then allow me to assist…"

Before Aqua could do anything else, the entity's being seemed to phase through Aqua, as if a specter of the night, memories and phrases flowing through her mind as he waiting behind her.

'_Aqua, Terra, Ven, allow me to introduce you to a fellow guest.'_

'_It is a pleasure, fellow apprentices, and master.'_

'_This world…this Land of Departure. I envy that you have such a home…'_

'_What sanity lies with those who wield the blade of Fate, or rather…whose insanity is well maintained by Fate's hold through the grasp of the Keyblade itself?'_

'_I see the future befall a fate...a fate of darkness upon this bountiful world of mine. Whose existence is to be blamed for those not versed in the way of the living? It is the one who called himself the vanity of empty darkness.'_

'_Can you truly trust a being like myself? One who isn't even supposed to set foot upon these worlds?'_

_"I remember...all the memories, the events, the exams that went about in this very room...this world was my very own creation."_

_"A promise. Whatever fate befalls you three, however impossible it may seem, I will awaken you all when the time comes. I swear upon the blade of Fate which I swore never to use to bring others down."_

"State my name, Master Aqua."

Aqua slowly turned to the towering being standing about at the edge of the creeping shores, staring at the shining moon.

"…Grandmaster Rozen?"

"Too long it has been…old friend. I do believe I have a promise to keep," The mysterious Grandmaster started, putting his hood down, revealing his face mainly covered in a tight, maroon cowl but revealing a bit of pale skin around his revealed eye; "Walk with me. I do not feel comfortable standing still at times like this, and I feel at a loss with Ansem the Wise having disappeared out of my senses. Probably still about..."

Rozen sat upon the small boulder of the shores, Aqua immediately sitting beside him and dismissing the Keyblade.

"I hope you can forgive me for not visiting you for a conversation, but time has been taking a toll as I have waited for the chosen Keyblade Master to awaken his ability to wield the key."

"The Chosen Keyblade Master...you mean Sora?" Rozen sucked in a quick, silent gasp of air as he heard the name, nodding his head as to substitute a cringe.

"Yes; ironically, I haven't even personally met him myself. I'm glad to see you still remain as you are after eleven years."

"Thank you, Grand-...Eleven years?" Aqua paused, holding her breath as Rozen gave a sigh.

"Time passes differently with relmas; in this realm, according to my studies, you've possibly been walking for what would seem like days. In the Light Realm, eleven years have passed since you've fallen into this realm. Can you explain to me why you couldn't go back, being a Keyblade Master?"

He let Aqua take a few moments to take the information, possibly holding back tears from realization as she held her knees.

"I....sacrificed my ability to wield it, to save Terra from the darkness."

"Yet you have the ability to wield your Master's Keyblade. Though it is not enough...Then I suppose we have no choice but to return to the Light Realm immediately, in order for you to reclaim that ability and strength once more."

"What? Really?" Aqua lifted her head to the Grandmaster, who gave a confident look at her.

"Well, my offer is still available. I will grant you access to the Light Realm, and I shall assist you to reawaken your friends. I still need time to recover however, so we'll have to go a certain distance before reaching a door."

Rozen stood up, putting his arms across his back and he turned away from the moon an offered a gloved hand to the Keyblade Master, which she gladly took as she was lifted from the ground.

"A door?"

"The door to Light can supposedly only be accessed by the heart of the Chosen Keyblade Master, Sora, but I myself expend a good amount of energy in order to transmission from one realm to another. There is a visible gate that should take us to the Light Realm, but in the meanwhile, I suppose we can, how you say…chat?"

"I guess. Do you know…what's going on with the worlds right now? Or how my friends are?"

"Hmmm, where to start? I do believe explanation is much necessary."

* * *

Night seemed to have quickly passed over, and Sora woke the cries of the gulls and warm shining of the sun giving him a subtle awakening. That is, it would be, if a mere Shadow Heartless wasn't standing three feet from his face, Sora blinking a few tmes.

"Probably still dreaming. I've had Heartless hallucinations before," Sora mumbled, turning the sheet about him. The Heartless merely stood there, craning his head to the side as he randomly grabbed a shoe from the messy floor, clawing at it as Sora continued snoring. It wasn't long before Sora finally stood up again, looking around with a reassuring sleepy grin.

"Yep. No Heartless."

He was corrected as he tripped over the little Heartless with a yelp, landing promptly on his face, fully waking up. He lifted himself up, turning his head to the cause of his tripping and holding back a yell as he saw the little black creature…messing with his shoe.

"…if I'm still dreaming, someone pinch me."

The Heartless seemed to have understood him, going up to his face and whacking him with the remains of his shoe.

"OW!" Sora finally went to a full stand, summoning his Keyblade to the Heartless, who jumped on his bed in response. It made no other movement even though Sora neared him with the Keyblade.

'Just a little closer…'

"Now!"

Just as Sora swung his blade down, the Heartless sunk into the shadows, quickly leaving out of his sight and making his Keyblade smash his bed in two.

"Aw man…" Sora dismissed his blade and slumped to his knees; "My bed…curse you Heartless."

'Hopefully Mom did not hear that.' Then a thought struck him; 'Wait, I don't smell breakfast.'

"Mom?!" Sora began sounding worried, running down the stairs to find…

No one. Nothing. It all remained the same as before, except for a set of papers placed upon the counter, but nothing more. The door also remained slightly opened and unlocked, obvious that Sora's mother came there last night. Worry began grasping at him as he looked through all the rooms, with no evidence of his mother's presence.

'No no no no no NO!' Sora suddenly turned to a light shuffling at the door, revealing to be the Shadow Heartless, its beady eyes looking towards Sora's own, suddenly breaking into the shadow and obviously traveling to the outside.

"Oh no you don't!"

Sora broke into a sprint as he followed the Heartless with blinding fury and confusion. Before he knew it, he crashed into another person, the both falling back onto the ground with a resounding 'ow'.

"Hey, watch where you're going…" The two said at the same time, each realizing who they were; "Sora/Riku?!"

"I was following a Heartless!"

"You too?!"

"Okay, now we know something has to be up," Sora crossed his arms, another question coming into mind; "Where's Kairi?!"

Riku looked at the docks.

"One of the boats are missing, so she probably went to the play…island."

"Where the Heartless are headed!?"

Sora and Riku took no time as they began rowing to the shores like madmen on their own boats. Within minutes they reached their destination, Sora crashing into the sand from losing footing, to a surprising sight.

"Oh, hey guys," Kairi calmly said, with a Neoshadow sitting in front of her and the two teens looking at it warily.

"Kairi…don't move a muscle," Riku stated, the two drawing out their Keyblades.

"It's alright. They won't hurt us."

"Kairi, you do know those are Heartless right? Heartless who steal hearts? And being a Princess of Hearts not making the situation seem anymore awkward than it is?"

Before they knew it, the Novashadow and Shadow Heartless came over to the Neoshadow, all of them gathering in a tiny group.

"I'm not really sure. This one-," Kairi pointed to the Neoshadow "-helped me get my breakfast and hid in the shadows when anyone else but me was around. Hey, that one reminds me of you Sora, after you sacrificed your heart a year back." Kairi pointed to the Shadow. "And that one over there is probably yours Riku…"

"…I don't think this can get any weirder…"

Riku was corrected yet again, as the Heartless' antennas perked up, the three suddenly bounding towards the Secret cave with barely a sound, leaving the three bewildered about what just happened.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi started; "Your mom told me to tell you that she had to leave early for work again, and to close the door when you woke up."

Sora gave out a sigh of relief, hanging his head.

"Thank goodness…"

Riku left to the Secret cave, only to give out a gasp of surprise.

"Sora! Kairi! You better come see this!"

The two shot straight up, running to the cave to find out what Riku was yelling about, and usually that wasn't a good thing. The cave was emitting hazes of darkness from where Sora and Kairi could see, Riku cautious as he was nearest to it. Sora attempted to go through, only to be flung back by a honey-comb designed-like barrier of-

"Light?!"

"What?" Sora sat up, attempting to recover, but realized the flash of the barrier on a last glance; it wasn't as dark, opaque lavender color like that of Riku's Dark Shields, but a bright cover that resembled that of a Reflega spell.

"Light protecting darkness? Sora, did you seal the keyhole of Destiny Islands yet?" Riku asked, Sora now with a shame-ridden and guilty expression on his face.

"Uh…no? I sorta forgot about it with coming back and all."

"Brilliant. Seems the biggest of the rarest mistakes have to be done as the most destructive."

"Hey!"

"Come on Riku. I really can't see how the darkness can be Sora's fault anyways," Kairi interjected.

As the three conversed, little did they know they were being watched by the Heartless within, not being what they seems elsewhere the unknown physician stroked his thinly, well trimmed beard beneath his jawbone up to just an inch beneath to his lower lip.

"So it seems, yet again, Rozen was right. The Chosen Keyblade Master accompanies the warrior of Twilight and the Princess of Hearts," Iatros mumbled to himself, typing about the three keyboards, switching to the views of the small group of Heartless' eyes; "Now the gist is to see if that Messenger going on about actually reached the King."

A sudden beeping sound met his ears, one of eight screens appearing with a blinking golden emblem, the screen switching to the hooded face of the Messenger.

"Speak of Chernabog. Have you sent the message?"

"As they say, it's better to give than receive," The Messenger responded; "Even good ol' Yen Sid was there."

"Ah yes, the retired Keyblade Master."

"Well, I've got a good hunch they're heading to Destiny Islands to pisk up uh…what's-his-name one and what's-his-name two."

"…of course. Then they have a possibility of meeting at the rendezvous point at the same time."

"I don't think Teacher's gonna let that happen. He was always up for timing."

"Very true. Well, dismissed then Messenger."

"Aye aye, Iatros!" and with that, his face disappeared from the screen, in its place, an overview of the Dark Margin, where Rozen and Aqua continued about their conversation and walked the shoreline.

"Fate is such a cruel thing…shame the only way to experiment with it is to use others to our benefit."

* * *

And there we go folks! XD Chappie three! I make chapters longer by the time, so each will be longer than the other if this keeps up!

Messenger- Read and Review folks!

And a reading recommendation folks! VergilTheart's Tears of Hope! A prologue for his soon to come project, it's a beginning of a new adventure unlike others before! And I wish to assist him in that project ^^ Away! *runs into wall*

Iatros- I'll have to check Crimson's head again…

Crimson- Iatros no head check to need my, cheese and crackers.

Iatros-...Of course. *gets out giant pointy needle* Time for your tranquilizer.

Crimson- Needle that the away keep, ni!!

EDIT!!!!!!!! Re-edited a few details due to Coded. Please re-read and thank thee for your cooperation!


	4. Chapter 3

Back again *yawn* and really tired from watching all the spoiler Youtube vids of Birth By Sleep. No one's beaten Vanitas' Sentiment yet! Well, with Ven, yes, and Aqua, but not Terra… Then again, speed demons are fun and Aqua rocks! XD

Ven- Who's a speed demon?

No one.

Ven-…

...take it away Aqua, my officially new favorite character! XD

Aqua- Crimson doesn't own Square Enix.

Yay! Short and simple ^^ Huzaah away!

* * *

Pieces of Forgotten Ardor

It has been an hour since the trio discovered of the strange barrier of the cave, Riku and Sora attempting to use their Keyblades in order to penetrate it to no avail, and even Kairi herself with her concentration of light as one of the purest of hearts couldn't do a thing about it.

"Okay…let's see here. We got a weird letter, along with a weird group of Heartless stalking us, and now there's this barrier not even letting us through to lock this world's keyhole," Riku stated bluntly; "What now?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind the King coming right about now," Sora panted, still having wasted up most of his energy to try and break the barrier; "Maybe he'd know what to do."

"Well, he really didn't give us much advice. Do you still have that note?"

"Lemme see…" Sora patted at his pockets and checked through them, a look of surprise on his face; "I had it in my pockets!"

"You think the Heartless stole the note too?"

"One tore up one of my spare shoes, so I don't think it's surprising to see that they're trained to be pickpockets too."

A sudden rumbling emitted, meeting their ears.

"Well, apparently, somebody didn't have any breakfast," Riku smugly commented.

"That wasn't me!"

"No, over there!" Kairi pointed out, the three looking up to an all-too familiar Gummi ship, heading towards the back of the island as they saw it slowly descend with its humming engines making the ground tremble. Unfortunately, they didn't notice a mysterious corridor of light appear from above, a beam of bright black and lavender launched down for a split-second before revealing the Messenger himself, looking dazed as he looked about the island.

"…This isn't Radiant Garden. Dang it, I did it again," the Messenger said to himself, scratching the back of his head; "Nice place though- Wait…why do I feel like I was supposed to do something else?"

The Messenger merely stood there, looking up to the skies, then to the cave.

"…probably not urgent, but I can tell Grandmaster's coming. That's no doubt one of his barriers. I better be going back, or Iatros is gonna use me for another one of his experiments."

With that said the Messenger put his hand to the sky and created another ball of light, this time disappearing in a series of black and white particles, leaving behind a small bottle that silently rolled into the shores in the ocean.

The three soon made it to the Gummi ship, which was a larger version of the standard model of the Highwind from years before, with obvious additional upgrades with swifter looking wings and better looking engines; in fact, it seemed to be about stealth and speed rather than fighting, for it was even coated in a dark midnight color that could've easily blended into outer space. However, a pair of familiar voices were heard from it, a door opening to reveal Donald just tackling Goofy, sending them both down into a roll and taking Sora with them.

"I told you, THAT was the button we had to push to open the door."

"A-hyuk, sorry Donald."

"Guys! Crushing my back down here!"

"Oh, sorry Sora."

Sora's two friends immediately came up again, only to tackle his with a bone-crushing hug as soon as he stood up straight.

"I missed you too guys!" Sora barely breathed out in between laughing with joy and having his lungs crushed for a few moments before being let go.

Riku gave out an obvious cough, interrupting the small reunion.

"So, what are you guys here for?"

"Oh, that's right," Donald started; "We were sent by the King to pick you up."

"Pick us up?"

"Didn't you get the letter?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't say anything about you guys coming here to take us off the island. For some reason, it also switched from the King's letter to another; said something about 'Freeing them from their torment, and Reconnecting the crossroads of Destiny to Fate'"

The King's best friends suddenly had a stunned expression on their faces, almost fearful.

"What?"

"Sora, the King didn't send a letter saying that."

"But it had his seal!" Sora, along with Kairi and Riku began looking anxious.

"Maybe the King sent two letters Donald," Goofy said.

"I'm pretty sure the King only sent one you big palooka!"

"Maybe we need to show them the other letter."

"What other letter?" Riku asked.

Donald took out a small piece of parchment out of his pack; the envelope of the mysterious Rogue, handing it to Sora.

"We got it not too long ago, and as soon as the King saw it, he suddenly ordered us to find you and bring you and Riku to the castle as soon as possible."

As soon as Sora's fingertips touched the letter, a burst of lines suddenly came into his mind.

'The Keyblades and the legend of the Keyblades has been passed down-'

'The keyblade isn't something you use to hurt people-'

'I can see it. The darkness that sleeps in your heart…'

'Who are you?'

'Mickey, it seems that something bad is about to happen-'

'You are losing it. Now you need to take everything back, and hold onto it anew-'

'Why do you want to go to other worlds-?'

'The worlds have been swallowed by darkness many times, but every time, it has been saved by a boy holding a keyblade-'

'Everything…is born from sleep.'

"Sora…Sora!"

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora suddenly snapped his eyes open, still having the envelope unopened in his hand as the four were staring at him anxiously.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think," Sora shook his head off his thoughts, giving the letter back to Donald; "But do we have to leave right now?"

"The King said you had until sunset to get going. You know, to say your goodbyes…" Donald drifted off, but immediately regained composure at the look of his friends; "That is, until you get back in probably a week."

"We'll wait right here for you," Goofy added.

"Alright…" Sora began walking back, Kairi and Riku following right behind.

'They said they needed to pick up Sora and Riku…' Kairi mentally sighed; 'I'm guessing I have to be left behind again…'

'_Something doesn't feel right.'_

'Namine?'

'_That letter…I sensed it had memories with it. Maybe Sora saw them while he was holding onto it.'_

'But do you know what kind?'

'_Weird enough, I can't…and Roxas for some reason still isn't responding.'_

"That barrier's still there."

Sora's voice brought Kairi out of her inner conversation, directing her attention to the still darkness-and-light enshrouded cave, still having its multi hexagonal shield glint in the sunlight, but another glinting got his attention, turning to the sea to find another bottle; a bottle with a piece of parchment in it, with the King's seal.

"Another one?"

Sora immediately grabbed the bottle out of the ocean, uncorking it and shaking out the roll of paper, a set of lines in gold and black this time.

'In the Fate of all, there is no such thing as chance.'

"I'm beginning to hate these cryptic messages…"

"Well, now it's obvious this one isn't the King's," Riku stated, "But if it isn't, who would send us a fake one? It sounds as if they're saying the same thing..."

"I really don't know. We got rid of the Organization, and I'm really not sure what happened with Maleficent."

"So it comes down to either the Heartless or Maleficent coming back, but I don't think any of them would actually be smart enough to tricking us with a letter with the King's seal."

The three pondered over the situation, Sora still looking intently at the letter as he couldn't fathom of the possible mysteries behind them.

* * *

Out and about the worlds, there is one that lives in between the light and the dark, promptly named Twilight Town; a peaceful world with an eternal sunset of a sort, with buildings not so large yet not so small, as quaint and benevolent residents lived their lives out with peace since the Nobodies have disappeared. The most prominent feature of the world was the grand clock tower at the Station Heights, facing towards the sun as sometimes people would be willing to go to its ledge above and watch the sunset without any other single care or thought in the world.

Upon that ledge was a trio of friends, each with an ice cream to each hand and conversing happily.

"Come on Hayner, you know you can't do poetry."

"As if you're any better Pence."

"Hehehehehe!"

"What are you laughing at Ollete?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"…no."

The three burst out laughing, their naïve and active young minds at rest, the wind blowing about.

"School's being such a pain, I swear…"

"Then don't talk about it! You'll ruin the mood!" Pence whined.

"Sorry. I just can't help it."

"Come on now guys-!"

Before any of them knew it, a strong burst of wind suddenly came their way, the boys barely holding on, but Olette's fingers, still wet from the melted sea-salt ice cream, and didn't seem to hold as they gripped the ledge sending the poor girl off.

"Olette!" The two yelled, a split second too late as they tried to reach her hand as she fells, seeming there would be no hope to save her until a suddenly blur of white made her form disappear meters before hitting the ground. The two were already speeding down (and then tripping down) the stairs to find no Olette in sight.

"Where'd she go!"

"She couldn't have gone up to the big sea-salt ice cream heaven up there! Not now!"

"Even now you think about food?"

"Excuse me."

"Ah!" Pence and Hayner jumped back in surprise finding a certain person with a trembling-to-death Olette in his arms.

"Doctor Iatros, if you may. 'Ah' seems far to bland and short of a nickname," the man adjusted his glasses, ignoring how tighter Olette was grabbing onto his jacket; "…and, I think you may have to stay off that clock tower until the wind days die down yes?"

"Uh-huh…Doctor Iatros was it?"

"THE Century Doctor Iatros?" Pence beamed with awe; "As in the tenth mystery, Witch Doctor Shaman of long life, Iatros?"

"…Have you been re-writing your mysteries again? And what happened to the ninth?"

"No, this guy is for real! I know it this time! I can't prove the ninth one about the Guardian of the Mansion gates because I need the right gear to see it!"

As the two were conversing, the physician put down the still trembling girl, a small 'ow' escaping her lips as she grasped at her right arm.

"Hmmm…" Iatros gently moved at her arm, within seconds grazing his finger tips over it; "Does it hurt now?"

"No…" Olette moved her arm about to make sure it was not joke; "How did you do that?"

"A simple broken arm is mere child's play to cure after doing it on a countless number of patients. Now, if you mind, I need to hurry to my other patients."

"Thank you…" Olette looked up to find the doctor gone again, the two boys still arguing over with comments of 'No guy could possibly live a hundred years and STILL look less than 30!' and 'That's why it's called a mystery!' and whatnot. However, little did they know he was already walking through the Underground Concourse, soon enough walking towards the crevasse leading to the mansion.

Out of nowhere, mere steps away from the iron gate, a group of Nobodies came out of nowhere, but not of mere Dusks or Creepers, but Sorcerers and Beserkers, a few Samurai around as well, seeming anxious for prey.

"Nobodies…how ironic. I, however, do not feel like going back into a reminiscing mood right now," Iatros said with obvious boredom, but a small hint of venom that seemed to make the Nobodies writhe with fear and anger. Without warning, the Beserker was the first to lash out his hammer, only to find the mysterious physician disappear out of its sight, suddenly disappear into nothingness from a single strike from behind, Iatros holding up the Samurais' blades in his hands.

"As I said, quite boring." He shot a cold stare at the Nobodies, throwing the blades at the Samurais' feet; "Now, get out of my sight, you boring experiments subjects of scum."

That was enough to drive them out within a second, Iatros merely adjusted his glasses again before entering the mansion, his never changing expression…unchanged.

"Why would Rozen go through such the trouble to make me babysit over such nuisances, I will never understand."

Iatros paid no heed to the ruins within the abandoned mansion, walking calmly down the lab as nothing interfered. Soon enough, he was in the Basement Corridor, the pods remaining covered in dust from not being used for so long. A few letters typed about the supposedly broken set of computers and keyboards by Roxas's own hands, actually now repaired as a series of bleeps and clicks came to his ears.

"Come now…" Iatros looked into the pods, stating the names as he passed by each of them in order; "Lea, Isa, Luxord, Ienzo…Guards of Radiant Garden, Aeleus and Dilan, it is time for your moment of reawakening."

In a matter of seconds all pods opened with a resounding hiss, revealing each and every retired member of the Organization, still within their black robes, the hoods still over his heads but a chorus of groaning and yawning escaping from them.

"As a colleague of mine would say, rise and shine. As I would say, welcome to Existence once more."

With a resounding thunk, one of the bodies fell face-flat onto the ground.

"Oh come now, you can't possibly be so energetic to be walking about again," Iatros said with such sarcasm it could make anyone cringe.

"Shut up…" The voice responded, struggling to get up as he reached to use the wall as support, the hood falling down to reveal a set of red unruly spikes and a pair of green orbs.

"Where…" Another voice started, taking his hood down to reveal a being with shoulder length, blue luminous hair with matching eyes, grasping at his head as he couldn't finish his sentence.

"That voice…" Another voice came out, revealing the face of an all-too familiar gambler, looking the same as before; "Bloody bloke, is that you Iatros?"

"I see you haven't changed much."

"You still owe me a debt from the last game you played."

"And why is it that your memory is always on debts I owe from more than 10 years back? Besides, I did enough fixing you up after that skirmish in the previous casino."

"Pipe down," Ienzo's voice intervened, revealing to have the same bangs as before and after with a trademark skeptic look; "There's a face I haven't seen in a long time."

"Ah! Sir Iatros!" A resounding set of voices responded in the door way, belonging to the two whom used to be guards of Radiant Garden, back to their original hair styles and suddenly making the hall seem smaller than it is with their sizes.

"As much as I'd like to talk, let's do it in a more…larger area?" Iatros walked out, the revived Organization following the physician to the dining room, where there just enough seats as well as room space; "Much better now, I suppose most of you in this room may start remembering who I am?"

Ienzo cleared his throat.

"You were Even's rival, known as the ultimate healer of realms, also known as Sir Iatros. You came over one time to Radiant Garden trying to find out about the research Ansem had planned, and left after Xehanort was taken in."

"So you're memories have successfully returned as well. Seems a lot has happened since research with Ansem the Wise was in progress."

"So, why are we back?" Lea asked outright; "I don't even remember meeting you."

"But you probably have memories of both Roxas and Ven within you, don't you 'Axel'?" Lea clenched his jaw; "But another conversation for another time. I suppose you all want to know why you're here."

All of them nodded at once.

"Put your hand over the left side of your chest and see."

They did, and to their surprise, they found something that wasn't there before with their Nobody counterparts; a rhythmic beating of warmth and life.

"That is right. Now that you have hearts, there is no need to go as far as trying to obtain Kingdom Hearts once more, for even the castle over in the nonexistent world is in ruins. The question is now this; what do you want to do now? Notice around that only six of you were chosen to be back, as Rozen had picked you all out of the fact you were the closest to him as allies, or should I say accomplices?"

All of them were silent, looking at each other.

"What's the catch?" Luxord asked.

"None, but there is a series of options; you can go back to the worlds you used to be, or not, and start anew, or if you feel you have no purpose for a time or another, you can assist in Rozen's cause."

"Grandmaster Rozen? He's still-?" Aeleus was awe struck, as well as Dilan.

"Much alive, and you still have a few abilities from your other counterparts that may assist you; for now, I leave you be," Iatros summons a Corridor of Darkness with a snap of his fingers in the room; "This will take you all to Radiant Garden, but that is all I can do. Until I am ordered to do anything, you shall all take your own ways. Good luck, and don't get overconfident about your heart. It can be easier taken away than granted if you let your guard down for even a second."

At first, they all looked at each other, as if mentally asking 'so, who'd like to go first?', but Ienzo simply took a few books off the shelf before entering the portal calmly.

One by one, they all followed, until Lea was the last to stay behind.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nah. Just remembering stuff still."

"Those of your Nobody counterpart? Quite mutual since you are here. You may…remain here if you'd like. You still maintain the ability to create Dark Corridors."

Iatros began turning away and walking out as the Corridor disappeared.

"Wait."

"What is it now?" There was a hint of impatience in Iatros' voice.

"Like I said, I don't know this 'Grandmaster Rozen' but what point is there me being here? Having offered a second chance?"

"Reluctant of your existence?"

"Reluctant?"

"I suppose it is a mystery to ponder about why he has even summoned you here…he is a strange being; an omniscient entity whose origins are unknown, whose power is as blood-curdling as the power of the Keyblade itself, and his knowledge that would surpass those who have lived 5 lifetimes. I can only surmise he doesn't seem to have many to speak to…"

"Sounds like an interesting guy…I wouldn't mind meeting him," Lea chuckled before walking out of the mansion with a nostalgic grin.

"Yes…quite interesting indeed. All the pieces are slowly falling into place as we speak."

* * *

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_

A gentle breeze blew over a calm afternoon of Destiny Islands, the waves placidly touching at the shores and retreating as if the very sea itself was breathing silently, the gulls crying with joy. The atmosphere was calm with subtle warmth that would make any other event outside the island seem nonexistent from simply being on the islands named after Fate, but Fate itself has yet to truly reveal of its ultimatum.

_Like, is any of this real_

_Or not?_

Perched upon a curved Paopu tree on a smaller isle was the young teen with spiky chestnut colored hair, his eyes staring intently into the sunset, holding a bottle in his hands with a note, an emblem of the King mouse upon the parchment.

"Sora."

Sora turned around to the silver haired teen with aqua eyes barely peeking through as he walked towards his direction.

"Riku."

Riku had a short moment of silence before speaking again.

"Have you decided?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded with a smile, holding the note and bottle in hand.

Soon enough, yet another person came upon the small isle, her crimson hair reaching down her shoulders as it lightly blew in the wind, her violet eyes shining towards the sunset before turning to Sora.

"Sora."

"Kairi."

The said team leaped off, hanging his head.

"I…"

"Yeah..." Kairi nodded, with the 'I know, you don't have to say it' look.

Sora raised his head again with a grin, walking up to her.

"There are still unhappy people out there in the worlds…and everyone are waiting for me. I have to put back everything that's connected to me."

Riku pulled off a rare smile as Kairi gave a sigh, getting her Oathkeeper charm and placing it in Sora's open hand.

"Hurry back."

* * *

"So there's an enemy known as…a Heartless?"

"According to Ansem's studies, that is how they are labeled and are classified in two groups. There are Purebloods, which are made purely out of darkness and born out of those who fall prey to the darkness in their hearts, and they also solely originate from this Realm of Darkness. Their real name is different, but that's another branching subject. Then there are those known as Emblems, which, as the name implies, bear an emblem and are reproduced by machines; artificial Heartless, which in the wrong hands has been sued for the purpose of world domination and harming of others."

"Who would be so horrible enough to actually create machine to create beings to attack others?"

"Frankly, I have not a thought about why such temptations arise, but dark is only called dark because of negative intentions, which may lead to a fate of a path that is in lesser need of enlightening, for light isn't the only way to . It is possible one's emotions can twist and be disturbed, becoming their ambition…"

Rozen stopped when he noticed Aqua having a look of guilt in her eyes as she directed her attention to the shores.

"Forgive me if I brought up dreadful memories, Master Aqua. It was unintentional…"

"No, it's alright."

"…"

Aqua and Rozen had conversed over such a time that they lost track of such, discussions from Heartless and Nobodies, to the veil of darkness that had turned Radiant Garden into the frightening and appalling place known to be Hollow Bastion, as well as the creation of the Organization; there were occasional moments of silence when a subject was signaled to be dropped at that moment. That was, until Aqua brought up another question, her curiosity yet to be completely attended to.

"And…how is the Land of Departure?"

Aqua swore she saw Rozen knit his eye brows as if knowing the question was to come, giving off his own sigh of guilt.

"I…have been unable to look over it due to…occupation of other entities…"

"What?" Aqua had an expression of shock, which was completely natural seeing that her once grand home reverted to a safe haven for Ventus' body and it was almost impossible to actually find the Castle itself.

"You may have to allow me to explain, because my strength has diminished over the years, and, ah, here's the welcoming party."

Aqua turned to where Rozen looked, but nothing within her sights.

"Try looking down."

And she did so, and to her surprise there was a trio of strange looking black creatures at her feet, dull yellow eyes looking up at her with curiosity a split second before she stepped back in surprise.

"What..?"

"Aqua, these are Heartless; Purebloods in fact, but don't strike them down just yet. I asked them to help lead us to the door."

"They almost resemble the Unversed..."

"You will be forced to fight them, and more in the future, so keep in mind these are only used for a short while."

Aqua looked back and forth unsurely between the Heartless and Rozen, the creatures of darkness going up to the front of Rozen before turning to the front, though the Shadow looked up to Aqua with a certain sense of naïve curiosity before following the other two and continuing their walk.

"You…can command these creatures?"

"...I'm not very proud of this ability, believe me, but I have only so much power to at least summon a few to help my way. Their existence altered the worlds' balances, but there is no light if there is no darkness. Times have changed…" Rozen looked back at Aqua; "but my will to protect the light has not faltered."

Rozen continued his walk until he stopped, the Heartless stopping before the two.

"You've done well. You may go now."

With a wave of Rozen's hand, the Heartless obeyed his command and shirked into the shadows, disappearing out of their sight. Aqua looked up to what seemed to be a rust colored yet majestic looking door, though there was no back.

"Is this the door Grandmaster?"

"Yes, and by the looks of it, the Chosen One might've forgotten to lock the keyhole of his own world. Well, no time like the present to move on with the future as we ponder on the past, no?" Rozen chuckled, the door opening to the two of them, a bright light shining through the crack and expanding as the doors opened…

* * *

And cut! XD Yeah, this chapter sucked…But I at least got some peoples revived no? And we're getting somewhere…and I bet all of you are thinking 'Who the heck is Rozen? How does he know all these people? Why are you leaving us out and making the KH plot in your own ideas seem more complex than it is? DX'

Patience! It shall all reveal itself in due time. Xehanort's Heartless didn't just come out with fancy form and all in the beginning of KH1 you know, and Xemnas didn't reveal himself until almost halfway through KH2. Get me?

So…I'll try doing this as KH canon as possible. If something seems out of place, please notify Bob-Billy-Joe-William-George-the-Third, or Bob for short, for requests. *points to Shadow Heartless from the chapter*

Bob- *squeak* *translation*- Read and review!

And if he's having too much fun with his shoe, you can get Nightfang *points at NeoShadow*

Nightfang- *meep* *translation* Please.

IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE! I plan to create a manga-comic-esque version of this fanfic, but in order to do that, I'd have to do a certain number of chapters and then probably take one- two months to draw the scenes, the characters, and practice out on doing the same thing over and over as well as getting the scanner up and running for at least 10 pages. In other words, a lot of work, but worth the time. I'm open for any suggestions (maybe even voice tests) but I need the reviewers' approval on it (and a good number too). I have a Youtube account (Kinkiro0013) to publish it, so if anyone's intrested, PM me, or put suggestions in the review.

EDIT! I just watched the ending to Coded and switched a few lines for the letter. The plot will remain as it is. Adjustments will be made shortly to the other chapters!


	5. Chapter 4

AH! Me brain! It on fire! Okay, not really. XD According to multiple reviews and comments, the KH 'Rogue of the Fallen' manga will go on! I shall post a video of it then, and see how many are interested in it. In the meantime, time for another chappie! XD Your turn Messenger!

Messenger- Crimson doesn't own KH or Square-Enix, but she will have out an interesting visual of her fanfiction plot.

Wow, nice formal-ness! XD

Messenger- I know! XD

Iku Ze!

Messenger- Have you been playing Spectrobes again?

NO! *shifty eyes as I play 358/2 Days* Oh, and I sort of took a bit of VT's idea at one point, because I needed some help, so…yeah, I don't own his idea either. Read his Tears of Hope for a better idea, so if it sounds a bit off, you'll know why…

* * *

Reminisce and Retribution

Kairi sat at the shore edge as the sound of the Gummi engines died out, shrinking and eventually disappearing out of her sight, her friends' presence no longer about the world she was on.

"And there they go…"

_At least they'll be back sooner this time._ Namine commented.

'I hope so.'

Before the conversation could go any further, a different, unexpected sound met Kairi's ears, the origin coming from behind her; a sharp sound of shattering that sounded like a giant mirror breaking apart. She immediately stood up and turned around, the sound coming from-

"The barrier!"

Kairi was quick to reach a few meters away from the barrier, as well as take shelter in the small shack as she saw the darkness seeping from the cracks, prepared to completely break apart. With a small explosion, Kairi remained hiding at the shack as she slightly opened the door by a crack to see the dark hazes disappear into nothing, the entranceway to the cave now clear of any obstacles, and a new voice reached her ears.

"Is this it Grandmaster?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Ladies first, if you may."

A feminine voice slightly giggle was heard as a figure came out of the bushes, ducking low from how small the cave in itself was and coming out, revealing to be a stunning young woman with shot blue hair and matching eyes, an expression of awe upon her face.

"This island…"

She walked up to the shorelines practically beaming with pure bliss, looking towards the sunset as Kairi silently remained in hiding and observed.

'Who is she?' Kairi thought to herself, seeming eager to meet the young woman.

_Maybe you can ask her yourself._

'..Good point.'

Kairi slowly opened the door, stepping out and the slight sounds of shifting footsteps in the sand earning Aqua's attention, who seemed speechless from a mixed expression of surprise, wonder, and anxiousness.

"Um, hello there," Kairi started, giving a welcoming, timid smile, Aqua still looking speechless; "Sorry if I sound rude, but who are you?"

'Eleven years...' Aqua merely thought, observing Kairi quickly from head to toe and noticing her small teardrop charm still about her neck before answering.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm Aqua, and you are…?"

'Could it really be her?'

"Kairi."

Without a second thought, Aqua beamed as she ran to Kairi faster than a blink of the eye and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, greatly surprising her. A thousand questions immediately popped into Aqua's mind of curiosity, while a million came up in Kairi's own mind.

'Um, Namine? A little help here?'

_I…don't know! I'm trying to read all your memories through but I can't find this person in your memories! It's as if there's a force blocking me from doing so._

"Um, having a little trouble breathing here…" Kairi barely said as her oxygen supply was being cut off.

"Oh, sorry," Aqua renounced her grip, still beaming brightly as she observed Kairi. Before she could say anything, a giant shadow came from beneath the two, both of them stepping off on reflex as it began reforming into the crimson robed Grandmaster, who lightly touched his own head as Kairi remained greatly surprised at his presence and stature that was almost two to three times her height tall.

"I seem to be losing my touch…" Rozen opened his visible eye to the ocean; "Ah, Destiny Islands…quite a sight even after a bit over a decade, yes?"

His eye then shifted to Kairi, turning to her with a distant, almost lugubrious tone.

"It seems that the twelve years have done you well, Kairi, but it seems your memories from the years before have truly yet to awaken."

"Huh?"

'He knows about my/your memories?' Namine and Kairi thought at the exact same time.

"Grandmaster…" Aqua began skeptically; "Did you know Radiant Garden's Princess was on this island?"

"Perhaps…I did say that Radiant Garden fell to the darkness, but I never said anything about everyone within it being lost to it."

"And did you forget to tell me something?"

"It isn't that I forgot, but rather it would be best done with others in helping with telling the tale. Besides, you weren't the only one I left behind."

* * *

The trip to Disney Castle was swift and smooth, as the ship easily blended in with the space and rarely came across trouble…well, that was after the giant 15 minute fight on the ship of who's going to be the driver, which button to press or not to press, and deciding to either go on the short, asteroid plagued, enemy scoured terrain to Disney Castle, or the long and much less troublesome way. The latter was chosen after an overeager Keyblade Master gave in to the glare he earned from Donald.

An estimated time of thirty minutes was announced on the full trip, so only little time was left, and the ship remained quite with the exception of humming engines and light snoring of the King's right hand men, the auto-pilot activated. Riku took the chance to remain gazing at the many worlds and stars of the outside, no true, specific thought on his mind.

Sora decided to be a bit active, exploring the ship and its contents in the back, though there was nothing more than cargo and reserves; or so he thought that was all that was there…

"Incomplete…" Sora mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms and shook his head; "What's that supposed to mean? Incomplete of what? I already know I need to reconnect…"

**But do you know what**

**Chosen one?**

Sora flinched at the mysterious voice that responded, having a cold, almost sadistic tone that chuckled within his head.

**Keyblade Master…**

**You naïve fool**

"Show yourself!" The voice merely responded with a chuckle, beginning to anger Sora.

**Do you have any idea**

**Of what you are truly to reconnect?**

**You are the medium**

**That is tied to Fate's will.**

**So what do you believe is Fate's will**

**If you do not even know**

**Of your heart's true power?**

"Fate's…will?" Sora suddenly felt his Oblivion come into his hand without his consent, its solid black gleaming blade bearing a strange aura.

There are no coincidences in Fate, boy

But there are crossroads…

A sudden rumbling of the ship caused Sora to lose his balance, looking back at his hand to find his Keyblade as if it weren't there in the first place, the voice or any traces of the conversation lost to the back of his mind.

'What…I am supposed to reconnect….' Sora made his way back to the cockpit, doing his best not to pay heed nor thought to his strange, and seldom occurring daunting inner conversations. Speaking of which, Sora remained deep in thought of what had happened to Roxas ever since his blackout on Destiny Islands, but for some reason unable to remember barely half of what was going on within his mind and heart…

The PA noisily woke up the sleeping duo, comically making Donald leap out of his seat as Goofy merely yawned and continued ignoring the alarm; Riku couldn't help but give a chuckle before looking towards the Disney Castle, his expression quickly changing to that of concern.

"Sora. You might want to have a look at this."

Sora looked in Riku's direction towards the window, knitting his eyebrows as he saw what his friend was concerned about; a giant barrier of nearly transparent light surrounded the entire Disney Castle, as well as the world itself, the ship slowly stopping before it came to stop before the barrier, two familiar, furry figures appearing on the overhead screen.

"You're back!" The two eagerly, and possibly nervously, said giving a quick salute.

"Chip! Dale!"

There were some scurrying abut the two before a large enough hole was created for the Gummi Ship to enter, though the ship seemed to be moving on its own, as if being sucked in within the barrier, before promptly closing behind it, the ship making its way towards the secret entrance.

"Donald, I don' think that barrier was there before we left," Goofy commented perceptively, Donald crossing his arms in deep thought.

"What's going on with the King?" Riku asked with suspicion.

"To tell you the truth, we really don't know," Goofy admitted; "But Master Yen Sid even came to the castle too."

"Really?"

They soon enough landed in the boarding area, which was lit up to reveal the many complex tools, giant gears, and overwhelming machinery used to create the ships, though for some reason, nothing was spinning, clicking, winding, hammering, or welding; there was no action whatsoever going on within the empty port as the group landed, Chip and Dale anxiously awaited below in the nearly completely silent hangar.

"Hey guys!" Dale loudly started as the group came out, looking around in obvious concern as he came up to Sora's open palm, but Chip suddenly came to his brother to shush him, covering his mouth.

"We have to be really quiet," Chip whispered, looking up to Sora; "Master Yen Sid is concentrating on putting up the barrier around this world."

"Master Yen Sid is doing the barrier? But why?"

"No time!" Dale whispered; "We have to get to the Hall of the Cornerstone to meet up with King Mickey."

Sora and Riku nodded in response, the four immediately breaking into a sprint as they went to reach the said room, their feet resounding with the crunching of the grass as they made their way through the silent garden that seemed lifeless without a single sound even as the light wind rustled, the night seeming as if time stood still. Sora looked around to notice giant armored guards, each with their own weapon of choice and posed to fight as they stood in various posts about the garden; within the castle, even more, stoically daunting in size and stature. It wasn't long before they reached the audience chamber, lit by a set of torches about the walls barely illuminating the empty room and throne, shifted to the side as it revealed the stairs to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

Sora suddenly stopped, feeling a weird sensation with his heart steps before he finished going down the stairs. Riku had already gone down, but Goofy noticed.

"Are you alright Sora?"

"Y-Yeah. It's nothing."

Sora finally came down, noticing the retired Keyblade Master looking intently to the Cornerstone while the King turned around, a relieved expression on his face to the sight of his closest allies.

"We've successfully escorted Sora and Riku here Your Majesty," Donald replied with a low bow, Goofy doing the same at his side.

King Mickey looked up to the two Keyblade wielders with a solemn expression again.

"Fellas, I'm glad you're here. I'm afraid your adventure isn't quite over yet."

"We could guess that much," Riku chuckled, though eyed Yen Sid as he continued turning his attention to the gleaming Cornerstone of Light, feeling its very light and warmth make him feel lighter of a burden that weighed on his heart, his previous experiences with the darkness still having left behind a much broken road needed repairing.

"So, uh, what's with the barrier Your Majesty?" Sora questioned curiously.

"Someone, or rather something, has trespassed into this world without warning."

Yen Sid turned around, Sora, Donald and Goofy immediately bowing in respect, Riku looking at them for a split second before getting the idea and bowing as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Riku. I've heard much about you from my apprentice," Yen Sid said, motioning for them to rise.

"Apprentice?"

"Um, he's the King's teacher Riku," Sora said; "Master Yen Sid."

"As much as we'd like to explain many things, right now we can only go one at a time. An intruder from another world has entered the castle, but by coincidence, it came after a stranger who merely called himself the Messenger. He sent a much bewildering letter, which I suppose you have seen."

"Um, not really. I only saw it form the outside." Donald took the letter out from his pocket, handing it to Sora again.

'Should I tell them what I saw?' Sora thought to himself as he grasped at the letter, taking off the seal and opening the envelope, taking parchment in hand. To his eyes, however, there was not gold about the paper; instead, chills ran up his spine as he unfolded the letter, revealing to be a solid black sheet of paper with a disturbing emblem on it, a dark indigo insignia resembling that of Heartless' own artificial emblem, but its daunting spikes and contrasting lines prominent enough to show that it was something completely different. Beneath it was a set of lines in a blood-red tint that barely could be seen, even with the lighting of the Cornerstone.

"`Broken crossroads reveal lost memories of Fate'…" Sora read out loud, the King raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That's what the note says," Sora looking at Mickey with concern as he passed the letter to the King; "That is…what it says right?"

"I'm…not really sure. All I can see is the golden emblem."

"Golden emblem? No way! It looks like some weird mark of the Heartless, only sorta blue and…weirder; but I felt…like I've seen it before."

As Sora was suddenly handed the note back, a sudden beam of light shined from the Cornerstone to the note as it was handed to Sora, blinding the group for an instant as from the light, an unnoticed shadow's golden eyes flickered in their direction with a blood-curdling glare of hunger.

* * *

"So, how may we start this conversation?" The Grandmaster asked, taking a seat on the sand. He had already started a small, stationary fire hovering over a small part of the sand, night quickly devouring day for its eye, its beacon of darkness known as the moon, shining down upon the islands, the thousands starts from above clearly marking the sky. Kairi sat across Aqua.

"Um, well, I you haven't exactly introduced yourself properly…"

"Rozen. Grandmaster Rozen, if you may, and I have actually. Fourteen years ago."

"F-Fourteen?" Kairi stuttered, Aqua looking slightly surprised as well.

"Being a Guardian of Radiant Garden, time is no matter or care; I was your personal, and hidden, protector. However, it is necessary to keep track of such; as time moves endlessly, so does the chains of memories that lurk within the many hearts within the many worlds."

'Isn't that right…Namine?' Rozen mentally asked, but never said. He put his hand to his face obviously trying to think of a way to explain things; "I think maybe we should start with Aqua's tale. Taking things a bit chronologically may help."

"You see, Kairi, eleven years ago, and even longer ago, Keyblades have existed for countless years. There was a trio of Keyblade bearers under a pair of Keyblade Masters you see; before you are one of the three who were promoted to Keyblade Master, Aqua."

"So you're a Keyblade Master?" Kairi asked Aqua with awe, who responded with a nod, summoning Eraqus' Keyblade before her.

"Sadly, a series of events years ago have separated her from her friends, and I have been unable to assist due to other problems on other worlds. It has been only up till now I have actually regained enough strength to return and guide the Chosen Keyblade Master to the path I highly recommend," Rozen continued; "You see, I do not know or see all, but I merely perceive from the events that go about, trying to track down

"Who exactly are you, Grandmaster?"

"…I do not even know myself anymore, and I sometimes question my existence in this realm. Even so, I have been called under many titles; Grandmaster of the Keyblade, Guardian of Radiant Garden, Nomad of Realms, Seeker of the Unknown…I can spend many moons speaking of such titles, but little would they matter to me as they have been long forgotten. Right now, it's more important that you know your role in Fate right now."

"What do you mean?"

"It is currently Master Aqua's mission to reunite with her friends and find the Keyblade Master, and I decided to assist her long ago in doing so when the right time came about, and that time is now. As your Guardian from twelve years past, I have witnessed the cause of the chain of events that have led you to even this very moment. You met the same Master before you now twelve years ago when you still resided in your birthplace and during the end of that same year you were sent to these islands by Fate. Your past ties to the future, for you two have met once again, only this time, circumstances have changed and lines of light and dark have blurred."

The flame continued flickering about as Rozen paused, allowing Kairi to take in and process the information, Aqua doing the same on her part.

"As you may know, Radiant Garden was consumed by darkness due to the research of Ansem's apprentices, their leader the most infamous Xehanort," Rozen noticed Aqua flinch at the sound of her old enemy's name, but continued on; "However, with his own 'true' memories locked within him and forever never accessed, his insanity led him to the discovery and existence Heartless and the rest is history." Rozen stood up, giving out a sigh; "And I think that is all I shall say for tonight. I supposed I should allow you two to catch up and tell each other about your experiences, and then ask me the questions you'd like answered tomorrow."

"Ah, that's right! My parents are going to be so furious!" Kairi exclaimed as she stood up, Aqua standing as well and looking out to the mainland as Rozen turned to dismiss the fire back into nothing. Without warning, Aqua and Kairi found themselves on the shores of the mainland in a split-second, looking at each other and back at Rozen with a befuddled look. He merely gave a wave, indicating he shall wait upon the islands rather than accompany them; responded with a shrug, he gave out a sigh after they had turned their backs to him.

'Only so many sides of a story could be told at once, and that is only one.'

However, a new voice immediately entered his mind with a cough.

'Iatros, have you evacuated the mayor and family of the island?'

_'Yes sir. They have been transported to Traverse Town.'_

'What of the King's own world?'

_'His teacher has seemed to have erected a barrier around the entire world using the Cornerstone of Light. It isn't too troublesome, but we don't want the families to earn suspicion.'_

'Hm…very well. He has left his greatest treasure wide-open to me then. Continue as you were Iatros.'

_'Yes Grandmaster.'_

And the conversation ended, Rozen standing as still and unmovable as a mountain, merely standing by the shores as he could see from afar, Aqua and Kairi having a possibly lengthy, time-consuming but possibly enjoyable conversation; a lot can happen in twelve years.

"I will succeed in my mission, and Fate and its followers cannot and will not be able to stop me, but if only they knew…how difficult it is to have enough patience to tell the whole truth, little by little."

**_Oh Grandmaster…_** A much less wanted and sarcastic voice entered the Grandmaster's head, making give out a sigh. _**I have news…**_

'Well then?' A giant cloaked shadow came from behind Rozen, in a tattered brown cloak and crisscrossing black straps, his visage almost as tall and daunting as revealed beneath the moonlight, dark hazes rising beneath where its feet would be.

_**The letter has been passed between the King and the Chosen one and you predicted right; each only see what is locked within the dark of the unknown in their hearts. It is only a matter of time now before I may be allowed to play my part…**_

The voice sounded sadistically eager as it gave a deep chuckle, Rozen merely knitting his eyebrows in frustration.

"As I said before, you're only to remove all darkness from his heart, as well as Vanitas, because in acquiring Ventus' heart to return and become one of its own, and with that, Sora shall learn to develop his own rather than rely on one that has earned its own persona. From personal experience, Vanitas is the most enigmatic of all apprentices I've ever seen, devoid of sanity or mercy in itself."

**_Why do you think he was one of my favorites to look over in the first place? Insanity rhymes with vanity. _**The being chuckled with lightly shaking shoulders.**_Potential, Rozen…Potential beyond what anyone could imagine; that is the reason you were interested in him yourself…_**

"As his views of life were no meaning to him, he is truly a deserving being to bear the title 'Unversed'. To have no such bonds created from such malice, his cunning, his pride…his ability to feed off the negative emotions that lurk within every being's heart, no might how bright one's light shine. With, in the best of terms, nothing to lose, that gives him the ability to strike down anyone in his path without a thought. As a contradiction, it equals the potential of Ventus' own opposite, valiant qualities of light and naïve trust that has allowed him to make many allies he can rely on, even after finding out of his origins."

_**Hehehe…long story short, the kid's gonna remember everything about them, but he'll have no idea what to do if they're no longer within him, and that Nobody of his will be the first to suffer.**_

"Unfortunately so…shouldn't you be leaving to the triggering of the Cornerstone?"

_**Tch. Thanks for the reminder. Guess so…**_ A portal of light opened behind the dark being without a thought, the being slowly stepping back with an unseen grin. _**Remember, Rogue…**_**it**_** is still implanted if you ever feel like giving in to old feelings of vengeance.**_

The being left along with the portal, leaving behind the Grandmaster in the same stoic position as before and looking out to the sea as if waiting for Fate to make its next move.

* * *

**Come now**

**'Keyblade Master'**

**You truly think you have what it takes**

**To live up to your title?**

Sora opened his eyes to the same, dark taunting voice that seemed to not leave him, but it made him open his eyes to a much surprising scene. He found himself within the center of an enormous field of countless Keyblades, their blade-ends embedded into the ground and surrounded by grand rocky cliffs as Sora remained within what seemed to be a crossroad of four paths, the skies in a hazy, dark orange tone as deep and mysterious as sunset horizons.

"Where am I?"

But rather than a voice coming from within his throat, it echoed within his mind.

**Speak with your mind**

**For you are within a memory**

**Of eleven years past…**

'Eleven years?'

Suddenly, Sora turned to his right, where a tall, muscular warrior suddenly stood near him, a determined yet guilty look on his face. His deep blue eye stood out from his lightly tanned skin as he had a head of slightly spiked brown hair. He wore a skin tight high collared shirt with crisscrossing crimson straps that resembled suspenders, golden badge on his belt, he wore a hakama tied by an obi that were dark grey at the top and a light tan down to the rest of the legs down. His left arm bore an armored gauntlet of a sort that alternated between dark grey and dark red with a giant crest about his shoulder.

Sora slightly stepped back as he saw the daunting and powerful looking warrior come in his direction, though he skeptically looked at him as it seemed as if he was ignoring him, a single name coming to his mind.

**'Terra…'**

He then turned to the sound of another's footsteps, looking the right to find a stunning woman with blue hair, with a similar style of clothes and a resolute expression on her face as she came in Terra's direction, stepping further back as he realized he couldn't be seen.

**'Aqua…'**

The one known as Aqua hung her head for a moment in pensive thought before looking up to Terra.

"I heard that the Master…has fallen."

Terra let out a short gasp of surprise, his eyes seemed to be more taken by the ground, turning his head away.

"Yeah. I know," He paused; "I ended up helping Xehanort out." Aqua had a gasp of her own.

'Xehanort?'

"Master was going to destroy Ven. So I only fought to protect him…but, it was all according to Xehanort's plan- to awaken the darkness within me." He turned his head back to Aqua; "The Master, who worried about me and whose orders you followed, was right after all. I'll handle the consequences on my own."

Aqua still had her head down for a few moments as she took in the information, Sora still speechless and confused beyond all reason of what conversation was going on, before she responded.

"Darkness is born from hatred and fear. If you fall to the darkness in this fight, you'll only be playing into Xehanort's hands again," She raised her head; "You won't be able to fulfill the Master's hopes for you that way, Terra!"

After a few moments, Terra turned to his right, as so did Sora, who was gaping at who he was looking to.

'Roxas?'

**Or so you'd think…**

Sora had no real doubt in his mind about the being coming in having an uncanny resemblance to him; the hair, the face, the eyes, and physical stature as well. His clothing was slightly different however was the two-colored, white-black jacket that bore similar crisscrossing straps and the same emblem upon his chest, pants of shades of grey black and white ballooning down to near his ankles, and an ornate armor piece upon the upper left of his arm, and upon his left wrist he bore a white rimmed checkered wristband.

**'Ventus'**

'Ventus?' Sora stepped back a little more to find the three meet, feeling a strange de ja vu sensation within his heart has he saw the three meet all together, the first to speak up being the look-alike.

"Xehanort made me fight Vanitas in order to create the X-Blade." He even sounded like Roxas, just to cause Sora's thinking process to come to a crashing halt; "Master said the X-Blade shouldn't exist and tried to destroy me."

"The X-Blade?"

"I have no idea what this X-Blade is…"

'You're telling me…' Sora couldn't help but agree, but he continued listening.

"But, my heart is afraid of its creation…"

Terra came over to his side, putting a reassuring hand upon his shoulder, Aqua coming over as well.

"Don't worry. We won't let your heart feel that fear."

"…I might have to fight Vanitas again. If that happens…I mean if-"

"We're friends connected by a special bond," Terra interrupted; "I won't let anything happen to you."

Ventus still remained with his head down even after all those reassuring words, Sora couldn't help but feeling a similar feeling of despair within him, removing his friend's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm asking you this just because we're friends," He turned his head to them with a pained look in his eyes; "Please…destroy me."

Both Terra and Aqua were surprised by his response, Sora also taken back, even though he had no idea of what had been going on.

'What is going on? Why…is my heart hurting so much?' Sora asked within his mind, hoping for a response, only to find none. However, a gust of wind seemed to earn the attention of the four, looking down the forth crossroad before them, a single being coming in their direction.

An old appearing man, bald and with a long silver goatee, he was hunched over, appearing to be a feeble old man, however, his heart seemed to argue other wise, as he felt it was merely an appearance to deceive what true, dark power he may be hiding. His white and black cloak attire greatly reminded Sora of an old foe.

Behind him appeared another dark being, the armor reminiscent from what he had seen a few years back, though with much darker shades of crimson and black, wearing a solid black helmet, and wielding a menacing looking keyblade in his right hand. The two stopped as the group of four immediately glaring at them with fierce, unspoken rage.

**'Master Xehanort…**

**Vanitas…'**

"Behold…These are the ruins left by the Keyblade Masters, who joined their hearts and power together. It was here that the battle between the Keyblades of Light and Darkness unfolded," Master Xehanort announced with much amusement; "They are the remains of the Keyblade Wars."

He paused.

"Thousands of Keyblade Masters died here for the sake of one key. Now I will take it for myself!" He then pointed into their direction, but to Sora's surprise, it was at his.

**"The X-Blade!"**

And everything stopped. The wind, the pose, the expressions and people; all remained still to Sora as the being at Xehanort's side suddenly walked forward. Sora immediately summoned his Kingdom Key, getting into a battle stance.

**"Tell me…Keyblade Master Sora."**

'Vanitas' seemed to speak to him, though the dark voice in Sora's mind seemed to be speaking at the same time, making the ability to discern the voice much harder to use.

**"Do you still not know what to reconnect?**

**If so…you will never succeed.**

**The past and the present**

**are the keys to your future,**

**but it all depends on**

**how you will use the knowledge of such…**

**Look into the depths of darkness of your heart,**

**and you shall have taken your first step."**

Sora was extremely reluctant, sure he could sense a sneer beneath the dark visor, but he closed and eyes all the same.

And then he opened them once more, to the Keyblade that was impaled at his heart, suddenly sending his mind black.

* * *

Out of five starts for this chapter and cliffy….negative 578 XD I know this chapter seemed a bit off, even for me, but beginnings were never my thing.

I was on a major block that looked like a sphere and school was murdering me for the fun of it, so again, it shall get better! I promise thee! I'm trying to get the manga thingy up as fast as I can too, but it'll be a long while until I can even get the teaser trailer poster out, so please be patient!

Messenger- Read and reviews please! Constructive criticism wouldn't be half-bad either!


	6. Chapter 5

Wohoo! New reviewers, and more reviews! XD Two of the best things I like XD Thankies peoples!! This time, I planned this chapter, so it should be much easier to write down for fastness! And…*looks around* Where's my disclaimer people?

*no one is around*

…Are they really that terrified of what I'm gonna do? It's not as if I killed someone before…sorta *shifty eyes* um, fine. I own nothing but the books in my room, and my plot, and a PS2 console I use solely for KH games XD Uh, the computer's borrowed. Handed down. Whtatever…

ONWARDS!!!

* * *

True

"HEARTLESS!"

That was the first word out of Riku's mouth as he felt a dark presence within the castle.

The short burst of light from the Cornerstone triggered a series of events that needed time to take in; Sora's body disappeared along with the note, a giant portal of darkness appeared on the opposite wall so immense and powerful, even Yen Sid couldn't penetrate through it, and before they new it, an army of Heartless had somehow passed through the moment of weak concentration of the barrier.

"What darkness! What is the meaning of this?" Yen Sid exclaimed, though The King and his guards, as well as Riku already went running up to face a large number of Pureblood Heartless and Emblem as well; ranging from Shadows to Angel Stars, the creatures from years past have seemed to made a much surprising reappearance.

"How did so many get here at once?!"

"I don't think now is the time for questions!"

Riku agreed, immediately running into the fray, launching a series of Dark Auras that blasted away at the weaker ones, the mouse King quick to the naked eye as he destroyed Darkballs one by one with vicious agility, and his guard ramming through the numbers as the magician burned, froze, and fried others to nothingness. However, when one seemed to disappear, two took its place, and they were of stronger breed, such as Neoshadows. It wasn't long before Invisibles began to show up as well as a pair of Behemoths.

Just when all seemed to be meaningless, the Heartless suddenly turned to a blast of darkness and a much terrifying bellow that seemed to explode in the center of the dark invasion. However, a flash of light soon came after with the sound of a Keyblade being summoned. Goofy and Donald were the first to see who it was.

"Sora!"

But their relief was cut short by the sudden golden tone they saw in the boy's eyes, and the Keyblade, the bright and pure Oathkeeper, itself was being held by hazes of darkness that were surrounding his arms. He was slightly hunched as he looked around at the Heartless, suddenly summoning another unfamiliar Keyblade to his side; a design that seemed to fuse the essence of Darkness and Nothingness, a series of sharpened teeth alternating between silver and black as the charm at the end of its hilt resembled that of Roxas' own.

Before any of them knew it, Sora began destroying Heartless in one-fourth of the time the four fighters could ever do, his speed and the Keyblade's own unable to be seen from how fast they were flinging back and forth between the targets and the wielder.

What could've caused such an obscure, yet terrifyingly powerful transformation? A mere peek into the heart could only answer so many questions…

"Come on 'Sora'! I thought you were stronger than that!"

A sarcastic voice, a wild laughter.

"Stop it!!"

A cry of pain. A plea of despair as a pair of blades clatter upon glass with a sharp resounding ring.

Nothing. That what he felt. Absolutely nothing as he felt the darkness swallowing him in what seemed like an empty abyss, his body still feeling numb. A set of voices echoed within him as he continued to remain subconsciously comatose, unknown of the fight that continued nearby.

Below him, a station was occupied by two similar yet opposing forces, cries of fight clashing with the ringing and chinking of blades and the rushed, uneven stepping upon the stained glass floor. The design was, by far, the most complex compared to previous others that were within Sora's heart. Rimmed with designs of alternating violet and white chains, the white looking rusted while the violet had cracks about its edges, and the inner designs were encircled in a giant trinity of lucid circles, surrounded by Victorian style designs about each one, rimmed with silver, gold and onyx. Within the unfilled areas were views of different worlds of a sort; that of the small isle with the bent paopu tree of Destiny Islands, one of a small area of the Keyblade Graveyard and silhouettes of the keys, and finally a third that seemed to be a disfigured fusion of a once gallant castle within grassy and beautiful terrains, and one devoured and twisted by malice and dark intentions that was lost to memory's never-ending lore.

Upon the station were two warriors; one, the dual wielding Roxas with Oblivion and Oathkeeper in hand, gasping for breath as his eyes darted back forth with its target, the much lesser known, but infamous darkness within Sora's heart. His skin as black as a starless night, easily blending in with its surroundings, and hazy shadow surround its body, and his physique matching that of the Keyblade Master, his dull gold eyes resembling a Heartless as he kept up with jittery, constant movements that made him ready for anything. A hunger stare and eager grin in his eyes seemed to indicate he was currently winning, continuing his break dance-like moves.

"….why…" The dark entity best known as the dark one growled, his voice only ever slightly deeper, with a malicious tone that greatly contrasted to Sora's own; "Why the heck do you look so much like him?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Roxas responded.

'Is he talking about Sora?!'

"My mind…says you are his Nobody, but this heart of his…it says something else…so many connections…too many bonds!!" He unleashed a Dark Arts attack at Roxas by surprise, sending him flying with a burst of darkness, kicking him down at the floor. Up above, he saw a parallel station above as he remained floating about the ground, seeing the unconscious subconscious of Sora's true psyche stood up straight but facing down.

"WAAAAKE UUUUUP!!!!!"

Sora's eyes snapped open at the sound of the furious roar, causing him to look up, making it seem as if Anti was the one upside-down. Without a second thought, the station beneath his feet suddenly collapsed causing him to harshly fall onto the second platform, where Roxas stood up with the support of the Keyblades, the opponent sneering as he saw the two fighters rise, Sora summoning Kingdom Key to his hand.

Within a blink of an eye, Anti had already disappeared out of their sights in a burst of shadows, the two immediately going back to back as they held their Keyblades in hand.

"Where've you been Roxas?!" Sora couldn't help but ask as he gripped his keyblade.

"Being held back by some kind of weird force! I don't know what happened, but I couldn't even contact Namine for help, then this Heartless comes out of nowhere and beings fighting me!"

Then the spoken being came out, sending a series of kicks and slashes and alternating between the two with the speed of a bullet, relentlessly separating the two with a Dark Void attack launching them almost right off the station.

"Come on now…you'll never get anywhere like that!" He immediately side-stepped to the flinging of an Oblivion, and limbo-ed even lower to an Oathkeeper, doing a full back flip and avoiding all the blades without a scratch. Roxas took the chance as he tried to take the shadow by surprise, slamming both his Keyblades forward, but the dark being merely turned around and stepped back, launching Roxas up with an uppercut, but barely dodged a lunge from Sora, grabbing his Kingdom Key and pushing it into his chest, doing a jumping spinning kick at his face, finishing his Dark Dance combo short.

The two were quick to react as Roxas unexpectedly summoned giant, vertical columns of light and launching them towards the dark enemy who was taken by surprise, holding his ground with arms up as it got singed by the ends of its own dark, replicate clothes, lowering its arms to find Sora extremely close to hitting him, but a pang within him seemed to somehow see it coming, immediately launching himself back, launching an Anti Glide and immediately retaliating and launching a full combo at Sora's open back with a Wild Dance.

Retaliation after combo, combo after kick, blade against bare hand of shadow-made claws and grappling tactics, the battle seemed to last forever in the eyes of the fighters, as wild as an endless waltz. If one looked form a distance, they'd think that may last an hour at best, but the best of battle don't even last for even 10 seconds, and this battle has no time limit.

"Is that all you've got?! Is it?!" The shadow taunted, but he asked for it as the two opponents smiled at each other, grabbing at each others hand and trading weapons, Sora now wielding three blades and Roxas launching him right at him, were he suddenly had a handful of Keyblade rammed and struck at him, combo after combo as he felt a short burst of strength from his Final form, his manifestation of pure light, run through him.

After a few seemingly endless seconds of strikes, the dark being fell back and skidded to near the edge of the station, seemingly motionless as the dark hazes continued hissing off the body, its eyes knitted in seeming pain. Sora and Roxas were panting as they still grasped at their blades, trying to catch their breath.

"What exactly…is that thing?"

"I don't know…but I have a really bad feeling about it."

The two looked around anxiously, as if waiting for something to happen and for Sora to return back into the real world, only to have nothing happen. They turn back to the body to still find it unconscious.

"Maybe…we need to finish it off," Sora said unsurely, daring to go near the dark entity with Keyblade in hand. Just when he was a few feet away, the shadow's eyes suddenly snapped open with a small burst of dark hazes, doing an acrobatic comeback as he got back up within a split second, Sora immediately leaping back in surprise next to Roxas.

What seemed most disturbing was, not only the dark hazes suddenly becoming heavier as thy pooled at the being's feet, but who he resembled most, unable to truly see him without moving about. Strangely enough, he actually seemed to be attempting to stand up straight, half of his face revealing to have a pale complexion rather than black the pitch black skin color, his glinting golden eyes now more outstanding than his previous dull ones, though he appearing in itself couldn't be anymore appalling.

"Why…I do I feel so much hate for you too?" The dark look-alike spoke, looking down at his hazy hands still brimming with darkness as well as the rest of him; " I always have loathed you two, whom are bound by such blinding light, but why is it that this feeling…so much more powerful now?!"

The two were speechless as to the dark one, who grasped had an insane grin upon his face and kept looking down at his hands, flexing his claw like fingers and realizing how his right arm had changed; now slightly muscular, it seemed to be covered in a dark, organic like armor that resembled much like Vanitas' own, Sora paralyzed in place as the chills continued going up and down his spine like an elevator struck by lightning.

"Hehehehe…I have no idea where this power came from…but it feels so good!" Just when it seemed he was about to launch another attack, a gust of thick, cold wind burst outward from the center of the station, the three bracing them selves for a short while from the fact that what burst out was a strange sensation; was it dark? Was it light? They couldn't tell. A deep chuckle revealed its presence, though its vessel wasn't seen.

_**So you say you want more power**_

_**Dark one? **_A deep voice echoed, making the grin upon the shadow's face wider.

"Yeah? What's it to ya?!"

_**Keyblade Master,**_

_**Do you want to be rid of this darkness from your heart**_

_**For good?**_

"Th-that's my darkness?!"

_**Indeed…**_

**_The greatest light gives birth to the greatest darkness_**

_**And as your complete opposite**_

_**Its very presence is dangerous enough **_

_**as it is within your heart.**_

_**Which is why I give all of you an offer…**_

They all remained quiet as the voice waited for a response of interest.

_**The darkness will be given its freedom,**_

_**And do what it may as I shall manifest it into a true vessel.**_

_**In return, your light shall in turn become stronger,**_

_**More compelling to those around you…**_

_**The power that comes with such potential,**_

_**As well as the unlocking of the lost memories **_

_**engraved so deeply within you…**_

"So what you're saying is…I get to be free from the 'Chosen one' and get my own life? And do whatever I please?" Sora gulped at the thought of a look-alike running amuck and causing havoc around the worlds, not to mention the dark power that went through the beings veins, if it had any; "While the kid gets the wimpy light and memories that probably won't be of any use to me?"

_**To an extent…**_

_**And you can just as easily lose that privilege**_

_**To the very heart from whence you came.**_

Sora crossed his arms in thought as well as Roxas, both looking at each other, the shadow's barely seen smirk disappearing from his face when he realized the risk.

"Well, the King already had another mission for us that seemed important enough…"

"But we're probably going to be traveling the worlds too, so if he's let out, we're bound to run into him. Then we can just finish him off right? Besides, getting those memories back should be able to help me to 'reconnect' too," Sora grinned confidently, his darkness having a smirk of his own.

"Just go ahead and try…"

_**Have you made your decision?**_

A giant door appeared at the center, parallel to Sora and his dark, each looking at one side of the giant door, as it was the typical design from the one he saw years back.

_**Open the door…**_

_**And you shall have taken your first step to reconnect**_

_**Warriors of light.**_

Sora nodded before reluctantly heading to the door, summoning his keyblade and opening the door without a second thought, Roxas taking one last glance at the still sneering darkness with scowl of his own, entering the door. However, the dark one moved but not one muscle as the door began disappearing, leaving behind an unconscious Roxas. From behind him, the giant being in the tattered brown robe reappeared, his face still unseen as he looked in the shadow's direction.

"_**Well now…you said you wanted power, is that correct?"**_

"Depends…what's the catch?" He smugly asked the mysterious being still amazed at the arm he had.

"_**A favor...that true dark power of yours, you see, is a force of dark potential from twelve years past. One that once had the power to access Kingdom Hearts in his hand…"**_

The being's eyes slightly shone with a crimson tone rimmed with a black halo.

"_**Do you remember…your true name?"**_

The shadow merely stood still, as if actually concentrating for a few moments, before grinning once more.

"How ironic…I said memories are useless, but I'm the one who can actually access them without hurting myself thinking, unlike that 'Keyblade Master'. I suppose you know the reason why some of them are locked, since I can't remember?"

"_**The chains of time sometimes tie and bind to those of memory. In your case, it is only a matter of time, but you lack patience…so I'm afraid we'll just have to go for a reunion with a friend never met…A sealed tale of fate, as it is a sealed fate of truth."**_

"Tch. Just get me out of here. The light of this guy's heart sickens me…"

-

"Sora!!"

The battle subsided as the Heartless disappeared in a blast of light, though it wasn't summoned by Yen Sid's own magic; instead, a gargantuan robed being holding an unconscious and reverted back to normal Keyblade Master in one of his arms, Riku looking ready to attack, but Yen Sid instead came up to the front, a much rare, almost fearful look in his old complexion of wisdom. When he had a closer look, he realized how similarly eerie the robe was when he first saw Xehanort's Heartless, offering him and tempting him into the abyss of darkness, only to pay the ultimate price.

"_**My work here…is done."**_

That was all the being said as he dropped the physically and mentally exhausted Sora onto one of the only area where the marble floor wasn't completely demolished into ruin by the surprise Heartless attack.

"Wait!!" Riku yelled, but he being had already disappeared in a burst of shadows, leaving behind one too many questions, and bringing with him only an all-too devastating darkness from the past. Goofy and Donald immediately came to Sora's side as they still noticed a pained grimace played upon his face, their faces filled with worry as they helped him up.

Little did any of them know that something else was taken…

* * *

"_Come on! Please Rozen!"_

"_Princess, you know my sole obligation to protect you, and leading you into a much dangerous area will go against it."_

"_Ob…li…ga-shun?"_

"…"

"_And besides, I told you. You can just call me Kairi."_

"_I'm sorry. I haven't been able to spend time with you, traveling worlds and all."_

"_What about you tell me on the way to the Maw?"_

"_You never give up do you?"_

"_Well, if you're going to leave soon, you're at least going to spend some time with me before you leave."_

"_Fair enough."_

_A deep chuckle and then ring of joyous laughter._

"_Rozen!"_

"_What? You don't like it when you ride on my shoulder anymore?"_

"_You surprised me!"_

"_Well, you did I say I was full of surprises now, didn't you?"_

"_I know this great place where there are these beautiful flowers over by the Crystal Fissure! You think you can reach it Uncle Rozen?"_

"_Uncle? Come on now, where did you get that from? I'm of no blood relation, let alone of this world."_

"_That's alright. You said you projected Grandma and me for ages, and you were friends with my mom and dad, so that makes you part of the family. We're all connected."_

"_Through our hearts…of course, but I may just need a little time to get used to my new title, yes?"_

"_Okay!"_

Rozen opened his eyes as he felt the warm breeze of sunrise as his memories ceased; memories were all he ever dreamed, as whatever he dreamed was no more than a series of those who would suffer or benefit from Fate's will; all but his own.

'Again with Kairi…well, it's a bit of a relief from what I usually have to face when I close my eyes,' Rozen thought, still standing in his same position from the night, truly unmoving as he slept standing, not even slouching over for a mere moment.

"Hopefully those two can return quickly. Time is of the essence."

"Quite so." Rozen still didn't turn, his trusted, most loyal physician giving a low bow before continuing on; "I presume you have earned what you needed on this world."

"Almost."

"And of the other?"

"I've ready sensed the presence of the Chosen's ones darkness disappear from his heart. I can only guarantee that the darkness is absent now."

"Sir…" Iatros adjusted his glasses before putting his hands in his pockets, "If the darkness is absent from ones heart, isn't the eventual result that of the tainting of the light, as well as the heart's collapse?"

"That depends. Generally, it would be for others who do not have a certain trait within their hearts that may possibly even slow down the process. However, as the Keyblade's Chosen one, I've observed that as long as the darkness is within his physical presence, whether nor not it is within his heart. That form of his…Anti you called it?"

"Anti...as in equal yet opposite force that sustains the balance with darkness. I suppose that certain qualities may…appeal to certain hearts. I may have to somehow record results distance-wise in order to see the 'kickback' effects that may come into play."

"Did any of members seem interested in work for their original leader guardian?"

"Actually, one. The youngest of them, Ienzo, seems to have his interest caught."

"Not surprised. You're the one who brought him to Ansem the Wise in the first place before you left, correct?" Iatros took of his glasses, taking out a small handkerchief as he wiped the lens. Such small gestures would usually hint at what he felt but never showed, and this was one of them.

"It depends…" Rozen looked off to the sun slightly over the horizon again, seeing the sunlight beginning to devour the main lands as it reflected off the ocean in a dazzling display of nature.

"Well, I suppose you need to take your leave once more." The grandmaster summoned a letter to Iatros' open hand with his seal; "Give this letter to Ienzo then. It has the offer as well as applying to others if they change their minds. They'll probably have a bit of trouble actually becoming what they used to be after all that has happened."

"Yes sir…" Iatros bowed, summoning a portal of light and entering it without further ado. A few moments passed, and he still remained upon the island like a small, unmovable wall, until he saw two figures make their way to the much far shore, hearing even the softest sounds of footsteps in the sand shuffling about. Beneath his cowl held a small smirk of amusement as he remained in his same position, but his body left the small play island.

"Hey, wasn't he just there a second ago?" Kairi asked as she swore she saw the giant crimson cloaked being still on the island, Aqua shrugging. They didn't notice the giant shadow glooming over them until they heard a small cough behind them.

"Good morn to you, ladies."

Aqua and Kairi let out a small yelp of surprise at the same time as they turned around, meeting with a grandmaster with a chuckle of obvious amusement.

"What was that for Grandmaster?" Aqua couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, no liable reason. Seeing how well I can teleport after a few years, and I have to say, I still feel I'm a bit slow."

A short moment of awkward silence.

"…So, how much have you each informed each other of your memories and personal events?"

"Well…" Kairi started; "Not much really. I told her about what happened with me on the islands, growing up with Sora and Riku, and whatever I could remember from the incident in Hollow Bastion."

"It was kind of long, so I only went as far as telling her about Terra and Ven, along the Master's Examination Exam and Master Eraqus." Aqua turned to Kairi; "I'm still curious about your ability to summon the Keyblade. I know that the Princesses had hearts of pure light, to for your own to be able to handle the Keyblade surprised me!"

"Well, Riku sort of let me borrow it not too long ago, but for some reason I can't summon it anymore. Come to think of it, my foster parents weren't at home last night, but they probably went out to do an errand or something." Rozen skeptically looked at Kairi putting his hand to his chin.

"Hmmm…Have you introduced Namine to Master Aqua yet?"

"Eh?!" Kairi was greatly surprised at the mention of her Nobody, though Aqua had no clear idea of what Rozen was talking about.

"Forgive me, again, Kairi. My ability to read hearts isn't as stable as before, but as your Guardian, I also have a right to know what goes about it as well. Maybe for another time…"

_Kairi, I really don't have a good feeling about this man. _Namine said within Kairi's mind, a tone of uncertainty detected; however, she didn't realize that Rozen's presence was disturbing the connection.

Aqua still looked confused, which Kairi noticed.

"Um, maybe I can explain later. As for the offer…I think it wouldn't be a bad idea, but I think Sora and Riku should meet you too. Maybe they can help out so we can find Aqua's friends."

That is what Rozen expected to hear, and he had the perfect comeback.

"Maybe we can…but I've heard from my colleagues that a barrier has been placed around the Disney Castle, and by the sounds of it, it goes without saying no one goes in, no one goes out."

"Really? What for?"

"I can only predict that the King has discovered of my presence, and is terrified of the dark power I can wield with complete control. He was always one so bonded with the light, I suppose," Rozen looked away, putting his arms to his back; "It seems…I'm only remembered by only the misunderstood intentions. I'm not surprised…if he fears me and my darkness. Master Eraqus was the same…."

Aqua crossed her arms in deep thought, even feeling a bit unsure about darkness whether or not it was in complete control, before Kairi spoke up again.

"So…what _can _you do? I mean, besides using the darkness…"

"Well, I do have one solution," Rozen turned back to the two; "Why don't you come about and travel with us, Kairi?"

"Grandmaster?!"

"Thank of it this way; not only will we be protecting the Princess of Hearts falling into the wrong hands, but you can teach her how to properly wield a Keyblade, as well as I myself can teach, and along the way we can begin searching for Ventus and Terra. It is only a matter of time till Fate allows us to reunite with Sora and Riku. All the better with the fact we can all continue telling our tales of our adventure no? I leave the decision down to you Kairi. I will not force your choice."

"Well…"

'Namine? What do you think?' Kairi asked mentally, realizing the benefits and possibilities that could come out of such an offer. Aqua actually seemed eager of the offer as well.

_I…don't know. My mind says that we need to be careful with him, but your heart…says to trust him. He might be right about having to been with you years ago. Maybe even…help us unlock more memories._

Rozen remained still and patient, though he was never noticed to be closely listening to Namine and Kairi's conversation with his unknown power. After a few more moments, Kairi looked up to Rozen with a confident look on her face.

"I think…you mean for the best with this, don't you Rozen?"

Rozen's visible eye faltered for only a split second with a nostalgic look before nodding.

"I believe that my companions come before my own objectives, but with this, I may succeed with both."

"Grandmaster, you do know how much danger we may be putting Kairi in with this situation right?" Aqua asked, even though she felt eager to have an apprentice of a sort to have under her wing.

"Sometimes, it is the only way to learn. Besides, I think she's been put through enough action with her friends before, and being left out feels quite strange," Rozen turned to Kairi; "So, you agree to join us?"

Kairi gave a convinced nod, light creases upon Rozen's cowl indicating a grin.

"Well then, we will leave anytime you're ready."

"Thank you, Grandmaster. At least you give me a chance to say my goodbyes before leaving abruptly."

Rozen gave a mere nod, allowing Kairi to go and Aqua about to follow her.

"Wait. Before you continue being with her, Master Aqua, a word."

Aqua stopped, Kairi stopping as well but her new friend giving her a quick wave before going back to Rozen.

"What is it?"

"I believe you still do not know of Ventus' origins, correct?" Rozen's tone sounded grave this time, Aqua shaking her head; "I warn you of this now because I think it may be best, but to awaken a part of one, a part of another must fall prey to sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"As we've all said and learned, we're all connected through our hearts and from that, our true strength is born. However, sometimes there are bonds that must be altered…sometimes even broken in order to activate those that still lie in the depths of our hearts. I foresee a very dark fate that the light will be at fault of, so I recommend you be wary of our new journey Aqua…The lines are blurring between truth and memory."

'I don't want any one of you to be plagued by darkness, especially that of my ambitions.'

"Understood." Rozen gave a light bow before continuing to look out at the sea, the nostalgic tone in his eyes returning, Aqua going back to Kairi.

"What did Rozen wanted to tell you?"

"Just to be prepared for whatever comes our way when we head out," Aqua said, more or less stating the truth. However, she herself knew something was amiss, as she could barely remember of how the Grandmaster's affiliation was with her teacher. She was also slightly shocked at the first reaction when he first met him as well.

_It seemed to be a calm day 12 years back, the Land of Departure still in its gallant and stunning world of nature, where the castle, the pinnacle of the world itself, was the area in which Keyblade apprentices would attempt to train and take the Master's Qualification Exam to officially become a master. However, a new being would make its presence within the castle itself._

_The old Master Eraqus, just and powerful in arts of light, was observing Aqua and Terra train in the main hall, Ventus having been more or less well recovered as he had woken up only a few weeks ago after his strange fit as he was witness to such. Suddenly, two grand knocks sounded upon the door with a resounding set of chinks from what seemed to be armor plates hitting against each other lightly._

"_Continue with your training. I shall attend to our visitor," Eraqus announced, heading towards the door with a fast walk. Aqua and Terra did as they said, though their curiosity was a bit peaked._

"_Who do you think it is this time?" Terra asked._

_Aqua merely shrugged, continuing to practice her swings and lunges. It wasn't long before Eraqus' voice rang out._

"_Terra, Aqua, Ventus! Come to the court yard as quick as you may. There is someone I'd like you to meet."_

_The three rushed to the said destination, Ventus almost tripping down the stairs if it weren't Aqua helping him out; however, they were met by the absence of both their teacher and the guest._

"_So these are your apprentices, Eraqus?" A stoic and deep voice rang out, gaining the attention of the three students. Upon the top of the stairs at the gate was the teacher, with a tall, daunting red robed being, a few heads taller than him, and his face hidden beneath the hood of black cloak similar to that of Eraqus' and matching scarf, the grandiose and deadly looking shoulder pad with a small trimming of snow colored fur. Eraqus nodded to the strange foreigner's question as the three gathered at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Aqua, Terra, Ven, allow me to introduce you to a fellow guest and old colleague of mine and Yen Sid's, Grandmaster Rozen. Many times he has visited after Yen Sid has retired, but has come again now as to visit and attend matters here. I suggest you show your upmost respect to him at all times."_

"_It is a pleasure, fellow apprentices, and master." Rozen bowed, removing his hood revealing locks of rich black hair that went to his shoulders tipped in a light mix of red and silver, some of it tied with a in a small tail that went about his left shoulder. His face seemed much younger, almost early 30s (and it was nearly the same as it was now, only with few years of age of difference), as he still had his eye patch and cowl; "No need for such harsh formalities though. It's perfectly fine by me if they just call me Rozen."_

_Rozen walked down the stairs as he went before the three, observing them over quickly before nodding his head and reading them off right to left._

"_Such youthful entities of mind and body…times have changed haven they?" Rozen chuckled, the three slightly loosening up from their posture as the Grandmaster seemed to motion them to 'loosen up'; "You've matured quite well Aqua, and so have you Terra. Ventus, if I may call you Ven instead, it is a pleasure to see a new face around these parts I can already sense the potential within you."_

"_Um, thank you Grandmaster," Ven said, who shook his head from his trance of awe, Aqua slightly laughing from such a reaction. However, none of them noticed the slightly apprehensive look upon Eraqus' face as Rozen continued about, the grandmaster only looking about back at the corner of his eye for a split second, as if mentally sending a message of a sort._

'_What has happened to you?'_

_The teacher of teachers remained weeks after, occasionally leaving back and forth between errands with other worlds, but strangely enough left on a much suspicious day; in fact, three weeks before the Master's Qualification Exam. However, Eraqus wasn't his only colleague…_

* * *

"Hey, Iatros?"

"Hm?"

Back in Radiant Garden, the physician had met up with the Messenger, whom for some unknown reason was upon the tip of the tallest tower of the Radiant Garden looking up to the sky, unnoticed by thousand below…until a giant four pointed shuriken found its way there with someone yelling 'Don't think you can get away from the Great Ninja Yuffie!' and sent him flying down. Iatros didn't dare question the mysterious Messenger, who was completely unharmed.

"You need help finding them Organization people?" The Messenger asked, leaning over the edge of a roof and posing as a gargoyle, his face still unseen; "They were having trouble about the place you know."

"How so?"

"Aeleus and Dilan don't have any memories of their lives as Organization members. They were seriously confused when they could summon their weapons out of midair, and after realizing what's happened around here, they've got no idea what to do with the remainder of their lives. Luxord, somehow, remembered everything that happened and shrugged it off, suddenly teleporting off to some place called Tortuga. Lea and Isa seem to be having a bit of trouble remembering but are more or less doing alright, and Ienzo's just reading and waiting for something to happen seeing as he's still an orphan."

"Reasonable. Without anything to protect or truly discover, a meaning is much difficult to find. That is what I'm here for," Iatros held up the letter to the Messenger, who seemingly fell off but was actually defying gravity as he walked down the wall, attempting to pluck the letter from his hand Iatros wouldn't seem to allow it as he moved it away, surprising the Messenger and causing him to fall face flat on the ground.

"If you'd like, you can assist me by rounding up the members and telling them to meet up at the Postern."

"Sure, but uh question." The Messenger stood up, going back to his gargoyle-like squat.

"What could you possibly want to ask for at this time?"

"Well, first of all, as being a Messenger for Grandmaster, I'm should be looking over those I'm asked to and sending messages, which means I should have the obligation of giving the letter to the group." Iatros gave out a sigh, flicking the letter in midair, the Messenger merely looking at it in the time of a blink of an eye before it disappeared; "Much obliged."

"The question, Messenger. I'm wasting my time here."

"…I still hear them."

Iatros took off his glasses; a gesture of confusion.

"Those hearts. I still hear them mourning, waiting for them to be awakened once more. Is it because I was looking over the armor for too long?"

"There is a possibility of such to happen, though the probability is quite slim. Your ability is much peculiar, like that of Rozen's. You are the one who's been longer with him the most, more than I myself."

"Dunno. I lost track of time long ago. I don't remember how time passes in the Light Realm, let alone the Dark or In-Between. I guess all I can do right now is stick to what I've got."

"And do you know what you have?"

"No…but I would care less. It only means I have something."

"You seem to be stranger and stranger every time I speak with you, are you aware of that?"

"…No."

With that, the conversation ended, and the Messenger began leaping rooftops again, looking for the scattered Organization members in Radiant Garden. Iatros began to make his way to the Postern, though he wasn't so unaware the conversation was heard by a being in hiding, suddenly flinging a thin metal object so quickly with such a subtle, inconspicuous gesture it didn't even reflect in the light, a satisfying extremely quiet 'shuck' sound meeting his ears with the hissing of fading shadows. Iatros walked to the bushes, carefully plucking the needle and looking about it, even though it seemed the same as before.

"Hm…Soldier Heartless. A weak yet dispensable group of Emblems. Slightly stronger concentration," Iatros told himself with a monotone tone; "Seems we've got another problem on our hands that just doesn't want to die out…"

He took off his glasses, this time using its reflection capabilities and shining them to a certain angle to the light, the ray of brightness hitting behind him, with the cry of a certain crow to his ears, a single black feather fluttering down from over head that he caught between his fingers and placed in his left chest pocket.

"Ambitious witch of the dark…you shall meet your true end soon enough."

* * *

Wow, this actually was a better chapter than I thought! Longer too. I've been seeing the past trailers and stuff, and I've been putting in scrapped scenes if you've noticed. Whoever can tell me which one it is, you get a giant cookie version of Oblivion XD

Objectives for this level

-Heartless fight in Audience Hall- control Riku, and then the King (triggered by entrance into Hall of the Cornerstone)

*Anti will be triggered after 100 heartless are defeated out of 1000 to finish them off. Yes, dual-wielding, speed demon Anti. Too bad you can't get again until 50 chapter later…well, actually more XD

-Boss fight! Tag-team with Sora and Roxas to defeat Dark Entity (Anti); no, it isn't a dual wielding one, so no heart attack right?

-Cutscenes!

R&R folks!

Have been re-editing due to Coded, so the story wil proceed as followed. Thank you and have a nice read!


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, back on track and out of me little block that looked like a sphere (plus double project). Let's get this fic on the road! Bob, your turn!

Bob the Heartless- Meep. *translation- Lord Crimson doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or an Organization cloak.*

Sadly T_T I'd be so good at making a good KH plot too. Oh well, let's keep the show going.

* * *

Equivalence

Traverse Town; a long forgotten but still occupied town by nomads and lost travelers who've traveled about worlds, or really just want to settle into a new place. Made up of a small yet spacey trio of distinct districts, they each held their own pinnacle of traits; the first consisting mainly stores and a synthesis workshop, the second consisting of a room of Gizmos and a hotel of various colored rooms, and the third, being the smallest, hold only a vacant room and a secret passage way to an abandoned old hut of stone and dust where the 'greatest wizard' once was.

However, we follow the whistling of a lone person within the quiet, humming synthesis shop of two to three Moogles, the sounds of hammering going on about and in sync with his whistling of a smooth, jazz-like tune that would be perfect to describe the more or less calm life of living in the town. Wearing a welding mask, a figure in his early thirties was hammering a hot piece of metal that resembled a spear head of a sort; a bit tall and slightly muscular, he wore a solid black muscle shirt and white blacksmith's gloves that resembled Xehanort's own, with a pair of dark grey pants accompanying navy blue military boots with a solid black heel and toe.

After a few moments of using the torch and hammering, he finally cooled off the spear head of Orichalcum, Adamantine, Dark Indigo, and a strange combination of Mystery Goo and Premium orb, which was a similar design to a dragon's head with daunting silver teeth and horns, the wings oversized and resembling the side of a halberd of a Dragoon's lance. Placed upon an onyx and light indigo pole with a silver double helix designed about it, he actually had created two of the spearheads, having a second matching pole to place another upon.

"Thanks a bunch for reserving this area. This about one of the only places known to well fuse Mystery Goo with another material without destroying the workshop…kupo," a voice echoed a bit from the welding mask, the Moogles still in bouncing awe from the display of such workmanship; "Really appreciate it, kupo."

"Kupo!" Enough said, right?

"I left those materials you asked for on the table over there, kupo. A thousand Premium, Gold, and Copper, and whole bunch more…uh, kupo." The man took of the welding mask, revealing a young appearing face, light blonde locks of hair tied down with a black ribbon all the way down to his waist, his forehead invaded by a series of dark cowlicks and a pair of giant ones that framed around his pale face. He had a clean, well trimmed face and a pair of dark silver eyes that resembled steel itself.

"Please come back anytime kupo!" The lead Moogle said, wearing a blacksmith apron and small bandana about its head. The man took his cloak off the hanger from the wall, bearing a silvery resembling the color of a Nobody's skin, as it was lined with a dark gold color about the edges with a royal navy blue, a gold and black shoulder pad about his shoulders and crisscrossing indigo straps about his chest and his back bearing the mark of a golden crown and a trio of blades each crisscrossing behind it. It had a high and wide collar that stood out with the black inner lining as it was folded down to cover up to his neck.

"Will do, kupo." The being took about his two deadly, yet gallant looking spears, tying about a short, lucid chain connecting the two at the ends, wrapping them into a giant piece of cloth and tying them to his back, where he bore a giant sheath of a claymore's whose handle barely stood out, looking as if it were completely made of stylized stained glass of various colors that glinted in the light.

"Now, where to find the welcoming party…" He wondered out loud to himself, looking about the town and wandering into the hotel until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Not at all…though you seem familiar. Have I met you before?"

"Um, I don't think so" The other man responded, running his hand through his head of spiky black hair before suddenly doing squats on the spot.

"Hm, my mistake then."

He paused, looking back to the teen after turning around.

"Guardia." He gave a military style salute, putting his forearm to the front and heels clicked together as his right foot was pointed forward and the left foot to its direction, his face straight and strict for a few moments before returning to his original relaxed stance.

"Huh?"

"Your name?"

"Oh right! Haha…The name's Zack." The teen did a similar salute of his own before continuing his squatting.

The two shook hands, and at the same time each gave a skeptical look of observation. The one known as Zack had a dark blue, sleeveless turtleneck sweater with black baggy pants, with leather accents holding his armor in place, as well as the sword on his back, which was a simple yet powerful looking longsword strapped to his back. His eyes gave a strange glow of a sort that was almost unnoticeable, and he had a small X shaped scar slightly above his left jawbone, but Guardia didn't comment on them.

"You're not from around here are you?" The two exactly said at the same time, causing them to both laugh at the same time, though Guardia had more of a controlled chuckle.

"I sort of lost my way to here when the worlds were swallowed by darkness, and it's only up till now I could find someone to hitch a ride with to a coliseum not too far off."

"Really? I'm here for travelling means, but that's purely confiscated information I highly recommend you not attempt to question."

"Riiiight…Hey, this might sound random but uh…have you heard of someone named Aqua?"

Guardia raised an eyebrow, but still kept his posture.

"I…don't believe I've heard that name for a long while. I suppose you are searching for her?"

"I don't know. I've been training for ten years without ever knowing, and next thing I know, her name keeps popping in my head every ten seconds, and for some reason, I feel like I owe her something…"

"Hm. Well, rather than 'hitching a ride', I suppose you can take my own." Gardia took out a key chain that held a set of jingling keys on the ring, Zack staring at them with awe.

"Really? You sure?"

"It's parked right outside. You'll know when you see it, since it's the only one that looks like an oversized motorcycle, and careful with the paint."

"What about you?"

"I have three more of those that I don't use much, and besides, I'm waiting for a group of people to come in soon."

"…Sounds good to me! Thanks!" With that said, the eager black haired man ran out the door without a second thought.

"…what a strange warrior." Guardia shrugged, going into the Green hotel room and lying back on the bed; "Still…he's no Keyblade bearer, so he isn't my company. Father must make haste with his plans."

* * *

The sunset; a both enlightening and doleful time of day where ever a 'sun' exists…such is its crimson fiery hues resemble a wildfire spread across the sky before the darkness of night swallows it over to let the light of day rest. The much bewildering moment, as short as it is, seems to bring out the best of joyous memories in light of the past, or those of sorrow and guilt, the grief of one's heart left to pay the toll, little by little as subtle as time goes by.

The grandmaster stands at the shores as he has done before, looking down at the waters to his still stoic expression, still with his arms to his back. His reflection continued being discerned in the shifting waves but if anyone had noticed well enough, they'd notice that his shadow was not present, or, rather, it was far too 'light' to see. He was about to reach for his eye patch, as if wanting to lift it up, but sudden feeling within him made him knit eyebrows in anxiousness.

'What is this feeling? Why can I no longer feel the presence of the Chosen Keyblade Master about the castle of the King? Unless…'

"The fool must've bit more off than he could chew," Rozen was beginning to gather a dark light into his hands but immediately stopped it when he felt the presence of the Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart not to far off; "…but it seems I'll have to deal with him much later."

He turned around and regained his composure as he saw the two heading his way, all traces of anxiousness gone from his visible expression. Aqua and Kairi made his way over to the Grandmaster, but he noticed a look of anxiousness on both their faces.

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't know…" Kairi started, putting her hand to her heart; "I just…have a feeling something bad is going to happen to Sora really soon."

'Their hearts are connected…but this bond, it's inimitable. This feeling…'

"I will not hold back to admitting that the Chosen one will face new encounters with old entities, but if your heart is already being affected, I suppose I can have one of my followers to take you to the castle if by any means necessary…"

"N-no. It's alright."

"Very well then." Rozen took his hidden right arm, suddenly slicing a tear in midair in a fourth of a second that had a strange yet warm light, the three disappearing as fast as the portal was drawn.

'The Princess of Heart whom I've sworn to protect, and the Chosen Keyblade Master sworn to fell…it seems Fate wants my plan to fails with this on bond. We'll see about that.'

"You again? That's private property you're trespassing!"

The sound of shuriken making contact against the wall ring near the outskirts of Radiant Garden, not too far from the nearly completed castle, rang out. Sounds of struggle barely heard, it seemed to be more of the end of a chase as the strange Messenger was confronted by the one of the members of the Hollow Bastion-Radiant Garden Restoration Committee.

"Private? It's the biggest castle in the whole world, obvious to about every person around here and you say it's private?"

However, it seemed to be nothing more than a childish argument after a while.

"That's not the point! It's still under construction, and if you don't stop it, I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, will!"

"Fine fine…I'll get off the little area 10 feet around the still intact lawn- is that a weapons store with a 75% off sale?"

"WHERE?"

Within the blink of an eye, the ninja was already off, leaving the Messenger to shrug and continue his way in the courtyard of the castle, twiddling and twirling a forgotten shuriken in his left, gloved and bandaged hand. Still bearing the strange item in the back, his face remained hidden beneath the hood as he suddenly stopped messing with the weapon, placing it in his palm before clenching his hand to a fist, the sound of metal breaking apart muffled out the glove.

"They are coming…"

As if on cue, the rip of light appeared behind him, making him flip back and disappear to the presence of the Grandmaster and his company. The rip slowly closing behind the two, the Messenger came to light behind the group as Rozen came his way as he seemed to finish an explanation.

"Rather than using Corridors of Darkness to travel, I use something known as Void Tears. They are neither light nor dark, therefore influence of none can affect the traveler; a much difficult ability unless practiced for a few years or so."

Aqua and Kairi looked around to the gallant castle, Kairi in awe of how her home world was being restored to its former glory, while dreaded memories of Aqua's seemed to come back at her as a reluctant reaction to her heart, which Rozen could easily detect.

'Vanitas…'

"_You-! You're that masked boy Ven was talking about!"_

"_Ooh. Ventus huh? How is he? Has he gotten any stronger yet?"_

"_What do you mean-?"_

"_I'm the one asking the questions. Besides, even if you knew what I meant, it wouldn't do you any good. You're going to be destroyed right here, after all."_

"_That's what you think!"_

"Hello there."

Aqua was surprised at the voice behind her, instantly whipping out her Keyblade and swinging out in defense, the Messenger barely flipping back in dodging the possible strike, though little all but Rozen and himself knew the damage was already done with the presence of the key.

'Such darkness! Who is he?'

"Ah, pointy thing! Me no like pain!"

"Hold on there, Aqua. He's is no enemy."

The Messenger waited until Rozen stopped exactly 4 meters away from him, silent as he fell down to a knee to bow with head low.

"Welcome back sir. Sorry if I startled any of the guests…heheh, pointy…" The Messengeer nervously responded.

"Messenger. I supposed you have gathered them at the Postern?"

"Yes sir. All are accounted for, except Isa and Lea are still making their way," The being slowly rose as he noticed the two next to him, the two unknown he was hiding a timid smile beneath his hood, giving a small wave.

"Master Aqua, Princess Kairi, this is the Messenger, a fellow helper of mine for a long time. I may be leaving back and forth on much indiscriminate times, so he will be everywhere and nowhere in my presence."

"Everywhere and…nowhere?" Kairi raised an eyebrow, though the Messenger merely gave another low bow.

"So you're the ones Grandmaster told me about…An honor, ladies. I hope you can forgive me for that small startle, Master Aqua," The being rose again; "Grandmaster enjoys doing riddles, but now is more of the time when we have to retrieve the Master's armor, sir?"

"In all due time. Continue with your objectives, Messenger."

"Yes sir!"

With a small burst of shadows and a mock salute, the Messenger left off, leaving three in their place.

"Grandmaster…" Aqua started as she still didn't relinquished the Keyblade; "Is that Messenger…?"

"A dweller of the dark? Some may believe so, with such an appearance with the clash of optimism, but do not think so yourself; he is a mystery almost bewildering as myself…I suppose we cannot make accusations at first sight now, can we not?"

"…"

"Well now, I suppose we can do a bit of training before we can retrieve the armor. A bit of exploring while the sun remains out if possible yes?" Rozen stepped out and turned around, unexpectedly letting out a wave of lashing wind at Aqua, who immediately taken by surprise; "First rule; never let your guard down. To expect the unexpected cannot be done if you expect nothing. Can you summon your Keyblade right now Kairi?"

"Hey! You!"

The three turned around to find Isa and Lea heading their way. The two had on an altered version of their original clothes one, almost giving them a nostalgic appearance of 12 years past. The pyromaniac had a long vest of a sort, black and edged with large flaming designs healing toward the center and open as he had a maroon high-collar t-shirt with a solid red keffiyeh at his neck. He wore similar black pants to that of the Organization before, but instead had dark yellow lines at the seams and wore a pair of combat boots to complete his attire.

Isa had a slightly different look, as he still seemed to have extremely thin lines replacing where the scars used to be, his hair slightly extended down to his shoulders at a lighter shade, as he wore a military-like solid back jacket with a the sleeves rolled up and a grand collar, with an indigo v-neck shirt beneath it, as a solid set of crescent moons resembling an eclipse was upon the back of his jacket. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves as well, held by violet straps with rounded stubs, appearing to be for hand-to-hand combat. With a pair of dark gray parts with the bottom half lined with a combination of tan and a dull yellow lining, he wore the traditional Organization boots.

However, a mild set of series of thoughts going through each ones' heads passed by with the appearance of the two.

Naminé and Kairi- 'Axel and Saïx? Here?'

Aqua- 'um…remembering…remembering…head hurting…'

Isa- '…'

Rozen- 'And things just got complicated in the matter of explanation…'

And now for the conversation.

There was none. Merely an awkward moment of silence.

"Well…" Rozen started, obviously uncomfortable; "This isn't too awkward, to say the least. Isa and Lea, Aqua; Aqua, Isa and Lea."

"Got it memorized?" For some reason, it felt that had to be inserted.

"…As much as fight would seem more appropriate here, it is not. You see…this is why I have to bring you all to the Postern in order to explain what is truly 'going on here', as you would all say."

"No kidding. How've you been Kairi?" Lea waved with a chuckle, as Isa crossed his arms.

"I suppose it was wise to bring both of you back. I have a job for you two. Aqua, Kairi, I suggest you begin with training. You may meet with me back at the Postern as soon as you may so that we may retrieve the armor afterwards."

'Bring both of you back?' Kairi thought as she saw the Grandmaster walk up to them both, though Naminé made no comment.

A few moments of idle, almost inaudible chatter before Rozen began walking over to the Postern, the two following behind him and leaving behind Aqua and Kairi in the courtyard.

"Well, might as well take the Grandmaster's advice," Aqua stated, may as well changing the topic to another focus; "Have you actually done any training at all before?"

"Well, the very first time I got handed the Keyblade, I really didn't have much choice. It was a do-or-die kind of situation…" Kairi drew her Destiny Place, observing it before her; "I did train a bit with Sora and Riku though before they left."

Before she could say anything else, a sudden rush of memories went through her mind in a flash of blinding light.

_She saw herself running, but from what? A strange, dark blue creature with crimson slits for eyes, chasing her about; that is, in the body of herself almost twelve years back. Running about, she noticed her self at the gates of Radiant Garden._

_It almost seemed like a blur as a voice met her ears._

"_It's dangerous! Run!"_

_Again, a blur, sounds of battle and then she saw herself handing a small bouquet to the person she'd least expect._

"_Here!" The young Kairi chirped._

"_Are those for me?" Aqua asked, Kairi nodding in response._

"_I picked these flowers myself. Thank you for saving me!"_

"_What cute flowers. Thank you."_

"_I'm Kairi. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Aqua." She paused; "Kairi, about that light before-"_

"_Kairi!" A gentle, elderly voice called._

"_Oh, Grandma!"_

"_Ah, Kairi. Hold on…"Aqua lightly gazed her fingers over the teardrop charm Kairi had around her neck, a small shine coming from it; "That's a magic spell to protect you. If you're ever captured by the darkness, your light will lead the way. It's to thank you for the flowers."_

"_Thank you."_

And the flashback ended, Kairi in awe as she looked back up to Aqua with a smile.

"I remember! We met twelve years ago…wow, I feel kind of guilty now for not remembering you now," Kairi sheepishly commented.

"It's alright. As much as I'd like to look back too, we can do it after training."

"Right!"

The Messenger himself decided to stay up on one of the branching tower of the nearly completed castle, lightly grasping at where his heart would be as he observed those down below, the sound of blades clashing soon meeting his ear within a few moments.

"Darn pointy things…making a big fuss about the worlds, and the reason I don't get a vacation."

* * *

The Dark Margin remained as it was, before, after, and whatever time it seemed, as it seemed to be an area that never changed. However, visitors were rare as well, so only a small gathering would seem suspicious enough; a pair of beings, one daunting and large in a dark tattered robe and the one beside him shorter, wearing an Organization cloak with the hood about its head, walked through the dark realm with their backs to the shores. That is, until a new voice made its presence.

"You there!"

The two stopped, the larger one turning around to find another being in a black cloak, but his voice was that of an older man, though filled with determination.

"_**Well now…Ansem the Wise. You or your memory still hasn't faded into the dark, I see."**_

"How dare you make your appearance once more…"

"_**How dare I? Hahahaha! You still make me laugh with those pitiful commands, or have you forgotten was the one who granted you the very chance to control the dark, Ansem, or should I call you DiZ? Those red bandages you were given suited you better than that black cloak you know…"**_

"Why have you shown yourself about the realms once more?"

"_**Is it not obvious? To assist the hero to 'reconnect'…Twelve years seemed appropriate enough time for all events to come into play. Of course, I wish to- what was it-'help' my dear friend Rozen to redeem himself of course." **_The dark entity chuckled, the one beside him merely watching as the conversation went on; _**"I'm surprised your memories are still hanging on by a mere thread…I supposed that shows how determination drives one's heart."**_

"Redemption…he is not even of these realms! Yet he believes it is his responsibility to look over them?" Ansem turned towards the dark being to his side, his voice quivering with fear and anger.

"_**Ah, I'm hurt," **_The dark entity feigned sarcastic pain; _**"and you were such good friends…well, then there's time to think about our mistakes and all, but pity isn't in my arsenal."**_

"And I suppose this is one of your new followers?" Ansem directed his attention to the one beside the gargantuan.

"_**Follower?" **_The dark being let out a bellowing laugh; _**"I can sense the fear in your voice Ansem…you can feel it can't you? The very darkness emitting from this one? As a teacher who once had six apprentices under his wing, well…that is if you can remember…the roads of dawn and dusk bring about the most unexpected results."**_

"…"

"_**You should've known research of the heart was a risky thing. Using your apprentice was just as risky…that is, since you did not know of his true identity, it was almost reckless trying to delve into his locked heart of memories. Then again, it's all thanks to you that the Chosen One could realize his role in the palm of Fate. I suppose you deserve some thanks."**_

"No…_this _is what I deserve for all that has happened," Ansem exemplified opening his arms to the dark Margin; "To be trapped forever in this realm and fade into the darkness. My research has cursed a young boy and his friends to the path and point of no return, of the burden of the Keyblade and the responsibility of all worlds."

"_**Very true…but such is needed. I believe you have met someone not too long ago, if I am right, Aqua?"**_

No response.

"_**I'll tell you what…I'll give you a riddle. Solve it, and I may be tempted to bring you to the Realm of Light once more; maybe even tell you of the secret of Fate and its trinities. That is, if it means anything to you…**_

_**Hidden truths**_

_**Image of their backs, preserved in memory.**_

_**Two who were never meant to meet**_

_**All the pieces lie where they fell**_

_**Where they wait for him…**_

_**Let's see who well your memory serves you, elder…"**_

He turns around once more, continuing his walk, before one more comment was made.

"Who is it this time…the one beside you?"

A hidden smirk appeared on the two unseen's faces, this time the one in the black cloak turning around.

"_**I don't think we should spoil that surprise just yet…unless, you're truly that curious."**_

And the boy removed his hood, and a giant key appeared in its right hand…

* * *

"Wake up Sora!"

"Gawrsh, he won't wake up."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy."

Sora was resting upon on a bed in one of the guest rooms, showing no real signs of awakening as they all stepped out of the room, heading towards the study, where the King took out a heavy looking book, dusty and in a solid black hardcover of leather and steel with Riku's help; it also bore with a golden emblem in the center- the same one that was imprinted on the letter from the Rogue.

"How's Sora?" Riku was the first to ask as Yen Sid came into the room, who put his arms in his sleeves in response.

"I'm afraid he will not be able to wake up for the time being. It seems….that his heart has been stolen."

"Wha?" Goofy and Donald responded, Riku with a much surprised expression as well.

"By what?"

"Not a what, but a 'who'. Someone must've been observing the barrier close enough to find a split second in which I would lose my concentration and use that as an opening for an ambush."

"But those Heartless were some of the strongest that we've faced before. For someone to able to control them, they must have an unbelievably strong heart."

'Must've been the leader from before in the brown cloak…'

"Or maybe none at all. The Cornerstone of Light is like a beacon of both hope, and darkness. It is said the greatest light supposedly calls forth the greatest shadow; therefore, a certain balance is achieved. However, the desire for power seems to overcome the desire for stability. I suppose its creator knew what he was risking when he built it…"

"The creator of the Cornerstone?"

Yen Sid summoned his Keyblade, the Star Seeker, as the King and Riku stood back from the book, which suddenly had a glowing silhouette of a keyhole at its center as the teacher's Keyblade shot a beam of light out and unlocked it with a gut-wrenching series clicks and winds until it finally opened itself up, the first thing about its pages, which were solid black, a set of white lines.

'To whom this may concern,

If you are reading this, then you have accomplished either conditions;

You are either worthy, patient and wise enough of opening this book, as it can only be opened by the or she who has been handed down that has proven such, and time acting as its lock and key,

Or…

You've finally realized what you must do with the Chosen Keyblade Master in order to take the first steps upon Destiny's crossroads. 

Past, present, and future- everything is connected; therefore everything is not a coincidence. To accept a truth is harder than denying one for over centuries of conflict, and so all begins with Kingdom Hearts. All so may end at such.

Memories stored within this book will only appear when the heart wills it, for its pages remain blank as a being in the Realm of Nothingness if your heart knows it is not the time to reveal more of what is to come. 

Take caution, for even the hearts have to each their own limit, complete or not. May all eternal elements be on your side; fear and doubt are the ultimate obstacles.'

"Huh…there's no name. Just a…" Riku widened his eyes at the little numbers at the top right corner that slowly formed.

"That's right. This book was written almost a whole century ago; before the Keyblade Master ever existed. This book was passed down by my teacher before I was retired, but the thing is…he is the very one who created and wrote the book himself."

"No way. For someone to live that long would be…"

"Do not doubt what can be possible, Riku. If he had the power and patience to create the Cornerstone of Light, then it is likely he can have this book done. He had such an ability of foresight that his power was feared, doubted, or marked off as a hoax; that is, until it was too late to realize what had happened was told and warned of first. That is why we do not see him around today."

"Master, who exactly is your teacher?" The king asked with anxiousness.

"I have long forgotten his name, but if memory serves me correct, he was best known as Grandmaster. He wasn't best known as a teacher, but rather, a colleague. However, he had been long suspicious due to his…disappearance."

"His disappearance?"

"The last I ever heard from Grandmaster was eleven years ago…in fact, the night after the Gathering, when he gave me this book."

Yen Sid lightly grazed his fingers over the pages, a sudden hologram-like illusion appearing above the pages, revealing a set of three familiar warriors of the past on the right page, and on the left was the pair of the dark warriors themselves.

"A battle a bit over a decade ago that almost unlocked Kingdom Hearts itself…thought only to be chronicled by the eyes of Fate."

* * *

Sorry this one took a bit long, but school and snow days got me stumped! XD I thought it was a bit iffy, but if you enjoyed it, I'm glad ^^ I need to keep a promise for Bloodstained Dusk (Legend of Zelda fic) for a bit, so I won't be able to update for a while. If anyone knows something that happened in the KH series (Coded mainly) please let me know! The more details the better!

Objectives-

-Cutscenes (duh)

-Training with Kairi (even though not written)

For those who haven't read yet, I have done minor changes to the previous chapters from the information I got from 'Coded's ending, therefore I suggest you read back real quick so further events may not confuse you. Thankies! ^^

Bob- Meep *translation- Read and Review*

Spread the word of this fic! I bet many would like it! XD Just asking as a favor! Just a reminder; keep looking out for Reconnect, by VirgilTheart! Coming soon! (hopefully!)


	8. Chapter 7

Durrr…I got triple-duple syndrome T_T and homework-titis

Sora-…what?

I'm doing about 3 fics at one and I'm most likely going to put up the Resident Evil one. I just realized how strange of a combination of interests I have XD Seriously, you'd think I'd only be focused on only one group and be done with it. Sadly…I'm not that way. I'm possibly going to update this every two weeks now unless I get back into my KH phase. Well, no time like the present for another new update! Disclaimer!

Sora- CrimsonDarkness doesn't own Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts. That'd just be downright terrifying.

…Now I have no doubt in my right mind your heart had to be taken again.

Sora- *shuts up*

…anyone else have a comment?

Ven- *raises hand*

Yes?

Ven- Are we gonna die?

Silly silly Ventus, what makes you think I'm gonna massacre all who aren't my favorite KH characters?

Bob- Meep. *translation- You only have Master Eraqus, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas on your favorites list.*

SHHH! Not now Bob….*shifty eyes* Recommendation of the week for good friend kirabook, Destiny Island Adventures! An adventure that takes place in an AU KH universe where Sora and Roxas are four year old twins on an island, as their adventures unravel secrets and tales of time ago! Yes, there are BsB spoilers.

IF anyone is questioning why Kairi didn't sense Sora's heart go bye-bye, here's a good explanation; Sora didn't exactly feel Kairi's heart go into his in KH1 either, so…I'll explain more in this chapter.

Now, let's get his fic rolling!

* * *

The First 13th hour

_What's…What's happening to me?_

_Falling…_

_Falling…_

_Into darkness._

The Keyblade's Chosen One, deep in his sleep, had no other thought lurking within his mind; merely passing, empty memories whose echoes seemed to endlessly resound in the abyss known as the dark. None other than simple sentences, or just mere words, without the heart, he no longer possessed the majority of memories he desires; however, it seems a link of a sort merely has him float about, never devoured by the absence of light.

He still remains asleep.

…_Sora, some of your memories' links are deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them._

Still…

Where his heart lies, in whoever's hands they are in; the power they grasp onto…

So many bonds, so many connections, so many chains of memories; how they weigh heavily upon one's heart, so light filled with such radiance off friendships and will. The chains…remain intact.

The bonds remain unstained, but what was it to be stained to begin with?

The darkness…

or the light?

In a flash of light, Sora found himself once again the memory of the Keyblade Graveyard where he left off, the three apprentices having summoned their armor, which would've greatly put Sora in another trance like awe of astounding designs had it not been for the fact he knew the minute Terra started charging at Master Xehanort with Keyblade in hand, letting out a fearsome battle cry.

With only one rise of Xehanort's hand, a giant pillar of stone rose from beneath the warrior who made a tremendous leap to strike, sending him upwards and falling onto the pillar. Soon enough, the dark Master made another tall pillar rise beneath him and his apprentice. The sky suddenly turned dark, and the area cold as a battle of great valor suddenly flashed before his eyes.

Master Xehanort's power was beyond Sora's comprehension as he summoned a dark twister of air, ripping the Keyblades from the cracked and rugged earth and creating a mass typhoon. He soon found himself running and figuring out what is going on before him, the ring of hundreds of Keyblades deafening with the harsh wind. He could barely hear Aqua call for Ven as Vanitas suddenly began riding the giant snake, twisting and turning as he launched spells at the two he gave chase. Taking down Ven first, Vanitas rode the keys over Terra and launched him off the pillar, and then a burst of keys blasted from beneath the female Keyblade wielder with a direct hit, sending her straight back down.

"Aqua!" Ven came over to his fallen comrade, her helmet destroyed from impact. As fast as she could, she supported herself with her Keyblade, launching a spell from the tip of her blade.

"Terra!"

Before the target of many Keyblades, Aqua's spell came before Terra, a spherical shield of clear hexagonal designs protected him from any further damage, launched into the air and before Xehanort, the shield imploding to his amusement. No sooner had Ven looked up and took after the cliff as Terra skidded at the ground, but Sora swore he could feel the very hairs at the back of his neck stand, as if he knew what was about to happen.

As Master Xehanort summoned his own Keyblade, Ven had attempted to launch an attack from behind, only for the Master to disappear and grab Ven's helmet from behind, hanging him in the air.

"Ven!" Just as Terra was about to rush in for another attack, the Keyblade typhoon returned once more and Vanitas going to his Master's side, launching his straight down the cliff, and Aqua looking up to find Ven in grave danger.

Sora felt his heart burn from the sight of the memories, grasping at it as eh suddenly began to realize he was no longer looking at his own point of view, but he was looking straight through the eyes of Ventus himself, looking down at Aqua before his world became black with dark fire, then an instantaneous shock of cold.

Then only darkness, once more.

* * *

"_**We're nearing our destination…" **_The dark entity said, after what seemed to be a few hours of walking through a field shrouded by the veil of night, but the thousands to billions of stars above that would be present were nowhere to be found, instead glazed over with a grand spill of dark massive clouds, winds indicating a possible storm about. The winding ashen path before the two seemed to lead into a lone tunnel of a sort, where only the path could be seen surrounded by none other than the blackness of darkness, the cold wind rushing to embrace the two in their grasp.

"Why did you take the path through the Realm of Darkness to In-Between? Well, I won't ask how you even gained access to this realm so easily in the first place…" The shadow of Sora's heart scowled, his patience obviously thinning out quickly.

"_**It's much harder to go through the Light Realm without being noticed by others, especially when you're bound to leave a trail of discord where you step."**_

"You haven't met me for even five seconds, and already you accuse me of causing trouble?"

"_**Oh, I do no such accusation. I already have seen the chaos you can cause in the coming future…" **_The dark entity hid a smirk of his own; as if truly confident that such an event was inevitable to happen. They continued their way about the ashen path, but as soon as the two entered, they heard a quick whooshing behind them, turning around to find the previous path gone, and before them the sole ghostly path that remained.

"Hm…sounds fun. By the way, you never actually mentioned what your name was."

"_**Tsk. I have no such title truly fit for me, but if you must know…"**_

"…"

"_**Hm. I seem to have forgotten my own granted name."**_

"You've got to be kidding me."

"_**I actually am, but I do not feel like revealing my name right now."**_

The shadow muttered a curse under his breath before continuing on, not giving a care to the Darksides that rose out of the abyss, Neoshadows about its shoulders. Before they could react, there was another quick whooshing sound that made the hooded shadow put up his arms in defense this time. Within that instant, the scenery about them changed, as if shattering about like a disintegrating mirror, revealing a surreal terrain. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora's darkness could've sworn he saw another similar path from afar, the portal leading out of it that seemed to be a endless set of green plains of tall, knee grass, a peaceful and starry midnight sky above without a single cloud and a similar winding path. Memories that began to form words; words that slowly formed into sentences came into mind…

"_Along the road ahead lies something you need. However, in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dead to you."_

"_To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew to only to lose…"_

"Don't tell me we're actually going back _there._" The shadow scowled beneath the hood, only to find himself before the grand, yet ominous castle itself, many protruding towers front, back, left, right, sideways, and some even up and down; and dark glass stained windows plaguing the fortress, as it was shrouded in the darkness of abandon. Before he could make another statement, a momentary vision flashed before his eyes, replacing the castle. In its place was a grand, bright and astonishing fort of majesty, brilliant shades of white and gold taking the place of the dull portentous colors, parts of building held by giant golden chains and atop grassy mountainous towers, waterfalls and greenery of such marvel as far as the eye can see. However, this sight was far too much for the shadow to handle, as he crossed his arms in front of him for a temporary second before looking back upon the current state of the world.

"_**That is right…you have been here twice, not once. In its past, and in its current state. Now we come for a third time to proceed with the plans we have in store."**_

The dark entity pulled the doors open, the inside of the walls revealed to be mostly intact, but some in ruin, blade marks, gashes, and scathes having devoured the stone and marble. The inside seemed black and dank due to how long its halls have not been walked within. Even traces of some layers of dust can be seen in the darkness, but even then.

"_**Thirteen floors, 12 basements, but one room that sadly cannot be accessed without the presence of the Keyblade Master who changed this world?"**_

"Keyblade Master? You mean the kid?"

"_**No. Another, whom is a female as well, just to add."**_

"Oh great, and I bet that the next Keyblade Master is probably going to be a Heartless hybrid who is going to gain access with a snap of his fingers…"

"_**Well, an old man who was also a Keyblade Master was able to summon Kingdom Hearts, and he did just fine."**_

"…I'm not even going to try anymore, because I'll be tempted to rip off that thing you call a face underneath your hood."

Without warning, a giant unseen hand almost twice the size of the shadow's head suddenly reached out and grabbed his face within his palm, ramming it against the wall with a loud crack.

"_**Let's get a few rules down though, which I'm sadly forced to give you. You will obey all commands I give, and that which the Grandmaster will, as well as showing full respect. In doing so, your reward shall be great, but you must work towards it. The price of disobedience is degeneration of your existence and the memories…defeat by the hand of your own original, if we allow such a humiliating event to occur. Treason…"**_

The being noticed Sora's darkness not clawing at his arms after a few moments, obviously getting the point that he wasn't going to get anywhere with such actions. As obscure as it seemed, he seemed to be more willing than his true self would ever be in following orders form one he didn't even have full knowledge of. He was merely, and harshly, dropped form a good height, landing on a knee as he clutched at his head.

"Tch…touchy, aren't we?"

"_**Don't try me boy, or I will actually have to try and begin holding back. Right now, you aren't even worth the scum to be beneath the currently nonexistent feet I bear."**_

The being went at the cracked crystal ball that remained upon a pedestal to the side, with a wave of a hand teleporting the two to the basement room, where the three of the original members of Organization were condemned to, having planned over Riku rather than Sora. Again, the being activated the sphere, but this time it gave a luminous white gold that seemed to light up the area a bit too brightly due to such a long absence.

"_**Phantom, come in."**_

Soon enough, a face shrouded in a solid white hood came to view with a light hissing sound in the background.

"Master Vesper…"

'Vesper?'

"_**Phantom Zaivyer. Are you preparing the test subjects?"**_

"Of course sire…it shouldn't be too long until they awaken once more. Their Silhouettes were the only true remains I could find, but the Garden of Assemblage provided me with a little more while Grandmaster had his chat with the Keyblade Master in the Dark Meridian."

"_**How much longer till they are up and walking again, as well as the vessel?"**_

"Should be in a few days sire. I had to develop one of the extras in the lab of Twilight Town however. He was not doing so well with the darkness, but it should be enough to please Rozen."

"…"

"The vessel still needs a bit more time sire…the presence of the Keyblade Master's heart may just speed up the process."

"_**Excellent…continue on."**_

"Of course Master," and the sphere darkened once more, suddenly switching to another figure, a now solemn expression of silent fury of Guardia's face.

"_**You may commence with your role now, Guardia of the Silver Storm."**_

"...you already got his heart?"

"_**Well, if I did not do so, I wouldn't be asking would I?"**_

"…" The image faded away, only leaving the crystal ball as a dim blank barely lighting up the room.

"Vesper huh?" The shadow crossed his arms, grinning with knowledge of the name; "Sounds a bit off, but what are these 'test subjects' you're talking about?"

"…_**henchmen are a good thing to have for temporary entertainment and assistance."**_

Vesper moved to the side as he allowed the dark Sora to look into the sphere, pushing back his hood as he noticed the black pods enshrouded in what seemed to be a dark room similar to that of the Twilight Town's Mansion, but instead was plagued by a series of black tendrils and resembled more to be organic 'breathing' walls, though it was merely an optical illusion as steel walls could be seen behind them.

"So, who exactly are napping in those right now, unless you expect me to already know…"

"_**To lose is to find…and to find is to lose. They drive off the negative emotions of revenge, wrath, spite…therefore, must remain in a territory to feed off of such, and you shall be the one to command them," **_The image disappeared again, leaving the two in dim lighting; _**"However, I ask a favor of you shadow. Other than the fact you need a name to go by that is not of the Chosen one's, you need to cooperate with the Light for a bit. When the third day tolls its final hour, it is then the plan shall truly begin and your role to come into place. For now, remain within this castle."**_

"For three whole days?"

"_**Try two. To be more precise, 60 hours. You best let your guard up at all times. Heartless and Nobodies lurk within these halls still. From now on, you shall refer to me as Master, and the one known as Grandmaster Rozen as only Grandmaster. Unlike myself, you must bow in his presence every time, with no exception."**_

"…If I'm going to be a 60 hour prisoner, you're going to at least call me something that isn't as low as 'shadow'."

"_**Quite persistent aren't you boy? Very well…For now, until you remember your true name, you shall be known as Night. Now, you may explore the castle as high and low as you may, but you will not leave it. Understood?"**_

"Yes…_Master,_" The newly proclaimed Night seethed, giving a low bow as to do no effort to hide the reluctant scowl on his face, Vesper turning away.

"_**Good. A last warning though. The pods that remain the thirteenth basement floor; if for some chance they seem to awaken sooner than they must, you have all rights to pay the beings a visit."**_

And with that, Vesper left in a burst of shadows, Night quick to do a move and go over to the crystal ball, scanning through various images until he found a room swarmed with Nobodies and Heartless, to his content. To his right hand, he summoned a much familiar and deadly, yet slightly decayed almost rusted Keyblade that much resembled Vanitas. The main differences included that more chains were wrapped about its blade and hilt, the cog-like designs slightly chipped and rusted black and grey, the once bold red and violet designs faded, and the eyes upon the hilt and end glassy but remaining as they were twelve years ago.

"Let's see how long it takes for me to get used to using this giant piece of metal compared to tearing with my bare hands…" The shadow chuckled as he teleported himself into the room he desired, unknowing of the power he could truly wield.

* * *

"Well, seems we're all back together again."

"All accounted except for Luxord and the rest of the un-revived Organization."

"That is of no problem."

Rozen looked around at the members around him, a hint of nostalgia in his eyes as he observed them all. Aeleus and Dilan had once again wore the uniform of the Radiant Garden Royal Guard, grey guard uniform with cuffs and all, as their hairstyles also seem to have been slightly adjusted as well. Ienzo wore a siple set of black pant and shoes, a light grey v-neck T-shirt played across his chest as he was obviously still reading the letter as he leaned against the rails of the postern. Lea seemed to be amusing himself with spinning his chakrams while having them disappear and reappear, while Isa paid more attention to the Grandmaster.

"So…what are we to do now? Is Ansem the Wise…truly no more?" Ienzo was first to ask, though a hint of concern could be detected within his voice.

"He is…traveling in the Realm of Darkness, thinking over his past actions and mistakes. I believe his will has allowed him to remain longer present, but it is only a matter of time."

"So…what is going to happen to us? If we are no longer this…'Organization XIII', then what is our purpose here?" Isa questioned; "After all the actions we've done ourselves…what is it we can earn now that we haven't before?"

"As I said before, second chances do not come by as commonly as they should, but I do this as a favor of Ansem himself. He did not want you all do be dragged into the dark intentions of his experiments and revenge, and therefore I took it upon myself to grant him his desire. However, because of such an involvement that all of you participated in, times and plans have changed."

Rozen turned to Aeleus and Dilan.

"Guards of Radiant Garden, do you wish to be restored to your original post?"

"Sir, it would be grateful, but without knowing who the next ruler of this world is going to be, there is only the Princess left," Dilan spoke up.

"And the Princess is currently on her own journey, as she is an Apprentice underneath the wing of an old friend."

"Wait, you're telling that blue-haired one was…a Keyblade Master?" Lea craned his head a bit; "I thought only Sora was."

Rozen seemed to do his best not to cringe at the sound of the Chosen Keyblade Master's name, clenching his jaw for a moment as he kept his arms folded at his back. Dilan seemed much more concerned about knowing of the Princess's safety, though a gut-wrenching feeling passed through him as he tried not to look back on the previous actions of his Nobody counterpart.

"There is very much to learn, but all will be answered in due time. Now, I have a mission for those who wish to join me in such. It pertains to protecting and researching more than anything else, but during such, you will further learn to access your heart's true powers. If you discover any important memories that are involved with the Organization, then you shall immediately report it to me. Think of it as redemption, for yourselves and your teacher."

Ienzo after a short moment finally diverted his attention to Rozen, a pensive look upon his face.

'Already he reminds me of Ansem…'

"As my physician has told you before, you have the choice of accepting or declining this offer. I highly commend it though."

With a sigh, Ienzo stood up straight, stepping forward before the Grandmaster.

"Why have you returned, after all these years? You even stated before you left that you no longer want to be involved in any business with the Keyblade, let alone support for the research of hearts."

"….I suppose you're the only one who knows of the conversation he and I had the day before the 'final' incident in Ansem's laboratory."

"_What?"_

"_You heard me Ansem."_

_Inside the computer room, sounds of clattering and keyboard clicks sounded, a young teenage Ienzo having wanted to report more information to his adoptive father, but stopped when he was about to turn the corner._

"_What I have done is for the good of my world and its people. As my colleague, I thought you knew best as well."_

"_As much as this project is much interesting you in the secrets of the heart, at the rate your apprentices are falling into your ambitions, even after you ordered them to cease their research. They will fall into darkness, along with the world and you in it."_

"_You dare criticize me, the leader of this world?"_

"_Ever since discovery of that first Heartless from the Realm of Darkness has appeared here, have you not been attempting to hide the truth? Their numbers are growing, and they cannot be held in for long. You can yourself a leader, but are no more than a coward who uses his research as an excuse to be known as a 'hero'. I can and should take them off your hands before it gets any worse."_

_Ienzo remained hiding behind the corner, recording every word he could into his memory a time went by, his knees slightly trembling of the rare volume and tone of the voices the two supposed partners were using against each other._

"_They are my apprentices, just as you have your own son to worry for. They shall do what I tell them without second question."_

_Then it got quiet. A few moments of silence, then the sound of shifting robes again._

"…_So be it. If that is your final answer, then I shall leave it be, but I will leave off one final warning. A King from another world will visit you, and he will warn you himself. Enjoy the last of the Sea Salt Ice Cream while you can, because my time here is done."_

"With that, I left, leaving you all alone and returning to my duties as the protector of the Princess of Hearts. However, things did not go well after. Xehnaort asked for a final experiment that will prove to Ansem his own research; to unlock the 'true' memories of his heart and have a completely new start. You can only predict how it ended…"

"_Dilan! Aeleus! Where are you? We are in high alert!" Guardia called out, wielding a solid black claymore in one hand, and a solid clear one in another as he ran down the basement halls of the castle, the area becoming colder the further he went down. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs, met by a wave of darkness that pushed him back ever so slightly had it not been for the honed warrior instincts and mysterious protective cloak Rozen had given him._

_The sight he met was not a pretty one, as there were three of his best known guards observing a much obscure transformation of the apprentice he was spoken about to be the possessed, memory locked apprentice known as Xehanort, black electricity coursing through him painfully as he seemed to have held himself within a clear, spell-fused dome of a sort._

"_So it seems Rozen was right…"He suddenly felt a pair of sharp, dull pokes at his back, careful not to make any sudden moves._

"_Hey leader…be a good boy now and don't try to interrupt our latest experiment. We're just about done…"_

"_Braig. I always suspected you to be the culprit of such ever since you returned to me with those scars. You already tempted the Endurance Guards as well I see," Guardia looked towards the eager scientist Even, who was twiddling his fingers in excitement, his shoulders shaking from silent laughter. Beside him was Ienzo, whose eyes were now as cold and lifeless as a Heartless' own, his spirit broken; "I suppose now you're going to ramble on about how you easily have me trapped and there is no way I will return to Ansem on time to warn him of such an event."_

"_Rambling? As if. You know, you can join in on this too. The darkness is strength so great and reliable, for all you have to do is give in to anger, hate, greed..."_

"_As tempting as the offer is, I don't plan on giving in so easily; better yet, giving in at all."_

_The warrior was quick, as before Braig's eyes he already disappeared, the guards already in front of the dome with weapons held high._

_It was all a blur as only moments of battle later, a yell of shock and surprise, then an explosion of darkness had erupted from beneath the castle, and none of them were heard from ever since…_

The guards hung their heads in shame as they remembered how easily they were lured to the darkness, though at the same time there was an inner tugging within them that made them second-guess their doubts; Dilan with his inner sadism and reveling in despair, and Aeleus with the will to have embraced the power of darkness.

"…You've all had your struggles. Therefore, I will summon Guardia once again and allow yourselves the chance at both a new road to travel. It will not be possible to join me on my own personal errands, but you have the choice of returning to a certain level of normalcy, or having purpose in treading on these realms of existence right now."

"Well, I actually have a request," Lea spoke up, finally stopping with his chakram spinning.

"Proceed."

"I was wondering if we could meet up with Sora or the King to figure out what's going on ourselves. The offer's nice, but you know…"

"Ah, yes. I believe you will follow your comrade, Isa?"

"…Well, like you said, there isn't much we can do unless you can tell us what is going on. I believe going to the King we were once confronted by will do us some use."

"Very well," Rozen said, summoning a portal before the two; "This shall take you straight to Disney Castle, but I can do no more. Interference among worlds is not in my best intentions for the moment, and no doubt there may be little conflict with the King due to past events."

"Whatever you say. You don't seem half-bad anyways, Grandmaster. I'll take your word for it."

'And reporting this may not be half bad an idea…'

Lea put his hands in his pockets as he went through the Corridor, Isa following behind as he didn't break eye contact with the Grandmaster before entering the portal, which closed soon after.

"For now, if you are willing, I need you two help out the Restoration Committee of this world. Ienzo, I would like it if you went back to Ansem's Study. It should be more or less in order and where it used to be, and almost all data ha been recovered," Rozen summoned a letter to his hand, presenting it towards the guards; "You should be able to find the one named Leon around these parts. I shall use the Messenger to inform you if anything is to happen. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," With a low bow, the two ex-guards walked off into the direction of the town, leaving Rozen with Ienzo.

"Ienzo, apart from your past actions, you are one of the most brilliant of apprentices I have ever met. Therefore, I appoint you as one to work with Iatros as, not an apprentice, but a true partner."

"Grandmaster?" Rozen reached into his robe, taking out what seemed to be a white lab coat, in perfect size for the older teenager.

"Some hopes may seem like an illusion, but if only one does not try and put forth their will and work to what their heart knows what is best. Go forth, finder of knowledge. I always did believe the lab was yours to begin with…"

Ienzo slowly took the coat, placing it on before giving a low bow.

"Thank you Grandmaster."

Turning around, he already saw Iatros waiting around the corner, shifting his glasses again with another gesture, more or less pointing him where his destination was to be.

"A word, Grandmaster."

Rozen nodded, dismissing Ienzo and going towards Iatros.

"What news Doctor?"

"The witch of the Enchanted Dominion seems to have barely survived not only the collapse of the grand Castle of the World that Never Was, but the termination of her being from the journal. She is currently in the Phantom's captivity."

"Zaivyer? He has reappeared so soon?"

"Yes sir. He is one of Vesper's favorite, so it is only reasonable," Rozen gave a low growl as he heard the name of the entity of darkness.

"He will be the death of me, I know it. He takes in too much pleasure from suffering and anarchy…"

"Deep within the silence of peace…What will you do? The heart has already been retrieved, and Guardia is most likely on his way to transport the boy's body out to Traverse Town."

Rozen paused for a moment in thought before motioning Iatros away.

"Nothing, for now. Continue on…"

"Yes sire." Iatros followed Ienzo to the study, Rozen turning around and heading back to the courtyard.

'The witch herself shall be a good task for the Chosen one to deal with when the time comes, as Vesper is well versed in the ways of manipulating those of darkness. As well as I…all is going according to plan so far, but first I must retrieve my power over the chains of memoires…that of which I have given to Kairi since this world was overcome by the darkness.'

"Excuse me good sir."

A voice brought Rozen out of his trance, making him look down to a duck in a waist suit and top hat, a pair of ice cream in one hand and a walking cane in another. He went on one knee and had the sincere look return to his eyes.

"Ah, sir Scrooge McDuck I presume?"

"So you've heard of me! I can also tell you are from another world as well…"

"But of course. I've heard you've also bear a good supply of…Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

"For a price, but since you seem so generous, I'll give you a complimentary one."

"Please, I'll take two," Rozen took out a small sack of munny, handing it over to the business venture duck as he took the popsicles, standing up and heading back towards his original objective.

"Good doing business with ya!"

'Of course…this was, after all, my old friend's favorite delight.'

"Come now Ienzo. We have much to work and read on," Iatros announced as they walked through the halls to the scientist's lab, their footsteps' echoes bouncing off the halls and pipes until they came to the study, in the same condition it was before, but even the writing about the walls of the Door to Darkness was now clearer and restored, books and pages put back to shelves and upon the desk, the portrait of Xehanort no longer present, but one of the real Ansem the Wise taking its place.

Upon the desk was a large book, covered in thick rough leather and held by a golden buckle, the front of the book holding no emblem or writing of a sort. Ienzo immediately took hold of it, brushing off the front as it still had a thin layer of dust over it, a wistful look in his eyes for a moment before placing it underneath his arm turning toward the doctor.

"What is it we're going to work on sir?"

"For now, we're observing the populations of Heartless on this world that still remain as well as the others. Nobodies have greatly decreased since the…'ridding' of Organization XIII, but there is one being we will eventually do research on that has been long forgotten."

"And what would that be?"

"Those who feed and strive off the existence of negative emotions…an enemy over a decade old known as the Unversed. Little data was collected, but I believe you've had close encounters with them in the past, haven't you?" Iatros passed a file to the apprentice, Ienzo looking surprised; "In fact, you will be the one to lead the case."

"Me, Master Iatros?"

"You weren't just called the Cloaked Schemer for no reason. You seemed to have obtained most data from the time the Unversed have made an appearance, through cameras and personal experience. If you are wondering why we are interested in an enemy that hasn't appeared in twelve years, I'll tell you. It has been rumored they will come again, which is why this research may be able to allow us the chance to be prepared and take some precautions. Besides, I always was one to follow rather than lead."

"But, where to start? These are only a few files from what I wrote before."

"Don't worry. Since the Invasion of Darkness of this world, we've retrieved many of Ansem's and the apprentices' files. I believe it is best we try to find the rest, so we will head to the library of the castle as a start."

"Alright then. Shall we then?"

"If you say so, it shall be."

* * *

A few hours passed of inspecting about the supposedly empty halls and taking the occasional switch of shifts as they decided to take a few breaks once in a while, Riku occasionally taking a peek at one of the many series of books upon the shelves of the study. Master Yen Sid had decided to go alone with the book to the room of the Cornerstone when he realized that only he and the King could see the figures of the past from the book.

"I would much rather look into the creator of the Cornerstone for this moment. It'd be best if Sora would know of the Gathering when his heart is retrieved, but it seems that the book in itself will not allow me to access the information."

"You've got to be kidding me. Are telling me the book has a mind of it's own?"

"In a sense of that phrase, yes."

"If only we can find the Grandmaster who even did this book. We're kind of in a tight situation!" Riku crossed his arms, scowling at the book, though his face immediately dropped when new letters began forming in the black pages.

Really now? 

Are you so impatient you must know the truth now when know nothing of your own, Riku?

"Yes, actually. I am, because my friend just got his heart stolen, and you expect us to wait around for you to show us the answer?"

You want to know then…then why not look back twelve years and see for yourself?

"Why you-!" Riku angrily placed his palm on the one of the pages of the book, a bright light suddenly consuming the room as he did so. It only lasted for a moment before he opened his eyes again, finding himself in a much unexpected place.

"Destiny Islands? What am I doing back here?" Riku almost panicked, but being on the island instantly brought him to a state of surreal tranquility to him. He found himself on the small isle with the bent Paopu tree, but looking over to the shores, he found another familiar person.

"Is that…me?"

Riku blinked and squinted to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, however, there was another person beside him; one of a familiar yet unknown face. He remained upon the isle barely able to listen to the conversation that went between them.

"Hey mister. Did you come from another world?"

"Why do you ask?" The other man replied, seeming surprised.

"No one lives on this island, and I've never seen you on the main island either."

"Really? What about you? How'd you get here from the main island?"

"My friend's dad brought me here today," He slightly motioned to the younger Sora over at the small wooden platform, completely oblivious to the conversation; "This is where we hang out, but…we can't come here by ourselves yet."

"It sounds like you want to leave your islands pretty badly."

"A long time ago, there was a person who left this world."

The real Riku suddenly swore he saw another figure take his past self take, as a tall man in black, with rich tan skin and a head of silver hair that seemed to male his heart hurt.

"How'd you get here?"

The brown haired man paused before responding with a question of his own.

"Why do you want to go to another world?"

"I…wanna get stronger. Like that guy who left this island long ago."

'That's right…That's the very first time I ever admitted wanting to go out to other worlds.'

"If I leave this place, I feel like I could get stronger."

"Why do you want to get stronger?"

"So I can protect what's important to me, like my friends, and everyone."

The brown haired man nodded in acceptance before beginning his own explanation.

"There's a big world out there beyond this small one," He walked up to Riku as he said, summoning-

'A Keyblade?'

-before him, going on one knee as he put it before the young silver haired child.

"Try grabbing onto this key. If you have the ability, you'll be able to leave this small world as a Keyblade Master, and even travel to come see me. When that happens, I'll teach you how wide the world really is, and to protect that which you hold dear."

Slowly, did the young Riku reach out for the Keyblade, but the memory suddenly ceased inches away before young Riku's hand had a grasp on the hilt.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Wielder,

do you know what it means to traverse into a memory deeply locked within the depths of the darkness of your heart?

That innocent yet knowledgeable light you held as a child?

Knowing you'll never grasp at it again?"

"I…"

In time, he who walks the road to dawn,

You will learn what must be left behind in order to claim a new.

In time…

Riku looked up again, swearing he saw a blur of black before watching his younger self grasp at the hilt of the Keyblade for a moment, before a yell rang out.

"Riiiku! Come on!" Young Sora waved from the wooden platform.

The young Riku waved back as the Keyblade bearer dismissed his key.

"Let's keep it a secret between the two of us, ok? Or else the magic spell I cast on you will be broken."

"Okay."

The man slight ruffled Riku's hair with a chuckle before letting him off, running to Sora.

"Hey, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, just something," Riku put his hands at the back of his head, the real Riku slightly laughing at how he was almost no different that usual at times.

"Huh? What's 'something' supposed to me?" Sora pouted; "Who's that guy, someone you know?"

"It's a secret."

"Huh? No fair! Tell me!"

"I said it's a secret, so I can't tell anyone."

"It's okay. I won't tell, so tell me!"

"No way!"

"Aw man…"

Time's up.

Riku opened his eyes once more; no longer on the islands, but back in the study, Yen Sid warily eying him.

"The book seems to have taken you within it. What did it show you?"

Just as Riku was about to tell the great sorcerer, an ear splitting scared yell echoed through out the castle. The group immediately turned from the book with yells that tore them out of their state of surreal tranquility, an armored knight with an uncanny resemblance to the captain, almost tripping himself as he made it before with group with a shaky salute.

"Help...back up…all gone…retreated…"

"What is it Max?"

"Max?"

"That's right. He's my son, but he's also a knight-in-training here at the castle so-"

"Look, we don't have time for introductions!" Max panted, obviously distressed; "The Keyblade Master! He's in trouble! These weird silver creatures took down our guards and they're heading for his room!"

"What?"

"You three go. I shall keep guard of the Cornerstone," Yen Sid said, earning an approving nod from the three, the young knight staying behind with the sorcerer.

As soon as the four made it out into the Colonnade, they were met with an array of slithering silver bodies swimming in and out of the ground. Riku was quick to aim, launching a Dark Firaga at one in midair before it reached him.

"Nobodies?" Goofy rammed through a group of Dusk, clearing the way as they ran through the halls.

"Not again!"

"Not like we have much choice now!"

Riku and Mickey immediately glanced at each other with a confident look, grabbing each other's hands and beginning a tornado like spin as they began launching a nearly unavoidable burst of Holy and Dark Firaga, quickly diminishing the numbers of the Nobodies, Goofy and Donald taking out those that barely escaped the full fury of the Holy Burst Limit.

"Thanks, Your Majesty," Riku finished, taking out the last of the Nobodies, or so he thought. With the sound of a shrill vibrating flute, a new array of Nobodies, this time of Assassins and Dancers, a trio of Beserkers in the mix.

"There's more!"

There was a pair of Nobodies amongst the many weaker ones that were floating about, Mickey first to notice them. Small and with a lengthy tail, they seemed to have a strange blue crudely stitched mask upon their heads with the Nobody emblem, with a pair of ear-like spikes poking through; it had small arms with giant gauntlets wrapped in light blue arm warmers, one holding a whip and another with a flute-like blade, and holding them up in the air was a set of miniature wings that resembled a Dragoons.

One of them signaled to another with a set of nods, its pointed tail pointing towards the direction to the hall down where Sora would be; soon enough, one of them flew off to such, and the Nobodies attacked once more.

"Donald! Goofy! Make sure the Nobodies here don't get to the Cornerstone!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The two responded, bravely facing off against the Nobodies as Riku and Mickey went after the second Animist.

As the castle's halls seemed endless, the sound of the shrill flute ironically seemed to guide them as it summoned more Nobodies to stall them, greatly infuriating Riku as the took them out in a matter of a few swipes from Way To Dawn.

The small yet quick paced King zipped past all of the Creepers and Assassins summoned, leaping at the first new Nobody, crying out 'Holy' as the sphere of light burst forth from his hand. The new Nobody was quick to notice however, doing a barrel roll and even forming himself as a hoop with his tail as the spell went through and letting out a wheezing laugh. The King immediately followed up with a combo, the Nobody putting up its grand hands up and acting as a defense as it kept getting pushed up higher and higher in the air. He took his chance and grabbed at the tail, spinning and throwing it down to the marble floor. With a pitiful whine, it got itself on its feet again, its wings falling off and putting up its gauntlets with a boxer-like stance.

At first, Riku almost laughed at the size of the Nobody, for it barely reached the size of his waist, but it was until it suddenly grew twice in size and began to truly look daunting. He barely put his Keyblade up in defense as it launched a punch aiming to lop his head off with a jumping hook punch, but the King struck its back before it could launch another.

With that, Riku took full advantage of the Nobody's seemingly slow recovery, though it still occasionally threw its punches at random. With a few aerial combos and slashes, the strange Nobody disappeared with a whine; though Riku felt a tinge of victorious, something didn't feel right. Not at all in fact…

"Hey, this _is_ the way to Sora's room, right Mickey?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. His door is the farthest one on the right to the end of the hall."

Riku felt a his stomach lurch as he realized how quiet the hall was.

Then…a humming sound. Almost utterly quiet, like an engine beginning to rev. That's when the two broke into a sprint again to the room. Little did they know it was already too late.

Inside the room, the silver robed Royal Guard General-Knight had already slung the Keyblade Master over his shoulder, in his apparently miniature hovering vehicle of a sort over the balcony, resembling a completely silver motorcycle, slightly oversized of course with wheels a bold black color as it remained aloft with a grand, black glass-like encasing making it look like a bullet. Throwing him into the vehicle, which he fell through as if passing through water, he followed through, the engine giving out a short, sharp yelp before it shot upwards.

"From losing my best men to retrieving empty vessels. What have the worlds gone to?" Guardia mumbled under his voice.

"Sora!"

By the time Riku had already rammed into the room, no longer was there any trace of the perpetrator, no trace of the Keyblade Master, and a simple letter upon the bed with the emblem of the Legendary Rogue.

'That's the second one we got in one day…' Mickey thought, relinquishing his Keyblade as he looked around if there were anymore clues.

"I will not warn you again; if you want to know the truth, you will reveal it yourself," Riku read from the letter, his eyes skimming over; "'Beyond the past years, behind the story of Masters. The Chosen One will be in better hands than your own, Mickey. The 13th hour has begun.' Your Majesty?"

Riku turned to the King, who already had a look of fear upon his face.

"Your Majesty, what connection do you actually have this Rogue of Realms? It sounds like he personally knows you."

"I…I'm not sure, but my heart suddenly seems afraid; afraid of…remembering."

"The 13th hour…Why does it specify what hour though? Is there a time limit?" Riku pondered, but instead he heard footsteps coming from behind, turning around to find a much unexpected appearance.

"You…"

* * *

"_**Hehehehe…so this is the tower he left unprotected? Not as fancy as the castle, but it'll do. Now where are those mirrors?"**_

"Halt!"

Vesper transported to the Mysterious Tower of Yen Sid, though having automatically warp to the top floor, he had not been troubled by any obstacles until then. Behind him, he saw three fairies, with similarly designed dresses and angered looks on their faces; Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"_**Well well well, it if isn't the trio of Good Fairies…"**_

"What are you doing in this tower, dark one?" Flora first spoke, trying to keep her fear and anxiousness hidden; "Not many can access this realm so easily."

"I can already tell he's no-good-doer!" Merryweather added.

"_**True, I have a certain ability, but Master Yen Sid always left the door open for an old friend…"**_

"Old friend?"

"You haven't answered our question. What is your purpose here?"

"_**Very well…you'd like to know? I'll tell you then. I'd like my mirrors back."**_

"Mirrors?" Fauna asked skeptically, until Vesper turned back and went through the closet, as if knowing in the place it self. Within a split second, he uncovered all the sheets from the various mirrors stationed around.

"_**Ah, there you are my pretties…come now to my void…"**_

Vesper lifted his cloak for only a moment's time before the mirrors around the room seemed to shrink into miniscule spheres of light, entering the darkness beneath his cloak.

"_**Those were the Grandmaster's to begin with, but he obviously shows little use for them during this moment."**_

"Grandmaster?" Vesper gave out a growling sigh, though stopped himself as he had an idea.

"_**Of course, you'd know Yen Sid's teacher if you came to him sooner, but I must take my leave now before you ask anymore questions that may further irritate me to do something regrettable...then again, it's hard for someone like myself to feel guilt alone, hehe."**_

"Be gone fiend!" The three fairies put their wands up, pointing them at the dark being; "You have no place here."

"_**You're mistaken my dears…I've **_**always **_**had a place in all realms. I just sometimes don't like standing still with the 13th hour at hand. Lots to do, so little time."**_

* * *

Have I gone insane? NO, not really, that's just me XD Anyways, thanks for being patient for this chappie; I made it longer to owe you guys. I have tests this week, so I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, but I did it! XD I'm going to list now the number of Ocs named for this installment, because I bet all of you are wondering 'How many OCs are you going to put into this?' Here's the list so far of names revealed.

-Grandmaster Rozen

-Vesper

-The Messenger

-Guardia

-Necromancer Zaivyer

-Iatros

Number of upcoming OCs for rest Rogue of the Fallen; not that many.

List of new enemy models (Heartless, Nobodies, etc) so far

-Animist (Nobody)- Reaction Command: Tail-Off

Number of new ones coming; N/A for the moment, but probably a pretty decent number.

Objectives and directives

-Training with Aqua cont'd

-Nobody barricade mission; eliminate Nobody regiments in certain time limit in order to make it to Sora's room or fail. Play as Riku during that moment. Yes, I took the Holy Burst limit thing from Re: Chain of Memories, but that attack seemed useful during the time! XD

That's all I got for now! Coded info if you read between the lines, but other that, read and review peoples ^^ Have a great day!


	9. Chapter 8

And we're back with more Rogue of the Fallen! Not much to talk about today, and no current fic recommendations, so let's get a move on!

Rozen- Crimson doesn't own Square-Enix or Kingdom Hearts, therefore only owns the original characters and plot.

Thanks Rozen! ^^ Onwards! A bit for a shorter chappie, but still a good one XD

* * *

Red

"It's been a while Riku."

"Axel?! Saïx?!"

"Um, actually it's Lea and Isa now."

"So, Organization XIII has returned."

'The 13th hour…is this what the Rogue meant?'

"Well, yes and no."

Lea gave out a sigh as he ran his hand through his red spiky locks, Isa merely having his arms crossed and resisting the inner temptation to glare at the wielder of the Dawn, the memories of this Nobody's resentment to him still lingering.

"What did you do to Sora?!" Riku growled, tightening the grip on his Way to Dawn.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you the ones who summoned the Nobodies to infiltrate the castle?" Mickey asked.

"Uh, no. We just came here about five seconds ago, and then heard all the racket leading to this room. I didn't even know we could still summon Nobodies anyways, since we aren't anymore…" Realization struck him; "Wait, Sora's in trouble?"

"Something tells me we're going to have to start all the way from the beginning," Isa gave out a sigh, heading out of the room with Lea following, and then followed by the King and Riku.

"Mickey, I'm really not so sure about this," Riku whispered to the King, earning an approving nod.

"I know. Too many things are happening at once, but we have to try and take things one at a time. We'll figure out soon enough."

On the way to the room, no conversation was traded between the four, and the halls were clear of Nobodies. Before long, they all made their way to the study, where Yen Sid waited patiently, Donald and Goofy gawking at the sight of the two retired Organization members, though they looked tired enough from their last battle.

"I was foretold of your coming, Lea, Isa."

"Well, good to meet you too…whoever you are," Lea responded.

"You knew they were coming?"

"The stars warned me of two visitors who were to be sent here; however, to be able to penetrate my barrier would have to be a much over accomplishing feat."

"…huh?" Lea responded, obviously confused enough as he was.

"How about you tell us how you exactly got here?"

"Gladly," Isa cleared his throat; "Though, you might want to have a chronicler to record this."

"Of course. Jiminy?"

No response.

"Jiminy Cricket?" Goofy called.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

A light humming sound vibrated within the walls of Guardia's nearly invisible vehicle, the warrior himself wasting no time to reach his destination, yet to be known. Behind his black leather seat he had an elliptical dome of a sort, most likely able to fit up to five or six average adults at best; within it was the still unconscious Keyblade Master, as well as a much unexpected passenger that lay sleeping in his hood, but not for long.

The little cricket chronicler gave out a yawn as he stretched his little arms, groggily opening his still-heavy eyelids as he tried to look around in the apparent darkness.

"What happened?" Jiminy asked himself, trying best to remember what went on.

Travelling the halls during the brief moment of respite, the little cricket decided to take a rest for himself, visiting Sora's room when coming back. As soon as he leapt upon the bed, leaving his journal on the desk, and falling for the spell of sleep as soon as he entered Sora's hood.

"My journal!" Jiminy patted all of his pockets and looked within his coat, but no longer was his journal present.

"I suggest you remain seated, chronicler. We still have not arrived near enough to our destination," Guardia stated, surprisingly able to listen to such a tiny sound from afar and above the humming of his vehicle. Pressing a button on his small control panel, he turned around and made his hand go through the black glass plucking out the cricket from the dark dome and placing him in front of him, showing how they were already in the midst of the pathways of the worlds in space.

"And who might you be?"

"Guardia, Royal Knight of Radiant Garden. You are most likely wondering why I have Sora in captivity of the back seat do you not?" He was responded with a nod; "You're also curious about why you are no longer in Disney Castle, and the presence of your journal, which I currently have here."

The knight gave the small journal pinched between his thumb and index finger to Jiminy, who gladly took it, relieved it was in no damaged condition whatsoever.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I sadly cannot just let Sora go his way yet. He is going through a phase of remembering memories not of his own, or so he would think. I've been ordered to retrieve him and send him away from the King."

"But why?"

"My father believes the King doesn't understand how dire the situation currently is. The boy is not ready yet, and he needs to learn of his connections and bonds on his own, according to his words. He is helping out by first reviving and finding those he can that may help him on his journey. When that is done, all the Chosen one has to do is know how to Reconnect and truly bring the truth into light."

"Hmm…who exactly is your father?"

"…I'm not allowed to say. Not yet anyways. I know his heart is absent though, so I want to take him to a safer place."

"The castle seemed safe enough as it was, with the Cornerstone of Light and Master Yen Sid being present as well."

"Those are exactly the reason my father doesn't feel it is right," Guardia said almost too quickly, almost scowling; "I won't say much because I was asked by my father to do so, but as a favor, please do not attempt to be suspicious of my actions or his own. Keep in mind, the one who created the Cornerstone had to have known the great risk of the darkness that would have to be drawn to it, and if the Keyblade Master stays too long within it, all will fall to darkness."

Jiminy decided not to ask anymore questions, Guardia switching back to manual and twisting the motorcycle-like handles back, increasing the speed.

"Fear not. I will do no means of harming Sora in any way; I'd be much 'grounded' if I did so."

* * *

"Wow, you're a quick learner Kairi!"

"I'm kind of surprised myself."

The two female fighters in the courtyard of Radiant Garden stopped for a moment after what seemed like hours of endless training, Kairi grabbing at her knees to take a quick breath, Aqua sitting back on a ledge; both were still inconspicuous of the Messenger that still looked over them…meaning sleeping throughout half the entire session as night began to fell.

"I've seen Sora and Riku fight before, but you're amazing," Kairi commented, taking a seat on the marble floor; "I wonder what they're doing right now…"

"They're probably just fine. From what I've heard from you, I think they can take care of themselves."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think you'll find Terra and Ven?"

Aqua took out her good luck charm in response, looking at it with a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"I know I will. I kept a promise after all."

"That kind of looks likes my thalassa seashells charm, but I gave it to Sora. Supposedly, a charm made by those shells were to make sure the voyagers would have a safe trip to and from their destination."

"Well, if I remember right…"

The Messenger remained turning back and forth in his sleep, but didn't notice himself too close to the edge, rolling a little too far to one side and…well he slept through falling down a few good stories from the Radiant Garden, a quick whooshing sound barely heard before he unconsciously summoned a Corridor inches before hitting the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Aqua turned her head up,, cutting off her thought.

"Hear what?"

"…Must've been my imagination."

"Possibly not, Master Aqua."

Rozen came walking to the courtyard, an amused expression on his face (that could barely be discerned through the cowl and eye) as he kept the pair of Sea-Salt popsicles floating above his palm.

"Grandmaster."

"You probably sensed the Messenger open a Corridor and clumsily teleport himself not too far off."

"What makes you say that?"

With a quick gesture of his free hand, in his land promptly landed the sleeping Messenger, hanging him up by the grand item tied to his back and a snoring sound escaping him.

"Just as a hunch," Rozen chuckled, before setting him up, the Messenger wakening on his own and stretching out his limbs.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Rarely any. Sea-Salt Ice Cream anyone?"

Aqua and Kairi each caught an ice cream to their own, both looking at their own curiously before taking a bite.

"Salty…"

"Yet sweet," Kairi finished.

"You two seemed to have done well in a day's work."

"Yeah," Kairi nodded; "But, you were saying something Aqua?"

"Oh right. I remember one time, back when I was still training with my friends…Rozen, didn't you teach me abut the legend of the good luck charm?"

"Hmm, could I have possibly done such a thing?" Rozen obviously feigned obliviousness, but gave in anyways; "I believe I did so. You had not gone to Destiny Islands yet, let alone begin traveling worlds, if I remember correctly."

_The Grandmaster had come outside to take a breath of fresh air as he decided to take a walk though the area. Aqua, out of curiosity, decided to follow the Grandmaster, anxious of the new visitor of the Land of Departure. It wasn't long before he stopped at the rest area, sitting cross-legged and looking toward the sky, absent of any creatures or clouds for the moment._

"_I know you are there Aqua," Rozen chuckled slightly startling the young apprentice with his comment; "Come now, I don't bite."_

_She neared the Grandmaster, relaxing at the sound of his much lax tone._

"_You're free to ask questions. It's not every day I can visit this place."_

"_I don't know what to ask."_

"_Reasonable,"Rozen took out, from the inside of his sleeve a three-foot long string, with countless amounts of trinkets and charms colorfully glinting in the sunlight; "Then I can just allow myself to tell of my many travels. Each charm I have here is a world I've visited, each a memory of where I've been and who I've met."_

"_How many are there?"_

"_Hmm…I lost count, but there is one world I do remember amongst my travels that may be of your liking._

_Rozen, out of the many he pulled out, plucked a single star-shaped charm of a sort, the center made of a crimson shell material that reminded her of the sun, lined with a yellow, soft material that resembled that of a fruit and tided by mere thin rope that held it all together with the emblem of the apprentices in the center._

"_Which world did you get that one from?"_

"_One known as Destiny Islands; a much calm world, with almost no conflict or creatures causing trouble of sorts. That's actually where I met one of the Keyblade Masters for the very first time."_

"_Really?"_

_A nod._

"_A little secret I learned from that world, if there ever comes a time you visit it. There is a tree that bears a star-shaped fruit upon those islands, which supposedly has the power to bind people and their hearts together. If you make a charm from it or the shells themselves, the bonds and destinies forever become intertwined."_

"_Wow…"_

"_Of course, I sadly didn't bring any due to traveling far too much, but now you know. If you cannot do the real thing, making an imitation of such may perhaps work as well," Rozen slightly leaned toward Aqua with a chuckle; "It might sound a bit feminine, but don't take it the wrong way."_

Aqua slightly laughed at the memory, Rozen merely staying in his stoic pose, but doing best to hide his own laughter.

"So you've traveled to lots of worlds. Is that why you're called Grandmaster?" Kairi asked.

"Not exactly, but that is one reason. I do not think the Chosen one has traveled just as many worlds in his lifetime just yet. Speaking of which, though it may seem fast as it is, it's time to assign you your first mission Kairi."

"M-My first mission?" Kairi caught her breath.

"Grandmaster?"

"Nothing too hard of the sorts, but it will lead you to another, then another; one after the other, the tasks become more arduous and more effort will be needed. The best way to learn is usually by experience. As much as I'd like to take you on our mission, Kairi, I'd like to test you out to see how you were to be in other worlds. Adaptation, reflexes, growth in itself, physical and psychological; all are factors of becoming one worthy of wielding the Keyblade. Because we are all connected in a way, there is no doubt you two will meet again."

"…" Kairi seemed deep in thought as he merely waited for a response, Aqua looking at them anxiously back and forth. After a few moments, she finally raised her head, a determined look on her face.

"I'm ready Grandmaster."

"Excellent. Before we begin then, I'd like to chat with Naminé, if you do not mind."

"Um, sure."

In a small burst of particles of light, Kairi's Nobody appeared beside her, slightly startling Aqua by her sudden appearance.

"I believe I've spoken of what a Nobody is, correct Aqua? The shell of one's will who has lost their heart. Naminé, Aqua. Aqua, meet Naminé, Kairi's Nobody."

"It's a pleasure," Naminé replied shyly, putting out a hand to shake, which Aqua accepted and returned.

"Oh, I haven't exactly explained on how that happened, didn't I?" Kairi stated sheepishly.

"I suppose it can be done another time. Now, Naminé, I need to ask you of your power over chains of memories. Those powers were originally my own, which I granted on Kairi's fourth birthday."

"Wait, you gave me the power over memories when I was only four?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Well, I expected you to be told about years later, but sadly due to the events that happened in Radiant Garden, you were never told. Therefore, Naminé became the carrier of that ability," Rozen explained calmly, "Be wary of the ability though. You've seen the responsibility it takes to deal with the chains of memories, the chains of the various bonds. I can teach you more, if the time comes we meet again."

"…if you believe that is right."

"Anytime if you may," and with that, Naminé fell back into Kairi's body as quick as she came out.

"…Well, shall we take our leave now?" Rozen waved his arm before Kairi, conjuring up a portal of light before her; "This shall immediately take you to Traverse Town, but you must find the one known as Guardia. He shall be the one to grant you your missions until the time comes we meet again. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," She turned to Aqua; "Till we see each other again?"

"Right."

Kairi gave a low bow, entering the portal without further ado, Keyblade in hand. As the Keyblade closed behind her, Rozen gave a sigh, putting his arms to his back as he turned to the Messenger's direction, the being himself having simply been a witness to the entire conversation and nothing more.

"Come now then Aqua. We must retrieve your armor if you'd like a mode of transportation through the worlds. I can't always summon portals in and out."

"Yes Grandmaster."

"Lead the way, Messenger."

"Yes sire."

* * *

A howling laugh rang within the halls of Castle Oblivion, the ring of the Keyblade I contact with the creatures of dark and nothingness, destroying them within only one or two blows as Night continued his spree of destruction. He could barely be seen fighting, his movements so feral and quickly done, if one attempted to see him in battle, he would be merely a blur at best, if one could see through the dark well enough. For maximum efficiency, he was using his free claw to cause extra damage, scarring what's left of the floors with such a cold concentration of darkness it would paralyze one in fear within a twenty foot radius.

"67, 69, 74; good thing there's a lot of these, or else I'd be bored!" Night chuckled spinning his Keyblade over his head before flinging it into a new fray of Dragoons, leaping into the air and unleashing merciless rage at Darkballs and NeoShadows as his Keyblade wreaked havoc at the ground like a twister.

Before long, he gracefully landed on the ground, the Keyblade returning to his hand, and no more Nobodies and Heartless in his presence.

"That's it? Tch. Pathetic..."

However, the dim lighting of the transitioning orb earned his attention, swiftly leaping towards it as he unintentionally placed his hand upon it and was teleported to another room, where the first thing that came to his ears were the sounds of muffled yet clear yelling of rage and impatience.

"Get me the hell out of here!!"

Night realized what room he was as soon as he looked at the pods of darkness around the walls, dark tendrils seemingly shifting across the metal walls like thorny vines to its prey, the steel walls barely visible with the computer monitor in the center. The one furiously smashing her fists into the pod was the Savage Nymph herself, electricity furiously flowing within her pod, with her black cloak still present and kunai yet to be summoned.

"Well well, look who we have here," Night smirked as he walked up to the pod, Keyblade slung over his shoulder; "It doesn't look like you enjoyed your nap."

Larxene furiously turned her glare towards the warrior, but all she needed was one look at his figure and Keyblade to now summon her kunai.

"YOU!!!!!"

Within moments, the electricity suddenly burst from the pod and spread its ferocity through the other pods before her own burst, the warrior of darkness making a mere side-step and avoiding a flurry of kunai that struck at the wall behind him. Soon enough, he found himself dodging and evading quick blows from the raging female, quickly putting his hood back up.

"How dare you show your face at me again you punk! You ruined EVERYTHING!!!" Larxene yelled, though he merely used his Keyblade to block a few blows, before finding an opening and striking with a high kick and sending Larxene up, then bringing her down with another blow of his Keyblade. Quick enough did he reach the ground, placing the blade of the Key to Larxene's neck, he gave a smug grin.

"Come on now, don't be so grumpy Nymph. It's only been a few months, or rather…a year? Maybe two?"

Before Night could continue his rant, he flipped back, the sight of a pink scythe blade meeting the corner of his eye. One by one, he saw the pods open, until each and every member was out.

The Savage Nymph,

the Graceful Assassin,

the Chilly Academic,

and the scarred Freeshooter.

"What a reunion…didn't think I'd see any of you again."

"Why you-!" Before Larxene could make another move, Marluxia intervened.

"Hold on Larxene. Something's different abut him."

"No, what gave you that idea?" Night sarcastically responded, dismissing his Keyblade in a series of shadows.

"That can't be the kid. He's too…eh, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Dark."

Night and the others turned around to find a towering being, almost taller than Aeleus himself, in a solid white cloak held with various black laces in gold rings, a solid black sash tied around his waist. Underneath his hood was a visible face of a sort, but no more was it a much chiseled face, a single line dividing vertically down the center of his face, completely white on the right, and black on the left, no eyes or mouth able to be discerned.

"Zaivyer…"

"I suggest you stand down, or I will cease your existence on the spot you incomplete fools," the phantom ordered in such a monotone that ceased all of their speaking; "The only one who fully became whole was the Freeshooter, and because of your incompetent patience, Nymph, you remain incomplete, along with the Assassin and the Academic."

"So you're telling me someone was actually stupid enough in wanting to bring us back? For what?!"

"Hey, shut up for once and listen to Tall, White, and Stingy for a moment, would ya?" Night threatened.

"If you are so curious, he is known as Night. He is the Chosen Keyblade Master's manifestation of darkness, in the broadest of terms."

"His darkness? No wonder he felt so different…" Marluxia mused, though Larxene remained scowling, Vexen (since he is incomplete, he cannot truly be identified as Even) intrigued by such, and Braig looking uninterested but understanding what may possibly be going on; he even seemed more interested in the Keyblade Night wielded before dismissing it.

"Alright, so we're here, and only one of us is 'complete'. What's the point?"

"Your knowledge and memories of 12 years past will do us good, Freeshooter, so you will be informing us of what Xehanort transpired back then. All of his plans and tactics that he believed would summon Kingdom Hearts again," The necromancer turned to Vexen, who was shooting glares behind Larxene and Marluxia; "Academic, you will inform us of the replica plans and Ansem's research experiment. Your memories should do us good as well."

"Oh, so we're going back for the whole 'taking Kingdom Hearts as our own plan'."

"No. A greater purpose than one would think. For now, you will be transported to the Ruins of Nothingness, the remains of your main base, and you are to stay there until one named Master Vesper or Night calls for you. Strict orders, and if not obeyed will be punished with elimination of existence."

"Ha! What makes you think we're going to work for people we don't even know?" Larxene snapped, but a pair golden gleaming eyes silenced her short.

"Now I see…" Braig smirked, eying Zaivyer as if he knew what he was about to say to him; "I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. If he could take you down in five seconds flat, he most likely wasn't holding back."

Larxene gave a growl, crossing her arms with reluctance, though Vexen and Marluxia seemed to go along with the idea as well.

"And what do we benefit from this opportunity, in serving the boy and this 'Master Vesper'?" The Assassin asked.

"If time serves well, and the tables turn as they should, Kingdom Hearts shall be your prize."

"…Very well."

"…Fine."

"Then…be gone."

With a single wave of Zaivyer's arm, they all disappeared, without a burst of light or wisps of shadows, turning to Night, who pulled up the sleeves of his cloak to find them both covered in the organic crimson and black armor.

"You know I'm just going to eliminate them as soon as they're done being used right?"

"If not obvious enough. Besides, they are to remain hidden from Grandmaster Rozen. These are the ones he wasn't willing to revive, but Master Vesper has much further plans to his disposal than just bringing a few back from the dark. Even if he did discover their revival, there'd be little he can do."

"Oh, so we've got three sides to this chessboard now."

"There could never be more than two sides to a chessboard, but there could be a player who may control another that may act out as only a piece, strong or weak…Night."

"…"

"You are not yet worthy of being called your true name, even if your form is beginning to reform once more. If not by me, even lesser by those I work for. Now be gone. We will be getting visitors soon, so I suggest you go back to the ground floor to attend to them."

"Whatever, Phantom."

* * *

"So, you guys were brought back by the one known as Grandmaster Rozen and his helper, Iatros, whom you do not have much knowledge of I can surmise from what you've spoken of him."

"That's about right."

"And the only others who got revived were Xaldin, Leaxeus, Luxord, and Zexion?"

"Actually, they'd now be Dilan, Aeleus, Luxord –guess he decided to keep his old name- and Ienzo, but not sure if he brought back any others. Seems he was only willing to revive a few of us and not the rest though. Who could imagine Organization members running around again with hearts, let alone without them?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Well, only proves I was one of the lucky ones."

Trading questions and telling stories, it was yet an hour later in which the finally reached to where they were now, Yen Sid looking much disturbed now than ever before, his hands shaking as he gripped the desk with wary eyes, the King no better, but the Knight, his son, and the Royal Magician no better bewildered than ever before.

"Teacher, you said that the one who created the Cornerstone and wrote the book was someone called Grandmaster. Could they be talking about the same thing?" Mickey asked nervously, replied with a heavy sigh.

"I'm…not sure. If he has truly returned, then the worlds must be at a greater risk than what I first thought."

The retired Master took the book in his hand, opening to the first page and clearing his throat.

"Pages of forgotten knowledge, can you reveal to me the name of he who calls himself Grandmaster?"

"Is he really talking to a book?" Lea whispered to Isa, but only got a hard jab in the elbow by Riku; "Hey!"

In a few moments, the letters began forming, Yen Sid reading closely.

You ask for a name,

But you need an identity.

A name lurks in the darkness of your old heart,

But whether you put your trust in it or not relies on you.

'I accept.'

The name that lurks…many a decade ago

…Grandmaster…

Vesper.

Everyone in the room swore they almost saw Yen Sid jump back from his seat in trying to stand up, slamming his palms down on the table and making everyone in the room flinch.

"That cannot be! That cannot be the name that was engraved into my heart when it was spoken of!"

It is, and isn't

Will you trust in your heart,

Or will you allow time to answer your question?

Patience patience…sometimes that'd all it needs.

"Master Yen Sid! What did it say?" Riku asked, almost on the edge himself.

"…" After a few moments of silence, Yen Sid slid down the high back chair with another sigh, closing the book; "Lea, Isa, did you not happen to catch the name of the Grandmaster yourselves?"

"Y-yeah. I think it was _____," Axel stopped himself, Riku eying him strangely.

"What did you say his name was?" Max asked.

"I'm pretty sure he said _____."

Isa seemed shocked as well, unable to say his name as well.

"…Looks he was serious when he said to only can call him Grandmaster for the time being."

"Makes him suspicious enough, but something must be up. You said he hasn't showed up for other sixty years, and it's now he shows himself again. After Xehanort's Heartless has been defeated, the destruction of the Organization XIII Nobodies, and…"

"It all happened after Sora did all of the past events involving Kingdom Hearts," Riku finished; "This is bad."

Yen Sid turned to the book again, placing his hand upon it.

"One last question. Has Vesper…the Rogue of Realms, truly returned?"

If that is what you wish to believe,

Is that how you wish to identify,

Then yes.

Vesper, the Rogue Avenger of Realms 

has returned.

-

Aaaaand….clifffy! *is shot* How crazy have I gone? Not one Grandmaster, but TWO?! What is the world coming to!?! How did three years of work all come down to this!?! Will Ven ever wake up?!?! Will SORA ever wake up with heart returned?!? Does Rozen know he's working with the Rogue of Realms!?!?! Why am I asking you all of this?!?! You're not writing the fic! XD *is shot again*…I zombie! Not, not really XD

Alright, now that we have ANOTHER OC detailed, I'll be posting up the MS Paint fan art (and hand drawn, since my scanner actually had its good days) on YouTube and be sending the links soon ^^ I'm really glad you're all enjoying this right now, and I promise you in the matter of 1-2 chapters, Sora will wake up. I'm just not going to say how XD

R&R peoples! Laterz! :D


	10. Chapter 9

And we're back, the video's out and time to get a move on! XD This chapter's gonna be a killer!! I have various scenes I wait patiently to write, and this is one of them, so sit back and enjoy this extended chapter of Rogue of the Fallen! Th link to the video is in my profile, but if you're oto excited to read this comment to go ahead with the chapter XD it's info is also at the end of this fic, and those are MUST-READ author's notes ^^

Also, due to Divine Wolf's comment on 'Necromancer' being a bit off from the traditional KH-ness of this, I've decided to switch it to Phantom Zaivyer. Much better yes? ^^ NOW we can get a move on!

* * *

1st Reunion, 2nd Remembrance

All was quiet once more in Disney Castle as the night went by; fatigue finally meeting up with our heroes and unexpected guests after all that has been explained and told. While Lea slept upon a convenient couch placed in the study, Isa merely resting in a corner, the King still did best to keep awake to study the Cornerstone with Yen Sid, Riku roaming about the halls restlessly as he seemed to be the only one who was too concerned about the series of events happening.

'All of these events have to be connected somehow. The weird letter, Sora's heart being stolen _again_, the Organization coming back, and now this Grandmaster comes out of nowhere and supposedly is behind all this? And what about that memory? How is it that it's only up until now I can remember it? Who was that Keyblade wielder?'

"…This is making my head hurt," Riku mumbled, blinking off the sleep as he held his head.

However, he was alone about the halls as he pondered to himself. A quick whooshing sound met his ears as he, with instant reflex, summoned his Keyblade.

"Who's there?!" He called out, only met by a familiar sounding chuckle that met his ears, feeling his blood freeze within his veins as his body became numb.

"Come now Riku. Surely you couldn't have possibly forgot about me now?"

"Ansem…" Riku turned around to find the person he didn't expect to see ever again, Xehanort's Heartless appearing before him, suit, youth, and darkness all.

"You didn't think you could of me that easily did you?"

"But…how?!"

"A new darkness came calling, and I answered to it; it seems that you still fear the darkness in your heart."

"No! You can't be real!" Riku ran to the shadowy being, swinging his Keyblade forward to strike the supposedly revived Heartless, but before the blade could make contact, the being had disappeared. Soon enough, he felt a set of cold fingers wrap around his head and carry him up, making him drop his Keyblade.

"Don't lie to yourself boy…You've always been destined for darkness!" 'Ansem' let out a laugh preparing to launch a point-blank Dark Firaga; that is, if Fate didn't have something else stored for the wielder of Twilight.

"_**Oh dear…this is troublesome. No matter."**_

Riku felt himself drop onto the floor with a harsh thump, shaking his head as he looked up to find the Heartless wrapped in chains of, ironically, darkness. It's origin? Out of the sleeve of the giant, dark hooded being that made Riku cringe at the sight of the irony of how it looked; the still, bodiless cloak of Xehanort's darkness going up against the rejuvenated Heartless form of him, according to his point of view.

'What is going on?! That aura….it feels familiar!'

Before Ansem's Heartless could fight back against Vesper's chains, the chains suddenly tightened around him, turning him into burst of black particles, Riku still trying to grasp at what was going on as they disappeared, beginning to feel the darkness within him again.

"_**Riku, wielder of the Road to Dawn…"**_

"…"

"_**Do you wish to be rid of the spirit who calls himself the Seeker of Darkness, but have full control over his power?"**_

"Who are you?" Riku found his words, but was surprised that no one came to the volume of his words, which should've echoed far enough to reach his companions' ears.

"_**My name is of no importance. The past is catching up, and so is your fear that lurks at the bottom of your heart. I would give you a choice, if you are willing."**_

"No chance," Riku clenched the Way to Dawn in his hand; "You're the one who sent the Heartless here and stole Sora's heart, aren't you?"

"_**A close observer aren't you? Heheh…and if I did? Do you really think you're strong enough to take me down?"**_

"It's worth trying."

Riku charged with a bellowing war cry placing his Keyblade forward, but what he didn't expect was what the result of the blade making contact would be. Vesper made no move as the blade was about to impale him, though beneath his hood held a much menacing grin as he saw the blade. Inches away from impact, the Keyblade suddenly shattered with a sound that resembled a house of glass torn down by a wrecking ball, the blade dissipating fast than the hilt and the keychain dissipating into dust.

"_**Is it now?"**_

Without warning, Vesper put his arm forth, blowing Riku back against the wall without trying as he heard the cracking stone of the impact, an ear-to-ear grin almost obvious beneath his hood. Within a split-second, he already went in front of Riku and held him up by an invisible force.

"_**You hold a key item that is much dire to our plan boy…it'd be smart if you gave it to us now and let us be on our way."**_

"Our?" Riku croaked, feeling his throat tightened as Vesper neared.

"_**Now be a good wielder and hold still while I use your heart for beneficial needs to you and I…"**_

"Noooo!!!!"

"Riku!"

"Hey, wake up!"

"Come on Riku!"

Riku opened his eyes again, taking a gasping intake of breath, as if he was being constantly drowned and finally found the surface the heavy waters forcing him down, quickly looking at his surroundings; he was in the Hall of the Cornerstone, drenched in sweat as he saw himself with Keyblade drawn and Mickey with his own, Lea with chakrams out. His weapons were slightly different than they were before, looking smoother in design as instead of sharp prongs jutting out of the now smoother, slightly thinner torus design, replaced with red and orange flame like curved blades that seemed adequate for both slicing and stabbing. He looked down on himself; no chains, but markings themselves present, and his vest held a few scratches.

"…What just happened?"

"We found you sleepwalking in the halls, with your Keyblade out," Lea started, putting down his weapons; "Apparently you suddenly began attacking Yen Sid and the King, which is when I woke up when I heard all the yelling and the fighting."

"I did?"

"Yeah, mumbling stuff about Sora's heart too."

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked with concern, dismissing his Keyblade.

'Was it a dream? A nightmare, or an illusion?' Riku fell to his knees, dropping his keyblade. Yen Sid woefully looked down on him as the King and pyromaniac went over to him, looking towards the Cornerstone.

"…Have you truly grown so much hate for those who wield the Keyblade, Grandmaster Vesper?"

"_**Why yes. Yes I have…" **_Vesper responded in the darkness, outside atop the highest tower of the castle as he crossed his arms; _**"It seems that the boy's darkness has long been attached to him, and with it part of Terra's spirit. Finally, something different for a change. Everything was starting to look too easy…"**_

Riku stood up again, putting his heart to his chest when he suddenly heard the voice come again.

'_**You have a journey ahead of you, boy, which you must take alone. Go to Traverse Town…there, you shall begin such. Find the one who bears the silver coat with the arms of royalty, and reunite once more…'**_

"Traverse Town…"

"What?"

"Your Majesty, I need to get to Traverse Town as soon as possible," Riku demanded.

"I highly suggest you rest Riku. Too much has happened already, and if the Keyblade Master has been lured to a trap, then this may be of the same strategy."

"Maybe…but it's better than just staying here and waiting for something to happen. Who knows what could be happening right now?"

"Then we'll come with you," Isa announced, surprising the group as he came around the corner, most likely eavesdropping in on the conversation but having a determined look on his face.

"I think…I have to do this alone. Even if you came, look what happened to Sora. Even with Yen Sid and His Majesty AND the Cornerstone in the same area, it's as if they didn't even try."

"Hmmm…it is starting to sound like our perpetrator here knows way more than we do about a lot of things. I think we should ask Grandmaster _____."

Lea made a face and shook his head, Isa making a skeptical look.

"Come to think of it, I think we should give Grandmaster a visit."

"Where do we even start looking? He's probably long gone since he left us here."

"Teacher," Mickey began asking, "You said that there was only one Grandmaster that ever existed right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"If that's so, how do we know that the Grandmaster Isa and Lea are talking about, and Vesper aren't the same?"

"Hmm…We can't skip to conclusions just yet."

"He's got a point. What do you think Riku?" Lea turned to ask, but Riku had already summoned a Corridor of Darkness, quickly going through it without a word before it disappeared.

"…How do we know if we're playing right into the mastermind's hands? What is his motive?"

Yen Sid turned back to the Cornerstone, as if trying to avoid conversation.

"…Master?"

"I'm afraid my heart may know…what may have begun this start of series of events."

* * *

"_**How is my caged little prisoner enjoying her stay?"**_

Vesper chuckled as he passed by the once grand cells that the Organization had beneath right at the base floors of the once complete Castle, which now lay in ruins from its chaotic destruction due to the fight between Xemnas and Sora accompanied by Riku, nearly lost amidst to Nothingness; however, darkness seemed to be the only thing holding it together, as well as the mysterious being himself.

"How dare you! Do you know who you are speaking to?" The witch known as Maleficent hissed back, her crow perched upon her staff glaring at Vesper, only to squawk in fear at the sight of the sight of a visible crimson shine.

"_**I actually do…You're the one best known as the 'mistress of all evil', the sorcerer of darkness, Maleficent. Forgive me of my….'rudeness', your greatness, but I had resort to such knowing you would be a bit reluctant of such."**_

"Hmmm…"

"_**I am one who enjoys making deals, mistress. Deals…in which both sides benefit. You say you want to rule the Heartless? All of the worlds themselves?" **_Vesper had a much more excited tone in his voice as saw Maleficent expression change from anger to curiousness; _**"I know your plans have been flawed by Keyblade bearer after Keyblade bearer, time after time…but the tables have turned."**_

"What do you mean by such?"

"_**Your raven was almost caught by a much suspicious member, but as you can see, the Organization will be revived, though not for the purpose of taking Kingdom Hearts, no…merely to roam free and be about their own will. I can, if you'd like, restore your original kingdom of darkness to its former glory. Forget those fools you once had to search more a mere babe over 16 years, the Heartless shall be mere child's play in your hands to control."**_

"You seem to know more than I thought, but there's always a catch. What is it you desire?"

"_**I, oh great dark one? Just a mere favor…**_

_**The past shall come back to haunt**_

_**While the present shall daunt**_

_**For the future to taunt.**_

_**When the time comes, I need you to challenge the hero of the Keyblade, the warrior of light; Sora."**_

"Is that all?"

"_**Yes…though, after such is done, whether resulting in victory or defeat, I shall let you be on your own. You may keep your rejuvenated strength and control over the Heartless, but note that the alliance will be kept short. The next time we cross paths, it shall all depend on how the situation may turn the tables to."**_

Maleficent had a pensive look on her face before turning to the dark master with a malicious grin, Vesper doing his best not to let out a roaring laugh.

"Well then, I suppose it sounds reasonable."

"_**An excellent choice, Maleficent," **_Vesper chuckled, though didn't dismiss the bars; _**"However, I need to take my leave at this moment. I shall return to free thee."**_

Vesper walked past the witch's cell and before another, holding an oversized cat with a terrified look upon his face as he trembled at the sight of the dark hooded being.

"_**I shall be rid of this worthless scum…unless I find a place fit for you."**_

"I-I-I-I, p-p-please, don't! I-I can be of use!" Pete stammered, falling back on his giant behind and crawling back; "P-p-p-please! Spare me!"

"_**Tch…We'll see."**_

In a burst of shadows, the dark entity disappeared, though his location was lesser known to her as he kept walking through the darkness, stopping for a moment in the midst of it.

"_**Everything is falling together; all according to plan…the first phase has only just begun. Rozen shall have the warriors of the past to his disposal, as I shall have the warriors of the present at my own. It is all too well planned…"**_

And with that, another roaring, bone-chilling laugh escaped Vesper, his voice endlessly echoing throughout the darkness of the abyss.

* * *

"We're nearing our destination Aqua."

Rozen had been taking his time as to going through the Castle basement of Ansem's lab, ducking through a few tunnels that were still to be completely restored. They quickly passed by Iatros and Ienzo a low bow, stating they were heading towards the library quickly after introducing themselves with a similar 'we're busy' expression. Rozen reached the door to Ansem's study, slowing his steps even furth as he saw the portrait up upon the wall and Aqua near behind him as she saw herself; the portrait of a white haired man with tanned skin and golden eyes, though the expression in itself made her rememeber of that dreaded day.

"Xehanort...Ansem's 6th, and primary apprentice who was most invovled in the studies of the heart."

"Terra...what happened to him?"

"...According to Ansem, having studied with him, Xehanort had no memory of himself, or previous events. Therefore, though he had no memory of being Terra, he had no memory of wielding the Keyblade, let alone the previous studies of the X-Blade, or of Kingdom Hearts. When the time comes, I believe Sora can explain what happened to him. We must make haste though if we are to retrieve your armor."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see...Messenger. Anyone else here?"

"Nope. All good."

Aqua took one last glance at the portriat before following the Grandmaster, looking at the giant machinery that could be seen from the computer room. Rozen was typing in the keys without physically touching the keyboard as he looked at it, a series of clicks and beeps indicating the screen to state the obvious; 'ACCESS GRANTED'. Below, a giant platform opened, revealing a grand set of spiral stairs.

"Don't tell me we have to walk all of those..."

"You're free to do so, if you're up to it Messenger."

"YES!!!"

The Messenger excitedly ran down the stairs, Rozen giving a chuckle as he took his own pace going down the elevator with Aqua next to him.

"Is he always like that?"

"He enjoys having company around."

Walking down the stairs, it wasn't long before they saw the Messenger sprawled out on the floor.

"I tripped..."

"Well, you should know better next time."

"Yes sir..."

Going past various cells, chains at the window and keypads near the knob, the place seemed to be of high security no doubt. Rozen stopped before the final door at the end of the hall, turning to Aqua.

"I cannot go beyond this point. Your armor is your own responsibility, and I cannot interfere with that. You may have to go on your own for such to embrace your ability once more," Rozen stated, moving to the side; "Be cautious."

"Yes Grandmaster."

Aqua entered the Chamber of Repose, the door closing behind her as she looked around the thron to find ther armor, still laid across the floor and her Rain Storm Keyblade embbeded into the ground next to it. As she reached for the armor, it suddenly dissipated into particles of light, along with the Keyblade.

'What just happened?'

Suddenly, a clinking sound met her hear as she turned around to the door, finding the very armor wielding the Keyblade it its hand, imitating Aqua's battle stance.

"So this is what Grandmaster meant..."

Soon enough, Aqua no longer found herself in the Chamber of Repose, but in the Station of Awakening of her own. Her stained glass platform held a ring of circles with various shades of the sea it self, as she saw herself in the center with eyes closed and holding up her charm as the faces of her friends -Ven and Terra- appeared in a pair of similarly decorated circles next to her head, their expressions that of being asleep as well. There was no time to finsih observing the platform as the armor already charged, Aqua attempting to summon Eraqus' Keyblade to no avail. She barely evaded the incoming attack.

"Didn't expect it to be that easy..."

As the battle continued on, Rozen remained outside, looking over the Messenger as he sat upon the ground, leaning against one of the doors.

"...How is your heart doing?"

"It's alright. The presence of Keyblade's is making it go erratic though. Not really a healthy thing for me..." The Messenger chuckled; "How about you? You're probably really glad you're getting the gang back together again, huh?"

"...It's the sacrifices I make that worry me. No longer can Vesper or I be known as those who mean no harm. You and Guradia are being dragged into my affairs as victims of Fate, and you never had to be. As my sons, you should've known better...and now the Keyblade Master being involved with Ventus and Kairi is making it more troublesome."

"We do know better. We know that you need help. You might be Grandmaster, but as the only one, lonliness is expected. Can't do everything by yourself."

"The dreaded Keyblade...why was its creation accepted by Fate?" Rozen asked himself as he closed his eyes in pensive thought. It wasn't long before he heard the door slide open with a short hiss, the Messenger immediately standing up straight as Aqua walked out, covered back in her original armor and once again weilding Rain Storm in hand.

"That was fast," the Messenger commented, giving a bow, some of his dark midnight colored bangs hanging a bit off from beneath his hood.

"Very well done. Then let's be on our way."

Aqua had retrieved her armor and Keyblade, much to her content even though old memories came back to haunt her as soon as she had it placed on. Rozen seemed hurried to dismiss the Messenger, as he opened a portal of light and immediately took flight with Aqua through, the feeling of the pathways feeling surreal in such a way to her since she has not been traveling in such a way for over a decade; who could blame her?

"Where are we heading to next Grandmaster?"

"Hm? I thought you knew."

"Huh?"

"You need to keep a promise to your friend don't you?" Rozen responded with a reassuring tone, Aqua suddenly knowing what he meant by his words; "May as well wake him up."

With another burst of energy, the two shot through, quickly making their way to what seemed to be a thin, sandy pathway that floated in the darkness. With bizarre gracefulness, Rozen landed upon the sands, Aqua behind him dismissing her armor and her grand Rain Storm returned to her again. However, she felt a shiver go up her spine as she looked towards the castle from afar, able to discern a figure at the grand door.

"You can sense it, I know. Do best not to have eye contact when you are close enough to do so."

At the very door was none other than the manipulator of darkness himself, craning his head to his right shoulder as the two neared, until Rozen abruptly stopped a few yards away from him.

"Vesper…"

"_**Rozen…"**_

"Back so soon?"

"_**Time doesn't matter much now does it?" **_Vesper chuckled, turning his attention towards Aqua; _**"Oh, what do we have here? Is that who I think it is? I never did have a chance to personally meet."**_

"There's a reason for such…"

"_**A thousand pardons…I am Vesper, a good friend of Rozen's for a longer time than he's been a Grandmaster," **_Vesper gave a low bow; _**"A much –hehehe-….great pleasure, Master Aqua."**_

"Is everything ready?" Rozen said quickly, as if impatient.

"_**Heheh…but of course. We need to wake up our little friend yes?"**_

Vesper opened the door of Castle Oblivion, holding it open before them as Rozen motioned Aqua to enter the fortress first, quickly following her, but not without a lingering thought as she kept resisting the temptation to see Vesper.

'What IS he? I can only sense darkness from him…almost as if he was-'

"Hm…good thing I asked the Messenger to help clean up the place," Rozen absent-mindedly commented and took Aqua out of her thought, though did give a small whistle to the condition of the halls; no longer scarred by battle between the Keyblade Master and the Organization members from before.

"Clean up the place?"

"From collateral battle damage. Believe it or not, Sora himself went through this castle, lured in by the Organization a little over a year ago, according to the reports that were found and recorded, which were few. I'd explain more, but it's not my story to tell."

Aqua looked around the grand corridor, shaking her once, twice from remembering how it was before. She soon enough turned to the imposing double doors, remembering her teacher's words.

"_You must change the structure of this world so that all visitors will be lost to oblivion, and no one will be able to solve the puzzle, except for you Aqua."_

"I believe you know what to do Master Aqua."

Aqua nodded in response, looking deep into her heart as she summoned Eraqus' skeleton key once more and pointing it towards the door. With a bright ray of light striking the center of the door, the keyhole figure appeared, and the door soon enough brightening up as well; Rozen paid close attention as he seemed to notice Vesper out of the corner of his eye, who gave a grin before closing the door and following behind, his figure disappearing like ashes to who knows where.

'Vesper…it seems you have also…'

* * *

"Not much has changed around here…" Kairi commented as she walked the cobblestone streets of Traverse Town, streets lighten up for any who've lost their way; "I wonder who Guardia even is though."

_I think this is what the Grandmaster meant when he said we're you're on your own._

"Well, better start looking then."

And so she did. Asking a few travelers of one who'd be named Guardia and other shopkeepers about, most had a similar reply of 'Never heard of him', 'Sorry, no' or 'Get OUT OF MY SHOP!'; in which either case, the trail was cold of a good while until a Moogle stood outside the synthesis shop noticed her.

"Hey kupo, you looking for something?"

"Um, yeah. Do you know someone by the name of Guardia by any chance?"

"Kupo! You're in luck little lady! Guardia's our best customer."

"So you know where he is?"

"He's usually hanging out in the second and third district, kupo."

"Thank you!"

With that, Kairi quickly left to the gate that led towards the second district, but little did she know that her presence was already noticed by the silver robed warrior from above, accompanied by the Messenger himself.

"Lo and behold, one Princess of Heart down, and just the Twilight bearer to come in and finish it all up."

Guardia gave a chuckle at the Messenger's comment, but his face was twisted with concern and doubt.

"How is Father doing?"

"He's alright, and he seems…almost relieved too. He really did miss Eraqus' apprentices, and he's going as far as having Vesper help him out."

"But of course, it is most likely he'll take advantage of such an opportunity to take Rozen's vengeance."

"…I don't think he wants to rid the realms of the Keyblade though. He knows the damage can't be reversed…"

"Quite ironic you say that."

"Whatcha' mean?"

"Brother, during the first 24 hours –no, even lesser- you've used over your abilities with Corridors of both light and dark, withstood the presence of the Cornerstone, and restored most of Castle Oblivion. I'm surprised I'm not confusing you for Vesper because of your habits of –how do you say it- _going all over the place, or should I say every place you can within the matter of minutes?_"

"Well, you know what Father says…Strong wills and youth only make up a little part in our daily lives; doesn't mean it's not important. Besides, I'm a bona fide Messenger of worlds, so first priority messaging needs practice." And still the Messenger sounded optimistic in his response.

"Yes, and he also said to live your life as if it were your last day; you seem to take it literally. If you go to sleep at the end of all this, I won't be the one to remind you."

"…"

"What?"

"Aren't you going down there yet?" The Messenger pointed towards the still exploring Kairi, who had already transitioned to the third district.

"…can you conjure up one of the Heartless as a challenge?"

"Which one?"

"The most recent one you discovered."

"The Bane Behemoth? But I haven't tested him out yet!" The Messenger whined, sitting back and looking up to the skies, barely noticing a single star shine brightly before going out.

"Well, now _I_ can test one out."

"'kay…Bro?"

"Hm?"

"…Nevermind. I'll get him…"

"Be wary brother. It's only a matter of time."

"Hello?" Kairi called out in the seemingly empty district, not a person in sight. Sitting out in the middle district, she gave a sigh; "He has to be somewhere around here. I'm not giving up!"

_But the answers aren't just going to fall out of the sky… _Naminé replied.

However, something else did. Without warning, a Corridor of Darkness appeared horizontally above her, and out came the silver-haired wielder himself, who promptly landed atop of Kairi. Guardia made it in time to see the result, making a mock grimaced face at such a coincidence.

"Ow…"

'You were saying Naminé?'

_Well, I don't think that Riku's our answer._

"Kairi?"

"Riku?"

"What are you doing here?" The two asked each other at the same time, standing up and regaining composure.

"I thought you were over at Disney Castle."

"And you were supposed to stay on the Islands," Riku protested, though was relieved at the sight of knowing Kairi was safe.

'Not to mention someone messed with the Corridor I made…'

"How did you get here?"

"Oh, right. Well…"

Before Kairi could say another word, her expression suddenly changed to that of worry, immediately looking up and pushing Riku aside.

"Watch out!"

In the nick of time, the two avoided being crushed form what seemed to be a gargantuan beast of a sort, its figure resembling that of an ordinary Behemoth Heartless, but was different to a new level. It was less bulky in way that it could fit in the square of the third district, as it had blood-red skin and purple flame designs at its head and feet its head bearing the Heartless emblem (proving to be artificial) upon gold and ebony colored chest armor and not one, but three fiery-hued horns, giant and covered as they acted as a defense about its head. Its tail was longer and ended in a mace like end, vicious looking to the sight. Its lithe figure was accompanied by dull yet thick looking armor across its spine, then connecting to its grand jawbone that made its jaw look larger than it is, and just as deadly with various rows of ivory teeth. Its yellow eyes glared hungrily at the two Keyblade bearers, as if expecting them.

"Looks like this is our welcoming committee."

* * *

As soon as Aqua enter through the doors, Rozen following close behind, there she saw the still sleeping Ventus; just like herself, he hadn't aged a day since the very day she left him back, sleeping upon the solid white throne in the Chamber of Waking. Aqua gave a relieved sigh as she walked towards him, Rozen staying behind as he was reaching into one of his sleeves as if searching for something. However, something suddenly happened without his own notice, causing him to put up an arm in defense as everything around him suddenly became monotone, frozen in place. Aqua no longer was moving, but resembled a statue of a sort.

Time had ceased, but Rozen did not as he turned around to find the dark entities, Vesper and Vanitas, where they were, and clutched in Vesper's possession was the vessel of the Keyblade's Chosen One, his eyes glassy and vacant as was the place where his heart once was.

"...You are quite the contradiction, Vesper."

_**"Heheh, can ya blame me? I ask you to get the Silver Storm to retrieve his vessel, so I can get it myself and put his heart back in it. As you can see, he's still a rookie at having his heart going in and out."**_

"I am not up for your jokes at this time."

_**"Well, you asked for the whole package. May as well finish the job."**_

Vesper roughly threw the body at Rozen, but he caught it in midair without any use of physical contact, slowly putting him down as he glared at Vesper.

**_"The deed is done, and we get to play our game again. No sides, no rules, no idea what Fate's going to pull on us both," _**Vesper's crimson eye shined with anticipation as he began to turn his back on him, but not without a response.

"It is never too late Vesper. Your hate may continue to linger on, but no matter the situation, you know where you'll eventually have to go."

_**"And it's now you remind me?"**_

And with that, he left, but he motioned Night to follow him as well. The Grandmaster turned with a sigh, careful as he led the semi-concious Keyblade Master towards the sleeping Ven, a small shine coming from his heart. He closed his eyes in deep thought, looking deep into Sora's heart as he felt the light becoming hotter to the touch with his grasp at the warrior's left shoulder.

_Within Sora's heart, he stood upon a blank platform, eyes closed as a voice began resounding around him._

Chosen One of the Keyblade,

Open your eyes to the truth.

You cannot be asleep

If you wish to awaken.

_"...Awaken?"_

_Sora tightly closed his eyes harder before opening them slowly, standing before him a much familiar figure._

You say you wish to cease the sadness.

This is where you will truly begin.

_"Ven?"_

It is an important step to Reconnecting

Long has his heart remained in yours

and it is time again you must let him free.

Will you do so,

Chosen One?

_The Keyblade Master cracked a weary grin as he walked up to Ven, putting out a hand._

_"If it makes him happy..."_

_In response, to little surprise, the blonde boy's eyes opened, accepting the handshake, the Station of Awakening bursting with light as it shattered beeath their feet, but they remained floating._

Rozen opened his eyes, the body no longer there, but in his palm the heart which he was aiming for, and Ventus still as he was upon the throne.

'His body should be transported back to where Guardia is, with his heart. That is all I will do, but no more...not yet.'

"Grandmaster?"

"Hm?"

The minute he finished his little episode, he had already undone the Stopga spell that his dark rival had cast without warning; only those allowed to move within it (which were only Vesper, Night and himself) knew what had gone on, while others would be oblivious to the evnts that took place.

"Why exactly was the Organization in the castle?"

"…the leader ordered for the castle to be searched, in order to find this very room. He, however, never solved the puzzle. Only you can do so. As soon as we awaken Ven, I will do a full explanation…" Rozen slightly seemed to struggle as to refocus to his original conversation.

"I remember…Master Yen Sid told me as long as Ven's heart isn't found, he can't wait. How-?" Before Aqua could finish her sentence, she saw in the palm of the Grandmaster's hand a bright and shining heart; that of which she felt a familiar warm and presence; "Is that…?"

"…I had to wait a very long time to obtain this, and I waited longer to return to find you again to unlock this place. It was the least I could do, if I may…"

Aqua nodded in response, taking a step back as she allowed Rozen some space. As soon as he was close enough, the heart itself suddenly moved on its own, shooting straight into Ven's chest, and the room was filled with a blinding light.

-

_Within Ven's mind, without warning, he found himself falling into the familiar abyss of Awakening, darkness surrounding him as he saw bubbles creep from his falling as if in water._

"_Where…am I?"_

_Ven slowly opened his eyes as he saw his platform below him, but the minute he landed his feet upon it, it shattered into a thousand pieces, making him fall again into a darkened hall of Castle Oblivion. Once there, he heard a voice._

_Ventus…you are waking._

"_Waking…"_

_You are almost there…_

_Someone is waiting…_

_Before he could say another word, he suddenly found a burst of light from behind, feeling it sear at his back. To that, he instantly went into a sprint, the halls beginning to become clearer as he went._

_Step after step did images flash by of the many memories that slowly wake within him; _

_that of a small furry blue being looking upon a broken charm, _

_a tall, thin looking warrior with a head of orange hair and eyes of determination, _

_a boy in green attire accompanied by a pair of two younger ones with obvious child-like youth played upon their faces,_

_a short, big eared Keyblade wielding apprentice,_

_and many more he could barely account._

_Before he knew it, the light had already caught him with such searing sensation he no longer felt, and he opened his eyes once more to the blue haired friend of his._

"A-Aqua?" Ven found his voice at last; his sight still blurry as his eyes seemed a bit dull, still adjusting to his surroundings.

"I promised I'd come back didn't I?" Aqua smiled, letting a lone tear of happiness roll down her cheek. She fondly ruffled his hair, Ven giving a timid grin as he still was trying to grasp of what was going on, getting to his feet as Rozen stood near the door of the room with his own relieved expression, hidden beneath his cowl but obvious by the look in his eyes of ageless wisdom. However, he suddenly turned around and walked out as if hurried, earning Ven's attention.

"Who was that?"

Just as his friend was about to respond, she turned to the direction where Rozen left, suddenly realizing why he seemed so hurried; an all too familiar foreboding darkness that made shivers go up her spine and the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. Ven stood up at first sight of her expression, almost tripping over his footing as he followed her, doing his best not to land face-flat upon the marble stone.

Aqua was quick to draw her Keyblade out while pulling Ven behind her, the dark still-robed warrior walking towards them.

"It's about time you woke up Ventus…I was getting tired of waiting."

"Vanitas…"

"Oh, so you haven't forgotten? Nice knowing I was remembered after so long," he sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He most definitely was back.

"As if I could. How did you get here?" Aqua demanded.

"I defeated you!" Ven added, with similar anger in his voice, almost completely recovered form his grogginess of sleep with the light echoed clanging of his metal shoes bouncing off the white walls.

"Well, darkness as its ways of keeping itself alive; besides, you can't exist awake and alive without darkness. You're still all light."

"Why you-!" Aqua charge forward as Vanitas went into a stance, expecting the reaction, but Rozen was quick to intervene. He said not a single word as he knit his eyebrows in concentration, and before the two knew it, they were floating helplessly in midair, the Keyblades dismissed, not on their own will, but the Grandmaster's own.

"I highly commend you two do not."

"Grandmaster Rozen! You're here too?" It seemed obvious by the tone in Ventus' voice he had clearly remembered the Grandmaster.

"Nice to see you've awakened Ven, but its time that I told all of you –yes, even you Vanitas- of what has happened these past years, and I don't want any interruptions."

"But, Grandmaster-!"

"Aqua, I know what actions Vanitas has caused. Do not forget I saw over both Eraqus and Xehanort over the time I visited the Land of Departure."

Vanitas' scowl was hidden beneath the hood, while Ven was still astounded by how calm Rozen sounded with what he knew was going on, doing best to keep his own anger down as he let Aqua and Vanitas down onto the ground, though placing a careful step in between them, seeing them continuing with their glowering.

"…cease the glaring and get comfortable. I'm not going to repeat myself often, and this explanation involves both Xehanort AND Terra."

That ceased their glaring…for the time being.

* * *

Aaaaand cut! *is shot by shotgun* Darn, that was cruel and unusual. This was supposed to be longer with the fight, but I got lazy…but the next one after is gonna be whole lotta talk and explanation with the Heartless boss battle to boot XD To be nice, I'll even tell you Sora wakes up in the next one, because it only makes about as much sense since Ven woke up. YAY VENNY! XD Which is why the title for the next chappie will be called…Explanations XD Hmmm…let's see here.

-Short boss fight with Riku vs. Vesper, but doesn't last long. Must stay alive for 20 sec before cutscene with Keyblade going bye ye makes its way, or go out fighting. Little or no chance of actually hurting Vesper, but series of attacks give a good idea…

[Vesper is force to be dealt with, physical body or not, as his abilities, both long and close range, can cause critical damage that can result in immediate defeat. Much caution must be as to take on this enemy, as it not only remains stationary, but has no supporting Reaction Commands to assist you and cannot be damaged easily; seldom of his attacks can be stopped or interrupted. *this is for the time being. Status is most likely to change if there are any more future battles with him*]

Abyssal Push- Get slammed against a wall or into the floor from long distance; can be sensed with vibrate of remote second before attack begins and chunks out life; can be use one after another.

Chains of Desolation- giant chains of light from a far, and flexible from close distance, Vesper can either launch a nearly unavoidable combo which cannot be stopped.

Disable- If the Keyblade is to make any contact with Vesper in anyway (and if somehow you can avoid EVERY ATTACK HE SENDS AT YOU), it will immediately dissipate and be disabled for three seconds, most likely ending your battle as Vesper immediately follows up with his final attack and go stright to the cutscene.

The best part is...you get nothing XD Just a one-way trip out of the Castle and down to Traverse Town!

-You play as Kairi for a bit as you traverse through Traverse Town, including a few Heartless encounters on the way. You also have to save a few others once in a while to then ask the about Guardia. Head through the second district, then third, and be ready for a boss fight!

-Cutscenes ala mode.

Finally! Whoever wants the link to the fan art, it's in my profile page along with a new poll to help me out with the next chapter...if you respond to it. If too lazy to do so, I'll PM the link to you as the response to your review.

R&R peoples, and have a nice day! XD

Major EDITS: Aqua vs armor fight (which I'm too lazy to write up), another mini episode and Final Mix-esque addition to Ven's heart being back to where it belongs.


	11. Chapter 1o

And we're back with more Rogue of the Fallen! Now that I realize more and more people are getting interested in this fic, I'm doing best in speeding up my update time and seeing if it'll do any better. Moving on, Recommendation time for all you Birth by Sleep people!

Disciples of the Keyblade by Divine Wolf

A semi-connected one-shot series. The training of Ventus, Aqua, and Terra under Master Eraqus's watchful eye. Updated semi-constantly and is excellent read for those who are really bored XD

Disclaimers still stand as said: NOT MINE!

Winner of Fanfic fanart bonus question; Divine Wolf! Excellent job. There are more details on your prize pic at the end of the chappie ^^

* * *

Explanations

The sounds of battle erupted from the third district as Kairi and Riku fought against the gargantuan Heartless, roaring as it summoned a storm of dark lightning from above to strike the two warriors down. Kairi gracefully evaded the bolts and was quick to notice that stomping its feet would cause it to make small shockwaves. Riku used his Dark Shield various times, taking the chance as he was able to get behind the beast and attempt to find a weak spot, only to find none, realizing quickly after behind whacked back to a wall by its giant tail.

Taking the chance, it targeted Riku, its giant iron jaws crying for something to bite on as they opened and closed to the Behemoth's will. Without thinking, Riku struck its right horn just inches away from the metal death trap, making the Behemoth cry out in pain.

"Kairi! Its horns!"

"Got it!"

And Riku gaped at what immediately followed as soon as he said that. Kairi sprinted in his direction, the Behemoth sensing her footsteps, but a second too late as she slammed the Keyblade at where the armor connects, making the entire set vibrate and making the Heartless shriek, lashing its tail out and possibly hitting the female Keyblade bearer; however, she wasn't that sow to adapt. As soon as the tail got close enough, she used the teeth of the Keyblade to grab at the tip, and she almost used it like a springboard, flinging herself into the air and promptly upon the Behemoth's back, slamming her Keyblade down on the main fiery horn and causing its legs to bow and bend until it fell upon its belly, slightly dazed.

"Whoa…" was all Riku could gasp out as he moved out of the Heartless' way.

'When she learn to do that?' He thought while he looked up at the sheepishly grinning Kairi.

"Hey, it worked."

"…"

However, the deed wasn't quite done as the beast trembled and began waking up again, Kairi quick to jump off its back before it suddenly reared up on its hind legs, smashing at the ground before it. Its main horn had a small crack in it, Kairi's attack obviously having dealt a critical blow, but it wasn't enough.

The two eventually realized the pattern of its attacks, time passing by as they repeated the similar strategy. Soon enough, the left and right horns were greatly scarred and chipped, close to destruction, while the main horn had little or no damage done since its first impact. Then things became troublesome when it came onto its hind legs, and wouldn't come back down on its fours.

Riku fought at using Dark Firaga as the Behemoth no longer stood still, and was quick to strike with its nearly unavoidable claws. It wasn't long before Kairi was struck unexpectedly by a ground level attack, and their luck was out as they realized they only had brought along only a few Potions-including one that was taken and actually smashed by the Bane Behemoth itself-, and Riku had wasted all mental energy to supply his fire spells. Still, the horns remained damaged but intact.

"What now?!" Kairi yelling, holding her side in pain.

Riku's response was droned out by the Behemoth's roar, suddenly grabbing one in each grand claw as it eagerly stared at them, as if tasty little morsels as a battle victory prize. However, it wasn't going to be that way. Out of the sky, above the beast came falling a streak of silver, and with it a grand spear that struck it right across the back of its head, the sound of metal being torn meeting it ears and causing it to fall forward, Riku and Kairi barely making it out of its open grasp in time as they rolled out of its way. Quick to stand up, it looked around for its attacker, roaring at the skies as if challenging it.

"My, you have quite the temper."

Another sliver streak coming right across the beast's face, the left and right horns suddenly snapping apart to its surprise and causing it to screech again.

'A silver robed warrior…'

"I do believe it's time for you to take a nap Behemoth." The voice called out again, and this time the figure made itself clear, coming up from behind as it held a claymore in each hand. The Heartless charged at it, but it wasn't quick enough to find the warrior already inches near its head, a quick 'shing' sound heard as he swung his blade, and the mighty dark beast finally fell.

"Forgive me if I interrupted your battle, but it looks like you were having trouble," Guardia said as he sheathed his blades, walking up to the Keyblade wielders, quick to mumble a Curaga as healing the two of their wounds; "I was expecting you two."

"You're Guardia?" Kairi asked.

"At your service, Princess Kairi. You've grown quite beautifully over these past years now haven't you?" Guardia gave a low bow.

"Thank you, but please, you can just call me Kairi."

"Very well. And, your partner?"

"Riku." He responded for himself, crossing his arms as their eyes met.

'Guardia…is he the one?'

"Ah yes…the fabled wielder of Darkness of he who walked the Road to Dawn. There is much I need to tell you both. Follow me, if you may."

And they did so, going back through the door to the second district as Riku skeptically looked at the insignia upon his back on most of the way. The minute they walked through the doors, they didn't realize the Heartless never faded. It merely remained dazed and unconscious, the giant gash in its horn though close to complete destruction still remained whole. Out of the shadows the Messenger came out, shaking his head at the sight of the Heartless.

"Aw man, Guardia went overboard…come on now, get up. We'll get Iatros to patch you up, boy," He said, getting beneath the beast, and effortlessly lifting him up from the ground upon his back, summoning a giant Corridor beneath him; "After this, I have to get back to Rozen and the apprentices, or I'm going to miss the story."

* * *

"For eleven years, you and Ven have not known of what truly became of Terra, let alone Xehanort, but what I'm about to tell may bring about different reactions and comments. You're allowed to speak freely if I pause, but please do not try and interrupt."

Aqua and Ven nodded, while Vanitas remained sitting in place and just waiting for Rozen to start –possibly giving care to anyways, but still seemed to be forced to know anyways- as he reached into his sleeve to take out s ingle one inch large glass marble that looked no bigger than a pearl in his hand. Dropping it in the center, no sooner had it transformed into a grand sphere that resembled the Cornerstone of Disney Castle, but it was completely clear and hollow to the sight as it was gently lowered down.

"This is a Cornerstone of Memories; a personal creation of my own and Vesper's, used as a medium to physically project memories."

"So we're going to see what you saw?" Ven asked curiously.

"Not yet. Aqua, I'm going to have to borrow your own first, if you do not mind."

"Yes Grandmaster."

"But…" Rozen's voice got a bit softer; "you can also decline. I am asking you of the memories….of eleven years ago, in Radiant Garden."

Aqua instantly knew what he meant, Vanitas noticing the change in expression as she dipped her head in thought.

"You can explain it yourself if you'd like, but this is merely optional, as to make sure no one doubts of the events that transpired years ago…"

"No. Ven has to know what happened. I can't keep the truth from him forever."

Rozen gave an accepting nod.

"One cannot linger on past mistakes for too long, or else they will lose themselves in the present. Ven, Vanitas, come forth and do the same as Aqua."

The two stood up, going closer to the sphere as Aqua placed her hand upon it, as if knowing of what to do, feeling a heating sensation running through her fingers as they made contact with the glass. At first, a light buzzing made way through her fingertips, like a ripple of magic coming from within the sphere as it slowly began earning light. As Ventus and his darkness places their hand upon the sphere, the sphere seemed to get warmer by the second.

"I think it's time you see what happened…after the fight that took place in the Graveyard, Ventus."

As soon as Rozen placed his own hand upon the sphere, the room became devoured in a blinding bright light, only lasting for a short moment before Ventus was the first to take in his surroundings; dark cloudy skies from above darkening the area, cobblestone floors and gallant gardens surrounding a marble square much familiar to him.

"Radiant Garden? What are we doing here?" Ven asked, Rozen standing in between Vanitas and him as Aqua looked around as well, treading upon the cobblestone and standing beside her at the same time.

He did a double take and so did the Aqua standing beside him.

"We're in Aqua's memory, a bit after the battle. The Cornerstone of Memory allows ones heart to be displayed as if you yourself were there to witness it –though interference is not possible, as it is, after all, a figment, but requires my efforts and the one who is displaying the memory, as it can take a toll on their heart," Rozen explained; "Your body and Aqua were taken to Yen Sid's tower, Terra still yet to be found. From there, she went back to the Land of Departure as to leave you there for your own safety. The sight of it when she reached there…was quite upsetting."

"What happened to it?"

Rozen gave a sigh. "…you're still in it."

Ven had a disbelieving look, but he held back his response as Rozen continued.

"Aqua changed its appearance and its form as to protect, for those who dare to tread within would be lost to oblivion. In little time, she went after Terra to find him, however…"

Ven looked back at the scene, Aqua turning pallid at scene before her as she looked at herself run up to what would be Terra, looking up to the veiled skies with blank expression; however, he seemed much daunting with the shade of white replacing the brown of his hair, and golden eyes holding a vivid gleam of darkness.

"Terra?" She had asked hesitantly, making him slowly lowering his head.

His expression didn't change as he gradually lifted his arm and reached out for Aqua. Already she had sensed the danger as he did so, but was too slow as his fingers grasp at her throat, holding her up in the air.* Ven was struck with a look of disbelief as he saw the memory unfold, though Vanitas no doubt was much amused. Aqua herself began feeling the nostalgic pain and feeling from that memory prick as the scene continued before her.

"His heart has already disappeared within the darkness. He himself has been swallowed whole!" The darkness-possessed Terra exclaimed as he swung down Xehanort's Keyblade, making Aqua leap back, summoning her Keyblade before her.

"My name is Master Aqua. Return my friend's heart!"

* * *

"So you're the Grandmaster's son?"

"Affirmative."

"You don't really look like him…"

"Well, I'm adopted, but after spending most of my life under his wing, I feel like he was my own guardian from the start. Quite a tale…"

It wasn't long before a little bit of conversation and laughs made the time pass going to the hotel room; before Guardia could reach for the door knob however, his hand inches away from the golden handle, it flung open forward. On instinct, the military man stepped aside the door, a certain spiky haired brunette running out with such a speed he did not noticed his red-headed friend in his way. With little time to react, it was inevitable. Riku and Guardia shared a grimaced expression, though it was Guardia who gave out the laugh.

"Ow…"

"Sora?"

"Kairi?"

Only moments after did they realize how close their faces are, let alone the position they were in, their faces burning bright red with awkwardness, though they remained there for a few moments longer before Sora was first to scramble off, helplessly stammering out sentences that couldn't be understood by anyone around as he helped Kairi up.

"You may stop attempting to speak now boy," Guardia commented, Riku using an open hand as to hit at the back of his head.

"Hey…"

"Well, and here I was about to wake the boy up. Found him out and about and brought him to Traverse Town."

"Are you alright Sora?"

"More or less."

Guardia gave a knowing sigh as he entered the room. "Come inside, all of you. It's best we explain everything at least a tad bit of sanity, if such exists."

The three following into the room, by sheer coincidence being the green room Sora was once brought to the very first time he entered Traverse Town, to which he was introduced the concept of the Keyblade and the Heartless, as well as Squall- I mean, Leon, and Yuffie. Sora sat at the edge of the bed beside Kairi, while Riku merely leaned against the wall, already suspicious of the gallant looking warrior who remained standing in front of the door. In fact, even little Jiminy Cricket was still asleep upon the bed pillow.

"Chrnoicler, I suggest you wake up, because there's a story you want to record." Guardia poked at the well dressed cricket, who groggily strethc out his arms, jumping at the sight of the three.

"You're all here! Thank goodness your alright."

"I thought I was back at Disney Castle. What happened?" Sora asked, the blush no longer there as he did best to keep a conerned tone in his voice.

"I was hoping you could explain yourself, but I believe that explanation can come for another time. What's important now is that now that all of you are here, I can begin explanation of what I've been told Fate has planned for you three."

"Huh?"

* * *

"I believe it is after the battle that is most important to witness, through my own eyes."

The memory had run through the fight, Ventus doing best to be strong as he realized of the events transpired, realizing of what had happened. Vanitas seemed to keep himself from laughing out loud out of sheer amusement of the battle, let alone at the sight of the creature of darkness Xehanort summoned in the second part of the battle. At the same time the memory revealed of the last Terra's consciousness breaking through, young Ven even cried out Terra at the same time as the memory of Aqua, the memory bearer herself keeping herself from breaking down as she realized how different things seemed from a point of view.

Within moments, the scene changed with a short moment of darkness, the courtyard now clear of any signs of Aqua. What remained was only Aqua's armor and Rain Storm –embedded to the ground- and an unconscious Terra, surrounded by the many guards of Radiant Garden, as well as a blonde haired elder with fiery eyes of wisdom and knowledge, as well as concern.

"This won't do. Take him to the castle." Ansem said, the loyal scarred warrior doing a she says as he carries Terra's body.

"Dilan, I'll leave that one to you." He turned his head to the armor, devoid of its owner.

"What is the meaning of this Ansem?" A new voice demanded, looking over the scene with shifting steel-grey eyes.

From behind, a silver robed warrior came to the scene, three claymores upon his back and a much stern look on his face that would've challenged Eraqus' own, beside him his foster guadian.

"This young man needs help. We need to take him to the infirmary right away-"

"I will take care of that."

All the guards, and even Braig himself seemed daunted by the voice of the Grandmaster, which no doubt indicated knowledge of what went on.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes…in fact, I was about to discuss with you about more matters. Guardia, you accompany Braig as to make sure nothing goes wrong. Dilan, I want you and Aeleus to bring the armor to the basement as soon as possible. Ienzo is in the library with Even, so we will keep this as a low profile."

"Why so serious now, Grandmaster?" Braig asked, but was responded by a one-eyed glare.

"Do not think I not know of what transpired…" With that said, the group saluted, leaving to said destinations as Rozen began walking alongside Ansem.

"What do you think you are doing, ordering my apprentices around?" Ansem couldn't help but pose the question, noticing Rozen's change in tone, his current self walking along as to keep up with himself –pun unintended- followed by the others.

"You said you wanted to delve deeper into the study of the heart, but I sense something much more…dangerous than you may ever understand."

"When you say dangerous, what lengths does it go to?"

"I will not say, for you will attempt to do so."

"Are you doubting my knowledge Rozen? I, as the leader of this world? I, whom solely am set upon protecting it from all forces who dare attack this garden of radiant light?"

"…No. I do not doubt you can go further; in fact, even beyond the typical knowledge of Keyblade Masters. I very much respect you...but even ambitions can easily be obsessions. That is the warning I wish for you to heed."

The scene switched again, and this time it took place in an empty solid white room, of which there was intricate black and gold designs of royalty about, walls scoured by bookshelves over bookshelves, scrolls, and various floating spheres of a sort, holding differently colored flames of black, white, red, green, gold, and so on. Before him was both Guardia and the Messenger, who were no doubt more nervous than anything else.

"So what's going to happen to them now?" The black robed courier was first to ask, a hint of empathy in his tone as compared to his usual zealous optimism.

"We cannot interfere with Fate's course like before. Not as we are now. With Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, time will pass differently here. Ventus remains within the castle, but time passes differently there as well, so it will be a matter of time till I can once again see Aqua. I've yet to regain enough strength as to even look deep enough into Terra's heart, but I can sense locked memories; those mainly that of Xehanort, but Terra's as well."

"So he won't be able to wield the Keyblade in any case. That leaves out one worry, but the other is that Ansem's going to take him in as his apprentice. With the studies of the heart being led by Even, who knows how quickly he can catch on."

"Let's not forget about the new recruit, Ienzo. He's a shrimp with a big mind capacity who can easily be cooked with a side of melted butter if the chef decides to have him do anything overkill."

Okay, let's admit it. Even in the memory, and witnessing, they all would raise an eyebrow in sheer confusion of what the Messenger just said.

"…he's right," Guardia commented, after taking a few moments of translating the phrase into actual sense; "Six apprentices, six times the amount of work that can be done in a shorter amount of time."

"…right now, we need to begin construction on the Chamber of Repose."

"The Chamber? But didn't you say it was still a work in progress?"

"Just like you said; six times the apprentices, six times the work done. I'll request permission from Ansem to create it and from there on, the armor will remain."

Rozen reached for one of his scrolls on his table, opening it up to reveal the very blueprints and design of the room; surprisingly, they were near exact as that of Ventus' Chamber of Wakening. The Grandmaster even took out blueprints of that room as well, the cylindrical table surrounding him large enough to possibly put upon five blueprints at one; "I will most likely be working on this for a year or so, if I am in no rush; I believe it will connect to the remains of the Land of Departure, but it is only a hypothesis. Until truly tested…Messenger, I need you to look over the armor once every week if you can, whether the construction is still in progress or completed. Remain hidden at all times as to not earn suspicion."

"Yes sir."

"Guardia, you will remain at your post as to protect the Princess and her grandmother. With her parents gone, I do not have much of a choice but to remain until something comes up."

"Of course Father…" Guardia stopped before continuing; "and of the Chosen one?"

Rozen's head was down low as he clasps his hands together, pressing his forehead to it with much pensive thought, hiding his eye.

"…I cannot sense him yet. His true strength that is. He is Fate's pawn, but it is up to him as what he will do in the future that will affect us all, as well as the worlds. Darkness and Light…will soon meet once more."

* * *

"You saw one who resembled your Nobody?"

"Yeah, his name was Ven…" Sora raised an eyebrow before exclaiming in surprise; "Hey, how did you know I had a Nobody?!"

'Ven? When did I hear that before?' Kairi questioned herself before having her thoughts interrupted by Guardia.

"That is one of my abilities. To detect any and all Nobodies in the world I am on, including those within hearts, as well as your own Kairi; Naminé correct?"

"Wow. We're like an open book to you and your father now…" Kairi commented sheepishly, but Guardia couldn't respond with another reassuring grin, Sora looking much impressed, and Riku doing best not to show his curiosity.

"Only to an extent…however, something is amiss for you Sora. Can you sense him?"

"Who?" Sora looked much bewildered, and at the same time very tense to his own response, Guardia shaking his head.

"I was afraid of that reaction. When a being falls into sleep, whether it be that who has a heart or is connected to one, so do the bonds. Unless the memory or bond is strong enough that it may be even remembered, then all it will be is only a memory placed in the spell of sleep."

"Just like when I couldn't remember Sora."

"Indeed…I also notice a gap in your heart Sora. A void of a sort. I can only sense light from you. That is not good…"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you make a deal with a being that was within your heart? A voice?"

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion at first, but the words suddenly echoed within his head.

"_**Keyblade Master,**_

_**Do you want to be rid of this darkness from your heart**_

_**For good?"**_

"Y-Yeah."

"Then that most likely explains it; no doubt it is the work of Vesper." This time, Riku was the one to give out a surprised gasp.

"Vesper?"

"The Rogue of Realms, Manipulator Extraordinaire of Shadows, and the Specter of Bedlam, Vesper used to be known as the greatest worker of the arts in Darkness itself, and has the ability to travel between realms, just as Grandmaster does. In fact, they used to be acquaintances, best friends of a sort."

"Used to?" Kairi inquired.

A solemn nod was his response.

"Things became difficult however, as time passed. Vesper was never one to be inveigled by the existence in the Keyblade. In fact, he absolutely despised it with such a passion; he did not care about the wielder, whether good or evil, light or dark. My father was wise as to distance us from him, but even then he told us it would only be a matter of time before he showed up again…when he was to find the Chosen Keyblade Master as to set his revenge upon, and anyone with him."

The trio was deathly quiet at Guardia's tone and expression, noticing the fear in Sora's eyes as he was putting the pieces of the mysterious puzzle together.

"He can easily go into hearts that bear darkness, no matter how small, and then tempt it out. Even your own Sora, which is how he was able to steal your heart."

"Wait, he stole my heart?!" Sora very much seemed slow at the moment, therefore earning a very painful flick to the head from the Guardia, who was still 5 feet away; a distanced strike that almost went unnoticed.

"No interrupting, private."

Sora held at his forehead, close to whimpering from the pain like a punished pet. "Yes sir…"

"How else do you think he was supposed to let your darkness out?"

"What exactly does Vesper do with the darkness he gathers?" Kairi asked with determination in her voice, immediately earning the General's attention.

"Most likely manifesting it into either his own strength, or if it is too much, then giving it physical form and letting it go and run amuck. In your case Sora, it'd most likely be the latter."

'That explains how he got into my own heart…' Riku inquired to himself, doing best not to shudder at the memory of the being's crimson gaze.

"But, if he could go into my heart, why didn't he finish me off?" Sora asked.

"You haven't noticed yet, but your heart is already collapsing." Guardia pointed to his chest as Sora put his hand to it; "Without the dark sustaining you as it did, no matter how troublesome it is as to deal with, with your Nobody set to sleep, you're as incomplete as, dare I say, a Nobody. He no doubt wishes to challenge you, to test your strength; see if you are worthy of being known as the Keyblade Master. Adding to that, you are the Chosen one. You're the best known target."

"So, just to be clear here, Vesper and your father are two completely different people?" Riku asked with an apprehensive tone.

"Very much so. Frankly, I'd sooner doubt myself than my father in his actions."

'Well, that question is taken care of. Now…'

"So what's our mission?" Kairi spoke up, Guardia having an oblivious look before giving out a laugh.

"That's right…I suppose we should've gone straight to the point before. Your mission…I suppose is much more obvious than you think."

* * *

"Grandmaster! Problem!"

Rozen whipped his head towards the sound of the door being slammed against from the Messenger speeding in, while the yell ceased his concentration, suddenly knocking back the three wielders back with such a force that sent Ven on his back, Vanitas gracefully projecting a back flip to lessen the impact, and Aqua skidding back from the sudden disturbance in the Cornerstone, the metal shoes making marks in the marble. The impact in itself felt like being shot in the gut point-blank by a cannon, metaphorically speaking.

"What is it Messenger?" He responded coolly, his eye's golden halo broadening a bit and taking up some of the space where the calm blue once was- no doubt he was cross and nervous at the same time.

"We've got darkness spiking all over the place. The Heartless are going in and out, stars are going out, and we've got more coming in as we speak, aaaand I missed storytime didn't I?" He slightly faltered at the last question but regained his composure in a moment's time.

"Are they coming this way?"

"Nope. This place is being avoided at all times apparently."

'At least Vesper did something well…' Rozen thought to himself as he turned to the Cornerstone again, grasping at it with his left hand making it shrink back into a marble before placing it in the opposite sleeve.

"Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua; it seems we'll have to pick up on another time to continue the tale, but now is the time of crisis. Not only must you know of the situations amongst the worlds, but you must learn of skills and truths of these times. I will not accompany in your travels, for I will look into the details myself of trying to find an easier way as to look for Terra. Until then, I need you to travel the worlds and begin to eliminate the Heartless."

"Hold up. By 'you', you mean those two, right?" Vanitas asked, motioning his head at Ven and Aqua.

"Well, not sure if you listened well Vanitas, so I'll send you the message, being the Messenger I am," the Messenger stated with an optimistic tone; "Grandmaster most likely indicated when he said 'you', he meant all three of you. Working together."

They all gave him a similar 'You've got to be kidding me…' gawking look, except Rozen who directing his attention to the ceiling and placing his arms at his back, expecting the upcoming response when the Messenger was done.

"Yep, Vanitas, Ven, and Master Aqua; all fighting Heartless together without _any _conflict whatsoever. Hopefully."

It couldn't be helped.

"Grandmaster!" Ven and Aqua exclaimed, obviously distressed.

Vanitas gave out one of his bizarre, taunting laughs, crossing his arms; "This has to be a joke."

"Just a reminder Vanitas…any attempt in recreating the X-Blade would be futile. The times have changed, and so have the worlds, and your dwindling strength. Well, I'm afraid to say the Messenger's translation was clear."

"Well, you know what I think of the Messenger's translation? This!"

Tearing off his cloak as to reveal himself -black and crimson body armor complete, and black helmet present- Vanitas summoned his Keyblade in the blink of an eye, launching himself with a furious battle cry towards the apathetic robed courier who remained still in his place, giving a yawn and stretching his arms. Just when Vanitas' blade was feet away from viciously slashing the Messenger in two, no sooner had he disappeared with the sudden appeared of a black swirling oval that took him in the form of a vicious set of tendrils, quickly vanishing as soon as it had appeared. Little did he notice the flexing of fingers when the seemingly lax Messenger stretched outwards.

"I remember the first time Ven did that too," The Messenger commented calmly; "and this proves Vanitas most certainly is his darkness."

Rozen gave a relieved sigh, more tempted to chuckle of amusement at his son's optimism while Ven couldn't help but give out a laugh at what just happened to Vanitas, Aqua shaking her head with a smile.

"Well, he's gone on his own to Radiant Garden. I guess now Ven and Aqua can follow without having road trip problems. I'll stay here and keep watch over the place till then."

"Much obliged Messenger. Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Your mission from here on will be of the following; track the one who calls himself Vesper the Rogue, and find Sora's darkness. If anything is to happen, I will be the one to come to you. I have my own errands as to deal with anyways," Guardia said in a military tone, turning to all of them with an intense look; "You are all responsible for your own experiences and conflicts, so how you approach the problem is your own problem. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" All three responded at once, making Guardia chuckle.

"One more thing I would like to speak to you of Riku, if I may."

"Uh, sure."

Guardia led out the traverse and confused Riku into the hall, leaving Kairi and Sora to be on their own for a short moment as they walked out of earshot. The silver robed warrior leaned against the wall much in a style Leon would, a more serious look on his face than displayed in his room that made him seem much more like the military man he was supposed to exemplify as such.

"You accused me of having to summon the Nobodies at the King's Castle. That isn't too far from the truth."

'He read my mind?!' Riku was now beyond disbelieving of the silver robed General; no doubt he knew more than he spoke, but Riku asked his question anyway.

"So you're a Nobody."

"No."

On cue, an Animist Nobody fluttering at the window rapped at the window right of Guardia, Riku taking a step back at its sight. Opening the window, Guardia put an arm out, having it land on his arm and perch himself upon it as if it were a grand falcon of a sort, its tail wrapping around it.

"Only the one I was granted. My Animist, Gregor, is the only Nobody I have complete control at my own will, as it was granted by my father."

'Oh, he gives that flying freak Nobody a name too…'

"Why did you do it?"

"Father believed it was best. The King and his teacher have their fair share of secrets, which I commend you ask. In fact, they no more than what they speak."

"The King?" Riku questioned for only a moment, hesitation remaining before scowling and beginning another question. "Why is it that you won't reveal his name?"

"It'd be against his wishes, and none of you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To learn the truth. Sora has only just realized those whom he must find, Kairi has yet to reach into her true strength, and you…are going to have persona crisis syndrome in the near future."

"Persona-crisis what?"

"If you thought bonds were more troublesome to understand now, you know nothing."

Riku felt a bad sense of dé-jà-vu in the tone of Guardia's voice –let alone of the suit's resemblance-, the Animist giving a wheezing chuckle at the sight of Riku's expression, its semi-stitched lips appearing to tear and put itself together again a few times, its tail nervously twitching.

"I know enough that you're a danger to us all on your own, whether or not you say you can help us," Riku said sternly, waving his arms to indicate he will go as far as summoning his Keyblade at this point.

"Do not use that tone with me soldier…"

Guardia held at hilt of the center blade from his back, that which is strapped by a steel and black leather scabbard, various buckles and even a chain as to hold it in place.

"I haven't used this blade ever in my lifetime, and it is best you not make me use it now boy."

"But that would be against your orders, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would."

Riku clenched his jaw in uneasiness, the Animist Nobody whispering into his master's ear before leaving out through the open window once again, the military leader promptly closing it.

"The Heartless are rising again. Radiant Garden seems to always be the place where it all begins, isn't it?" Guardia stated, his steel eyes seeming distant as he continued to speak, holding a set of dog tags barely hidden beneath his cloak; "I can see why….my father wasn't fond of Keyblades. They cause so much commotion. Listen well Riku; you were predetermined as to be the next Chosen Keyblade Master, but Fate didn't allow it. You were to be something else…something completely different. I still do not know what, but I believe the one who will be in most danger of ceasing to exist…is you. Heed my words; you cannot reveal this information to your friends. If even one thing goes wrong, if even one person gets out of place, Vesper will have your hearts in a short matter of time. You're used to keeping secrets by now aren't you?"

Riku stood there dumbstruck as the Silver Storm turned his head back to the room, Kairi and Sora walking down –as if on cue once more- to their direction, Riku doing best to look as if he had a normal conversation that didn't involve the predestined threats of a Nobody-controlling General who was possibly indicating the temptation as to hold back in trying not to cleave the silver-headed boy on the spot.

"So, what now?" Sora asked, looking better overall.

"It's time to head over for Radiant Garden. I've just received word that the Heartless seem to be becoming a nuisance again."

"Heartless again? How's that possible?"

"Not that there were nearly endless amounts of hearts to begin with, but perhaps that which has control over them has summoned them once more. I suppose it's time for a bit of an investigation as add to the agenda."

"Yeah…How are we supposed to get there?"

Guardia couldn't help but grin at his question.

"I do believe travel by Gummi ship would be your best option. Better to leave now then never though. Time is of the essence. I suppose you should have enough currency from your travels as to restock. It's going to be a long journey."

Sora nodded in agreement, following the grandiose warrior, followed by Kairi, who was then followed by Riku moments later, thoughts still lingering, and the steel eyed glare still embedded into his head.

"Rik are you alright?" Kairi asked, noticing her friend's tense expression; "you look a bit pale." If by that she meant paler than usual, then yes.

Riku barely stuttered his response; "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

'Nothing good is going to come out of this. I know it, and still I follow his orders…'

* * *

"Whoa whoa, what? You can't be serious."

"You're telling us this Grandmaster may be after those who wield the Keyblade?" Isa asked incredulously; "It sounds as if he himself is one who can wield a Key."

"Which is exactly it would seem he wouldn't be expected as to be culprit. Then again, the name 'Grandmaster' is much seldom heard, and has never been actually spoken out loud for as long as I could remember. Sometimes I believe it is forbidden to even speak of him." Yen Sid inquired, still staring intently at the Cornerstone of Light.

"Um, translation?" Lea craned his head to the side in confusion, while Isa continued thinking.

"The King is a Keyblade bearer, and so is his teacher –retired or not- so…I'm guessing you fear being the next target. The question is why. You said yourself he gave you that book as well as the Cornerstone."

"…"

"No, he only mentioned that he built the Cornerstone. He didn't say that he willingly gave it to the King." Lea added.

"Oh, I'm seeing it now…something tells me there were some partnership tensions in the past, weren't there?"

Lea gave an understanding 'hm' with a sly grin, putting the pieces together. "Now we're getting somewhere; a more or less general motive, some suspects and a target choice. All we need now is a location to start."

The retired Master didn't respond, merely bowing his head in deeper ruminations.

"_This will not be the last you will see of me, Yen Sid. When I return, I _will _take back what is rightfully my own. Any attempt to resist, and you will force me to cause harm. I thought you would understand my intentions, but yet again…it only leads me to a dead end of Fate."_

"_Enough of your incessant rambling. Grandmaster, I've heard of your ordeals with a being from the dark and a warrior trained to defend the capitol of light, but I can no longer trust in your goals."_

"_My goals…were never that of Keyblade Masters like you to even give care to. You cannot understand what you have not yet witnessed."_

"_Then what have you witnessed then?"_

"_The unspeakable. Good bye, Sorcerer."_

* * *

*wipes forehead* I is sorry peoples, but my compu was down and putting up with school and all…yeah…Please forgives me *bowing*

This would be a huge crappy cutscene in all, just saying; a long chapter for a long delay. Reminds me a lot of the KH 1 part where Sora's found by Leon, and Donald and Goofy are found by Aerith. Need the de ja vu-ness XD But this just got about as confusing as before; we got Rozen's more or less past explanation as well as the destination, and Guardia's explained Vesper's a bad guy and sending off the mission to the group conveniently going to the same world, but both have a similar intention... This is going to be fun…*cue Vesper's crazy laugh* =D I'm pretty sure I messed something up so...if I did, please kindly tell me in the review ^^' If you didn't know before, some adjustments have been made for the prvious chapters (yes, even 1 and 2) so if you'd like to take your time and review later on after reading the changes, that's fine by me too.

I'm halfway done with your pic Divine Wolf, so you'll have to give me a bit more time because of my school work and…oh, just saying. I'm doing best to put up two chapters before the 20th, because I've got to go to a painful 4 day seminar for school, so I won't have anything up in those four days, I'm sorry. After the two chapters; more waiting, because I need to update Bloodstained Dusk, which apparently is still being read by a few. I'm kinda surprised…

*I know this scene was iffy, even in the game, but I'm pretty sure this is what happened. They totally censored it, and they know it!!

Again, thank you for being so patient if you've read this far. There were some new favoriters and alerters I got in my horrible block, so ^^ R&R please!


	12. Chapter 11

Woohoo! More readers! =D I can't believe how many people are reading this! I thank thee all for your patience! Here's the second chappie I promised, so remember; you'll all have to wait a few weeks (maybe not that long since half of BSD is already written up, and chapters from it are downright overkill on writing) before the next. A thousand pardons, but the show must go on! Vanny, your turn!

Vanitas- …

Yes, you, with the dark hula skirt and awesome dark visor! Disclaimer!

Vanitas-…

Oh, you wanna do it the hard way? *gets out X-Blade and puts it on a fishing pole just barely out of Vanitas's jumping range*

Vanitas- *jumps for it* Gimmee that!

No. Not until you do my disclaimer, favorite antago' mine.

Vanitas- Grrr…Crimson doesn't own Kingdom Hearts…because I should! *still unable to get it*

Alright then! Venny, recommendation of the day…

Ven- *reading off of paper* It says here there's none for now Crimson!

Alright, then let's get this show on the road, shall we Vanny?

Vanny- My name is not VANNY!

Yes it is. Your conversation tag says so.

Vanny- I AM GONNA-

Roll the script!

* * *

Serendipity

"_**Over, up, around and abound…so many things to do, so little time."**_

Vesper chuckled as he looked over the balcony of the abandoned Villain's Vale, turning around to the witch he promised to set free. _**"Quite a sight…for this capital of light among many worlds to be the beacon of darkness as well."**_

"Quite so…" Maleficent mused as she stroked her loyal pet's head, seeming restless in Vesper's presence; "So you say there is a much more powerful source of darkness that will be arriving soon?"

"_**Indeed; however, if conflict arises between you and the source -the being of sheer vanity- I cannot assist you."**_

"I never even asked for your assistance. With the Organization gone and my powers returning, the Heartless are mine to command, and mine alone, with a few more recruits that is."

"_**Hm. An interesting choice of words, and you sound so certain…very well then. I suppose I can leave you be, as to deal with whatever comes your way."**_

In a burst of shadow, the being faded into the wind, his laughter's echo still ringing through the tower for a few moments before Maleficent turned to the grand window that bore the crimson Heartless insignia.

"I suppose I can start all over again…all I have to deal with now is the Keyblade Master and his pesky little friends. Then all worlds shall be mine to control!"

"B-But, Maleficent, what about what that Vesper guy said?" Pete stammered, doing best as not to show his fear (miserably) as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Of what?"

Pete almost jumped at the tone of her voice. "Um-um he kinda seems familiar. He ain't a Heartless, but if he knows about those Keyblade brats from before…"

"Enough with your incessant bumbling you fool. Honestly, why I still decide to let you be I have no idea, but I won't just have you standing around. Begin rounding up the Heartless!"

As soon as Vesper had left that scene, he was quick to make his way to the mouth Great Maw, very close to the entire great ravine where the Thousand Heartless battle took place, darkness constantly licking at the ends of his robes. It wasn't long before a dark oval came before him, the ring of a Keyblade striking the ground meeting his ears quickly before the breaking of stone, the warrior of darkness on one knee.

"_**Hello again Vanitas, Night. I suppose this was the Grandmaster's doing?"**_

"Tch. What the heck are you blathering about?" Vanitas scowled, tearing his Key out of the ground and turning his head towards the dark beings still unseen face.

"_**Of course you're proud enough as to not notice…"**_

Vesper pointed his arm towards the ground, to which Vanitas' eyes followed to a sight he actually never noticed; the shadow at his feet was constantly writhing, moving about its own will, its golden orbs staring hungrily about, though there was nothing in sight; it was ravenous for battle, prey…however, its own feet seemed attached –for lack of better term- at Vanitas' own from a certain distance. As Vanitas attempted to take a step, the Anti shadow seemed to 'grab' at it, making him struggle a bit before lashing out with the Keyblade, only striking the rock beneath. The shadow seemed to chortle in Vanitas' attempt to harm him, when clearly he was merely a shape in the ground. For the moment…

"_**You really think you can handle two sources of darkness in your current state, let alone another persona of? That is what became of the remains of your excess darkness." **_Vesper said, holding back a chuckle at the sight of Sora's darkness impatiently twitching about; _**"Or rather, the darkness of the heart Ven was once held in."**_

"And this matter to me how?"

"_**It's not about how it matters…it's about how you can use it."**_

Vanitas gave an 'hm' as Vesper stuck his hand out at the shadow, a series of solid white chains, inflicted with various black cracks striking the shadow, which now screamed out in visible pain. The chains pulled back and began peeling the shadow out of the ground, letting out a shockwave of darkness so massive, it wasn't long before an array of Heartless popped from the ground; one by one, Neoshadows and mere Shadows, but in large quantities.

"…So I'm guessing these are the Heartless?" Vanitas mused with an amused tone, Keyblade drawn. Anti –or as Vesper had named him before, Night- seemed quick to recover from the group ripping sensation, getting on all fours as dark hazes formed about his fingers, forming claws. Vanitas paid no heed as to Vesper suddenly reforming himself the cliff as to witness the fight commence.

"_**Hehehehehe…Oh how I wished to have an apprentice like Vanitas. Such pride and potential…"**_

"Master Vesper."

The shadowy being turned around to his white-robe wearing servant, the Phantom giving a low bow before rising again.

"_**How are things going on your end Phantom?"**_

"All is currently standard as you've planned. The uncompleted ones still remain as they are, but their impatience isn't to be taken lightly."

"_**Depends…Numbers XI and XII were the real masterminds as to the original plan as to use Sora's memories as to manipulate his heart and will in order to use the Keyblade. Number IV, V, and VI were dragged into it, as they believed they could possibly use the plan as to benefit themselves, only to find Riku instead. VII and VIII merely wanted their hearts returned and IX was a fluke of much undesirable proportions. Considering Rozen's choice of those he brought back, I suppose it is…reasonable to say the least."**_

"…I've received word Rozen is coming here very soon, along with Ventus and Aqua."

"_**So soon?"**_

"And Guardia is bringing the Chosen one and his friends along not too far behind."

Vesper couldn't help but out a chortling, guttural laugh, the fight below nearly over at the rate the Heartless were being destroyed so easily.

"_**Well, we can't have them meet so soon now…or else I won't be able to drag out the misery and affliction of the sorrowful truth. Zaivyer, do me a favor, and look for Iatros if you can. I need to ask him of his progress."**_

"May I ask of your plans sire?"

"_**No."**_

The Phantom gave another low bow at Vesper's brusque response; "Very well sir. I shall take my leave now."

Vesper gave a knowing scoff, noticing the damage done by the troubles duo of darkness. Left around Vanitas were little scathes at best, most likely having used only his Keyblade as to eliminate the Heartless, though Night still remaining brisk and zealous for more action, leaving claw marks upon the ground in his wake. Without warning Vanitas suddenly struck the shadow down in one fell swoop, Vesper giving an amused chuckle as he made his way down in time to see Vanitas having the end of his Keyblade pointed down at the shadow's back, directly where his heart would be though he did not have one.

"_**Well now….asserting your dominance?"**_

"Don't need _anyone's_ or _anything's_ help. All I desire…is to wield the power to unlock Kingdom Hearts once more…the X-Blade."

Vesper was no doubt hiding a grin at the ring of his words

"_**Well, never did I say you couldn't use the darkness as to –just possibly- track the Keyblade Master. It is after all **_**his**_** darkness…besides, I'm being forced against my own will as to look over you, but I was never one to hold such a responsibility…"**_

Vanitas gave sneer beneath his helmet as he seemed to slowly pull back his Keyblade…

Just before viciously cleaving at the shadow as he turned around, a screech of pain escaping from him before sinking into Vanitas' own silhouette.

"_**If you want to summon Kingdom Hearts once more, you're going to have to put up with a few things beforehand. I promise you access to Kingdom Hearts, if you can provide the X-Blade. It will take time of course…but if it's a Keyblade War you want, I will be more than willing to give."**_

"Well, when you put it that way…" Vanitas sneered with a fascinated tone, "I may as well see how things have changed over the past decade around here. With or without Xehanort, I suppose I can…improvise. Well, what are you waiting for, shadow? Find me the Keyblade's Chosen One."

After a few silent moments, Night's shadow beneath him seemed to separate from his own, apparently shaking its head before heading upwards through the Bailey, Vanitas quickly following after.

"_**Ah, how darkness becomes so much more flexible in being personified as a youth. I almost feel like not causing chaos"**_, Vesper craned his head to the side before launching a howling laugh with head to the sky; _**"What am I saying? I should be causing chaos with him! But not now. In all due time, I'll have my chance…"**_

* * *

The quaint little town of Radiant Garden residing just outside the castle seemed to be fully restored, people buzzing in and out, and the Restoration Committee currently nowhere in sight. Near the outskirts of the marketplace, Sora and his friends couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of the nearly-completed restoration of the world.

"What do you know? A few more months and this place looks almost better than before." Sora commented, completely recovered from the sleep.

"Indeed it does." Guardia came up from behind, but was quick to stride in another direction, Riku noticing his hurriedness.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To return to my post."

"Your post?"

"Sora, I believe you can lead them about. You too Kairi." He clearly showed he was ignoring Riku as waved them off; "I will return shortly."

"…Well, what now?"

"I guess we can go find Leon and the others in the meanwhile and see how they're doing."

In the intervening time, elsewhere in the courtyard of the castle, Ventus and Aqua had made their way to the world via Rider; of course, Ven still tired as from waking from his sleep had trouble and almost fell asleep on his own Rider, though was quickly woken up by Rozen's unheard Fire sell, enough to leave his poor bum smoking even _after _using Cure.

"Forgive me for doing that Ven, but the last time I ever fell asleep on my own Rider, let's just say it isn't a smart idea as to repeat that mistake." Rozen chuckled and he sheepishly rubbed his behind in pain.

"It's okay Grandmaster. I know you did it for my best…I think."

"_Ven, are you alright?"_

"_I'm perfectly fiiin-zzz…"_

_And in seconds his Rider was already positioned in a nosedive and no doubt with the slight sound of snoring indicate he was about to fall asleep again._

"_Ven!"_

_Rozen put an arm out as to keep Aqua back, for a split second thinking up her response of 'Are you crazy?'_

"_Allow me the trouble." Rozen seemed to mumble another word beneath his cowl, but Aqua barely picked it up to hear "Fire."_

_Most would think a mere Fire spell by any wielder would merely be a small sphere of more-or-less tamable flame; however, when one takes matters into one's such as Grandmaster Rozen's hands, no first-level spell is ever as small as it sounds or seems._

_Within a split second, a small 'ppff' was followed by Ven's Rider suddenly shooting upwards with a yell and a trail of smoke at his Rider, a visible streamline of flames acting as a propelling force; on closer analysis, the smoke was actually his own behind, even with the armor on._

"_He'll probably feel that for a few days…" Rozen said slightly nervous; that or suppressing a laugh._

Aqua couldn't help but laugh along, partially feeling a burden off her shoulders as she realized Ventus was truly back from his deep sleep, though lingering guilt pricked at her heart for having him know of the truth so soon, and even after just waking to not only find Aqua, but the enigma of darkness they both attempted to defeat, only to find him back into existence. How Rozen took it all so patiently –keeping his composure so well maintained after knowing well enough what has passed in the past possibly all the way up to the present- was an amazing feat in itself; it was almost as if he knew what to expect.

"You came earlier than I though Grandmaster."

Aqua and Ven turned around to find Iatros walking towards them, beside him a much familiar character Ven couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath at his appearance.

"Well, there's a face I haven't seen in a while." Ienzo commented, looking up from the grand leather book he was holding, which he quickly closed and placed under his arm.

"You've met before?" Aqua asked, looking at Ven who nodded in response.

"Yes. Back when I was being still being raised by Even, Ventus saved me from a group of Unversed."

'Even…' The name clicked in Aqua mind as she remembered back at the time with the Cornerstone of Memories as Rozen explained of whom the people were in his displayed memories.

"Hey, where is he by the way?" Ven raised an eyebrow skeptically, Iatros stepping forward.

"I believe that information has yet to be sought, Ventus." Walking over to him as he circled him, stroking as his thin beard wordlessly as he seemed to be observing him with a skeptic eye; "And I do believe that your darkness has gone run amuck once more. I cannot detect any darkness within your heart."

"How do you-?"

"I'm a doctor. Knowing problems at first sight is what I trained myself to do over years of experience; not to mention being Rozen's personal physician, I get my information."

"Aqua, Ventus, this is Iatros, a physician among worlds. One who takes particular research in various beings, including those who wield the Keyblade."

"A pleasure, but we must continue on our way once more. Where did you keep the secondary files on the Unversed?"

"In my first study. I'll have to retrieve them myself from the Fortress, if still intact," Rozen turned to the two Keyblade wielders. "I need to do some of my own searching for now, so you two must find Vanitas in the meanwhile. I will return shortly."

With that said he put his arms at his back and held his head high as he went back into his well-composed, stoic posture, walking towards the nearly completed castle with Ienzo and Iatros following behind without another word, leaving Aqua and Ven to ponder to themselves.

"I wonder why Grandmaster seems so busy right now."

Aqua responded with a shrug. "I'm not really sure, but he's right about looking for Vanitas. We better start looking. His darkness isn't that hard to sense and track down." Ven nodded, the two heading towards the direction of the Bailey –close by Merlin's house- at their own pace, taking the time as to marvel at the few changes and adjustments done to the world.

Rozen was patient as he waited long enough as to be out of earshot before beginning his questions; "How is the research coming along so far?"

"We were more focused on actually trying to find the files themselves, due to them being overlooked and highly guarded by the Restoration Committee. Mainly those of the worlds and the little of the notes you've taken yourself", Iatros reported with his impassive tone; "With the leader of the Unversed himself however, once again running about, no doubt he may leave evidence behind…"

"Very likely…Guardia hopefully has Dilan and Aeleus already initiated into the committee itself as to possibly integrate Ienzo as well. I might make things a bit easier as to handle. A favor if you may."

"Whatever you may say Rozen."

"There are some hidden notes on the Replica project I need you to retrieve; they're the instructions as to permanently dismantle the function and production system of the Heartless Manufactory."

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor slightly pushes his slightly lowered glasses up again, turning to the still silent but close listening apprentice; "Feel free to ask questions whenever Grandmaster is available Ienzo. He is one to be unexpected in moving to other worlds without warning, as well as be much hectic in his own errands."

Ienzo merely nodded, Rozen slightly turning his head towards the book still beneath his arm, making an amused 'hm'.

"How is the book Ienzo? Having not read it for over a decade makes it quite difference of views."

"I'm actually…surprised it is still intact, let alone found. I swore I lost it that one day…" He trailed off, concealing his interest with a similar expression of Iatros; having them close together actually makes to seem it harder to figure out which seems more intent on working.

"Things that are usually lost are eventually found with time, or lost to it. The knowledge of worlds isn't something to be easily misplaced, even if written down upon pages that could easily be torn by the forces of dark and light."

"Grandmaster, if I may heed you still as such, would it be impertinent if I asked you why you've reappeared after a bit over decade?"

"…just a bit, but too many things are going through my mind at the moment. I'm only one person with too many plans and too short of extra hands at the moment."

"What do you mean? I thought you better known being the Grandmaster." Ienzo inquired, Rozen giving out another sigh.

"I haven't heard anyone tell me by that title for a very long time except from my old colleague. The term in itself is merely considered a legend. A myth. It's almost as if…I weren't meant for existence by Fate itself."

"…what do you plan to do then?"

"My first priority is reunion of the hearts lost to the past…but my second is redemption, to cease what is going to happen in the future, for the Keyblade Master to realize his purpose…and his faults."

It didn't take long for the trio to be found by Yuffie, who gladly led them to the Restoration Committee, who were not in Merlin's hut however, but in the computer room. It was hard to catch onto her speech and rambling, however, it was at the Postern to which they had the biggest of their surprises. Two men in matching uniforms –one wielding a short-hand axe, and another a single lance- stood at the door leading to the study, still not taking notice of them until Sora pointed them out.

"You two?" The Keyblade Master couldn't help but exclaim in confusion and anger, immediately making them turn around, Riku almost mimicking a similar face.

"Huh? You know them?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"They're from Organization XIII!"

Just as the three were about to all summon their Keyblades at once; Guardia's voice rang from behind them with a much unexpected phrase. "Atten-tion!"

"Yes sir!" Aeleus and Dilan replied instantly with arms to their sides and feet together.

"Present, ARMS!" Guardia continued as he walked before them, the trio and Yuffie herself looking confused as well. The two saluted with their arms before them, doing best to keep a straight face.

"Order ARMS." And the weapons went down.

"…a hundred push-ups for the both of you, on the double."

And so they did simultaneously without further question, Guardia finally turning to the four.

"I'm sorry, were you heading towards the computer room? I'm sorry if my soldiers were in your way." Guardia calmly stated as if he was peaceful to begin with, Sora still gaping at what just happened, taking double-take after double-take before Riku finally asked.

"So Xaldin and Leaxeus are…"

"Dilan and Aeleus of the Radiant Garden Royal Guard, once entrusted to guard the Fortress of Radiant Garden and its ruler with their lives, and I am their General and leader."

"So that's what you meant by returning to his post…" Riku added.

"Wait, does that mean you used to be a Nobody too?" Sora questioned, skeptically looking at Guardia, but earning a stern glare in response with a chuckle. He turned to the two again, shouting out another set of orders to which they immediately stopped, going back to their original poses.

"Parade REST!" And the two immediately hung their heads, simultaneously placing the weapons at their backs and slightly spread their legs, back still straight. It was only Guardia who barely noticed the ninja over to through the door, suddenly looking hurried and anxious and she sprinted onwards to the computer room.

"My father believed these two deserve a second chance at existence, as they weren't immediately converted to darkness on their own will. Besides, they have no memory of being part of the Organization whatsoever; they were eliminated in the process of their resurrection. The only memory that remains is of the experimentations and time _before_ they became Nobodies."

"Um, English please?"

"They're no longer your enemies. In fact, they're now given the task of protecting…well, _assist_ in protecting Radiant Garden once more, but I do believe you all wanted to continue further?"

"Can I ask you something first?" Sora went on, Guardia raising an eyebrow in skeptical though of what he could possibly ask next; "So, you can make them do anything? Being their General and all?"

"Yes…"

"…can you make them do push ups again? It's kind of funny."

Predictable, wasn't it?

"…later."

"…who else did your father bring back from the Organization?"

"I believe you'll discover that on your own."

"Oh come on…"

The rambling and questions continued on, Sora's curiosity taking a good grasp on him as Guardia gave vague answers all the while just to entertain himself. Kairi couldn't help but laugh sometimes to a few questions and answers ("What's up with you and riddles?" – "Clearly, you can see I'm walking on the floor, not the ceiling boy. Besides, riddles very much work the mind quite well." – "They make my head hurt…"-"After a few minutes of getting to know you better, I can see why." – "Hey!"), making time seem short as they reached the computer room, met by the series of familiar faces of the Restoration Committee; the timid yet strong willed Aerith, the taciturn yet resolute Squal- I mean Leon, the motherly yet rambunctious Tifa, and techno geezer Cid.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted with a trademark grin on his face.

"Back so soon?" Leon couldn't help but smirk, Aerith the first to walk up to them.

"Glad to see you're alright. It's been a while since we've seen you too Kairi."

Before anyone else could continue with greetings and what not, Guardia came forth stealing their attention, their expressions suddenly changing with mixed features of confusion, surprise, even…fear.

It was completely silent for a moment; one of those moments of such awkward stillness despite the few noises from the computer still going on about ignored, and none even taking notice of Cid's toothpick having clattered onto the floor gaping. Guardia broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"What's the matter? It looks as if you all just saw a ghost before you; then again, I never saw you lose your composure like that Squall."

"So Yuffie wasn't kidding…" He started, clearing his voice as not to stutter; "You really are alive."

To this point, the trio was completely and utterly confused, but remained silent as the discussion went on anyways.

"Why wouldn't I be? I know I haven't been seen over a decade's time in this world, but surely…"

"Well, that's just it," Aerith added, coming up the General with a nostalgic yet welcoming expression; "There was no sign you actually escaped this world years ago when the darkness broke out. We even heard you were in the basement of the castle when the denizens of the world were evacuating…where it all stared."

"Well, clearly as you can see, I am here. I believe that is what matters most for the time being, with this world recovering." Guardia crossed his arms, giving a lopsided smile and a sigh; "I'm glad as well as to see you're all fine and well matured. As much as explanations are to be owed to the trio behind me possibly deathly confused, I say its best we leave that explanation for another time."

As if on cue, the computer started giving out an alarm sound of a sort, Leon quick to go to the computer, Yuffie going over the trio silently.

"Um, you mind explaining a bit Yuffie?" Sora whispered, Yuffie nodding.

"Guardia's was the General of Radiant Garden when Leon and the gang were still little kids; same with myself. He'd always catch us running around town, but he'd help out once in a while too."

"Sounds pretty old." Immediately to Riku's comment, he was met by an invisible bullet flick just as Sora had previously been dealt with; Guardia's back was still turned to him, but it was more than obvious he was trying to hide a smile of his own.

"But the last time we saw him was when we were escaping from this world from the Heartless. We've never seen him since, till now. I thought I was going crazy for a sec…"

"It seems kind of suspicious though…"

"What do you mean Riku?" Kairi couldn't help but ask inquisitively.

Before he could respond, Leon turned to them; "We're going to need some help over at the Bailey again. We've got a huge mass of Heartless gathering there for some reason, and the Claymore aren't putting up to them well."

"Well, back to work for us then," Sora commented, placing his hands behind his head, Leon giving an approving nod before leading the way back out, Guardia staying behind with the rest.

"Cid, you grew a beard already?"

"Hey! You calling me old?"

"No, I'm merely pointing out the fact you finally grew facial hair."

"What?"

"You haven't changed a bit Guardia…"

"Well, if so…" A pause. "I have a favor to ask of you all, if you may."

* * *

"Doesn't look like much has changed around here, eleven years past and all," Ven absent-mindedly commented as he walked along side Aqua through the small town, the metal shoes making little _chinks _and light _clanks_ as the soles made contact with the cobblestone.

"Well, seeing as we ourselves haven't either, it's kind of ironic you say that Ven." Aqua replied with a smile, making the spiky haired youth laugh to himself a bit.

"I guess…hey Aqua?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…Terra's alright?"

Aqua couldn't respond to that, just having her trademark pondering look as she paused, shifting her eyes to the ground in uneasiness of what to say next.

"I'm not sure myself…"

Before the conversation could get any further, a dense cold presence suddenly was making their way, and quickly; so quickly it couldn't be seen. In fact, the minute Aqua had already raised an eyebrow to the dark presence, the two were met by a frigid burst of unnatural wind from the speed. Ven could barely detect the wisps of darkness left in the strange being's steps, turning over to the stairs of the Bailey.

"What was that?"

Ven didn't wait for a response as he broke into a sprint, Aqua quickly following behind; it wasn't long before Heartless appeared before them in their path; Crimson Jazz, Morning Stars, and Shadows and Soldiers in the mix. To their surprise however, before they could land a strike on them, the Unversed themselves came from out of nowhere; Floods, Scrappers, and a few Bruisers in the mix, they had suddenly began striking at the Heartless without warning.

"Unversed?"

"Vanitas must be nearby! Let's go!" Ven nodded, the two running past the two groups of darkness and fending off a few of the strays that attempted to stop them. As they disappeared into the Ravine, little did they notice the dark mistress's crow –Diablo- fly above and observe of actions below, very much turning around as to report it back.

Ironically, while Sora and the others were walking out, still in the small canyon area of the Restoration Site, they were met a certain masked boy who stood in their way, leaning against the cavern wall. Instantly did Sora stop, looking back at the memories he encountered within his heart as he felt time froze the second he saw him.

"You…" He barely stated above a whisper; "Who are you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing…Keyblade Master."

* * *

Dun DUN DUUUUN *gets brick'd and pitchfork'd* OWIE! Yes, I'm cruel, unusual and deathly slow. I'm the CLIFFY MASTER! XD *BANG* Hey, who got that shotgun in here? I'm one to enjoy cases in which things are SO close in meeting, but Fate doesn't seem to want that. Sorry if the chapter was shoter than you'd think it be, but I was having a hard time thinking of how to have things explained.

It's funny in a way and at the same time it's kind of foreshadowing; hence the name of the title. Plus, it reminds me a lot of 358/2 Days T_T Xion…um, whoever knows why it reminds me of that certain game, you get a drawing pic reservation in line XD Speaking of which, I'm gonna redo cuz I got a brain fart and a better idea, and I'm officially out of school, so I'll have more time to perfect it at me own pace ^^

Moving on, hope you all enjoyed it, but you'll have to wait a few weeks at best until the next update. People who read BSD, look out for an update in a week or two. ^^ R&R folks!

If none of you have heard, which I doubt, Birth by Sleep's official US release date for NA is…Sept. 7 *sigh* I is sad now having to wait even longer…T_T Those English VA's better work fast.


	13. Chapter 12

And I'm back! aaaand…it's a long one XD Random person! Do the disclaimer!

Terra- Crimson doesn't own- *gets pushed off screen*

You're not supposed to show up yet! Next!

Xehanort- Crims-

NO! *kicks him off the stage* Someone who doesn't tie into the conflict of the series please!

Rozen- CrimsonDarkness takes no part in owning the series or company of Kingdom Hearts, and is currently obsessed as to count down the 57 days until Birth by Sleep comes out.

…well, Rozen's too cool to be kicked off, so we'll leave it at that. *marks off a day off obsession calendar* Suggestions! By Divine Wolf, which are awesome if you're up for recreations of the real Birth by Sleep scenes *SPOILERS WARNING* with extra awesomeness XD

-Rest Easy

-Fight the Shadows

Then we have…

-Body and Soul, also recommended by kirabook.

And if you're up for something funny…

-A Day At The Castle by ForbiddenKHfan216

In our polls of importance to which fanfic should be updated more often or first, we currently have a *drumroll* TIE! =O What in the name of the Goddesses and Kingdom Hearts high? Between Bloodstained Dusk/Abandoned Shadows, and Rogue of the Fallen? **GO TO THE PROFILE PAGE NOW TO HELP ME DECIDE!**

And finally…Happy B-day to mez! (technically, it was the 24th so…yeah XD) Now we move on.

* * *

Intimate

The halls of the Radiant Garden Fortress were a sight to behold. Though yet to be completed, refined columns of marble and ivory stood majestically, nearly two stories high as a grand set of staircases, having shades of lavender and gold among walls and bold banners that hung from above. Little could be recognized as once having been the dark, mechanized stronghold known as Hollow Bastion, but a few traits remained surprisingly, such as the transcendent platform elevators, and the only area that remained intact throughout the time; the library. That is where Ienzo and Iatros remained, small piles of books after books being placed on various desks and passed about between each other.

Because the two weren't very talkative, the silence was so dense in the library that it could probably be possible to hear a pin, maybe even a feather drop, slowly swaying in the still air before promptly landing on the floor. The only true sounds that could properly be heard were that of Iatros scribbling down notes with feather-pen and ink upon the ruffling about of papers, and Ienzo's footsteps as he went from bookshelf to bookshelf, opening and closing books without a word, sometimes placing them back within the shelves and some on the desks.

It wasn't until soon enough someone knocked on the door three times that took Iatros's attention, a small jiggling of the knob, then silence. Seconds later, in light of his title, Zaivyer literally went through the door

"Phantom Zaivyer…Where are your manners?"

"Forgive me for intruding on your…research, Doctor, let alone knock, but I've been asked as to hear of your progress with the project."

Iatros merely gave a short sigh, adjusting his glasses a bit before proceeding to more writing. "The project isn't going to continue as it regularly should. Due to Grandmaster's plans, it is to be slowed down until he himself is to deal with it."

"Castle Oblivion holds well more than enough space and time as to continue. Vesper is becoming impatient as he is agreeing to terms on his side of the bargain."

"I'd lesser care about what they bargain for. It's what will result from that bargain that interests me…" Iatros shuffled through the papers till he revealed a single sheet, smoky black edges marking that it was once almost burned to destruction; however, it still remained intact. Upon it was the insignia of the Unversed, however within a much more complex design that resembled an Awakening platform with the design of the Somebody -a circle of four gaps and an outer spiky exterior- including the emblem of the Heartless and the Nobodies in the two others. However, only three of the gaps were filled, as the fourth seemed completely filled in messily; all was finished off with what seemed to be the crossing of two keys in an X-form.

"The Trinities of Fate…a much deep subject for a mere doctor to be researching when he's supposed to be working with the Grandmaster."

"I'm merely following his orders for the time being. Besides, this 'mere doctor' already knows of the plans set in motion."

He walked over to the hidden hall of the library as the phantom follows, the first thing to come at the windows for a split second being a few Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, and Yellow Opera's being followed by –if it weren't ironical enough- Blue Sea-Salts, Red-Hot Chili, and a few Axe Flappers. Ignoring them, Iatros eventually stood out to a balcony area of a sort, able to see the Great Ravine and Villain's Vale from an eagle's eye view.

Heartless and Unversed abound could be seen of various kinds within the canyon trails that were yet to be fully repaired; to one side, the two bearers of the past were striking through wave after wave of Heartless that stood in their way if the Unversed weren't distracting them enough, a solid black shadowy being zipping through leaving a black blaze of wisps in its wake. Where it races to….another being who seems to be calmly walking to a similar area with pet crow at her shoulder from small cliff facing the Great Maw towards Villain's Vale, no doubt the Mistress of Evil, Maleficent.

To the opposite side, a familiar trio the two can easily recognize from afar, confronted by the visor wearing dark warrior. Zaivyer gave an emotionless 'hmm' almost as if it were a scoff, looking back towards the cliff where Vesper once stood.

"…when will he return?"

"He meaning…" Iatros questioned with equal apathetic tone.

"You know who I mean."

"…He'll make his appearance once more when he does. Patience is a virtue."

"Even though time slips through the Grandmaster's fingers like sand in an hourglass." Zaivyer turns around as if to enter the building again; "If that is all you can provide, I will return to Castle Oblivion to see to it the project has begun."

"The Messenger is present there."

"Why should I give care to that outcast?"

"He's as close to the Grandmaster as any of us. He knows best what goes on, possibly more than I; however, as to gain information from him is troublesome." Iatros, having brought his clipboard, though the flipped papers a bit, this time revealing ink sketches of Unversed of various kinds, notes and scribbles about. The Phantom didn't say a word as he turned around from the scene.

"Tell me…what do you hope to achieve as to when he truly awakens with full strength?"

"Hope…is just a word for the weak and doubting. Doubt leads to fear…fear leads to desire for power, which begins war. It is all a spiral to the downfall of all Keyblade wielders…if it is what my master desires, then it shall be my own as well."

With that said, he disappears in a blur of white, leaving Iatros to his own observing, writing down notes as the abrupt chaos ensues, not to mention kicking a Flood off the balcony as it attempted to strike him.

Ienzo skeptically raised an eyebrow at the two for a moment as they left, can't help but taking a moment to look back to his grand leather book and taking time to himself for some the while. Immediately opening the pages as he sat in a three-sided cove of a sort made from the bookshelves, he was met with not printed words, but that of hand written ones in calligraphy; in fact, it's as if the book itself were made right off the desk, small barely noticeable droplets of ink at the start of some words. There was even a splotch at a corner, with a small arrow that said "My bad. I accidentally knocked over a nearly empty bottle of some spare ink, but no real damage I suppose."

Ienzo flipped about pages, black ink upon yellow white pages that felt old yet durable, writing and pictures of various kinds, including what looked like a strange cauldron of a sort, a grand stone cathedral, and what seemed to be grand canyons of stone with a small nest barley able to be discerned from the well done sketches. Ienzo could tell they were made from another material rather than ink, but he finally stopped at a certain page, which seemed to interest him greatly as he even knitted his eyebrows as to the difference of the page; rather than being attached to the binding, it seemed to be a different page on its own. A page black as charcoal yet smooth and durable, the calligraphy was completely clean with silver-white readable ink; he even put it at a certain angle of the light to see that it could not be read and would merely be seen as a black sheet, but he read it either case while keeping it in the book.

"_It wasn't long before I came upon a magnificent world…well, to be better accurate, my own. I'm not sure myself how it was done, but I saw grassy mountains and high falls from above where I could see, a grand sunset as I stood and gazed for a moment. I'm not sure what to do with this world, as I have no time to watch over it for the time being. Times have changed since the massive war, but I can only presume with stronger hearts can come more bearers to the Key. I look again at this world and think…there must be change. I no longer want to fight…I depart from this world with renewed confidence I'll return to look over it from time to time…as for now, I shall heed it Land of Departure…"_

Rozen took no time to immediately teleport to his old study, showing no signs of change since ages ago; there weren't even dust bunnies in the Grandmaster's presence as he sat in his throne like chair once more, summoning a vast space-like image in his planetarium-like room before various screens of light surrounded him as he remained in his chair, moving abut the screens that constantly changed between various writings and scriptures to images and pictures of many sorts.

"So much done, so little time…but all the pieces are in place. With the awakening of one comes the sleep of another, therefore…Keyblade Master Sora. Make your decision wisely, or you will cause your own downfall."

Gregor the Animist Nobody climbed up the desk, comically panting as it seemed to try to catch its breath, as if it ran straight through the barricades of Unversed and Heartless trying to reach him.

"I have a favor to ask of you Gregor, so listen closely."

As if acting like an obedient pet, it gave an excited nod, despite being the 'Nobody' it should be.

"Keyblade wielders Aqua and Ventus will be going on a new journey soon, but I will not be able to attend to them-"

Before he could continue, a short rumbling of the castle brought him out of the mirage-infused study, the room normal once more.

"Darn Heartless and Unversed…are making a racket already? How rude…" Rozen passed a scroll-like note to Gregor, who placed it in his mouth as it he were a hollow carrier himself; "Send this note to your master, and be quick. I'll be out to notice the damage as soon as I can."

The Animist Nobody gave a salute, even humming the William Tell tune before flying out, Rozen giving another sigh.

"It's only been 20 hours and already I feel young again."

* * *

"Who are you?" Sora couldn't help but repeat himself, still warily eying the visor wearing standing up straight who seemed to be looking left and right at the trio, hiding a smirk beneath the dark glass.

"I can't help but notice how similar this looks…I almost feel a bit nostalgic." The dark warrior sneered, finally turning his head to Kairi; "In fact….you remind me of her."

'Who is this guy talking about?' Kairi couldn't help but wonder. Sora was quick to follow his gaze, immediately going in front of Kairi. Riku came forward, summoning Way to Dawn in his hand. Out of the three –despite his attempt to hide his surprise behind his mask of composure- he seemed most condescending as to how familiar it resembled him nearly a year ago, the foreboding organic suit model making him internally wince of bad memories; despite few changes –as the deep crimson color looks just as daunting, along with the indigo shades replacing the bone white, and lack of the Heartless symbol- he couldn't help but give a cringe from the pang of remembrance.

"We don't have all day. Who the heck are you?"

"A Keyblade huh?" The masked boy couldn't help but give out one of his chilling laughs that made shivers go up the trio's spines, Leon looking a little condescended himself; "Interesting….very interesting indeed. Now you really remind me of someone. But I wonder…can you use it?"

Just as he was about to make a move, a dark gust came from behind, forcing the trio to be unmoving, but Vanitas himself left holding his stance with a being behind him, whom could only be barely seen for a split-second by Sora and Riku, as if whispering to the dark warrior with face unseen; a much taller being probably twice or thrice his height suddenly appeared without notice, brown tattered cloak wavering in the light wind with a crimson gleam beneath its hood. In an instant, Sora felt paralyzed in his place, eyes widened in fear as the memories suddenly returned to him, making him clutch his head in pain and unable to see Vanitas turn around and head the other direction.

Riku was also quick to notice of the second presence, the dense dark aura already making his legs feel as heavy as lead, but that didn't stop him from feeling the harsh tugging at his heart that seemed to command, or better yet _demand _Riku to pursue the dark being. Before he even knew himself, he merely struck the Unversed aside and came before Vesper, ignoring Kairi's pleads as to where he was going. If the situation couldn't be any worse, the Unversed were quick to close in. Not only did they have to worry of the enemies, but the fact Sora himself gave chase, though to the visor-wearing warrior himself, so determined as to even forget to summon his own Key.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi couldn't help but yell in surprise, but had no time as she swung at a Flood leaping in the air aiming to catch her off guard; "What are they? They don't look like Heartless."

"Well, either way…they look like bad news," Leon responded, hacking at a Bruiser before it retaliated with a body slam; "But I'm guessing whatever Sora and Riku ran after is just as bad."

There was no doubt about Leon's words as Riku immediately branched off in another direction heading towards the town of the world, seeing traces of the brown cloak barely escaping him in time as to do best in following Vesper. With the trouble of Unversed and Heartless quickly dealt with and/or ignored, Riku's thoughts raced over and over.

"_Why is he here? Did he follow me coming here? Is _he_ the one who messed with the Corridor when I was leaving Disney Castle? And why are these knew weird enemies around? Something isn't right about this! Who is this Rouge?"_

At last, Riku finally reached the courtyard, the Rogue himself standing there as if waiting with crimson glare gleaming towards his direction; that's when it hit him.

"_It's a trap!"_

Before Riku knew it, the Way to Dawn suddenly began tugging away from him in Vesper's direction, forced to use two hands as to pull back at it, but it was futile. Only seconds after struggling, it disappeared out of his hands in a dark flash, looking back to Vesper with expression of surprise and rage.

"_**Let the Key…choose its true wielder." **_The dark being finally spoke with his deep, chilling tone and chuckle, Riku's key suddenly floating before him as he seemed to watch it in awe, leaving his arms to his sides as it moved about its own, as if held by an invisible set of arms; _**"Do you remember? That fateful day… upon this same area, when it was once known as Hollow Bastion?"**_

"What are you talking abou-?"

Riku was cut off as he suddenly clutched his head, a much dreaded scene of the past coming to him, his younger self standing in victory for defeating the Beast as Sora came, just as he wields the Keyblade that he had taken from Sora's own hands with his own sheer will.

"_**What was that famous quote of yours when you took possession of the key? Somewhere around the lines of…**_**you were just the delivery boy?**_**"**_ If it wasn't bad enough, he even perfectly imitated the voice of the young Riku, and-putting it in the best of terms- creeping him out.

"What do you want from us?" Riku could barely mutter out as the memory eventually faded.

"_**Well lad, Riku boy, I merely want you all…to know the truth, but from you….there's something else. Something…potentially working in our favor."**_

"Our?"

"_**I might be powerful, but…I'm yet to be without allies, but being the Rogue of Realms has its up and downs."**_

"So you're responsible of all the new creatures around?"

"_**Well, partially. I suppose it's a blast from the past." **_Vesper chuckled, making Riku raise an eyebrow in confusion of what could be so interesting as to laugh at, but he continued.

"_**The hearts of the Princesses of Light are as dull and tedious as to work with. They're no fun either…which I suppose the Chosen One shouldn't worry about…much. Yes, the Chosen One is a target…but not directly."**_

"What do you mean?"

"_**Relax boy…" **_Vesper gave a sigh, the Keyblade disappearing before him and reappearing in Riku's possession once again; _**"In fact…I need you to listen. I am not your enemy…as long as you don't consider me as such."**_

"Tch. Like that's true. The King and even Yen Sid said-"

"_**It is they who made me their enemy…I did not decree myself the Rogue merely for child's play, boy."**_

Vesper's tone suddenly became more deathly harsher; Riku nervously gulping as it suddenly became an intense temperature around him, hard to discern if it were blistering hot enough to boil his skin right off, or cold enough to freeze his bones black. It felt like forever before Vesper seemed to clear his voice a bit.

"_**As I stated before…intentions are always misunderstood, including my own. Wreaking havoc…true, my path sometimes is in need of destruction, but I know much more…including about the man before in your memories. I can tell you more…but not now."**_

"Why not?"

"_**You're impatient. All great fighters must know it, because if they do not…they'll fade from existence, along with the light they thought they once held. If you want to know more, of what secrets lie in the darkness of your heart…its very origins from years ago…come to the Great Maw, and we shall discuss. Only come alone. Do not be followed, or it will be their hearts that will pay the price of deafness…"**_

With that said, Vesper turned his back to the wielder of Twilight, disappearing into a burst of shadows with his sinister chuckle. Riku felt as if a thousand-ton weight upon his shoulders was lifted up and turned to ash, a breath of clean air having its way.

However, that was the last he did before falling to his knees and blacking out. Little did he know of what was happening in the meanwhile, let alone how much time passed…but what _did _happen?

* * *

"Hey, stop!"

It was an arduous task enough as to go through the incoming waves of Heartless and Unversed that would keep coming to someone's way if they're chasing another, but as to do it _without _any weapon of a sort as paying no heed to even try an having one at hand due to such determination as to just keep up with someone…That's just crazy. Period. And we can all guess who that crazy person is as he chases down the visor wearing warrior, losing concentration of his surroundings. It wasn't until he finally reached the entrance to the Bailey Sora realized how wounded he was, breathing heavily as if he ran a 10-mile track without stopping…which was probably possible for him to do so with the right motivation.

"What's the matter Keyblade Master? Tired already?"

Vanitas finally stopped, standing atop –if ironic enough- where the Organization were the first time they encountered Sora some time ago, albeit incomplete and wearing their black cloaks; this time however, it's a much different situation.

"You're the one who's supposed to be the answer to their hopes? The Chosen One? Hah! What a joke."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora finally found his voice, but he immediately gasped afterwards at the sight of a certain similar-looking dark shadow rising behind Vanitas; his own.

"Even your own darkness has abandoned you. Guess your strength wasn't even worth having it take over you. Unlike my own…"

Vanitas's statement hit a nerve, and this time Sora placed his hand out to summon his keyblade, ready to make him eat his own words.

But there was none.

No flash of bright light, no feeling of the handle manifesting itself into his hand, no sounds of the jingling keychain, Sora widening his eyes as he didn't even feel his light attempt to manifest the form. Vanitas gave an amused chuckle as he noticed Sora attempting again and again, with the same disappointing result.

"What's wrong? Trying to summon your Keyblade…like this?"

Vanitas put his own hand out summoning his Keyblade in a flash of black flames, revealing the cog-like designs, and dark red and grey shades of his personal weapon.

"A Keyblade?

Vanitas merely gave a chuckle to his response. "You really do look and sound a lot like him."

"Who are you talking about? What did you do to me?" Sora was frustrated enough, but little did he know he was also unknowingly feeling fear; the fear of having lost the very ability he so solely gained and trained with for over two years. Never once had it failed him except for the moment at Hollow Bastion back then, but he knew that this sensation was different. Not stolen from him, but rather…devoid of the presence that once lied in his heart.

"What are you talking about? You did that to yourself. You struck the deal right?" Vanitas loosely held his Keyblade in his hand, the shadow slinking away from it, but not too far as he tuned around to Vanitas's other side, glaring down at Sora with a hiss.

"…you're with Vesper?" He whispered.

"Well, how would I know? You don't see him around now do you?" Vanitas stated, feigning incredulity in his voice before giving out a short laugh; "Not that it matters…I'm not sure you're even worth the trouble, but if you really are the Chosen One..."

Immediately, Vanitas disappeared from his sight, along with Sora's darkness, making the weakened Chosen One glance about, his sight blurring as he didn't even cast a Cure spell on himself. Just when he was about to, however, a sharp, sudden pain rammed against his head, finding himself on the ground giving in to the darkness of sleep. The last he heard before he completely blacked out, with the accompanying sounds of gleeful hissing and the haunting laugh, feeling the cold aura of darkness graze and bite at his skin as he felt the two beginning to move away.

"You better get stronger, or it'll be all for naught."

That was the last he heard before he embraced unconsciousness.

* * *

"Maleficent!"

In reaction to sharp shout of her voice, the Mistress of Evil turned around to find the sight of two Keyblade bearers with a mixed expression of surprise, anger, and strangely…amusement.

"Well well…who do we have here?" The witch mused with a smirk; "That explains to why my Heartless have been destroyed so quickly…"

"So you're the one controlling them?" Aqua questioned with the firmness of the Keyblade Master she was supposed to be.

"But of course…how else am I to use them for controlling the other worlds as I please? However, it's quite interesting that I was warned of your appearances as well by that Rogue…"

"Warned? By who?" Ven couldn't help but ask, though still having Keyblade at the ready. Her chuckle couldn't help but give chills as the hairs at the back of their necks stood up.

"Not that it should matter to any of you two, but he did not lie when he stated the past will come to haunt the present as to determine the future…how you still remain unchanged however is beyond me."

Before any of them could retort, more Unversed suddenly materialized in between them; in reaction, so did more Heartless, as if suddenly became a new cycle.

"More miscreants…I suppose I shall let you deal with them. I have no time for this." With that said, Maleficent turned her back to them with a snarl disappearing into a burst of dark green flame, leaving the Keybearers to handle the situation on their own.

Aqua's yell to 'wait' was paid no heed as she had to flip back from a Crimson Jazz's aerial Mines, quick to use Magnet Spiral, taking care of various of them as well as some of the Unversed accompanied. Ventus immediately followed up with a Zero Graviga, taking quick care of the now confused enemies, both Scrappers and Soldiers alike. Despite that they just reunited, and not having fought for such along while, they were still a formidable duo; attack after attack, spell after spell, and Shotlock after Shotlock, the two eventually finished off the Unversed and Heartless in the area.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

Waves continued coming in without warning, with stronger more powerful Unversed still, and this time Morning Stars and Neoshadows made their way. Both were already at the end of their ropes, not to mention healing items and their slowed down abilities to cast another healing spells. Ven was first to lose footing and fall back his behind, barely able to stay awake as his vision became blurry with fatigue, his limbs feeling heavier to him.

"Ven!" Aqua herself was struggling to stand on her feet, but used the best of her strength to put herself before Ven in defense, keyblade raised and eyes closed shut as the Neoshadows took a leap to finish them off.

Nothing.

Aqua waited expectantly for the blow to impact, but it never came. In a short moment, she opened her eyes, but was met with a different view and sensation, feeling herself lifted up by a large hand, and Ven the same, seeing the crimson sleeve out of the corner of her eye.

"I say this is quite enough for a start, don't you?" Rozen calmly stated as helped the Keyblade wielders up, noticing more Unversed and Heatless gathering with a sigh; "What a troublesome get-together we have here…"

The enemies seemed to hiss in hate and fear at once as they surrounded the Grandmaster, paying no heed to each other for that moment.

"Really now, is that how you properly greet a new opponent? I'm sorry to say you have a lack of proper manners. However, you get what you give. Don't blink, unless you really fear downfall."

With that said, Rozen placed his hands at his back, Aqua and Ven at his sides, weary and wary as the enemies moved closer and closer, but that was all they were going to do. A swift swiping motion of the arm by the Grandmaster as if he were wielding an unseen blade of a sort; so swift and quickly even Aqua couldn't catch it, but all the enemies stood still in their places. Seconds passed as they stayed where they were.

2.

3.

4.

5-

It was hard to describe how the damage was done, but it looked as if the Unversed and Heartless were slices in one or two more parts, looking distorted as some let out a surprised yelp or shriek before disappearing in a burst of black or indigo smoke, the glowing hearts floating into the skies, possibly from whence they came. Surprisingly enough, no Unversed return, and Heartless did not dare do so as well. Aqua and Ven gawked at how quickly they were all taken care off, barely able to take in the fact that he could take out suck a large mass of darkness almost ten times quicker, and with just as little of time and energy wasted.

"Hm. I'm usually quicker than that. Must be losing my touch," Rozen mused as he slightly flexed his fingers at his right hand, going forward a few steps before turning to the two, merely snapping his fingers before a small light enveloped them both for a few moments.

The two gave a few blinks, Ven suddenly standing up with a breath of relief as he realized he had not only been healed of his fatigue, but felt he could go on running for miles without breaking a sweat; a similar feeling was passed to Aqua as well, though still remained speechless of Rozen's display of –maybe even a sample of- the power of a Grandmaster. Ven was first to comment after a moment of silence.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice. As much as Id like to explain, and even attempt to show you again, it looks like we have another problem on our hands. Not only do the Heartless respond to Maleficent's presence, but now to Vanitas's Unversed as well."

"But why?" Aqua asked, even having a bit of a hard time putting the pieces together herself.

"It's a survival of the fittest…or, rather, the darkest and most authoritative. While the Heartless can be summoned by Maleficent or on their own will, due to the presence of the Keyblade, Vanitas is the source to the Unversed, therefore conflict of which is superior may come about."

"…but isn't there something else calling on the Heartless too?" Ventus asked himself, though loud enough to hear, Rozen giving a pensive 'hm'; "We were trying to follow this dark…thing, running off in this direction, but we lost track of it when we found Maleficent."

"…Vanitas's darkness is already getting out of hand I see. A second persona of darkness able to be controlled on his will, I can only presume, but time is of the essence. I can sense he is no longer on this world. Looks like there's no other choice but to track him down, but I won't be able to accompany you two."

"How come?" Aqua inquired, realizing how easier it could be with the grandmaster at their side.

"Because I myself am trying to find a way to restore and return Terra into full existence once more, and I myself need to catch up with these times…" Rozen gave a chuckling sigh; "How long it's been since I've seen you two, and already we're going back to the duties of the Keyblade bearers; this time, and hopefully without abrupt separation."

The two already could tell what he meant, but couldn't help to give a smile as well.

"I don't believe I need to say much now. You two know what to do. I'll be at my study attending to my files most of the time, but if there are any traces of Terra, whether that of memory or of other, I'd like to know as soon as possible. I trust you two will do just fine adapting to the times of now."

He turned around, ready to head back, but not before Aqua took a step forward; "Grandmas- I mean, Rozen?"

"Yes Master Aqua?"

'_Master Aqua…'_

"…" She took a moment before shaking her head; "It's nothing."

"…very well. Good luck then." And he continued on, taking a few steps before completely disappearing out of sight. Ven turned to his friend with a bewildered expression of his own.

"What is it you were going to ask Rozen?"

"It's nothing." She repeated, giving a reassuring grin, "but I'm really glad though…that he's here to help, and that you're here too."

"I guess so, but how are we going to find Vanitas?"

"…I guess we can start with exploring the other worlds, one by one. There's really no other way. You ready?"

Giving an eager and determined nod, Ven had already looked excited, seeing as he couldn't be told as to go back to his home, though at the same time it was a sad thought, seeing as only the memory of what the Land of Departure once was only remains. Little did he know the adventure from before would be like no other as compared to what he and Aqua would face now.

* * *

"So that's why you're here?"

"For the most part."

"By the way, what happened to that one engineer who built the ships with you?" Cid asked, though focusing on continuing with typing away at the computer as he spoke with Guardia. After a multi-questionnaire from the group, eventually leaving to return to their posts, only the Gummi ship engineer and General stayed.

"He sends his condolences." Before Cid could react, a giant scroll holder was whacked at his head, forcing him to catch it with a free arm as he sent a glare in Guardia's direction, but quickly turned his eyes back to the pipe-like container, taking out a grand scroll and unraveling it, gawking at what was on the paper; "He also sends his latest blueprints if you're interested, but already he's sent another model here for Sora and his friends."

"Why's that?"

"Because they will need them on their new journey. The previous Gummi models just simply won't do with what they are going up against. Besides, it's only temporary until they learn to access their Keyblade's abilities to transport form one world to the next."

"Whatever you say…" Cid continues looking through the pages with eager eyes like a kid on Christmas morning. He was too distracted to notice the silver robed leader have the Animist at his side once more, tugging at his master's cloak with oversized hand until he finally turned his head to it, placing him arm as to let it 'speak' to him.

"M-hm. I see…so they're already off?" Guardia whispered as he exited into the hallways; "…very well. Send the note to the Messenger then. It won't be long now. Only four more hours until the next trial for the Keyblade Master, and the first phase will finally have a start."

* * *

Too…long…*notices ANOTHER destroyed CD dummy*…who got the poison darts? And frying pans for that matter? Oh well…sorry again, but vacation does a lot. Now IMPORTANT! I dare do so….HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!

From this point on, I'm slightly clueless of what to do. You, the readers and reviewers MUST help me decide which worlds to go to first. The following list is that of possible worlds I may put in for this installment. Note that Aqua and Ven, and Sora and Co. could go to these worlds as well. I'm not spoiling anything, but yes Terra will appear.

-Treasure Planet

-Jungle Book (since Birth by Sleep didn't want to do it due to similarity to Deep Jungle-Tarzan)

-Beauty and the Beast (put into consideration)

-Hawaii (heck yes, Lilo and Stitch! Cute and Fluffy! XD)

-Wonderland

-Argrabah (I've got something planned, don't worry…I too get tired of this world…)

-Neverland (who gets tired of flying? XD)

-Robin Hood (*shudder* Sorry….I'm still taking this into consideration)

-Pirates of the Caribbean 2 (…best…battle…ever XD)

-Rescuers (Well, there is a sequel, so it could work XD)

-Hercules (no tournament…that'd be a crime in the KH world XD)

-Some Fantasia territories (in progress- inspired by Chernabog fight)

-Emperor's new groove

-Tron (no choice, he's part of the computer)

-2 original areas for final boss and side stories important to plot

This is the list so far, not all may be used, but if you guys have any other suggestions, please, do write them out or PM me XD

Guardia- Read and review folks, and do have a good day.

XD what he said!


	14. Chapter 13

Well, news from the polls are…still with Rogue! XD At first I had another tie and nearly freaked because then I'd had no choice but to write two updates at the same time, and frankly that was crazy enough as it was…but sadly it's more late due to computer glitches and erasing of most the chapter I almost finished….but moving on, time for my good buddy kb (kirabook) to be the disclaimer for this chapter! And also announced to be supporting idea person to help me out with the story in VergilTheart's absence and own busy writing.

kb- Thanks buddy! CD doesn't own Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts…but if that was possible *sudden look of excitement* There would be one character that would exist! I'm telling you, the best couple ever is Aqua and- *block block block!*

Sorry kirabook, but no spoiling XD says the almighty spoiler blocker.

ASB- Block!

kb- Awwww…

Well, pushing that thought aside, this chapter is also dedicated to Divine Wolf, as it pertains to her awesome giftfic, A Villain of a Sort –with is a requirement to mostly understand what is going about for this chapter. As in, if you haven't read it…go now to find it! XD It's in my faves and DW's account, but big round of applause for her, yes?

*football stadium amount of readers cheer in background*

Okay, stalling time over. No recommendations for the time being, so let's get to this chappie with the weirdest title I've come up with so far…wait, wait, yes there is a recommendation!

Twisted Sentiments by ZeroPotential. Just recently updated.

NOW let's go! XD Extremely sorry about lateness, but my computer isn't happy with me for some reason.

* * *

Largiloquent, lagniappe, and latitant

The events taking place in Radiant Garden were possibly breath-taking indeed, as each followed one after the other, as if all fated to be, as well as not be; however, that didn't mean other affairs were happening behind the scenes elsewhere, for it was only those that would be part of even more dynamic labyrinths of confusion and dismay to which Fate would take its course…

"Dust speck 221, dust speck 222, dust speck 223…darn, I lost count."

…for the most part. Only moments after Rozen and the others left did the Messenger attempt to kill time for the short while; that is, while his master was out of sight. Taking a quick look around before seemingly going back to continuing his counting game, he reached into his sleeve and plucked out a bead much like the one Rozen revealed as to activate the Cornerstone of Memories. In fact, it was the very same one.

"I don't think Rozen would mind if I used this in the meanwhile…" He eagerly spoke aloud to himself in the vacant whiteness of Oblivion, flicking the marble up once, twice, before expanding it into the Cornerstone; however, instead of being extremely large as before, with various memories being used as for a group of four, it was only half his height, to which he squatted down as to activate.

Images blurred quickly like hasty shadows chasing streams of light within, circling each other in an endless tag until finally the images began to solidify and brighten once more.

Focusing on the images within, endless blue skies from above shone with bright radiance from the sun, bestowing itself upon tall grass covered mountains, glimmering waterfalls and endless forests beneath. Upon a single mountain top stood the robed figure, from a distance possibly resembling a grand sized crow perched with head down, his robe flapping in the calm wind that'd pass by every few seconds.

'…_Let's see…only one package today. Should be a slow day…'_

"Now, who's the closest presence I can sense now?"

The Messenger, with façade of little worry beneath hidden face, was not to be well underestimated, for his abilities themselves are unknown. Leaping off the mountain with a surreal grace, he summoned a portal before reaching the ground, ending up coming out of another which promptly had him land upon a grand golden cuff of a sort with a squat; the higher of cuffs latched upon the mountain that was held by a grand golden chain. His eyes traced from the chains, to the stone spiral stairs that led to a courtyard like area before a grand ivory castle, grand golden spires protruding from the roof and giving the area a much majestic look.

"Nice place…hm, well, I am here kind of early."

The Messenger looked up and around to the clear skies, holding his hood as for it to not be pulled back by the winds.

"A small look around won't hurt."

Little did he know of what he was to expect as treaded through each area surrounding the castle; from the training area, to the stony area from which a view of the countless stars could possibly seen, taking a look at every pebble and patch of grass that would interest him before he finally decided as to head to the front door. He knew even lesser of the presence that noticed his own by a certain blonde haired apprentice, who was silently following him about.

Or did he?

'_No harm in going through the front door-'_

"There he is!"

'…_well, I hoped.'_

The Messenger gave a calm sigh, staying place as if he didn't hear a thing, not having the slightest doubt he was noticed recently and a bit before.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Another voice called.

'_Who goes there? I find that cliché….oh well. I guess there's no harm in saying what I'm here for right?'_

The Messenger calmly turned to the direction of the voice, only to find it necessary to have a double-take when he saw a certain key-like weapon come with a flash of bright light.

'…_or not.'_

"H-Hold on, who are you?" The Messenger almost forgot to take a breath as to calm himself down, feeling he's just breached a much defensive territory.

"I'm Terra, but that's not important. Who are you?"

'_I'm not really allowed to say, but threatening me isn't going to help either…might as well play along with it until then I suppose.'_

"O-oh look, Keybearers…You must be apprentices. Now everyone just relax and put your keys down. I've just gotta…"

Beneath the hood, the mysterious man's eyes traced to the position of the sun, realizing how much time has passed, instantly running on instinct as he sped with the swiftness of a crow.

"Oh no you don't!" Ventus yelled as he was quick to react and attempt to catch the courier with Keyblade in hand; however, the Messenger was quicker as to hear the footsteps. Merely turning about and instantly placing left hand out and unleashing a blast of radiant light, he caused the apprentice to recoil and recover, stunned from the unexpected flash and taking his chance to slip through the castle doors as quickly as possible.

"Alright, no kidding around anymore. Time to get back on business…" He did a single leap to the throne room up the stairs, walking though corridors that seemed to reflect against each other, almost all looking similar in every way, with an occasionally bend and set of stairs. He couldn't help but give a chuckle as he heard the light sounds of metal chinking and echoing at the floor tiles, able to hear from afar, but he eventually came to a stop, taking a breather.

'_Let's see here…according to Rozen, his old colleague was a Keyblade Master who had three apprentices and was also friends with Master Yen Sid, so if this is the home world…no doubt that he has to be.' _

"Master Eraqus, he's the next person. And here I was thinking dealing with another Master would be easy."

Lost in thought, he turned around to find the end of a keyblade jab a bit at his throat, taking the split-second moment to notice its wielder, with expression of determination and firmness.

'_Swift and silent. Impressive. But still…'_

"Great, the apprentices are here. Look, I don't have time to play with you right now; I gotta go for the head honcho!"

"You mean Master Eraqus?" Aqua responded, still having Rain Fall at the courier's throat; "What do you want with him?"

The Messenger also took the moment to notice the faces of the other two apprentices, shrinking back a bit from them as he sensed a much different set of feelings from the two in contrast to Aqua's own; anger and the will to fight. Possibly over-protectiveness, but still there lingered a dormant emotion of anger, waiting to be released…he could easily tell from whom though.

"Does it really matter? It's not like it concerns you."

'_Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything…then again, I could just ask them where Eraqus might be.'_

"If it's got to do with the Master, then it has to do with us." Ventus stepped forward a firmly."

"Now that's not true. I mean, if the Master decided to get up at night for some cheese and crackers, it's not exactly anyone's bus-"

"Enough fooling around! Tell us or we'll make you!" The brown haired warrior came forward brandishing his keyblade in irritation, causing the Messenger to step back again.

'_That's what I get for letting my stomach do the talking…'_

"N-Now hang on, we can discuss this like civil-!"

The Messenger had no time to finish the sentence as Terra went in for the lunge, giving him no choice as he barley dodged it, landing on the Keyblade for a split second before using it for leverage as to leap over the group, instantly going down the hall around a corner.

"Okay, maybe not then…"

Continuing his sprint from hall to hall, he constantly felt the clanking of the metal shoes Ventus had constantly changing, though eventually became loud enough as to force him in turning around to see him in the air, Keyblade poised to strike.

"Gotcha!"

'_Oh no you don't!'_

Without thinking, the Messenger put out his right hand, summoning a Dark Corridor in the apprentices path easily claiming Ventus and disappearing the second he no longer was in sight.

Before he could even complete his sigh of relief however, he suddenly had another conflict; trying to avoid the brown-haired warrior's sudden rush of fury as he swung his Keyblade down to –no, not maim a tiny bit or subdue just like that- but possibly to cease the Messenger's existence all at once.

There was no time to think as he immediately felt the blade's vicious bite at his shoulder and immediately retreating, but wasn't enough as the blow took its toll and ripped through his robe and dug into his unseen flesh; barely able to step back enough to lessen the lethality of the blow –if only that- he sensed it again. That hidden feeling of fury that can be sensed only in the short time the Messenger can sense, but now wasn't the time to linger on that as he held his robe together, a few black wisps escaping from the torn gap that he quickly grasped together at.

Trying to catch his breath, he barely held his stance before feeling at the ledge behind him, ducking to avoid a freezing burst of magic that grazed at the side of his head and flew by. His –hidden- usually calm demeanor and expression was faltering at the sight of Terra, or rather the Keyblade that he held, viciously being handled about as he kept backing from it when he could.

"_Where is he?"_

'_Note to self; next time we ever see this guy, _never _get on his bad side. _Ever._'_

"I-"

"_What did you do to Ven?"_

The Messenger continued retreating as Aqua and Terra continued forward, feeling quite uncomfortable enough in the situation he was in already.

"I didn't do anything! He's okay, I just moved him down a level. See?"

'_Hello! Yes, pointing down! I like keeping my limbs thank you!'_

Just when the real Messenger was going to continue seeing through his small bit of memories, he immediately snapped out of it, hearing the faintest of footsteps outside of the solid white doors of the castle.

The Phantom was not best known for using doors well; however, he knew that Castle Oblivion in itself could not be so easily penetrated by his own intangibility as to pass through walls and substantial objects of many kinds, as it had its own special properties that would not allow such a stranger to do. Pushing the door as soundlessly as possible, Zaivyer's footsteps echoed in the empty entrance hall, looking about for any signs of other beings.

He saw none.

"Hm, I didn't know you were such a bluffer Doctor." Zaivyer commented to himself, about to continue forward, but he was met with a surprise of his own.

A grand claw-like cage from above slammed upon him, forming into a cage about him and having the inner honeycomb-design barrier of light. Zaivyer gave no sudden reaction of surprise or shock, merely giving an annoyed 'hmph' as he placed his hand on the barrier, pulling back when it let of a crackle of energy that he could feel immune to his phasing abilities.

"…an excellent defense mechanism, Messenger. Are you actually taking things seriously now?."

"I don't remember the last time I took anything seriously..."

Zaivyer only took a moment to look up to find the Messenger standing on the ceiling, appearing to be upside-down as he held his hood as to keep his face hidden. Taking his time as he walked to the ground, being parallel to ground for a moment before walking up to the barrier before giving a small flick, instantly dissipating the entire prison.

"What brings you here then?" The Messenger calmly asked, craning his head to the side, though taking a pause to make a comment; "You know, you seriously need a change of wardrobe. I could barely see you, since you only look like you part of your face and right hand are floating in midair… you need some royal blue, maybe have some shades of grey do a bit of justice."

If the Phantom's expression could be seen, it'd probably be that of subtle bother, but he said not a word to the second comment. "…I'd like to ask you a similar question of your presence being here. Wouldn't it be much more beneficial as for you to accompany the Grandmaster, seeing as you could be of much more use?"

"Don't try playing that game with me, Phantom of Doubt Zaivyer. I do what I'm told, and your hypocrisy just makes it a bit off for that suggestion, so until then, I'm not letting a single person in."

The white robed being crossed his arms, taking a breath before responding; "One contradiction after another, seeing as I'm already within the castle, correct?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…that's a good point."

The Messenger gave an amused chuckle, rubbing the back of his hooded head, but the Phantom didn't wait for him to finish.

"I'm here to overlook the absence of the castle to use for my Master's plan. The deal was made once preparations were set, he would be allowed to continue his project here; they've been keeping ends well enough."

"So I've heard…but as much as I'd like to let you off, orders are orders."

"…"

A tense moment came between them as the aura itself seemed to become dense with apprehensive upcoming of a conflict, unpredictable by all means as they continued to be still in their place, until finally the Phantom spoke first.

"Being the subordinates of each our own master, tell me Messenger. How do you feel about being as you are now? What exactly do you know?"

"As I am now, just a bit bored. What I know, I can't say much about. All I know is that we're in an _impasse_ on different sides of the chess board…or so it would seem. Our masters are supposed to be on different sides, yet they share a common goal."

"Are you attempting to do chess related metaphors again, because that one was quite bland."

"It was worth a shot. Leave it to the Grandmaster to know how to do board game quotes right."

It was a strange conversation between to beings contradicting each other without end. The Phantom, in mainly white garb with little to no emotion to show for, let alone tolerance for such constantly keeping a stone attitude, while the Messenger in dark cloak, though expression remains hidden shows well enough his own expressing opinion trough voice and actions, and even a few gestures; it'd probably be easier to imagine a smile beneath the shadow of the hood than that of the Phantom's mask.

Before they could prolong their conversation any longer however, there was a knocking at the door. Then another knock.

"Oh, more people." The Messenger replied, walking over to the door, Zaivyer can't help but raise and unseen eyebrow at the casual tone as he went to the door, as if the Messenger was casually answering at his own house.

Pushing the door open, he gave a small chuckle at the sight of the visitor; "Well, lookie here, it's Gregor."

Indeed it was the much tired looking Animist Nobody who looked like he was bound to fall forward from fatigue, almost crawling in as his wings weakly flapped, getting upon the Messenger's shoulder panting once in a while.

"…how is it you state that you let not a single being in, but you somehow welcome one is not even complete?"

"He knocked nicely on the door instead of just going through without warning. I say that's enough as it is." The Messenger continued, closing the door behind him before going back to where he stood and sitting on the floor; "So what brings you here?"

Gregor merely flopped onto the floor, opening his mouth a bit to pull out a scroll-like note, and an envelope, handing both to the Messenger.

"A message for the Messenger? Who knew?"

Quickly unraveling the scroll to himself, he seemingly skimmed through the note under a minute, before fully standing up, the Phantom merely standing in place and waiting for a response. Eventually, the Messenger stood straight back up, giving an amused laugh.

"Well, seems like you're getting your request granted Phantom. I've gotta vamoose to another given order from Grandmaster himself to get going."

"So, it seems Fate is turning its tables to my master's own will this time…" The Phantom did no attempts to hide his smug, almost victorious tone, but the Messenger wagged a finger.

"Not so fast. You've got a letter from your Master too." The Messenger passed him the envelope as if passing a kunai, the Phantom easily catching it in his hand before having it disintegrate into nothing in his own right gloved palm. Taking a moment, the Phantom seemed to give a disappointed sound, looking up to the Messenger again.

"So it seems…but if you are to leave, there shall be no one to protect the castle. I _will_ return."

"Correction. There was no one needed in the first place. I was only here because I was told to. It is the why you need to think of."

If Zaivyer could be seem raising an eyebrow, he would be, but he gave no response as he turned around and exited, disappearing once more as he pondered to himself the purpose of the robed courier staying in the first place. The Messenger did the same, turning around and pocketing his note before turning to Gregor and summoning a Corridor.

"You've got to get back to your boss, Greg. We've got work to do."

The Animist –however- looked quite tired indeed from his long flight. Though he was a Nobody, his many abilities had limited enough of his energy to rematerialize from one place to another.

"…or you can sleep there for a while before you get called by Guardia again."

The Messenger gave a shrug, calling upon another Dark Corridor and moving through the darkness, destination unknown. Upon his way, he summoned the miniature Cornerstone once more, but this time started on a different part.

The images switched a gallant room of deep rich tones of shelves and walls, glorious paintings and a grand view of the landscape; no doubt it had to be the Master's quarters. A knock on the door followed by another, and the relaxing Eraqus stood up from his seat, putting down his tea.

"You may enter."

However, he wasn't met with an apprentice of his own, for as soon as he saw a shadow phase through and materialize, he instantly went into a stance, summoning his stoic gray Keyblade. The shadow didn't make any sudden movements though, for it merely turned the lock and pulled the door open to reveal the black robed courier.

"You know, you could've just waited for the Master to do it himself, but I suppose he insisted." The Messenger from the past chuckled as he closed the door behind and his shadow returned to him, until noticed the sudden grim expression on the Master.

'_He's the one alright.'_

"Who are you, to infiltrate into my castle?" Eraqus stated, ready to strike.

'…'

The Messenger did best not to falter in actions as he did deliveries to others many before, staring with a low bow; no matter how painful it was at the moment due to his new wounds. Taking a moment before rising, he began.

"Forgive my intrusion and lateness, Keyblade Master Eraqus, but I was a bit more stalled than I thought I'd be. Your apprentices are quite the handful, but I suppose that's why you're here."

"Do not make me ask again. Who are you?"

"You may just call me Messenger. That's afraid all I can attempt of an introduction…" The Messenger said, though his tone seemed quite relaxed at the moment, knowing the apprentices are most likely attempting to search for him; "But onto business. Grandmaster Rozen…sends his condolences."

The last sentence made Eraqus's expression falter a bit, but not lower his Keyblade at the name, the Messenger continuing.

"…there really isn't much to say, seeing as I'm no good at personal quotes. Maybe I should just-"

A sudden slamming of a door reached his receptive ears, catching the small talk between the struggling, fatigued apprentices as he did best to keep his calm, the wound stinging as he felt their presences coming up closer and closer. Just as he reached into his cloak, it was already too late, feeling the force of the three apprentices ram against him and force him down with such suddenness that gave him little time to react. Landing upon his wounds, he stifled back a yelp of pain as the wounds slammed upon the ground.

'_Let me get this straight. Using a Keyblade is not deadly force, so I'm guessing this isn't either? I really have to go back to Grandmaster for qualities of attacks as to be considered 'deadly force' later…_

Looking to the ground, struggling a bit as the pain intensified with every attempt to hold him down, it eventually ended with the Master himself shouting out.

"What is the meaning of this?"

'_Thank you…ah! Choking! Not comfortable!'_

"Master Eraqus, he's an intruder and—"

"He snuck into the Castle trying to—"

"I saw him sneaking around outside the—"

"Enough!" Eraqus gave a sigh, looking as if dare not speak of what he heard only moments again, and turning to the courier; "Speak for yourself."

'_Well, you see, I'd really like to do that, but I'm kind of being choked here…' _

Most would think of the Messenger's thoughts to be laced with even a smidge of sarcasm, but no; in fact, his thoughts were kept calmly, as if he were merely stating facts, for even his voice remained sincere as he could possibly do so. He was eventually let up, fixing his robe a bit before placing out the package.

"I…got your delivery."

Though he had his back turned to the three apprentices, he did best to keep his calm tone as he imagined their possibly flabbergasted expressions.

"_Delivery?"_

"From a Master Yen Sid. Not exactly on time, though…"

Without a single word, the wise Master took the package –ever so slightly rushed- skimming over it before looking up to the Messenger again with a stern frown.

"Well. You have completed your delivery, and I thank you." A pause. "You've trained my students as well, it would seem. Off with you, then!"

'…_well, at least he said thanks.'_

"Y-Yes, sir…"

Another painful bow, and he turned about the second he reached the door, slowing taking the steps down as he heard the conversation above, continuing on at his own pace as he began remembering his unspoken rules of duty.

'_1. Never reveal your identity to the receiver of a package or message._

_2. Never get involved with the receiver or sender of a package or message unless specifically asked to do so during delivery._

_3. No violence is permitted, so being harmed or threatened is acceptable by all means as long as the package or message is sent such as the following, but not limited to the following overcoming obstacles, including weather, beings of any kind attempting to stall or halt the delivery, and illness._

_4. Always show respect to all, including those who aren't receivers or senders if you cannot avoid._

_5. Prejudice of the light, dark, nothingness, or in-between will not be tolerated, as it may cost your life and others._

* * *

"Remind me again why we're uselessly sitting around doing nothing?"

"No, the question is why we even took the chance to take orders from someone we don't even know in the first place!"

"It's no wonder the Organization ended up all defeated by a brat with a giant key…"

"Say that again to my face Xigbar!"

"Actually, it's Braig now."

"Whatever!"

Within the Realm of In-Between, the Dark City was beyond being in ruins. Buildings toppled one against the other, windows shattered as rain thundered and roared with torrents of a downpour, the alleys were littered with stone and bent metal, and the grand building better known as Memory's Skyscraper was barely standing and intact. The grand screen was shattered and blown out, the ebony stone cracked and fragmented, and the entire thing was slightly lopsided, other buildings around it barely keeping it seemingly standing as if to continue its purpose as to 'watch' over those who still lurk in the remains of the Dark.

Within the background of the Dark City was the once grand Castle That Never Was. Giant chunks of the silver-white castle that once basked in the supposed glory of the grand moon of Kingdom Hearts, was in floating shambles that appeared to –even in its current state- dominate the sky. Various towers floated, separated from each other, filled with grand cracks as the seemingly circled the area; however, some areas within somehow remained unchanged for the most part, such as the Grey Area, Proof of Existence, and even the Alter of Naught itself. The re-awakened Nobodies –wearing their Organization cloak uniforms- remained in the intact area of the thrones they once sat upon, the room in itself barely lit and the remaining members did clearly not understand the full situation at hand.

"You guys are completely clueless…" Braiger drawled out, testing out his abilities as to summon his Sharpshooter arrow guns, and have them disappear again once in a while, greatly amused by the fact that even with a heart he can feel his abilities of a Nobody.

"And I suppose you may have an idea of what may be going on?" Marluxia asked.

"Maybe…maybe not."

"You enjoy being quite vague, don't you?" Vexen couldn't help but remark, as he too was curious.

"_**Much expected from you Braig."**_

Vesper's voice chuckled out as the room suddenly turned pitch-black for a moment before the Manipulator of Shadows reformed at the center of Where Nothing Gathers, forming a makeshift, ark lucid platform beneath his feet as heroes to their levels.

"_**So you actually obeyed orders. And here I thought you'd be at your throats trying to kill each other for past conflicts."**_

They were all silent, not expecting such a figure to appear like a shroud of shadows in waiting.

"_**How rude of me to forget introducing myself beforehand….I am Master Vesper, but I know who you all are, so I suppose we can cut straight to the chase. Your purpose here…is to be of some use."**_

A pause.

"_**You shall only obey my word and my word only. As you can probably guess, if you all have been revived, so have the other members of the Organization…"**_

"The other members? As in, the whole Organization is back?" Larxene seemed appalled by the thought of having to put up with the group she's refer to as morons almost constantly, for various reasons…

"_**For different reasons. Members III and V through X were all reawakened successfully by the Grandmaster for a second chance at their existence rather than trying to rebuild Kingdom Hearts…when they already have a heart."**_

"How is that possible?" Vexen was astounded by such information, his scientist demeanor beginning to show light; "As to retrieve the hearts of others that have been lost for such a period of time…"

"_**I suppose your memory needs some jogging to, yes?**_ _**I clearly specified…Grandmaster Rozen is the one who reawakened them."**_

"That's right….you mentioned him before. About time he showed his face again," Braig sneered, remembering back to how the Grandmaster would give him a certain stare at times as if he knew all he was up to. Vexen had a pensive look as well as he began to recall memories from past, but both Marluxia and Larxene has no idea of what he meant by the name.

"So what's being a Grandmaster got to do with anything?" Larxene snidely remarked; "We can't just do what we want can we?"

Vesper turned to her so suddenly there was a wave of frigid wind that froze her on the spot with paralysis, eyes widened in surprise.

"…_**if you must know, I highly suggest you open your ears and listen this time. The title 'Grandmaster' is rare to be spoken around worlds…do you know why?"**_

Larxene attempted to talk back, only to find her throat frozen in an invisible grasp, as if she was being choked, but she could see the Rogue's arms were clearly at his sides.

"_**I'll tell you….because no other being is as powerful as a Grandmaster, and the only Grandmaster who's ever walked the planes of existence for mere beings lower beneath him. I suggest you try telling **_**that **_**to his face when you see him, for you will see why the Grandmaster has to do with everything. Respect, Nobody. I think you're capable of such, if you can fake emotions like anger and hate from your memories…"**_

Vesper slowly pulled back off Larxene, noticing Marluxia's amused look without turning around, his own smirk hidden beneath his hood.

"_**Well then…shall we get to it then?"**_

"If you're done rambling."

"_**Quite so…because you seem so eager, I suppose you'll be the one to lead in my absence. Why I've summoned you here…I can only limits to so little information. All members have reawakened, whether complete or not….all but one. The Superior, better known as Xemnas. Xehanort."**_

Vesper noticed a gleam in Braig's visible eye as he stated the name of the original's apprentice, holding back a chuckle as he turned to the highest empty throne.

"_**Kingdom Hearts cannot truly be unlocked…not with an ordinary Keyblade that is. Yes, the Chosen One is the only one who can truly unlock its true powers, however…not without a special key."**_

"And what might this special key be, Master Vesper?"

"_**I'm actually used to being called Rogue…or Rogue of Realms. Whatever may seem more fitting, Number XI. My title and history is of no importance for the time being, but know this; should my name be spoken aloud to those who are not I, I shall send in the warrior of darkness after you to silence you, and any of all of you. Simple as that. For now, Vexen, you shall research all of these files and research them in your original lab."**_

Vesper seemed to make a low wave, various papers suddenly crashing into his open arms; Larxene couldn't help but give a laugh at the suddenness.

"_**Number XII, you're in charge of looking over the castle for the time being. You too, XI. Braig, congratulations. It's time for a bit of field work. Search the outskirts and report of anything….ruins bring light to hidden secrets."**_

"Whatever you say…but since you sound like you're leaving Rogue," Braig paused for a moment before letting his curiosity get the best of him; "What of the masked wielder?"

Vesper knew that only he would know of what he was speaking, the other three caught up to their own thoughts.

"_**Don't worry about him…no doubt he'll recognize, but ever you cross his way, I say it's up to you. I pity no one…no one at all. My only favor is that you say hello to some familiar faces that will come back very soon."**_

With that, he disappeared, and Braig remained with knowing smile of his own, disappearing as well.

* * *

**Chosen One.**

A responding groan in the abyssal whiteness that eventually became dark, cerulean eyes opening.

**So you have awakened…**

**or rather, **

**fallen to the beginning of your slumber.**

Sora's eyes shut tightly before shaking his head a bit as he woke up on ton the platform, sight still hazy as he stood on wobbly legs, trying to focus the vision of his surroundings.

**The first day is up.**

**However…**

**You've lost your ability to wield your Key now**

**Have you not?**

Though still feeling fatigue and out of breath for reason unknown, he widened his eyes at the word, looking to his hand hoping it wasn't true. Alas, his hopes were crushed once more, as to think that all events previous were merely a lively nightmare. He looked down to the fragmented station he could barely have room to walk on, blank and shattered and looking as if it can barely hold his weight.

**So it seems.**

**Power diminished**

**Heart incomplete**

**Existence hanging by a thread**

"…that….can't be…" The Chosen One could barely whisper, vision unfocused and gaze glazed over with a hazy look of sleep.

**Already your existence had began to fade,**

**But Fate won't allow it.**

**You are needed still.**

A pause.

**Listen carefully…**

**You heart will be unable to open any door**

**Let alone withstand much long.**

**I shall grant you a second chance.**

"A second chance?"

**The Keyblade is beyond a tool**

**Beyond what its decreed title**

**Beyond its purpose**

**You were chosen by Fate to wield it,**

**But that is not all you were chosen for.**

Sora put his arms in defense as a bright light shone before him, taking a moment to discern from the radiance to find a minuscule shard in his open palm, not even bigger than the size of his thumbnail. In his hand continued shining, feeling warmth and cold in subtle clashing, and -in the state he is- feeling overwhelmed by the power he can feel emanating from a single nearly transparent shard.

**This is a source of power**

**Better known as a Shard of Fate.**

**Or rather…**

**A fragment of a shard.**

**This will restore your ability to wield the key, **

**but no more.**

**Rely too long on it,**

**And it shall fade into nothing.**

"What? What is this? What's going on?" Sora could barely ask, feeling as if his head were filled with cotton, and was continuing to feel emptier, his own voice ringing in his head.

**Prove to me…**

**Keyblade Master Sora**

**You have what it takes**

**To know the truth**

**Who will be your guide?**

**Fate,**

**Your Heart,**

**Or the key?**

With that said the shard burst into white dust into his hands, expanding before him into a fog, only for a moment seeing a single keyhole like shape before all went dark once more.

* * *

Raise your hand if you tried going to a dictionary to find the meanings to the words from the title because even I looked them up XD here are the meanings if you're too lazy to look them up right now. These are actual existing words by the way.

largiloquent- talkative

lagniappe- gratuity

latitant- lurking; lying in wait

Each word pertains to a part of the chapter, so I found it kind of cool. The real question…is WHY I used them all starting with the letter 'l'…

I'm extremely sorry for the lateness and once a month updates, which I will quicken up to every two weeks now! *devotion!* I know, short and crappier, but I needed a filler of a sort for some background detail beforehand. The next one WILL be longer, or so help me the past 10 dummies will be willing to be crushed by MechaGodzillas and whatnot. But band camp and vacation are harsh, school is starting, and we know what'll happen then, but we'll have to all wait and see then how things go.

The gift-fic inspired me to take a different direction as to how it should be portrayed; at first, I was just gonna re-create it in a shorter version but I then realized that'd be pointless; so a good ol' saying came to mind again: "Another side, another story." So, I put it in his point of view, which reveals more than what would be known. Again, a lots of thanks to DW.

I planned to have this out on Friday the 13th, but I also realized it was AkuRoku day…*shudder* and I also ran out of time too though. Sorry folks out there who are yaoi fans, but I'm not interested. Nor in yuri, or any stuff related, capiche? I'm all about reasonable pairings that are ACTUALLY CANON or close to…that are straight. Thank you…

The polls for which worlds-movies shall be used to determine the worlds AND the order in which they will go. The most picked will be first for Sora and Co. (1st, 3rd, 5th…), while the second most will be the one Aqua and Ven go to (2nd, 4th, 6th…). Once they're over and done with, I'm still considering the worlds to be visited again (maybe, just like they do in the game) but the next two in line will be done the same way. I may mix it up a bit, but if anything comes up, I will notify immediately a day before the chapter comes out with note beforehand…even I'm confused on how I'm gonna do things, but I'll think about it. I will close the poll on the day of the chapter release as not to have a sudden change of plans with worlds, and after a day or two, I will open it again to continue the guessing.

Well, aside from all that, info time! XD Random question, because I'm bored.

"Why is the Messenger design and characteristics based off a crow?"

This question will be answered in the next chappie, but I suggest you look it up yourself. You might learn even further of what I have planned…

Alright, I say that's enough. Sorry for the wait again, and I hope you don't mind telling me your comments by clicking that wee Review button down there. ^^

Have an awesome time guys!


	15. Chapter 14

And I'm back…and sad I couldn't keep me promise of doing things sooner T_T Well, let's cut the chit-chat and get to the point. The polls were just about all over the place, so the main world picked was Hawaii, but seeing as it could go both ways, I'm gonna redo the polls again.

Spread the word people! I need some on me side as to have the polls done. The sooner, the better. I'd like LOTS of suggestions too. First time visiting world to world experiences, I've got some original Disney scripts for dialogue, an idea of the territory, and the plot to every world in general – aside from Disney Town, and other territories. Okay-dokes? *had a 5 way tie at the very start, so hard as heck to choose!* You have three choices to do this time, so if you had a third in mind, now's your chance.

No more delays, and me no own KH or Square Enix! Only me plot and characters! Let's get to it! *hates compu for making me late, as it's a glitchy mess who's auto-recover doesn't work*

Note; I've gone through the English translations form BBS and some of them are better than the Japanese –emphasis on some. However, since I already used some phrases, I'll put in the translation anyways.

Note 2: Because not many answered to the crow question, you got a second chance. Just look back at the bottom of the page from the prev chapter.

* * *

Eoan of Existence

"…when are they going to wake up?"

"Shouldn't be too long now Kairi."

"The real question's why we didn't bring them to that old wizard's place. It was so much closer."

"Well, if you'd like to have dragged the two out of the waves of Unversed and Heartless constantly coming after as to lead them off your back, you could've easily volunteered."

"…no thanks."

"Just as I thought."

Cid gave a short irritated snarl, continuing his work on a laptop, seeing as his computer in Merlin's house was currently unapproachable for the time being, while Leon was typing over in the computer room. The silver robed General remained leaning against Ansem's desk as he observed the red-haired princess looking over her best friends, unconscious yet seemingly unharmed for the most part, a few scratches here and there present but nothing that seemed life-threatening at the moment.

It wasn't long before the finally heard a tired groan from Riku and Sora, almost at the same time, knocking their heads at each other side to side and falling over opposite ways, feeling unconsciousness attempt to take them again that the recent pain wouldn't allow them to.

"Well, best friends indeed if to even knock themselves out when they were just about to wake up," Guardia couldn't help a laugh at the sudden scene, his grey eyes glinting with amusement and relief. Kairi did best to help both of them up, Riku being the first to speak.

"Do you always have to make a remark like that every time something happens to us?" The cold feeling he could barely shake off from his encounter with the Rogue lingered, his enunciation just ever so slightly articulated, but at the same time he kept his cool more or less.

"I can't help myself. I've heard so much about your adventures as well as Sora's that I'm still trying to believe you two really are as they say. Joking aside, you two were reckless as to leave Kairi and Leon behind like that."

Sora finally got to his senses, shaking his head a bit before turning to Kairi with concern quickly replaced with relief. "Are you alright?"

A bit delayed there aren't we?

"I'm fine Sora." Kairi replied calmly, though slight worry could be seen in her eyes; "But happened to you guys back there? You two just ran off and left us behind with those Heartless and…"

"Unversed."

The three turned to Guardia's direction, expressions of confusion and suspicion in the mix.

"What?"

"The other enemies you saw were known as the Unversed. Commanded by one being, and one being only, they are possibly as dangerous as the Heartless themselves."

Riku took a step forward, seeing how perfectly calm he was acting about all he was saying and doing; as if they expected him to ask, and as if he expected the attack itself, so he demanded; "…how do you know? All of this? What's been going on?"

Guardia took a breath, still having arms crossed and stone expression on his face as he looked down with eyes closed.

"We're all a part of Fate's grand game, and we each do are own, whether or not we play by the rules that don't exist."

"Enough with those riddles! Who is your Grandmaster?"

"Sora, that's enough!" Kairi barely got a hold of Sora's arm, as he still seemed the most fatigued and nearly fell flat on his face.

"That's alright Kairi. I suppose some explanation will be needed to fill in the gaps of what happened while you two were absent from the field of battle of that area…as well as myself." The General stood up, straightening his blades and spears at his back, heading to the computer room. Barely keeping up, even though he did best to stay at a slow pace, they eventually reached the computer room.

"Leon. I need to borrow the computer for a bit if I may, as to explain to them what happened. Shouldn't take too long."

Leon continued on with the keyboard for a few moments before backing off, giving an approving nod, leaving the room.

"I need to check outside again anyways, just in case."

Guardia returned the nod, typing at the keyboard and bringing up multiple video monitors upon the screen until finally an overview of the Radiant Garden Bailey made itself known, as well as the scene as to Sora and Riku quickly dismissing themselves from the battle to begin their chases.

"Why don't you see for yourself what happened?" Guardia increased the size of the viewport, everyone going around seeing for themselves of what happened, even though Kairi herself already had an idea.

Sora was first to begin mentally slapping him self in the head for doing something so dim-witted as to leave his allies behind, though only for a moment as he noticed Leon and Kairi utterly out-numbered. What came to their surprise was just as they were about to be overcome, a ne voice called out through the battle.

"_Advance!"_

_Out from the line of sight the cameras could barely hold came silver shapes from all directions, some from above as they created massive shockwaves about and knocking Neoshadows and Flood off their feet. Kairi, having fell back and only holding up the Keyblade in defense seemed to take a moment to soak in the fact that what came to their rescue were-_

"Nobodies?" Sora and Riku gasped at the same time as they saw the footage refocus from the attack, indeed six spear wielding Dragoons surrounding Kairi and Leon, and followed by a sudden rush of Dusk and Samurai coming to the field, quickly making grand holes in the enemies' crowds. Guardia merely remained leaning against the wall as to let them continue their observation, Kairi taking a moment to glance in his direction before back to the screen.

_It took seconds, almost half a full minute for the area to clear out before the Nobodies remained unmoving, the silver robed General himself coming into sight of the two._

"_Being a bit careless aren't we?" Guardia said, his tone almost smug, but much more laced with concern, helping Kairi up. "Dragoons, scour the area and make a path. Dusks, find Sora and Riku. The enemy is continuously flowing in."_

"_Guardia?" _

It was hard to tell who was most confused; Leon, Kairi, or the viewers to the video they were in, the camera constantly fading in and out, but not enough as to clearly show who was doing what, the sound still clear. The camera suddenly blacked out for a few moments before coming back online, the scene already changed, Nobodies and Heartless continuously battling out, and even Aeleus and Dilan having joined the fight before seconds later, Guardia came speeding along on what seemed to be a silver motorcycle, in front the unconscious pair of fighters being held on as the General swerved left and right, even running a few enemies without mercy, several Dusks following just behind as he drove off the camera's view, no longer seen on the screen as Unversed and Heartless eventually returned and continued their brawl. In seconds, Arch Raven perched upon the camera, pecking at it until the screen broke, and that was the end of it.

A short moment of pensive silence before Riku finally turned to the calm looking Guardia.

"So you do control the Nobodies."

"So you state without question this time around, Riku., but yes. I do." He gave no response as to his summoning of Way to Dawn, merely having the same expression as he continued; "But I have no interest in plotting to control Kingdom Hearts, let alone having the use of hearts."

"But how? Don't you have to be a Nobody to control others?"

"…I used to be. Ages ago. You had quite the close guess Sora."

Kairi seemed to be the one who kept her composure best, as she stepped forward to look at Guardia in closer observation, but took a moment to look into his eyes that reflected her expression of concern and curiosity, and saw something she didn't notice before in his silver irises; regret and longing. Almost sorrow. They were nothing at all like the emptiness of Nobodies, or even the lingering darkness of the Organization's own. And she finally asked.

"…what happened?"

Guardia slightly bowed his head in short thought before looking to her again.

"I believe it is necessary, but not urgent to know."

"Well, the sooner you clear things up, the better we can get started on what we have to do."

"Riku, that's enough." Kairi sternly responded, the silver-headed one taking a short gulp at her sudden and stern retort, the anger quickly fading out of her eyes before turning to Guardia again.

"Please Guardia…may you please tell us? And tell us what we have to actually do this time. We get tired with trying to interpret riddles."

Guardia almost immediately gave a nod, chuckling at the last sentence a bit.

"I believe I should. It is my duty to obey the heir ruler of this world. Now, I suppose I can begin with eleven years ago, just as everything else happened and from what I can remember…"

_A grand fight ensued within the laboratory of Ansem the Wise, glass smashed against the walls and contents spilling about the floor as the foundations of the basement shook, the sounds of blades clashing and metal scraping against metal resounding with every blow, and the black, inky darkness was spilling about madly like a broken fountain._

_The soldiers turning against their own General, the three against one fight was erratic and unpredictable. Dark bullets flew, grand boulders jutted and dismantled the ground like spikes through aluminum, and grand spears flew about like shrapnel through a tornado. It was amazing to how large the laboratory was as for it to be a battlefield, though no longer did it look like one._

_Guardia was not one to be underestimated. Though outnumbered, and by his own men who have knowledge of some of his attack patterns, he was knowledgeable and well-equipped with their own flaws. The only thing that troubled him was of the small black creatures going about rising form the darkness, becoming a nuisance with their many numbers. As he was hacking at them to make sure they did not pass to the upper floors, he was forced to use his two grand claymores, slowing him down a bit._

_However, only one man could do so much, no matter how prepared._

"_Gotcha now!"_

_Without much warning, Guardia felt the various 'arrows' pierce his back, though he didn't flinch; rather, he instantly rammed the hilt of his sword into the sniper's face, slamming the blade into the metal ground and making a shockwave as to wipe out some of the Heartless as he immediately grabbed Braig by his collar and threw him at the charging Aeleus and Dilan._

_The General's eyes laid on the result of the dastardly experiment being done on Xehanort, who was no longer in sight due to the thick aura of darkness blurring his view; however, he could see that Ienzo was no longer conscious, a yellow-eyed 'Heartless' -as he recalled from his foster father's words- holding a pinkish glowing shape in its hand as it stood atop its vessel before the light disappeared, a rush of silent fury running through him as he drew out his second claymore from the ground and finally cried out._

"Do you know what you have done?_"_

_And without warning, his response came…as a grand-sized lack fist that suddenly impaled through his chest, his eyes widened in shock as he could still feel grand black fingers wrap of empty coldness about the burning heat in his chest. Staring into the eyes of the perpetrator as he felt the warmth, he almost immediately gave a smug grin._

"_I believe…it's started then, hasn't it Xehanort?" He gripped his blades a bit, only slightly surprised he still had a hold as he felt his breath leave him; "But if you think you're going to rid of me like that so easily, you have another thing coming!"_

_Just as he saw the shining of his heart, he found the strength to slash the Guardian's hand away; just in time to see his own subordinates fall to the darkness themselves before the grandest explosion of darkness finally overcame the whole room and blasted right through and out the exit of the laboratory._

"…..so you lost your heart?"

"For a moment….I had it held in my hand to not be swept away, but for that moment, I remained without a heart. No better than one of those small black creatures that kept swarming around me while I was trapped within that black void of darkness. I felt them…"

_Crawling upon him as he felt his legs heavy as lead, the darkness kept him down as if he were trading through foot-high tar, and blind at that._

"_This feeling of obscurity…Xehanort has already left this place."_

_He held his heart in his hand, the numb feeling overcoming him as he sheathed his twin claymores with senses dulled; even then, he could sense about the surrounding Heartless that were far greater in power then those before. Exactly five of them._

'_My purpose…may it be…'_

_Help…_

_Guardia closed his eyes in deep thought as he thought he heard a much familiar voice._

_Somebody…please, anybody…_

'_Princess!_

_I must…protect…_

_Protect…_

…_.protect…'_

_And a light shone in the dark, Guardia opening his silver eyes that seemed to gleam brighter than before, his robe flapping in the omniscient air about him._

_Help me!_

'_Kairi!'_

_Without second thoughts, Guardia grasped the heart in his hand, drawing out his third grand blade as the room cleared, a single circular motion about him ridding of those who would've been his end. The rest became a blur as he disappeared with a flurry of thin, thorny tendril-like wisps, walls being nothing more than nuisances he easily phased through in his way. The blur ended with an unconscious but uninjured Kairi one of his large arms, claymore in another; by his side, his step brother._

_There was no question, though, that he castle was quickly being overrun, and to no doubt the outside was beginning to become scoured by the creatures of darkness._

"…_is this another event Fate will not allow Father to intercede?"_

"_Yeah, but Kairi needs to get going too. It's too dangerous around here."_

"…_but where-?"_

"_Guardia! Messenger! Quickly! To the main hall!"_

"_Yes Father!"_

"Father brought us to what would become the grand hall of Hollow Bastion, and there you were sent of…to Destiny Islands, but it wasn't due to his actions."

"Hm?" Kairi gave a confused look, but the memory from eleven years past came back to her for a moment as she looked down on the teardrop charm she still bore around her neck, unconsciously touching it.

"_That's a magic spell to protect you. If you're ever captured by the darkness, your light will lead the way. It's to thank you for the flowers."_

"Exactly." He seemed to respond her silent question.

Sora and Riku were confused of what he was speaking of, but they clearly understood the story.

"So…"

"I was present during the creation…the beginning of Organization XIII, and Xehanort's split into the two greatest opponents you've faced so far Sora. At a small price…I retain my humanity, but the power of Nothingness flows through me. Therefore I can command the Nobodies to my defense. Rarely have I used that ability, but I believe I may be able to assist you with it."

The room was silent for a moment before the General spoke up again.

"Now, I do believe you two-" He motioned to Sora and Riku; "have much to explain as well. I can't easily believe nothing happened while you were chasing the ruler of Unversed and the Rogue of Realms on your own. In turn, I will tell you what you must do…and I'll do best not to take after my father and make everything a riddle."

"Please…my head hurts enough as it is." Sora mumbled loud enough with an optimistic grin, Kairi can't help a short laugh. Riku still remained stern, his sense of trust much fickle, but seeing as he was currently outnumbered, he gave a sigh. For a short moment, that cold feeling grasped at his heart again, as if he still could feel those crimson eyes boring a hole through him and looking into his heart that felt more exposed at the time being. Sora himself, behind his positive façade, felt emptier and cold as if lost in desperation.

Who else wouldn't be if their existence was only hanging by a thread?

* * *

Stars and worlds flew by as Aqua and Ventus were gliding upon their Riders, encased in their armor and having- feeling the nostalgia of once again roaming the space pathways with both determination to seek their friend once more and put a true end to the wicked ruler of the Unversed; however…

"Is something wrong Aqua?" Ventus asked concerned, noticing Aqua seeming to look down a bit, as if not truly focused on the way ahead of her. She hastily looked to in the boy's direction again, giving a silent sigh to herself.

"N-No, I'm fine."

"You don't sound like it…"

"…"

"_Master Aqua."_

The words echoed in her head over and over, bouncing off the insides of her mind as she felt lugubrious memories return to haunt her; the mistakes that she can do longer turn around to fix, and still she kept that title of Keyblade Master.

Granted by Eraqus, she remembered the feeling as she was granted the metaphorical Mark of Mastery, chosen over the strength-based warrior, but with such a title that bore such a burden; that of which doubt began seeping in from broken promises and once-faltered trust.

"Ven…I'm sorry I had left you alone for so long. I didn't expect for what happened to –well- actually happen. I walked through the Dark Realm for so long…I almost forgot how to smile, almost gave up." She paused; "But I need to thank you."

"Huh? What for Aqua?"

"You and Terra both saved me from being swallowed by the darkness, just when I was about to give up. The many things you can do in your sleep apparently."

Aqua couldn't help but chuckle at her statement imagining Ven with a sheepish look beneath his helmet, considering he even made a portal to the Land of Departure asleep on her back.

"I don't think I could've done any of that without Sora's help though." Ven responded at last.

"Sora?"

"Yeah. After I defeated Vanitas, I was being swallowed by the darkness…Then I heard a voice that cut through it, and followed it.

_("Hey. Can you hear me?")_

He gave me my second chance, and returned my heart. I was going to ask the Grandmaster why Sora wasn't there…"

Ven turned his head to Aqua.

"Do you think…he and Sora are on the same side?"

"Hm," Aqua herself found herself slightly confused at the explanation herself. Clearly the Grandmaster was seemed well willing enough to assist them, yet he spoke of never personally meeting the boy who could possibly help them out on such a mission; so how is it possible? "I'm not really sure Ven, but…I know that they can both be of help. Maybe we'll even meet up with Sora soon when we travel through the worlds."

"Yeah! We'll be able to find Terra in no time like that!"

Already the mood was more hopeful and lively to the possibilities, Aqua giving a determined nod as they continued on, already seeing their first world in the distance. The question lingered though…

'Is that…really the only reason the Grandmaster is here?'

* * *

"Sir Iatros."

"Yes Ienzo?"

The expertise doctor turned about to find the teen with leather encased book beneath his arm, his once usually melancholy expression…just a bit less melancholy, a hint of curiousness seen in his visible eye. In his other hand he held the black page that remained in the book; in fact, there were a few more than that as he handed them out to Iatros.

"Ah, pages of the Grandmaster's traveling log. His…old 'secret' reports, you can say."

"Secret reports? They just look like a normal log for worlds he's been to."

"Well, these are…to all readers who never knew the Grandmaster personally," Iatros laid out the black pages upon a clear part of his desk, having a moment to looks at them; "Supposedly lost to the realms and worlds, if one was to thoroughly research a single page, nothing would come up. If they had not been entrusted by the Grandmaster to know such knowledge –however- one would start seeing existence in itself quite differently."

Iatros adjusted his glasses a bit as he scanned this page over them before taking them all again and placing them back in the leather book, Ienzo doing best to hide his surprise as he placed them back where he picked them out, seeing as he never witnessed the physician actually open or really take interest to the book in the first place.

Or did he?

"Speaking of such knowledge which comes with power, I do believe we need to take a moment to re-awaken your abilities as the Cloaked Schemer, or rather the Shadow-Walking Schemer."

"Sir?"

"You abilities were focused on using that of your Lexicon. What was it called again…

"The Book of Retribution."

"Yes, that's it," He said with the same amount of emotion as he always does, turning about through books as if searching; "Your abilities as a Nobody should've retained during the transition, as according to the procedures and results of your Re-Awakening. I wonder why you haven't awakened your abilities just yet…"

Ienzo raised an eyebrow as he saw the physician rummaging through his cloak, but for reason unknown, he felt his spine tingle with the light sounds of jingling metal…and then fall back at the sight of a scalpel that would've sliced his face in two had he not tripped over the pie of books just behind him.

"Iatros?"

He didn't respond as he rolled over before the physician could drop an extremely thick and heavy looking encyclopedia on him, getting up to find himself trying to keep up with the doctor's reflexes. The scalpel was a short yet sharp weapon, and though it's the greatest weapon in the hands of a doctor with not only knowledge of the human body, but every point of weakness possible that could subdue an opponent in moments; not even seconds.

"Sir!"

Iatros didn't stop to hear further, slicing some of the ends off of Ienzo's bangs and close to slicing his nose before he turned about and gave an unexpected kick at his waist, sending Ienzo flying into the wall with a short yelp before falling down on one knee. Disheveled by such display of speed and agility, he surprisingly was able to get up in a fair amount of time to see the glint of the blade as it was ready to cut him with arm outstretched and glinting blade at the end of his fingertips, ready to strike with deadly accuracy.

"STOP!"

_("Take this!")_

Outstretching hand before him instinctively as if to block the blow, a flurry of pages suddenly surrounded the boy, immediately forming into a book before him. The physician was caught in the spiral of pages that whirled and fluttered about him as he disappeared into the book in a flash of shadows. Ienzo felt his legs wobble like trees beneath a giant's foot before becoming giant splinters –if even that-, but he merely sat back against the wall with a sigh of relief and sudden weariness as silence filled the room.

However, only for a moment.

"Unleashing skills by awakening of battle instinct in the moment. Not bad, but had it not been triggered sooner, you'd probably be paralyzed between one to five hours."

Ienzo gasped a bit as the black hardcover book vibrated on the floor a bit with Iatros's callous, normal tone of voice escaping from the pages, though he kept his aplomb.

"…what?"

"Oh, didn't expect to be attacked so soon now didn't we? We'll have to fix that…starting with releasing me out of this book." A pause. "And don't expect me to wait forever. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good lexicon just because its owner did not release me."

Even though the voice itself remained the same, subtly sarcastic tone, Ienzo can easily imagine the deathly aura about the book as if the unseen sentiment of silent annoyance fingered the book, ready to pry to open itself. In a twister of pages, the physician was back on his feet…and the blade edge was at his neck, but only for a moment as he pocketed it within his cloak.

"Tis the reason you lost your existence the first time as well as your Nobody. Surprises…they can be turned against you, which is why we shall halt our research for now."

"But sir, didn't we have strict orders-?"

"Researchers who cannot use the tools at hand or abilities to defend themselves may as well be a dead researcher," Iatros interjected with such suddenness that almost made the young apprentice cringe; "A dead researcher may as well be a truly useless one until placed upon a table for analytical matters of wounding and cause of death. Times change, and so do the boundaries between areas of repose and conflict. You can say it's all one grand illusion."

No matter how in control Ienzo seemed, inside he swore he could feel his insides being frozen inside out with the physician's stare in his direction, stiffly going to him as the general practitioner seemed to be waiting.

"Your abilities as the Cloaked Schemer barely grazed your own words, you see. You rather referred an illusion as a dream that can never be accomplished. Not a bad use as to weaken an opponent's determination, but it may backfire and just cause them to go berserk. The term 'illusion' in itself is considered distortion of the senses to establish the capabilities of the mind and its interpretations. From perception, to hearing, and even feeling, you can cause others to misinterpret their own senses and may not even have to move much; that is, if you can develop and perfect your skills fast enough."

For reason unknown, Ienzo found himself seeing Iatros slowly moving his hand in front of his face, but stranger that a she did so the physician seemed to get farther and farther from him, yet all he was doing was moving is arm and hand. He found himself with feet planted as well; no longer at the desk, but back where he hit the wall and only a mere foot away from it.

'How did-?'

"You thought you came over to the desk didn't you? Well, there you have it. A good example of perception distortion, don't you think? From the attacks that I launched, I struck a specific part of your cerebrum with little notice," Iatros continued as he himself moved closer, his legs moving this time as he displayed his hand with the prosthetic pinky; "I do not use that technique often, however you have the capabilities of doing far greater, as far as both illusion…and hallucination, which is the distortion of the reality around others. Distort their reality, and their way of seeing it, and your formula for a much fatal illusion merely needs an end blow…or, if you feel you're in a good mood, none at all."

Silence conquered the room, Ienzo speechless of the lecture he just received, not just of the powers he could be capable of, but an old feeling he once felt returning from a long lost past of eleven years; an actual feeling of subtle fervor to accomplish. Though it may have to seemed as interesting as the darkness that lies in every heart, sure enough he learned his lesson from before that he's bound never to repeat such dabbing in such experimentation; so he hoped.

"Come along now, we have much work at hand a sit is." Iatros took clipboard in hand before walking down the stairs; "We'll have some training before continuing on to make sure your existence doesn't cease…twice."

Still, Iatros simply couldn't do much without a subtle sarcastic remark, but hey, he at least proved he had emotions. Ienzo gave a nod, Lexicon beneath his arm as he glanced outside to find a few Axe Flappers about as they resembled a grand pair of wings loosely attached and holding up their water balloon-like bodies, their Aero-slicing attacks not even phasing the window. Helping a smirk, he continued following, not noticing the leather-covered Traveler's Log no longer upon the desk.

* * *

"That's it."

Lea gave an annoyed sigh as he slammed the book in front of him shut. Hours has it been since search on more information on the Grandmaster and/or Rogue of Realms without any luck. The castle was searched high and low for any clues or hints that may lead to more answers, but the Cornerstone remained as it was, the indefinite Century Chronicles unresponsive to anymore questions and revealing no writings t anyone; they were even eager for a pointless riddle that could at least be worth their time, but not even such was present. Isa looked over with annoyed expression, having skimmed over various titles of books about.

"What now?"

"I can't stand this! We're just stuck here like sitting ducks just reading through books at trying to look for clues about this Rogue or grandmaster or whoever we're trying to look for! I'd rather be out and fighting for any pointless reason than get claustrophobia!" Lea exasperated as he paced, Isa merely having his nonchalant expression as he looked uninterested.

"…so what are you going to about it?"

"I don't know!"

That was quite the clear answer wasn't it?

"…you have a point though. Yen Sid seems like he's not looking forward to being reunited with someone who wants to kill him now whom worked with him before. We still don't have a clear idea who we're up against. Only that they're going to be trouble, and- where do you think you're going?"

Isa raised an eyebrow as he noticed Lea's palm out as if trying to summon a Corridor, taking a few tries with no luck and a few frustrating shakes.

"Back to Radiant Garden. I really don't care what his Majesty is saying at the moment. I'm gonna meet up with that guy who got us here in the first place. He seemed helpful enough before."

"…but doesn't it seem a bit too convenient?"

"Talk later, portal now."

Isa gave a sigh at Lea's impatience and useless attempts, taking only one try as to summon the dark oval in the air.

"Like this?"

Lea turned around, giving a cocky grin.

"Hey, I was going to do that next try."

Isa gave a smirk, letting the eager and relieved Lea passage first before taking a look back to make sure no one was looking, entering the portal seconds before it disappeared. Meanwhile, another event was taking place elsewhere in the castle.

"My, what is going on here?"

With a magical –and seemingly comical- poof of pink clouds, the 'second-to-none' great wizard Merlin came about in the main library and workplace of the castle where the King and his teacher were up and about looking at every nook and cranny possible for any help on their situation whatsoever. The Queen sat in chair nearby with distressed expression alongside the duck Duchess, who seemed to look nervous as well.

"Merlin, it's good that you were able to come." Yen Sid started, arms in his own sleeves; "The Rogue of Realms has returned to wreak havoc among the worlds again, and this time Sora is his new target."

"That dastardly fiend? Confound it, and here I thought he'd just stay away," Merlin placed his bag of infiniteness on a clean spot on the table; "There was just an outburst of Heartless in Radiant Garden when you called me in, but now that would explain the sudden forboding presence that appeared there." Merlin summoned his wand, opening his bag as books after books continued to come and go, from the size of pea to heavy-weight text and scriptures.

"Another Heartless Invasion? As if we didn't have enough problems," Max groaned, sitting at the wall being almost attacked by piles of books various times from accidental leaning-on and now facing the problems of books coming in his direction he seems to be unable to avoid.

"If all of this continues, Sora will be in jeopardy of not only reconnecting with his bonds in order to save the others, but the worlds themselves should anything befall so greatly on the boy." Yen Sid responded solemnly, looking to the century-old book that remained as it was upon the desk, opening it once more with a sigh; "Book of knowledge, why will you not answer my questions?"

Master of the Keyblade you call yourself,

But retired or not, you lose yourself in the sea of wisdom

In order to hide yourself from the truth

With doubt comes resistance, so I will not show

what you are reluctant to have eyes behold.

"I have nothing to hide from, unlike a relic such as yourself. Neither breathing nor having a heart to beat, yet have you responded as if a true being."

"What say this?" Merlin looked over to the book and its continuous caligraphy; "I've never seen such book before."

Then clearly you haven't been out much.

"What say you?"

Merlin, the most powerful wizard of all worlds,

sceond to none...

that is, only having such a title 

considered only when there ARE none of any other

Merlin huffed with head high,as it seemed he was being insulted by mere words on the blank pages of a mysterious book. "Now listen here you-you-you rash scrapbook you." Before he could continue however, a few ink blotches made their way onto the paper, immediately splurting out at the wizard's cotton-white extensive beard.

There is no need for attempts

in making pointless snide remarks that can always be countered...

by a useless 'scrapbook' as you may say.

Speaking of,

you completely interrupted my recent conversation.

"Can you be anymore rude?" The wizard was quick to begin a temper, wrapping his wand about his bead a bit to remove the stains before seeming ready to have wand out and blow the book to smithereens, but Yen sid placed an arm out to cease his actions from going any further.

"Leave us be Merlin. I need the knowledge you have gathered as to assist right now, not your abilities as of yet."

We are all hypocrites

No better than a meager Sombody, Heartless or Nobody.

Just as Yen Sid was about to respond, the castle rumbled and shook as if the world itself had its core rattled and rolled. The many books that were floating about ceased in mid-flight, each fo them barely avoiding the poor book-beatan Max, though sadly the piles around did him in instead. The shelves of the library can be heard accompanied by crackling sounds as fi the wall itself was about to break, the Queen and Duchess stepping back in fear to even see par tof the celing crumble.

You are no different,

Master Yen Sid.

"Gawrsh! What's going on?"

A Donald-equse wail rang out as the Knight and Mage were patrolling the halls, well interrupted with the earthquake-like shake through which they stumbled and tripped through, but it was Goofy who noticed as they passed the throne room grand waves of Light bursting from the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"The Cornerstone!"

The King rushed out with Keyblade in hand with Yen Sid, both approaching the grand orb that seemed to be going balistic but both were harshly pushed back along with the other two as a grand wave flung them Goofy and Donald into the small garden and behind them as they were slammed against the stairs. Blurred voices barely heard form such the impact, their vision was directed upwards as the Cornerstone seemed to react to the waves, shining brilliantly before ceasing such blinding effects.

Goofy's armor clattered as he shifted to a sitting position on the gratefully soft grass, Donald having landed on the tip-top of the castle bushel replica.

"That hurt…" He bluntly stated as he rubbed his head looking up to find the once starry sky was no longer starry, but rather it resembled a solid black dome with a visible yet thin lucid outline of unnatural light; "Gawrsh, what happened to all the stars?"

The King jumped to a stand, helping his old teacher up as he pointed the Keyblade upwards to the lucid blinding sphere of light, but the result was not that to benefit from, as it merely absorbed the blow, the outer dome giving off another flicker of light and no more. The closer he inspected it, the more he realized how close its light no longer was as bright as before. It was flickering about, and it wasn't stopping.

Max barely climbed out of the book avalanche as he looked about, the library now darkened by lack of the once-lit lamps, dust and debris peestering his vision.

"Your Majesties?"

Stumbling out half-dazed, he moved away from other slight rubble, the wizard seemingly poofed into the size of a mouse -in fact, a small blue mouse to be specific- as he barely avoided the rubble about, very much lost in his own confusion. As the Captain's son went out to find the others, already the chipmunk Gummi enginners scuttled toward him, one on each shoulder and looking possibly the most fatigued. He gave a silent sigh of relief when he glanced behindd to find the Queen had set up a Protect barrier for Daisy and herself, but even then he did best to pay attention.

"We're in deep trouble now! The whole Gummi factory has been blocked off! All the powers shut off and the emergency too!" Chip started, frantically waving his arms a bit.

"The entrances and exits are sealed off, and we have no contact with any other worlds or even the town!" Dale added with the same actions.

"But what about the barrier?"

"We've got no clue! Nothing can come in-"

"But we ourselvs cannot get out." Yen Sid stated with solemn tone, staring intently at the dimming Cornerstone.

What comes around goes around...and sometimes keeps on going;

so the great architect once said.

* * *

A furious roar rang throughout Rozen's grand sized study as the conflict ensued outside, the Grandmaster nearly going through files as the dark Rogue let off fumes of darkness so putrid the walls themselves creaked with fear.

"If you keep yelling like that, you will be noticed, no matter how well this room is casted as to have not a sound heard."

_**"I care not of such!" **_Vesper slammed his non-existant fist onto the table, a grand cracking sound that resembled thunder resounding; _**"The boy should not have the ability to wield the key! WHY DO I SENSE SUCH?"**_

"Temper temper Vesper. You come to me as if I was to know." Rozen responded completely calm, straightening out the sheets and writing again with a small ink bottle accompanied by a feather pen, the plume a maroon shade that seemed to look like the color of ash in the right lighting of the magical flame nearby.

_**"Should you be responsible for such-"**_

"You would never know. All we know is that a fragment of a Shard of Fate we retrieved has disappeared, and with its disappearance came the reappearance of Chosen One's abiltiy to wield the key."

_**"Gr...my patience thins Rozen. Should this small benefit completely disrupt the plan, it shall be out existences to pay, and all the worlds with it."**_ Vesper was clearly in a bad mood, his heavy panting resembling that of a charging bull, his cloak billowing and shrinking as he was trying to regain composure.

"Do not be so morbid Vesper. The fragment has its benefits to counter its weaknesses; should the boy give into wrong decisions, he shall cause his own demise." Rozen continued on as he wrote and sketched, dabbing his pen in the ink again; "Such is Fate's nature. The plan shall continue on as is, so don't think I won't be expecting you to pull something without seeing suffering in the mix. Aqua and Ventus shall be in serach of Vanitas, and no doubt with your plan, you shall lead Sora in another direction."

Vesper gave an amused 'hm', taking a grand sigh that could've frozethe room for how cold his arua was; _**"I suppose...speaking of, thank you for reminding me of my little chat with Sora's comrade. I have no doubt he shall come to have a few questions answered..."**_

"Do what you will." Rozen merely responded, continuing on as Vesper gave a low snarl going through a new portal of darkness. The moment he left, Rozen gave a sigh of relief of his own that could've wamre dup the room all over again.

"Clearly, he somewhat needs to work on some anger management issues, but I suppose if it's who he is, it would be quite difficult to change his mind indeed."

Out from the side of his desk he opened a much extensive drawer, and out of such he pulled what seemed to be a wooden Keyblade, well carved and well treated; well, aside formt the fact it was splintered in two, but either way, laying out the pieces before him he went back to his sketches; mainly wiritng about at corners and empty spaces, he already began sketching what seemed begin taking form of a Keyblade design...

* * *

Okay, that's it…I'm hiring someone to help me computer every time it fritzes because frankly it's annoying me…*sigh* sorry it took so long, but school and all, etc…I is very sorryz T_T shorter and not really as than most others but I'm kinda on a block. I really did plan on it to be longer, but I'm gonna have the next one better. I promise.

The English version is as followed for Aqua's comment to Kairi on the spell;

"_I just cast a magic spell on you. One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."_

I know I have many twelve or ten-to-eleven transitions to make, so be patient. I'm still playing BBS XD which is another reason I'm not writing much but it's much needed XD

As you can see, I did some research and I thought Zexion/Ienzo really could do more then just spells and all, being called one who uses illusions. Only ones I ever saw was when he had himself look like Sora. That's it.

And that's all. I REALLY need help people with worlds and all. Any reviewers or readers or other authors, PM ideas and all and PLEASE I BEG THEE **VOTE IN THE POLLS TO HELP ME!**** *ON KNEES* **Just gimme ideas, and credit goes to thee for helping me so! XD

Thank you and have a good day XD R&R


	16. Chapter 15

And we're back folks. Sorry about the mega lateness, but sadly I can't do much about it on a writer's block and trying to write another chapter at the same time. I need more polls if you want me to continue on to the worlds, and if I don't get enough suggestions and comments as well, I can't write more either so…I may be taking time off of this if others aren't all up for it much. I need to make up another update for another fic so I'll probably have at least one more before the year ends, and maybe a holiday special if you guys are up for it. So…moving on, Ventus!

Ven- CD doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the company, or have any relations to Tetsuya Nomura whatsoever, therefore doesn't own me.

When did you get the huge vocabulary?

Ven- *shrug*

…oh well, let's go!

Bonus: Vesper's current voice the way I currently imagine is based off the demon boar Nago from Princess Mononoke at the beginning of the film. Whoever doesn't know what it sounds like, just look up the scene online. Japanese voice is the one who does Beauty and the Beast (in Japanese) playing as Beast, Koichi Yamadera.

Now we go. ^^

* * *

Night of Fate

Footsteps echoed against the cobblestone as a lone individual walked in the dim glow of the starlight and lamp posts, a few Claymore occasionally blinking in and out, but not much more as the interloper continued on.

However, not unnoticed.

"Where do you think you're going out so late?"

The unseen being suddenly turned about, blade in hand as a resounding chink was just as quickly muffled by a gloved hand, hard steel eyes meeting surprised, aquamarine ones as the eyes adjusted to the dimness of night. The ebony-violet edge of Way to the Dawn shone with its daunting eye at its hilt as its end was held by the silver leather gauntlet of the General himself as he looked at the Riku before him.

The teen gave a sigh, but it was between relief and disbelief as he drew back his keyblade, though kept it present in his hand.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Not really. When you've sworn loyalty to protect the world you were practically raised in, it's quite mutual to take nightly trips about. Never know who or what you'll go bump in the night with, and now here we are."

Riku merely gave a 'hmph', no doubt untrusting of unknown intentions he could've easily determined from the conversation before.

"_Hm. You seem to have a strange habit of having conversations in your heart Sora." Guardia tsked almost with a hint of joking, but nonetheless he had a much stern expression on his face; "But it does seem no like you're up against something far greater than anything before."_

"_I think we agreed on that not too long ago, but thanks for reminding us."_

"…_the Chasers are a better known codename rather than an existent term you see. Eleven years ago, there were three Keyblade apprentices," Sora shifted his gaze in surprise as the 'memories' suddenly returned to him; "It is they who chased the Keyblade Master Xehanort."_

"_Keyblade Master? Hold on, back up…you can't be talking about the same Xehanort who's Heartless AND Nobody we fought right?"_

"…_he might be." Riku and Kairi turned to Sora in surprise, the General unflinching as he turned eyes filled with deep thought; "I think something happened while I was asleep before. I saw….memories, but they didn't seem like memories, but they didn't seem like dreams either."_

"_Visions…much expected for the Chosen one to face in times like these. Usually whatever is seen is never by coincidence. It is true though…Master Xehanort did once exist as a Keyblade Master. Years before you three would know of the existence of other worlds out there." Guardia seemed to glance at Riku for a moment, but wasn't noticed as he head hanging a bit in thought; "Keyblade wielders have existed far before such times and even further. It's the reason the Ansem the Wise's reports spoke of the Keyblade bringing chaos and ruin, or saved the world."_

"…_but from just happened now, can you at least give us a hint what's going on?"_

"_I can infer presume Vesper may be using Vanitas for his own misdeeds as to do his own spreading of chaos, but not for just any reason. If he went as far as going through all the trouble with messing with Sora's heart and leaving him alive, then no doubt there's something up. For now, get your rest. I will tell you what I can tomorrow."_

Riku no doubt noticed that Guardia was refraining from a certain topic in that conversation, turning to the General in the darkness for the question he most likely was trying to avoid.

"How does the Grandmaster have anything to do what's going on with this? If he's your father, shouldn't you know? He sounds powerful enough to help out."

Guardia took a moment of silence to respond, leaning against the wall again.

"My father has nothing to do with the chaos about, as he has his own purposes to deal with."

"And what might those be?"

"I'm forbidden to say."

Riku was getting quite infuriated to say the least, tempted to go up to him and threaten him with keyblade to his neck; that is, if he could even get that far, considering how well taken in his reflexes maybe. "But why? Why is it so important that just about anything we ask is 'forbidden' for you to say? You don't even speak your father's name."

Guardia merely shrugged casually. "Well, I've shown my respect for him for so long now; I only do it in his presence and not outside of such."

"Well, I'd better have an explanation out what's going on around here!"

"Then go to the Rogue of Realms then." Guardia suddenly cut him off, Riku stepping back in surprise; "Yes, I can sense his darkness as easily as I can sense your faltering sureness in conversation with him. Don't believe I'm here to stop you though…you're permitted to do what you wish, or rather what your heart does. If you feel you can obtain just as much information from him, so be it."

"…so you're just letting me go?"

"It's not up to me what happens to you. I'm not your keeper."

"…" The more and more Riku thought of what may come, the more his Keyblade lightly quavered in his hand for a few moments before dismissing it, beginning his walk again to the Great Maw and doing best to get as far as Guardia from possible.

"…do not worry for your friends." Guardia sighed; "I shall speak nothing of the events that may occur."

"What are you talking about? I'm going to come back before they even wake up."

"Is that so?"

Riku gave a determined glance. "I know I will."

Guardia merely stayed as he was, doing no such motion to stop or stall the silver haired wielder as the echoed faded into the night, along with his form that went straight out of sight.

"…Father will not be happy of your choice and absence boy, but it was your own choice. Not Fate's."

With that said and never heard, he continued on with halberd drawn continuing his inspection elsewhere, the night continuing undisturbed for the time being, the conversation as if never having taken place.

The walk to the Maw was not a long one, but it was the lingering Heartless and Unversed that seemed to annoy Riku the most at the moment, taking no chances as to give out his location, silently hacking at the few until he reached the canyon to which took place the Battle of 1000 Heartless; Sora rarely spoke of it, but he knew Riku had a partaking in it to one point in a much unexpected way. Though it did seem bad enough from a certain perspective, his gut seems to say otherwise, the events of today making his mind as clouded with questions than ever before. Moving aside the ruble and debris that remained from the surprise assault, he eventually made his way to the Crystal Fissure, and from such a distance away he could see the billowing tattered cloak and glinting red eyes patiently awaiting his coming.

"_**So good of you to come, wielder of dark and light." **_Vesper chuckled, Riku resisting a shudder at the suddenly cold aura, let alone the chuckle; _**"Drove off the General now did you? He was never very informative with his…restrictions."**_

"…"

"_**So, where would you like to begin?"**_

"With whom the Grandmaster is. It seems like no one can tell who's who anymore around here."

"_**Ah yes…Grandmaster Rozen. Quite the thinker…"**_

"So his name's Rozen. What does he have to do with what's going on?"

"_**Oh, that's a simple answer. Everything, just like myself."**_

"Enough with the riddles! It's really starting to get on my nerves, and Guardia pushes it enough."

The dark enigma merely chuckled in amusement of his reaction, knowing all who spoke to him would no doubt do a somewhat similar comment. _**"Well it's no fun if conversations are to be so boring…"**_

"So who is Rozen?"

"_**Like I said, both he and I are thinkers. Wanderers. Each with our own goals you see…and that of which can benefit everyone. That is…if you may allow us such. You've heard the tale of the Keyblade yes? No doubt from one who refers to himself as DiZ, or rather Ansem the supposedly Wise.**_

"_**Oh yes, I know who the ruler of Radiant Garden is. Though it's been a while since I've been out, I'm also a good listener. Just as walls have ears, their shadows hear the echoes of the voices and sounds the walls capture; but I know you're no fan of metaphors, so let me actually continue. The Keyblade's a marvelous tool…it just causes so much chaos. Makes everything so exciting, and yet troublesome."**_

The enigmatic shadow circles Riku in observation as he speaks, the dark hazes becoming as unbearable as toxic fumes as Riku could barely find himself able to keep his composure.

"_**Of course, without hearts, the existence of the Keyblade would be futile, or so one would think. What else would there be a Keyblade for? If the Heartless didn't exist…what was the purpose of having a Key for years long before the Heartless crossed to this realm?"**_

"How should I know?"

"_**Well, you read the book did you not? **_**Of course**_**, if not properly used, all you shall receive is miscellaneous information. Then again, what was the last time someone knew how to use a tool properly?"**_

Riku gave a sigh, trying to keep down his impatience as much as possible, wishing to get to the point already. "You said you could tell me about that person from my past. What does he have to do with what's going on?"

"_**Ah yes…he who granted you the Keyblade through the Inheritance Ceremony. Eleven years ago, he set out on a mission of his own. To not only eliminate the Unversed that were about the worlds, but to find Master Xehanort."**_

'Well, at least Guardia said that too…'

"_**His name…is Terra." **_Vesper stopped his pacing, standing behind Riku;_** "Unofficially Master Terra, but nonetheless. He was like you in more ways than one…with the will to protect his friends no matter what the cost. He too was gifted**_- he laced the word with anxiousness- _**with the power of darkness. Alas…it caused problems as to attain his ever-changing goal, along with his friendship."**_

Indeed this 'Terra' being reminded Riku much of himself, wondering absently if he was also possessed by a darkness-crazy fanatic with intentions of doing harm to others worlds in the process…but that was a thought for another time.

"What happened to him?"

Vesper gave a cold chuckle that made Riku turn around to find him gone, doing a double take as he found himself…looking at himself. For a split-second, he thought there was two of him, but his eyes caught the outer rim of the mirror before him; on the rim a set of black small rough looking stubs that were attached to stick-like black appendages that seemed three times as thick as ordinary bones for ones hands. Deformed and seemingly incomplete, it was hard for Riku to shake off the sudden urge to run away, merely stepping back.

"_**This before you is an ordinary mirror…only you see yourself as you are now present; however, had you ever been to Yen Sid's tower, there laid 5 mirrors. They are the Mirrors of Virtue, and all focus powers within you according to the five themes; Valor, Wisdom, Balance, Potential…and Vice. These are my creation, and mine alone. Within these, you see the forms capable of attaining…but it isn't these you want, no…it is the Mirror of Understanding."**_

The rim of the mirror slowly reformed with graceful silver lining and embezzled in red rubies at each corner of the strange mirror from which Riku could no longer see his reflection of; instead, in his place, he saw the same man from his vision, the warrior of earth himself in his place.

"What…is this?" Riku slowly bought a hand to the mirror, indeed the actions being reflected upon, but as soon as he did that, he felt a sudden shock that ran through his arm, keeping him paralyzed in his place as from one mirror came three, then five. Five mirrors surrounding him as the image blurred and reformed in the colors of sand and dusk, and reforming into one grand mirror with a view of a dusty wasteland, canyons and pillars of stone that have been eroded and worn away with every subtle gust of dusty wind. Riku can even begin feeling the dry waves of heat and sand make his skin tingle from the setting change.

"_**You wish to know what happened, yet your intentions lie as empty as this desolate terrain. What is there left but an empty life that compares to this land even if you know the truth? What are you going to do about it?**_

"_**Allow me to answer that for you…absolutely nothing."**_

Riku indeed turn to find himself in the terrain, the sky itself now melded with colors of fire and lavender in his eyes.

"Hey!"

"_**Now listen to me boy…we can do this the way that provides little to no pain, or the way that provides your eternal exile of existence. To put it bluntly, you are weak. You and all your allies. For that, I must see if you are worthy of wielding such information…alive."**_

_("I can sense your potential…")_

"Why you-?" Indeed, Riku couldn't tell who he was angrier at; Vesper, or himself, as to fall for such a low trick to a much more powerful enemy he knew he stood no chance against for the time being.

'…maybe I really didn't think my plan through that well…'

"_**Really now, you must be really by smug and arrogant enough to think you could easily come and go the way you came with information you barely understand without a price. Strike that, I've heard enough about you to figure you out. Because I've also heard of your ability to keep secrets and unspoken promises, I have a task for you since you won't agree so easily."**_

_("I can sense…your heart's will to break free.")_

"And if I don't agree?" Deep down, Riku was most likely thinking something along the lines of 'Riku you idiot, you're asking yourself to get killed…STOP IT!'

"_**Then I can bring you back…so I can kill your friends in front of your eyes and forever let you live with the shame of betrayal and guilt."**_

A Dark Corridor appeared right in front of Riku, Vesper's chuckling ringing in his ears as it came up.

_("Let's say I can free you from this prison.)_

"_**It's that easy…but things would be boring if the Chosen One isn't alive for what is to take place. You will not speak of this meeting, nor will you go to where you want to. Go through each portal that goes before you, no matter what the destination. Don't question me unless I allow you. Don't speak my name. Those are the only rules you must follow."**_

_("Let's say I can give you the chance…the power to roam about the worlds outside this one.")_

"…what exactly am I searching for?" Riku could already imagine the twisted grin Vesper could have, wherever he was, though he somehow could still feel the reaper-like Rogue's cold aura far too much for him.

"_**That is up to you…he who is known as Vanitas runs astray amongst the worlds now…with him, many things from eleven years past. Should you find these secrets, or others tied into such, I can only hope you are strong enough and worthy to hold them long enough when you meet up with your friends again."**_

_("What say you…to the opportunity that happens once every countless lifetime?")_

"…and what'll happen then?"

"_**If you put up a good enough show, maybe I'll let you off for good behavior." **_Vesper gives a cackle that makes bones tremble and threaten to snap; _**"Boy, you will learn to find the truth without others, as you are the one who shall shape it. Whatever else happens, you can only trust in yourself."**_

_("What say you…to true freedom?")_

Would anyone else said different, Riku was indeed extremely reluctant to follow orders from one who not only attempted to almost kill him, and even threaten his very friends' lives; but no matter how much his heart seemed to beg him to turn away now and try to escape, his curiosity was far greater, and so was his will to keep his friends safe.

"_**You should be used to this by now boy. Being used by others so much…"**_

* * *

The Grandmaster, still residing within the castle in the dim-lit vicinity of his study seemed calm as could possibly be, letting down his feather pen with a sigh and sitting back at his chair, not a wrinkle in sight upon his cloak as he closed his visible eyes in the darkness and his visions began once more.

_The castle of the Land of Departure remained as it always did; walls and pillars of marble and ivory, gold filigree about he railings. The elegance can take hours to describe, but Rozen merely observed as he entered the gallant throne room of the Land of Departure, naturally lit by the sunlight shining through the windows. Eraqus was quick to catch up as he followed the red-robed Grandmaster._

"…_you never mentioned that you were coming for a visit."_

"_Do forgive me for the surprise Eraqus. I forgot you're not quite used to them." Rozen gave a chuckle, turning a bit as he looked to the Master with the most casual look he could conjure up._

"_Surprise indeed…"_

_Both turned to the voice that came form the stairs, a bald head rising from the stairs along with its owner, golden eyes of immersed curiosity as the elderly yet powerful Master came over._

"_It's been quite a while Grandmaster. What brings you back here?"_

"_I was about to ask the same thing." Eraqus crossed his arms, Rozen giving a nod to their inquisitiveness._

"_Well, not much really. Just looking over on the world itself, and to how much time has passed. I'm one to forget as often as usual as you know. I can sense great potential within your apprentices Eraqus…" For a moment, Rozen saw his altered reflection off a black helm out of the corner of his eye, pacing to the thrones as he turned his back to the two Masters; "I suppose nothing extremely serious has been going on in the worlds so far?"_

"_Not that we know of, unless you have a suspicion of something."_

"_No no, just a curious thought. There aren't as many Keyblade Masters and apprentices about around this area. In fact, this is the only world which inhabits such within long distances. Quite the duty to uphold the balance, correct?"_

"_Yes Grandmaster, but you seem to be stalling away at stating your reasoning for being here."_

"_Ah yes, thank you for reminding me." Rozen turned to them with a chuckle, but not out of any discernable emotion; "Actually, I haven't been around here for a while, so given the chance, I was hoping to examine your apprentices in their training Eraqus."_

"_For what reason?"_

_A mere shrug was his response. "I'd like to see how far you've helped them through in the road to becoming Keyblade Masters. I am here not as a guide, but a guest to observe. Now really, don't be so tense about an old friend returning."_

_Eraqus had to take a moment to realize his hands were opening and closing form a fist of sweaty palms, taking a deep breath as he looked away for a moment. Xehanort held back a scratchy chuckle of his own, but hearing Rozen clear his throat redirected his attention._

"_Before I make myself at home then, considering I entrusted you both to take care of it, one more question. What have you heard from Yen Sid as of late? Last of I have, he had retired his throne."_

"_Only that he continues training with his own apprentice. Would there be more, he would contact us."_

"_Hm…very well. I'll just head outside and continue seeing the apprentices. I do hope you didn't train them to hard to be as stern and too well-composed; they are, of course, still young."_

_Rozen was mindful of what he said though, for at the middle of the conversation, he heard the light sounds of metal footsteps lightly tapping against the floor in succession of others, giving no motion as to knowing should he have eyes at the back of his head, he would be seeing an occasional peeking head around the corner of one of the apprentices. With occasional whispers of 'Quiet down' and 'Lemme see' there was no doubt Eraqus was possibly holding back on scolding after the 'stern' comment._

"…_very well. I need to call them in anyways."_

"_Oh, but wouldn't it be a little more casual with you just 'confused' them here?"_

_Immediately, sounds of attempted more or less silent scurrying and metal hitting against the floor in attempts of moving from their current position in sudden confusion with chinks of metal and some 'ow's of bumping into each other, suddenly finding themselves a heaping pile on the floor now obvious to the Masters of the key._

"_Oh look, there they are now." Rozen smiled beneath his cowl, going over to the three and slightly moving his index finger about in small circles as he the three gave a succession of surprised gasps as they found themselves floating in the air a bit, unsure of how to really react to the change, Terra being the most obvious one with a loud "Hey, what gives?"_

"_Hm, indeed, what are you all doing about, sneaking around?" Rozen said in a low voice, the three having a slight look of fear on their faces for a moment as they swore they saw a different gleam in his eye…which quickly faded away as he gave a hearty chuckle, spinning them a bit in the air; "Now now, I did say I wasn't one who went by so many formalities; at least not for the time being. Stealth is a good attribute to the warrior as to the key element of surprise."_

_With a wave of his hand, he let down the three and made his way down the stairs, the boy with the black helm no longer there, though the cold presence lingered, and Xehanort followed._

"_So where may you be headed Xehanort?"_

"_To my own business, you could say."_

"…_still letting your curiosity guide you I can tell…but has it led you to what you wish to find?"_

"_No. Not yet, but I feel I am getting closer to the end of my search." Rozen gave a nod, continuing walking along side the Master until he turned to the front door._

"_Very well. Caution the shadows of your curiosity that may call forth ambitious feelings then. The future to come is still unknown."_

'…I wonder…if such could have been ceased before.' He thought as his vision turned to the bright light of the courtyard as the door was opened.

"Grandmaster."

Rozen opened his eyes to the sound of the Messenger's voice, the speaker standing before his desk with a light 'whoosh' that would resemble the wind.

"What news do you bring Messenger?"

"None for now sir, but I've received your letter. Do you want me to continue on with the order?"

"Yes. Exactly as the letter is written word for word. Those will be the only instructions you are to follow until further noticed."

"Okay sir. Just wanted to make sure is all."

The Messenger turned about, ready to leave again to wherever he may be going, however…

"Grandmaster?"

"Hm?"

"When…the plan is done, what will happen?" Rozen looked up to the Messenger with a sympathetic look, giving a sigh.

"I'm not one to look into what will or won't happen. Only what can be hoped for. Vesper already has done his damage, and so have I. You needn't worry of what we're to do. Just focus on your part and you'll be fine. Which reminds me…" Rozen opened a drawer, drawing out a package of a sort, placing it in front of his desk. "When you find Master Aqua, give this to her. No doubt she and Ventus will most likely need it on their search."

"…yes sir." With that said, he placed the parchment back in his cloak, summoning his portal and exiting as quick as he entered, and the Grandmaster closed his eyes once more.

"_You better be sticking with the plan Rozen. That act's a bit too convincing you know."_

_Rozen didn't even turn as to the figure behind him, leaning against the stairs' end, a golden gleam rimmed red glaring at the back of his head._

"…_I do sometimes wish you wouldn't remind me of such things Vesper."_

"_Tch. Well, I don't like waiting so much either. Xehanort's age isn't gonna stop him all much in his own way."_

"_His darkness is potent…and at the same time well hidden. Indeed both he and Eraqus have grown stronger in each their own way, but it's best to see the ways the apprentices are influenced."_

"_Ah, youth. Nothing like experience to meld them into warriors of battle in this world, that of which is perfect as to set up the beginning of their crucible.."_

"…_weren't you going to take your leave elsewhere Vesper?"_

"_Ah, yes yes. Don't worry about me. We've got plenty to catch up on later…"_

* * *

"So remind me again why you're dragging me around here instead of letting me do what I was told?"

"Because the Rogue is usually not around when he says there has been a change of plans. Be silent."

"Hmph. Whatever."

One world can only hold so many secret events going about, though the night still remained young as the Freeshooter followed the Phantom down the lower portions of the castle, Braig having no trouble remembering the path down the Outer Gates to the inner fountain that led to the Purification Facility. Though it was indeed still need of some work, it was mainly intact, and down below with his gleaming eye the ex-apprentice of Radiant Garden notices a black cloaked form to where his memories recall a battle that had permanently scarred him…literally.

"What are we doing down here anyways?"

"Paying a visit to an old friend."

At first, Braig still seemed dodgy about those he was told he working for, only knowing that the ones who brought him and the rest of the Organization back no doubt have plenty of power on their hands; power he wouldn't definitely mind having his hands own hands either. Eventually reaching down to where the robed stranger was, no doubt Xigbar at first thought of him as someone else should he not have been close enough. Not taller than Zaivyer but still quite the size as well as some obvious bulk; again, not enough to compare to Organization XIII member Lexaeus.

"Despot."

"Phantom."

"You actually came on time for once? How amusing."

"You didn't spare a 'hello', like any other person you'd see again." The figured responded with a smug tone in his voice, moving his neck a bit with a crack. "Who'd you bring along this time?"

"The Freeshooter-"

"Hey, I'm sure I can introduce myself just fine, considering I'm supposed to take orders from someone who wears a fancy bed sheet for who knows how long."

The cloaked man gave a laugh, the Phantom giving no reaction to the insult. "I like this guy already! Eh, you called him Freeshooter right? I don't really go by names much at first sight, so you can call me Despot for now."

"Whatever works."

"Despot, you've got your orders right?"

"Yeah yeah."

"The Freeshooter will be taking your place in looking about this area and making preparations for his return."

'_His _return?'

"Man, why should I care about some old coot anyways…he totally messed up my scheduled plans from before."

Braig resisted changing his expression; almost immediately he knew what they were speaking of.

"It matters not of the past. It is time to finish what the Master had started…and this time, what was started shall be finished."

* * *

A dreamless night.

"Sora…"

A sleepy grumble.

"Sora, wake up!"

'Just 5 more minutes…'

"Riku's gone!"

'Oh okay…'

Sora only took a moment until his eyelids lifted to realization, instantly sitting up and looking about, frantic sights looking about and noticing a distressed Kairi. Past the fatigue of being torn out of sleep and in moment's time, already Sora was starting to run out the door of the study as to immediately begin search around town, only to find himself bumping into a wall-like obstacle that caused him to fall back.

"Is you always this energetic in the morning, boy?" Guardia asked, indeed his joking tone contradicting his concerned expression, indeed looking to the two adolescents.

"Guardia, do you know where Riku is?" Kairi asked almost immediately; "You said you were out on patrol last night."

"Indeed I was…and indeed I did see Riku about last night. I assumed he would return, but all cameras checked, and it seems as if he left the world itself."

"He's really gone?"

Mixed emotions of frustration and suspicion made their way to Sora's expression as he looked up to Guardia leaning against the door frame, his eyes unnerving in terms of the truth that rang with his tone.

"No note…or anything left behind?"

"None of that. He left last night and assured me that he would return by morning. It would seem Vesper had apprehended him during that night."

Strike that; shock and suspicion came to both Kairi and Sora's expressions, and Sora was the first to spat in exasperation; "And you let him?"

"I was told by him that he would return to his friends safe and sound before the night ended. I can only guess he didn't keep to his confidence."

"But you still let him go?" Sora repeated. "And by himself?"

"He didn't want to be followed. I only followed orders." It sounded as if Guardia himself was just stating facts…and possibly never took a break if he was serious enough to let Riku wander off in the dark by himself to do who knows what. Kairi stepped forward this time, a pleading, almost determined look.

"But you sound like you knew who he was going to. How?"

From that point on, Guardia immediately stood up and began walking the other way, but not without out a nudging moment as to follow him.

"...who else would Riku go to as to find out more about what's going on. I didn't figure he'd be desperate enough to talk to the Rogue of Realms."

"... But how do you know for sure it had to be Vesper? Actually, better question. How did you know Vesper was going to show up in the middle of the night in first place, and not tell us?"

"Hm. That is a good question." Guardia paused at the exit to the postern before continuing on to look to the sky. "I didn't know he was coming in that specific time, but sensing his presence is easy after being around my father so many times."

To this point, Sora was willing, begging, inwardly pleading for his Keyblade to return to him, but the warning echoed in his head again, only able to pent out his frustration grabbing at his hair a bit in too much thought for a moment with a groan.

"Since you 'know' he met with Vesper, do you know where they went then?"

Guardia couldn't help but look at Sora's expression out of curiosity as he hunched over a bit, giving a sigh as he suddenly ruffled at his head.

"No. I might know Vesper's personality, and even some of his cunningness like my father...but he's as unpredictable as far as I know. What he has done with Riku is beyond me; however, now that I now understand the seriousness of your predicament, I suppose I can do better now. I'm usually used to the orders given to me."

Sora swatted Guardia's hand off with a huff, just about getting the idea, though just as he was about to say a word, Kairi once again intruded.

"Guardia, I'm not exactly sure of what your father, wherever he is, or what's he doing, but if he comes back, or you have an idea on where Riku might be, can you please tell us next time? As soon as possible…please."

The general gave a low bow, slightly bending on one knee for a moment before looking back up. "I live to serve you Princess Kairi, since your birthright."

"…We have to go find Riku then…again…" Sora mumbled the last part, Guardia standing up straight.

"Well then, you're going to need back up in the state you're in. You said so yourself; your ability to wield the key is limited to the circumstances you're given."

"You're not coming?"

"I have to stay behind and continue my duty to protect this world and its light. Though, I swore there were some brought back…"

"Where's Donald and Goofy at a time like this?" Kairi asked with curiosity, Sora giving a shrug.

"You'd think by now they'd be coming crashing back down on me…"

One says there are no such things as coincidences, and if that may be true, then it was no coincidence a Dark Corridor suddenly appeared above the group, and two figures came crashing down on the poor Chosen One's back, imaginary stars floating about them and circling their heads.

"I thought you said you were the expert on Dark Corridors."

"Well, if someone hadn't been continuing to change their mind on where to go then just maybe..."

Guardia looked down on the two (technically three) on the ground, letting off a chuckle to the sight of the pyromaniac and sky-blue haired ex-Luna Diviner.

"Well, there you have it. Back up. I'll have the _Highwind_ up and running then."

* * *

"Have you sent the boy off?"

"_**Indeed. The Mark of Mastery exam will not be able to be played out if there is no Master to be accessed, let alone both students."**_

"Excellent. And what of the Chosen One?"

"_**Broken as broken can be. His heart remains incomplete, and Ven and Vanitas have been released once more. With the Heartless and Nobodies about once more, and the Unversed running amuck, there will be little to worry on their friend as compared to what chaos may result form the other worlds.**_

"_**Don't ask for so much. You might just obtain more than you want…"**_

"My patience has grown thin enough."

"_**And mine has not? You've waited only a few lifetimes, so don't come about giving me a tirade on time."**_

"I returned knowing I should retrieve what belongs to me. In return, we will both get what we want. In a way, that's how it's always been."

"_**Hehehe so you say…very well. By the time Terra's essence is gathered once more, there will be no use in worrying. The χ-blade shall be forged, Kingdom Hearts **_**will **_**be summoned, and the Gathering shall take place." **_

* * *

Well, as iffy as this longer than usual chapter was, if you're hardcore KH fans, then indeed you can tell what may be going on already; if I have tons of mistakes, forgive me. The base is set out, our heroes our on their way for the wildest goose chase (so far) of their lives, and already EVIL is afoot in many ways and many angles. Will the light finally be extinguished after all this time? Or shall hope shine through for those we may or may not know as of now? Why am I asking you? I know the plot, and you don't *sticks tongue out before promptly running away form many angry fans* I is sorriez! T_T

Sadly, this will be the last chappie for 2010…and then I'll pick up afterwards in 2011 XD Now LISTEN it is important that you read this because if you go on right ahead and skip over to the review button without reading this I won't update, and I'll know. O_O I see all…meh XD

I shall have a Christmas special for this one, as a separate fic. I have an idea in mind, and you're all welcome to pull in ideas of any kind. Should I use an idea, I shall credit you XD and maybe give you an X-mas cookie. Other than that, so sorry I came to this late, but we all know the drill. R&R please! XD and happy holidays! I also need mega help with KH and world comings. If any can spare, then I'd be grateful and again give credit.

And just to make sure with all of you if you interpret something else form a tiny scene…

THERE.

IS.

NO.

YAOI.

I rest me case U_U


	17. Final Hiatus Notefor now

Hey guys! I'm almost done with my move, I got to a laptop at last, and I'm here to say I'm even more sorry, because I do not have my fanfic files at hand, and will not have them until mid-October when I have my computer back. I'm also considering starting the sequel before finishing Rogue of the Fallen.

WHY you may ask?

Surprisingly, the first of the trilogy is not completely necessary to read in order to understand the sequel; the OCs and the ending? Somewhat, at least a slight back-story, but there will be more introduced. However, as an insight to the sequel, it will start out as if it were a new KH fic by itself on its own for the most part. I'll do best not to get as far ahead on the sequel as the first IF you guys want the sequel but I myself think it'll be a bit confusing to try.

I can guarantee you the sequel is as good as the first of the trilogy. I involved much more thought with it, and I will attempt the KH canon I've been aiming for as I have been, because I think I'm starting to stray off from it a bit in Rogue...

I need you readers to help decide, because I CAN write both and I have more time now. Promise. Just as soon as I get my computer back next month. For now, you'll have to bear with me, and as my readers, I trust you will still come back and read this fic and tell others about it. Pretty please…heck, there's other readers asking for Inuyasha, Resident Evil and Legend of Zelda I need to get to.

As for MYSELF if anyone cares, I'm adapting well to my new place, making some new friends in a short time, and my writer's block is away for longer times. See? Good for both of us. I'm still sane enough for that at least XD

This will be the last author's note for this month, so I wish you all well. No reviewing on this, leave a PM instead, because this chapter WILL be replaced by the real deal story next time.


End file.
